Nena
by Vixen279
Summary: Stephanie meets her handsome next door neighbor who is single father Ranger. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, I just like to play with the characters!**

I remember when I first moved into the condo in Hamilton Township; the house next door was quiet, but then a neighbor moved in. It is a quiet, gated neighborhood and I have awesome security.

I only moved here because I was bullied or nagged into it by my best friend, Lula. She said it was a good deal and I needed my own space and a buffer zone from my overbearing mother. She called her something else, but I digress.

The community was quiet and everyone kept to themselves. No rowdy kids, no whiny neighbors. Even the dogs weren't messy over here. It was beautiful, and spacious, and safe. And boring as hell.

Because I worked from home, I never saw whoever it was that moved next door but they sure had nice cars. I had seen a porshe cayenne, a porshe turbo, several escalades and a bmw, all were shiny and all were black. I hope they are not drug dealers. Sometimes it seemed like there were people outside, but I would check and there would be nothing there. Creepy.

I wanted to be a nice neighbor like my mother taught me(LMAO) and find out the scoop like my grandma taught me(hell yeah), so I picked up a cake on my way home and knocked on the door.

Before I got out of the car, I called my friend Connie who is a part of The Family, and told her my plan to snoop on my new neighbor. I asked her to call me in 10 minutes and if I didn't answer then she should send someone to help me out.

The door swung open and the most handsome guy I have ever seen was standing there looking slightly ruffled and he had stains on his shirt. He gave me a once over starting at my short shorts that I just remembered I was wearing. Sue me, it's hot outside. All I could hear in the background were screaming babies.

I gave him a once over in retaliation. He was wearing a Rutgers tshirt and sweatpants that hung low on his hips and no socks. Can a man have perfect feet? He is 6 foot 3 with dark brown eyes mocha latte skin and muscles and long black hair. Talk about perfection. I can definitely feel myself exhale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranger POV**

I had just gotten home from work to see the twins when, my aunt and designated housekeeper Ella came rushing out of the kitchen telling me that she was leaving. I still had on my weapons and needed a shower. She said I had to learn sometimes and patted me on the head and practically ran out the door. WTF? I look at the babies, they are so small and loveable and innocent looking when they are asleep but they look cramped in one playpen so I take Sofia and place her into her own playpen. Since they are asleep I have time for a quick shower.

At least today my mama isn't here. That woman wanted to move back in to take care of us. She backed off but then suddenly I had women popping up all over the damned place. I know I am handsome, but I couldn't go anywhere without some chick wanting to strike up a conversation or asking me if I liked yoga too while stretching in front of me. The worst was at the park. They swarmed me and the kids. That's why I taught them to use their panic buttons. I hope they realize it's for all dangers and not just silicone implanted women. I was toweling off when I heard them screaming.

I quickly put on the first clothes on the shelf, an old tshirt from college and some sweats and left my feet bare. When I reach the downstairs, the kids have started throwing things in addition to screaming. Maybe they are hungry. I grab some cereal and try to feed them. They throw it at me! The glares they are giving me are ridiculously cute and I want to take their picture.

I try to reason with them. I pick up Sofia and she just squirms and cries against me. Rafael does the same. I hope I do not have to change a diaper. Getting pissed on is not fun especially after Lester saw and teased me. Time on the mats solved that issue. Maybe the guys are right and I should get a fucking nanny. I just don't want some chick who will end up trying to fuck me alone with my kids. Now someone is at the door. If mama told someone else my address I am going to ban her from seeing the babies.

I open the door to see the cutest and sweetest girl next door type. I never thought that would be my type. She is 5'8", 130 pounds, wearing tiny shorts and has wild curly brown hair that flows past her shoulders. Her blue eyes are expressive and she actually looks nervous and kind of fidgety, not like the vipers that have been stalking me.

She's my neighbor? I must keep her sexy ass away from Santos. She tells me her name but I am wondering what's in the box. A cake? She must not know me at all. Babe. Yes I will call her Babe. I tell her my name and suddenly she charges past me while shoving the cake at me. I close the door and place the cake on the table.

I almost tackle her when I see she has baby Sofia in her hands. Is she a fucking kidnapper? But I notice that she has put her back down and the screaming stopped. Maybe she can stay for a while. But I am not eating cake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steph POV**

I snap out of my daze after checking for drool and introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Stephanie and I live on the other side of this duplex, is this a bad time?" My eyes were scanning the room behind him because I felt like if I stared at him too long I might melt—or jump him. Down girl.

To distract him, I began babbling holding up my offering.

"My mother taught me that it is good manners to bring a dish to a new neighbor. I don't cook much or at all really, so I went to the bakery. I brought you a cake, I mean everybody loves cake right?"

He does not smile back. "Babe, that stuff will kill you he answers." Babe? Do I look like a cute little talking pig? Is he calling me fat? I glare at him.

"Sorry, my name is Carlos Manoso." Instead of shaking his hand I give him the cake. If his hands are full he cannot attack me right? Or pull me against those muscles and….I have to snap out of this.

The screams were getting hard to ignore, so I pushed past him and saw two of the cutest angry babies in the world. For some reason, they were in different playpens.

Most of the toys were on the floor from a tantrum and they were out of ammunition. I did not see a wife or girlfriend showing up to stop the crying. They were reaching for each other, so I picked one up and placed them in the same playpen. The crying stopped immediately, and they were hugging each other. I picked up their toys and placed them back into the playpen.

I turn to him. "I don't think they like being apart, Carlos." The room looks like a small cyclone hit it. I turned to him and asked what happened.

I actually asked when his wife would be back. A man this good looking must be married. I checked his hand and saw no ring. And no ring line. Maybe a girlfriend then. I searched for feminine touches around the room and saw none except some that looked like my mother would choose.

 **Ranger POV**

Married? I am not getting married despite Ella and Mama's protests. They have planned a whole wedding for me even though I don't even have a girlfriend. I debate whether I should just be honest and tell her about Rachel. What's the worst that can happen? If we are neighbors maybe we can be friends. I take a deep breath and launch into my story.

 **Steph POV**

He said he is new to taking care of them by himself and he has a housekeeper in the mornings. Must be nice, I think. He said his housekeeper is really his aunt by marriage and that he was tired of his mother coming over and taking over everything. I sit next to him and nod. I know how he feels.

"My mother gets on my nerves, too."

He explained to me that their mother had not survived their birth. He also told me that they were not in a relationship, but that he would not shirk his responsibility. He just did not know what to do with babies, and he did not trust anyone to take care of them. He said they cry whenever he picks up one of them. They are so cute, I thought. My biological clock was ticking so loud, I could hardly hear myself think. I wonder if he would let me keep one.

"What are their names?"

"They are twins, Sofia Mariela and Rafael Alejandro." I picked up the girl and then I picked up the boy. Since they both fit into my lap, they were okay. "They are 10 months old. We used to live in Miami but I wanted to move here for work and ever since I got here, my mother has been here every day."

"Hello, Fifi, hello, Alex." Should I take the girl baby or the boy baby? The girl baby definitely. It doesn't look like he can do her hair. I was snapped out of my kidnapping plans by his amused voice.

"Babe, are you giving them nicknames already?" He looks at me with mirth.

I return his cheeky smile. "Says the guy who calls me Babe," I mutter. I look at my stomach and wonder of those donuts I had earlier were giving me a gut. Guess it will have to be 2 more miles on the treadmill tonight I promise myself.

I tuned him out and started playing with the babies. They smiled at me and I fell in love with them. They have identical 1000 watt smiles and dimples. Their illegally long eyelashes cover their brown eyes and silky dark hair just like their daddy. They also have mocha latte skin but it is a little lighter than Carlos'. Maybe one can fit into my bag I think as I rummage around for something to entertain them. They are obviously tired of those toys.

 **Ranger POV**

I will have to keep an eye on her. Instead of trying to catch a husband, Babe seems like she is trying to make off with my kids. She keeps mumbling that she is going to take them. I'm not sure if that is just her way of saying they are cute or what. My musing is interrupted by Lester calling me. Lester Santos is my cousin and he works with me. He is reliable but he is a flirt and a class clown. He can also be deadly. After all Rangers lead the way.

I answer with a Yo.

"Yo cuz, I don't hear crying what did you do to mis sobrinos?" I ignore him.

"Anyway, Reynold's mother gave him up. He will be home for dinner."

"Ok." I am checking for the kids and I do not hear anything.

"You want us to go get him without you?"

"No, Santos."

He tells me the guys are ready to do the takedown. "We are meeting at the building how long will you be?" I tell him 30 minutes and leave to change into my combat gear. I finish changing and remember that I have the babies. I will just ask Ella I plan, so I grab their car seats.

 **Steph POV**

Carlos's phone started ringing, and he answered with a Yo, ok, no, ETA 30 minutes and hung up. What great phone manners he has I thought. He left the room just as my phone rang.

"Yeah, Connie. I am alright. Can you run his name right quick? Carlos Manoso." She gasped.

"What? Should I run out of here?" If I did, I was taking the kids with me.

He returned dressed in black cargos, a skin tight black tshirt, a utility belt with handcuffs, stun gun, pepper spray, guns on his hips, a bullet proof vest, and carrying 2 car seats. Hello Nurse I think. The black cars, the black clothes, sexy as all hell.

Without thinking, I blurted out, "...um, are you Batman?" He laughed and his smile was lethal. He could ask me for anything with that smile.

"No Babe. I'm Ranger," he said. At the same time, Connie said "girl, that is Ranger!" She started squealing in my ear, so I told her I would call her back.

"Ranger? My friend Lula calls you Batman." He laughs.

"You know Lula?" Man he is so handsome.

"Yeah she works at my cousin Vinnie's bail bonds office and she likes this guy named Tank."

"I know she works there. We are bounty hunters for Vinnie. Tank is my second in command. Vinnie is your cousin?"

I am not proud of that. "Yes the weasel-like duck fucker, sorry duck lover is my cousin."

He smiles. "I run a security company called Rangeman. We have a lead on a skip."

"What is a skip?" I hope I seem interested. These babies are adorable.

"It is a person who has gone FTA, failure to appear at court and we have to apprehend them and we get ten percent of the bail." I nod with understanding. Maybe if he is leaving I can make a run for it with the twins. He will have to hunt me down and punish me. Oh yeah, punish me Batman.

 **Ranger POV**

She is on the phone and hangs up when I come into the room. Then she asks if I am Batman. She tells me about Lula's nickname for me. Tank has a crush on Lula but he is too chickenshit to take her up on her blatant offers to get together. She is going to have to take the initiative if they are going to date.

She knows Connie and Lula and Vinnie is her cousin. What a small world. I tell her about Rangeman and she doesn't look impressed. Score one for Babe. She doesn't seem like a gold digger.

 **Steph POV**

I figure I should feign interest in his job. Guys like that, right. "Who are you looking for?"

"We are looking for John Reynolds. We got a confirmation he is to be at his mother's house tonight and we want to go in and get him."

OMG. They are looking for creepy JJ? "What did JJ do?"

JJ?

"You know my skip?" He is looking at me like I am a kidnapper or something. Shut up.

"Well, yeah. I grew up with his sister's best friend. I can tell you now, though, JJ is not at his mother's. She inherited her mother's house and his grandmother died there. JJ thinks the house is now haunted. He won't go there." Carlos looks perturbed.

"But his mother told us he would be home tonight." He does not want to believe me. Everyone in the Burg knows about this.

"She always says that. She hopes he will come home and she still sets a place for him for dinner."

 **Ranger POV**

How can she know my skip? Well if she grew up in this town, she might know people. How is her information better than mine? A haunted house? WTF? I definitely heard her that time. She really wants to steal my babies. I tell her she can see them anytime. She must speak her mind more than she means to. Such a pretty blush. I call her my beautiful Babe. No way will I introduce her to Santos.

 **Steph POV**

Okay, now I am really interested in helping and it has nothing to do with the fact that JJ used to tease me and my friend MaryLou when we were younger. Nope nothing at all to do with the name calling I endured.

Deciding to be magnanimous, I tell him that if he wants, I can call my friend MaryLou and find out where JJ is. She will love a chance for payback on his creepy ass.

"You think your friend MaryLou can tell me where my FTA is?" I nod at him like he is slow.

"Yes, Batman, the Burg Grapevine can locate him in no time."

"Go ahead Babe; I am going to call my team." Is that a challenge I wonder? I will show you Mr. Sexy Smile.

He turns back and gestures to the twins who are still happily perched on my lap. "Are you okay with them?" The babies had been watching me talk to their dad moving their heads back and forth. They were adorable. I really might have to steal them.

"You don't have to steal them, Babe, you can come see them anytime." Dammit!

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, Babe." He smiles at me again.

"Yeesh, I have to stop doing that." I know my cheeks are red from embarrassment.

"It's cute mi bella Nena."

"What did you say?"

"My beautiful Babe." I turned red again and cleared my throat. I need to work on that muffliato spell I think to myself. Magic might be real, so shut up.

Lemmee call Lou. I took out my phone and called Marylou. She answered on the second ring still yelling at her kids in the background.

"Lou, Lou, Lou ok yeah so a friend of mine is looking for JJ. You remember him, he used to steal the street signs I say out loud." On the other side of the conversation, MaryLou is asking what will happen to the little creep. I tell her that he is FTA and will be "taken down" and sent back to jail for missing his court date.

"Do you know where he is hanging out? She tells me that the slime is trying to be a player and has a new girlfriend."

"Really? Talk about a cheap date. That wouldn't work on me. Thanks. I will talk to you later." She tells me to make sure he is embarrassed and to get pictures if I can. Ok, I tell her. "I will try."

"Carlos?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I can help you get JJ, but you are not going to like it." He looks doubtful again. He needs to recognize. Lula told me I'm the bomb.

"Alright," he gestures to me, "tell me what you got."

I take a deep breath. "Ok, he is dating Carol Lubecci and her aunt just passed away. He is playing the supportive boyfriend and is taking her to Stiva's funeral home tonight. If they are seen in public together her family will accept that they are in a relationship and she will give up the panties even faster. The dumb blonde that she is."

He cuts me off. "You want me to do a takedown at a funeral?"

Nodding my head, I tell him, "I can get you and a couple of guys in but you have to have at least two guys dressed normal. Okay? Are you guys usually rough with the skips," I ask innocently?

"Not unless it is necessary, Babe."

"Oh. What about video evidence? Is that normally provided?"

"Babe what is the deal?" I decide to come clean.

"Well, let's just say that JJ was a creep who kind of bullied me and other girls and we want payback. With photos."

"Babe I will see what I can do." I smile at him like he is Westley and I am Princess Buttercup. I wonder if I can get him to say "As you wish".

"Are you sure this will work?" "Uh huh."

"We will definitely work Batman." He smiles. Sheesh. I clear my throat.

"Yes Carlos, just let me call my grandma." Now he really looks skeptical.

"Why do you need to call your grandma?" Because she will hit me if she misses this I think to myself. To him I say, "she needs a date to Stiva's and you guys can accompany her and that will be your reason to get in. Grandma always causes a scene at funerals because she has to open the casket to see if the person is wearing a wig, or their own teeth or something."

"When Grandma causes a scene, you guys can discreetly stun JJ and take him out and rough him up and punch him in the face and dress him like a clown and take pictures, then get Grandma out." He looks very amused at me.

"Like a clown Babe?"

"Well, do something embarrassing to him. He pantsed me in gym class Carlos. I was wearing freaking Wonder Woman Underoos okay? He needs to go down."

"Calm down Babe. I will try my best."

"Thank you, Batman, but you need to look sharp with my grandma. She is not an ordinary little old lady that bakes cookies and shit. I mean she does but she is also into hip hop and is on facebook and twitter. Whatever you do, be careful of her hands, she pinches asses and she likes to feel guys' packages."

"Packages, he asked in astonishment?" You know…I looked at his crotch.

"Oh, okay I will watch my package."

"Mmmm not if I can watch it for you."

"Anytime, Babe," he whispers in my ear. Ok. Wowser.

"I will call the guys, you call your grandma."

"Carlos, what were you going to do with the babies because I still want to keep them?"

"I was going to ask Ella, the Rangeman, housekeeper to take them."

I wave that thought away. "Nonsense. Sweetie, I will watch the babies. They do not need to go out right now anyway." Yes new plan. I will make them like me and then I can see them whenever I want and he can't stop me.

"Show me where their stuff is and we can exchange numbers. I will stay right here, I promise." I give him my most trustworthy expression.

 **Ranger POV**

I don't know where to begin. My skip is a grown man who is afraid of a haunted house. She called her girlfriend and found out he has a date to a funeral. She needs us to take her granny to the op and she thinks this will work. Now she wants to watch the twins. I better put a tracker on her cute little neck before she escapes with my kids.

The guys are not going to believe this and I know Santos will think it is fun. To ease my mind and to show her that I would not just leave anyone with my kids after just meeting them, I ask her to let me run a background check.

 **Steph POV**

He looks at me for a full minute, then takes a deep breath. If he says no, I can just follow him around for a while and wait for the right time to get my kids away from him. See? It must be the baby powder smell. They are hypnotizing me.

"Can I run a background check on you? Will you be offended?" Nope.

"Well, no, but will you hold it against me that I set my cheating ex-husband's car and clothes on fire?" He looks amused again.

"No, Steph. That would actually work in your favor." I decide to up the ante.

"What about if something Girls Gone Wildish happened at spring break?"

"That will definitely be a plus he says with a husky voice." I shake off my lust.

"Go for it, it's Stephanie Michelle Plum, formerly Orr." He makes a call to someone named Silvio and tells him to email the report to him asap.

While we wait, I decide to think up the cute outfits I will dress my new babies in and how much fun we will have. Have you guys heard of Harry Potter? They just stare at me.

I take the book out of my bag and start to read to them. Harry is just setting the snake free and scaring his bully of a cousin (see bullies are bad) when Carlos returns.

 **Ranger POV**

She is very interesting. Her cheating ex was the tip of the iceberg and Girls Gone Wild? Wow, I am looking at that video again later. I wonder if I get a stripper pole if Babe will dance for me. She is rich. I had no idea that she wrote those books. She has a whole different persona. Even if I tell someone they would not believe me.

So definitely NOT a gold digger. Her ex must have been an idiot. If I get a chance I am locking that ass down. Then Ella will find out and Mama will have me married within the month.

 **Steph POV**

"So what's the verdict Boss," I ask cheekily.

"Babe, you didn't tell me you were a writer." So what.

"You didn't ask. You can't tell anyone my pseudonym!"

"No problem."

"At least you know I am not a gold digger."

"That is true."

"But I ain't messing with no broke niggas." LMAO. Lula taught me that song and my grandma loves it too. He laughs as well.

"Why then did you work at E.E. Martin?"

"I had to have a front." He seems really interested in my life.

"And you chose working as a lingerie buyer?"

"Well I did get a huge discount on panties." I say smartly making his eyes darken.

"Actually, that company was smuggling drugs and I was a whistle blower. To the public it was just a company going bankrupt." I seem to be intriguing Batman. Go me.

"I would appreciate you watching my children." He looks nervous.

"What is it now? Do you need to give me a urine test? Do you need to check me for weapons? Does a vibrator from my friend Lula count?"

" Babe you won't be needing that. Actually, I was going to ask if you will let me give you a panic button, tracker and post a guy outside?"

I looked at the babies who were playing a weird kind of patty cake with each other and communicating with raised eyebrows and smirks. I guess I could take the extra security for the babies' sake. But if he gives me a tracker I can't steal the babies. Back to plan B.

I take a deep breath and turn to him. "Ok Carlos."

 **Ranger POV**

I'm not just giving her a tracker, I am giving her my tracker. It was a nice gesture, but Ella had to know I would not wear that necklace. It is a beautiful piece, platinum with a diamond charm. There is a tracker and a panic button on the "C" charm. If she wears it, Lester will know she is off limits. Yes I am calling dibs. I want her.

 **Steph POV**

With a small smile he leaves the room again and returns this time carrying a thin jewelry box. A present? I opened the box and gasped. It was so shiny. He placed a beautiful platinum necklace with a "C" charm on my neck. His fingers brushed against my skin sending tendrils of heat through me. My eyes flutter from that small amount of contact.

"This is the panic button and tracker. Please wear this all the time."

"What is the "C" stand for?"

"It stands for Carlos." That is not possessive at all.

"What about when I am done babysitting?"

"It will still stand for Carlos and I will still want to know where you are, Babe." He sure is macho the teenage girl in me giggles. Why is he standing so close to me?

"Sure Sweetie." The new nickname earns me a raised eyebrow.

"Let me call my Grandma Mazur." She answered with Pop Champagne playing in the background, "hey baby granddaughter!"

"Hey Gram. I wonder do you need a ride to Stiva's tonight."

"You know I do, I was going to call you because Mabel can't pick me up and your mother is a stick in the mud or has a stick up her…."

"Gram…you know Batman"

"…you mean the bounty hunter in the black cars that Lula said is sexy?"

"….yes him. Well, they have to capture JJ tonight at the funeral and I said you could help them if they gave you a ride."

"That creepy little shit…do you want me hurt him for you?"

"No Gram, Ranger and the guys will handle JJ. You handle the distraction."

"Hot damn! The girls at the Clip N Curl are going to flip tomorrow when I tell them I was hired to be a bounty hunter with Batman! Tell them to pick me up in a half hour babygirl and I gotta get my sexy on. Wait a minute. Have you seen his package? Send me a picture. Is it a nice one? Did you kiss him? You gotta end your dry spell girlie, I am giving you permission."

"Gram, no! Stop that, ok they will pick you up." I hang up and turn to Carlos.

"Well Carlos, wear a cup. Gram has quick strong and very bony fingers."

"Babe, it sounds like you come from a scary gene pool."

"Is Batman scared," I tease? He kisses me gently.

"I'm not the one in danger Babe." Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to have a moment of silence for my panties.

I change the subject. "You worry about tonight, and I will watch the babies." I go back to playing with the twins.

 **Ranger POV**

I call the guys and tell them I have new intel and everyone the deal. I tell them to get Hal, Les, and Tank. They do laugh when I explain about picking up the grandmother. Lester flat out refuses to recognize the danger to his dick. I could tell Babe was serious.

 **Steph POV**

I took Fifi and Alex and we went upstairs to their bathroom for bath time. I changed my mind, I want them to adopt me. The bedroom was every child's fantasy, well if you wanted to be a super hero and I did! The Justice League and Batman and Wonder Woman were everywhere.

I am definitely being friends with them. Their bathroom has actual marble counter tops and they have safety decals in the tub. They even have that chalk soap stuff to play with. I let them splash me and each other and we played with the toys and I explained that I thought magic was real.

When I took them out of the tub, it looked like I was in a wet tshirt contest. I felt a tingle in my neck and turned around.

"Babe," Carlos said with husky voice.

"Yes Batman?" He gave me a wolf grin, and I definitely felt like prey. I looked him over. He was now wearing a royal blue dress shirt over black slacks with the shirt untucked to hide the weapons I knew he was wearing.

He looked and smelled edible. I might have drooled a little bit. I know my nipples were now hard and peeking through my wet shirt. I am about to go now, I will be back as soon as possible he said approaching me and my hard nipples. Ok I murmur. Don't get shot.

He kissed me gently lingering and brushing my lips with his again, "Thanks Babe." Mufasa! "Don't go crazy," he told me.

"Say bye bye to Papi babies." They waved. It was so cute. He kissed their heads and left.

 **Ranger POV**

Damn, if I don't leave now, I will fuck her against the wall. Keep it together soldier. I kiss her gently and hear her say Mufasa. I'm googling that shit. I am waiting for the guys in the garage while trying to figure out her Mufasa comment.

Tank gets in to ride shotgun. I ask him casually as I can what it might mean if a woman says Mufasa. He cracks up in booming laughter.

"Man, that shit means kind of like calling you big daddy or some shit like that. In the movie, they were like bow down to Mufasa like his name evoked fear in them. They would say his name and shudder, then do it again. It was the Lion King and if you tease me about watching it I will tell Santos that you must have met and kissed some chick."

"Ok man damn." "Good. So, what's she like?"

"No comment, Pierre."

"Fine, man." I hoped this caper turned out alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. I just like to play with the characters. The rating is there for a reason.**

 **Ranger POV**

We head to the address Babe gave me. I took Lester with me to the door. A frumpy middle aged and judgmental version of Babe answers the door and acts like I am here to kill her.

She is pushed out of the way by a 70 year old lady with a sparkly halter top on her sagging chest and a mini skirt. It takes all my energy not to laugh. Lester looks like he is being pranked.

"Hello there are you Batman?" Lester guffaws, I give him a sharp look to shut the fuck up.

"Stephie told me you would come to take me to Stiva's."

I can hear Babe's mother on the phone ranting at her. Sheesh.

"Yes, ma'am, we appreciate your assistance." She looks me up and down.

" Call me Edna. She met you first right, Batman," Edna questions.

"Yes, ma'am." She winks at me and offers her arm to Lester who has no choice but to escort her to the waiting van.

As she turns to say goodbye to her daughter, she grabs hold of Lester's ass making him yelp and jump into the air. This time I do laugh. Babe was right about her granny.

We head to a parking lot that is a block from the funeral home and get out to plan our strategy. My phone rings and it is Babe asking why the kids are playing bounty hunter. Aww. They want to be like me. I hang up on her before the guys can see the look on my face.

Edna asks me if I am related to Lester, and I say yes. She says good, and that I should show my package to her Stephie as soon as possible. Lester looks shaken. I guess she got a feel of his dick.

Edna insists that these are her peeps and that as long as she can take 2 big strong men in with her, the gossips will be more interested in her than the guys.

She said she is opening the casket whether we help her or not and that she promised Stephie we would put a hurting on this creep. This makes Tank very happy and he assures her that he will gladly make sure JJ has a rough trip back to jail. She turns at Tank and tells him her black friend Lula would love to climb him. He stutters and thanks her for the information.

At the funeral home, Tank and I are parked in front waiting to hear what happens with Les and Hal on the inside. We can hear them mingling and Lester is eating cookies.

Suddenly there is a scream, and Edna is saying she was right after all and Hal, Lester and Edna come out the front door helping JJ into their car. Lester and Tank switch places so Tank can assist getting JJ back to jail. Before we can get Edna back into the car, Hal goes down. WTF?

Edna gets into the car babbling like Babe. " I can't believe Ethel was wearing that outfit. That's why she ain't getting none now." She was texting on her phone while she was talking.

" Do you boys think I can keep this stun gun? Sometimes people get a little fresh and I need them to back the fuck off." Wow.

"Actually, Edna,"

She interrupts me. "Call me granny Batman, and show Stephie that package. Are you going commando under those pants?" I ignore that and tell her that we cannot let her keep the stun gun.

"What about if one of you hunks takes me to the Clip N Curl tomorrow so the girls will believe me that I met you men in black then I will give you back the stun gun. Or you could let me post pictures of Lester's package on my facebook page? Do you manscape hot stuff?" She waggles her eyebrows at Lester.

Lester blurts out that he will gladly take her to the Clip N Curl early in the morning and for donuts.

She smiles and pats his hand before handing over the stun gun. "Edna, why do you have the stun gun anyway?"

" Well, that other guy, Hal? I asked to see it and he let me then I tagged him. Don't you train your men better than that? Just because I am old don't mean I am not dangerous. Well goodnight boys. Take care of my baby granddaughter. I mean that. She needs a man, but she won't listen to my advice."

We leave her and I tease Lester. "You really are a ladies' man, primo."

He questions me instead. "Who is this Stephanie? Who is watching the babies?"

" Babe is watching them."

"You left a relative of Edna's with the babies?" He is very irked with me.

" Shut up Lester, I ran a background check on her and she is sweet. She lives next door."

He gets a devious smile. "You like her, huh?" I do not answer him.

"She is really taken with the twins and she has as much money as us, so she is not after me that way."

"Is she hot?" I growl at him.

"Damn cuz, you met her first. I will come check her out tomorrow after I take freaky Edna for donuts and to the Clip N Curl. I can't believe she tagged Hal. Poor guy."

 **Steph POV**

I diapered and changed the babies and put them in their room in the large crib with toys while I cleaned up the bathroom. I went into Carlos's room for a spare tshirt. I picked up the one he just took off and put it on instead of my wet clingy shirt. MMMMM it smells so good. Is it too soon to want to jump his bones? I must calm down.

Ok. Back to the babies. I found a snuggly baby carrier that I could use for both babies. I strapped Alex in and put it on my back. I picked up a fussy Fifi and put her in the front. They immediately stopped fussing and started with their baby conversation.

I grabbed their baby batman toys and took them back downstairs. I showed them how to play memory with cards and soon they were good at it. We were walking around the living room and den and I was talking to the babies about spells when my phone rang, it was my mother. Here we go, I think.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, it's your mother."

"Yes, Mom, I know I have caller ID." Nag, nag, nag. I try to tune her out like Charlie Brown's parents, but it does not work.

"Stephanie, what's this group of men in black at the door asking for your grandmother. Is she being arrested? She was trying to get a tan earlier and took off her top. Is that why they are here? What will the neighbors think? Oh, now they said they are taking your grandmother to Stiva's."

"Ma, calm down, they are doing me a favor taking Gram. She will be fine. They know Connie and Lula." She changes her tune.

"Oh Lula, she is so colorful. She said she loves my pineapple upside down cake. Don't change the subject, Mrs. Mancuso's daughter doesn't send men in black to take her grandma to Stiva's."

"Ma, please calm down."

"Stephanie, she left here in a mini skirt and a halter top."

"Let her go. Maybe someone will keep the crazy old bat!" I could hear my father in the background yelling about my grandma.

Meanwhile, the babies were playing a weird kind of keep away, crawling and chasing each other. When Alex caught up to Fifi, he pushed her down and grabbed her hands and put them behind her back. She crawled to the corner and sat there. I told my mother I would call her back. I used my phone to take a picture of Fifi in the corner and sent it to Carlos.

He called me back. "Yo," he said.

"Yo yourself," I answered.

"Are the kids ok?" "Yes. I was just wondering have you taken the babies to a takedown?"

"Babe, now is not a good time, we are in the middle of an op," he whispered. I could hear my grandma in the background asking what all of their weapons did.

"Batman, Alex and Fifi are playing bounty hunter and Alex arrested Fifi."

"Proud of mijo," I heard him mutter. "Babe I will talk to you when I get back." He hung up. This guy has no phone manners. I turned to the kids to see Alex now under arrest.

"Ok my little bounty hunters, let's watch some television. Come on, I am bailing everybody out."

We sat on the couch and I held up the dvd cases to Finding Nemo, Alladin, and Beauty and the Beast. They pointed to Ghostbusters. I love these kids.

We were watching the Staypuft Marshmallow Man in action when my phone rang. "Yo, Babe, we finished the takedown, are the kids ok."

"Yes, Carlos, we are fine, we are watching a movie."

He sighs—"Not Ghostbusters again." "Yes. They love it. It's my favorite too. I also love the princess bride."

"I am calling to see if you are hungry."

"I would love Chinese, general tso's chicken."

He sighed. "Ok. We are on our way back. We just dropped off your grandmother." " Fine," I said but he already hung up. Sheesh.

"Ok my babies, daddy is coming back." They looked at me with one eyebrow up. "You know, Papi?" They smiled.

"Ok, they must like to speak in Spanish." We went back to the movie when the locks started tumbling on the front door. I grabbed both babies and told them to be quiet.

Both babies reached for their necklaces, but I felt the tingle in my neck that lets me know Carlos is nearby. "It's okay babies, its Papi. Do not pull the panic buttons." They listened and we met Carlos in the foyer. He kissed the babies and reached out and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Hi Babe." "Hi Carlos." We stare at each other until the babies snap us out of it.

 **Ranger POV**

I figure that if I am hungry maybe Babe is too. If I get her used to eating meals with me she will spend time with me more often. I can always use her attachment to the kids.

They like her too, because they are horrible to other women. They throw things or scratch them. Since I showed them the panic button thing, they will not hesitate. It was funny as shit seeing Binkie almost tackle those women in the market. I'm not going back there anymore.

I call Babe and offer to pick up dinner since she said she doesn't cook. She asked for Chinese so I head to Golden Dragon. I heard Connie and Lula say that is their favorite Chinese restaurant. Huh. Listening to gossip is helpful.

When I get back to the house, I tell Binkie he can go home and go kiss my kids. Babe is so cute. I love her hair and I can't stop touching it.

"Did you know the babies know how to use their panic buttons?"

"Yes Babe. I showed them how to use them."

"Wow. They are so smart aren't you?" They smiled and kissed me. Man, I love my kids.

"Carlos, why do they know how to arrest each other?"

"Babe, I take them to the gym and they watch us workout and practice takedowns on the mats."

"Batman, they need to play like kids not mini bounty hunters."

"I cannot trust anyone else with them Babe."

 **Steph POV**

Now is my chance. "I can take them. I work as a writer from home 3 days a week and the other two days, I go to the library and read to little kids and volunteer at Gymboree. The kids would be welcome. Yes you can send security guys with us but they have to dress normal."

"Really, Babe? I would have to pay you."  
"No price Carlos. I already love Alex and Fifi. If you did not agree I would probably get Lula and my Grandma to help me kidnap them." He laughs.

 **Ranger POV**

This is great. If Babe watches the kids, Ella and my mama will stop smothering me, but they will probably get her a wedding dress as soon as they meet her. They are determined.

She really loves kids to always be around them. At least she realizes that I need security on the babies. Could this really work? The babies just keep smiling at her and kissing her cheeks. I guess they have chosen her too.

 **Steph POV**

"Speaking of grandma, what happened tonight?" He deflects the questions.

"Let me get the food out and we can talk and feed the babies. Okay babies lets go eat." They took off into the den and climbed into their seats which were low chairs instead of highchairs. I guess Carlos didn't want the twins to fall. I got them bibs and started feeding them rice and chopped broccoli with small bits of chicken.

They were the cutest and most polite babies I have ever seen. They took turns and had napkins and wiped each other's faces. They missed but they tried. I kissed them and gave them their sippy cups that Carlos brought with their milk. This is so domestic.

He is doing the messing with my hair thing again. "Mi bella Nena", Carlos whispered. I turned my head and met his lips in a sweet chaste kiss that held promise and smiled.

"Yes Batman?"

"You are so special." I blush and change the subject.

"How was Gram?" He sighed.

"I am going to have to give Hal hazard pay."

"Why?"

"Your grandmother is very wily. When the takedown was over she asked to see his stun gun and stunned him by "accident". Yeah right. She is now convinced that she works for me and will be a bounty hunter. Your mother was still complaining when we left. I had to promise that someone will come tomorrow and take her to the Clip N Curl before she would give back the stun gun."

"Lester is still shell shocked because she grabbed his junk. I told them what you said, but he didn't believe me." I laughed so hard I had tears falling down my face.

"Gram never could resist a fine package, I am surprised she left you alone."

"I stayed out of range, plus she thinks I should show you my package." I turned red and stuttered, "oh well, um…..Anyway. So it's getting late. I should let you get them to bed and I will go home. Bring them by in the morning. You might need to give me few days and I can get baby furniture and fix up their room."

I take their picture on my phone. I kiss them and hug them goodbye.

"Babe, take a breath. First of all, you don't have to leave yet. Also, I am sure Rafael and Sofia would want you to help put them to bed."

"Really?" I would like to put them to bed. Suddenly I am realizing how lonely my life is.

"Yes, really really." He looks horrified that he said that.

"OMG. Batman watched Shrek?" I smile at him.

He changes the subject. "Did you know that we have a connecting door in this house? It was turned into a duplex but the door is there. In the kid's room, it connects to your side. We can expand their room and this way they don't have to leave the house. Let's take a look at the door and see what we can do."

I grab the kids and follow him back to their room. While he investigates the door situation, I change diapers and tickle bellies. We are all laughing with each other with the babies climbing all over me and Carlos takes our picture.

"Te amo Fifi and Alex. Buenos noches mijos," I whisper to them as I place them into their crib.

"See you when you wake up babies." They cuddle together and start to fall asleep. Carlos kisses them and shows me the door. It opens to my spare bedroom. I thought it was a closet. I guess we should expand their room.

 **Ranger POV**

I try hard to convince her to stay. I can't believe I admitted to watching Shrek. She smiled at me, though. Am I too old for a slumber party? If she lives next door and we open the connecting door, she is almost home anyway right? I just want her. I will just keep stealing kisses. She seems to like that too.

"Are you sure about this Babe? I don't know anything about who you have in your home, and I have to be concerned about the safety of the twins."

"Calm down, Carlos. I am not seeing anyone. I do not bring anyone to my home. Rangeman secures my home anyway and after I baby proof the place, the kids should be fine."

"Let me call Ella," I start, but she talks over me.

"Carlos, Sweetie, Calm down. We can call Ella tomorrow. Now why don't we talk about emergency numbers and allergies, doctors and all of that?"

 **Steph POV**

He hugs me close to him. "Babe, you are so special, thank you for this."

"No price Batman. I already love them." I hug him back and kiss him. "Let's take things with us slowly ok Sweetie?"

"Ok Babe, whatever you say." We take the baby monitor with us as we leave the nursery.

After being given and laughing at his baby care standard operating procedures handbook, we talk. I explained that some things in baby books were general but kids were different. He cautiously agreed to let me try it my way as long as I agreed to security at all times.

After negotiations, we sat on his sofa and watched the Princess Bride until I am sleepy. "I like you in my shirt, Babe."

"MMMM Carlos, it smells like you Sweetie." We smile and cuddle back into the couch and watch the movie. He carries me to bed where he spoons close behind me. I like it like that.

 **Ranger POV**

She kissed me this time. She is wearing my chain and she is wearing my shirt. I let her fall asleep so I can hold her. I just hope she doesn't freak out when she wakes up in my bed.

No way am I putting her in the guest room. She snuggles that ass right up against my dick. I nuzzle her neck and play with her hair and drift off to sleep.

I am a soldier so I woke up as soon as the twins started crying. Babe beat me to the nursery and started taking care of them like it was natural. I watched her with them and she was gentle and then she sang to them and put them back to bed.

Maybe I should forget to cancel Ella tomorrow. She will meet Babe and plan our wedding. I have to keep her. I have never felt so much at peace around another person besides the babies. And she changes diapers. So I kiss her possessively. I am falling in love with her.

 **Steph POV**

I wake up to the sound of crying. I check the time and it is 3am. I get up and follow the sound of my babies crying. "Shhh what is it Fifi?" I pick her up and Alex starts to climb up to me too. I take them to the changing table and change their diapers.

We go down to the kitchen to get bottles and go back to their room. I sit with them in the rocker in their room and cuddle them while they drink their bottles. I hum a lullaby to them and they get sleepy again. I burp each of them and put them back into their cribs with a kiss.

When I leave the room, I run into Carlos who sweeps me into a passionate kiss.

"What's that for?"

"You are perfect. I heard them but you were already up. I watched you with them, you really already love them don't you?"

I nod. "Yeah. I never thought I would like kids for more than a few hours. I mean I volunteer at the library and at Gymboree, but those are other people's kids who think I'm cool and they go home. I have nieces, but that is also limited. When I heard them crying when I first came over, it was like I could feel it in my heart or something."

"Let's go back to bed Babe."

"How did I get up here anyway?" Good he was honest.

"I carried you. You fell asleep on me and I didn't want to leave the babies to take you next door. I figured you wouldn't mind. I didn't try anything."I hug him to calm him down.

"No. I trust you Carlos. Let's get some sleep. What time do you get up?"

"I get up at 0500." I furrowed my forehead.

"That means 5am, Babe."

"Because of the babies?" "No. Ella usually comes."

"Carlos! You don't have a routine for the babies in the morning?" He looks a little squeamish.

"Babe, I do not do all of that stuff well. Ella had left for an hour before you came over tonight. You see how they were."

"That is because you wanted to separate them. Will you try something for me? Will you take a few mornings off and you can get a routine together for the twins? You can also see what my day is like, scope out the places I go, and get all the equipment together so we can both feel comfortable with the situation?" I look at him hopefully.

"That sounds like a good idea, Babe. Te amo, Nena." I take a deep breath. It's true so I tell him. "Carlos, I love you too. Let's go to bed. When Ella comes tomorrow, we can both talk to her and come up with a plan and a backup plan, ok Sweetie." He nodded. I feel like I am on a roller coaster ride with him. Am I moving too fast?

We snuggled back into his bed with the best sheets ever. He kissed me goodnight and I fell asleep with his breath on my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. I just like to play with the characters. Thanks for reading. The rating is for language and later for content.**

 **Ranger POV**

She loves me too. I get the babies out of their crib and bring them to the bed to wake up Babe. Instead of kissing her, Rafael looks at Sofia and she raises her eyebrow at him. He winks at her, then smacks Babe on the face with both hands. Sofia then kisses her and they both laugh.

 **Steph POV**

I woke up next to little hands smacking my face. Without opening my eyes, I said "Alex no hitting." Fifi kissed me, then Alex laughed and kissed me.

"Babe how can you tell them apart without looking at them?" I smile.

"Fifi will talk Alex into doing something and he's the boy. He sees you being all macho so he takes the lead, but Fifi is the planner, right Fifi?" She looked innocently at them then laughed.

"Okay I'm up. I smell coffee."

"Yes, Babe," Carlos said as he kissed me good morning. MMMM he looked so sexy in his uniform. "Good morning Sweetie."

 **Ranger POV**

I leave Babe with the babies so I can head off Ella. Ella zooms into the house and goes to the kitchen to start coffee. She asks where the babies are and I tell her that Stephanie has them upstairs.

She asks if I hired a nanny and I tell her that Babe is my next door neighbor who came over with cake and watched the babies last night while I went on a takedown. She looks at me and asked why Stephanie was here already and I said she stayed the night because she fell asleep on the couch. I told her that she even did the middle of the night feeding.

Ella asked why they won't sleep through the night as they should be doing that by now. They used to sleep through the night but I made them start sleeping in their crib and now they wake up at 3am every night. I think they just like fucking with me.

They are smart, and they are 10 months old. But they are not sleeping in my room. That's what they are really mad about. Seeing Ella practically measure Babe for her wedding gown makes me feel good. Once Ella is on the job, Steph won't stand a chance. I just have to make sure she really wants all of me.

 **Steph POV**

I went to the bathroom and did what I needed to do. My little munchkins were waiting patiently on the bed for me. I took them downstairs and into the kitchen to meet a little woman with the biggest smile on her face.

"You must be Estefania, los ninos are not soggy this morning, and their diapers are on the right way. You must show Carlos how to change a diaper. He won't listen to me."

"Ella!" he yells.

"Ella what smells so good?"

"I cooked breakfast. There are pancakes and oatmeal for you and the babies with bananas." Yum.

"Will you adopt me Ella?" She laughs. I was serious. My mother cooks with guilt, it looks like Ella cooks with love. I feed the babies which is hilarious and I end up covered in oatmeal, and it is in my hair. The kids think it is the funniest thing in the world. I am not mad. At least I know they are playful.

I eat then take the kids to the bathroom where Carlos, Mr. egg white and spinach omelet on dry wheat toast thank you, has drawn them a bath.

We let them splash and play for a while and then take them out to dress them. Alex doesn't want to wear the outfit Ella chose. To stop the crying, I ask Carlos to show me their closet. We walk to their clothes and Alex chooses surprise! Black baby cargoes and a batman tshirt. Fifi chooses blue baby cargoes and a red tshirt. Huh. Batman and Wonder Woman.

They laugh and I brush their hair. Alex wants his hair like Carlos, pulled back into a ponytail. Fine. Fifi wants her hair down because she keeps taking it down. I finally get her to wear a gold headband. I take them to the mirror to show them how they look. I tell them they are both adorable.

I grab Alex's black hoody jacket and Fifi's blue hoody jacket and their diaper bag which Carlos has packed. We head back downstairs and meet Ella who has packed lunches for everyone before she leaves. I tell Carlos that today is a library day. I need to go home and get dressed.

We go next door to find a tall Latino male with the same uniform and utility belt as Carlos lounging outside my door.

"Good morning Beautiful, hola babies." The babies laugh and reach for the man, but I do not release them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lester Santos, Carlos is my cousin," he says winking his green eyes at me.

"That's nice please move from my door." He smiles charmingly. Do they have to be hot to be Rangemen?

"Calm down, Beautiful, I am one of the bodyguards for the babies. They love their Tio Lester and I am sure you will love Tio Lester when I am done with you."

I turn and kiss Carlos and tell him to handle Lester. "Fine Babe. Lester is harmless."

"Hey!" Lester yells in the background.

"Okay. Come on in Les. Behave or I will tell Grandma that you need a date."

"That IS your grandma! That lady is a menace. I have marks on my butt from her bony little fingers. She looks like a little old lady then she is dressed in a mini skirt and talking dirty to me. I took her for donuts this morning and the ladies at the hair salon were crowding around me when I dropped her off. Sheesh."

"Take a breath Les." I place the babies on the sofa and tell them I will be right back.

After my shower, I head to my room to get dressed and see Carlos on my bed. I must not climb him.

"Sweetie what are you doing in here?"

"I missed you and I wanted to see your bedroom. You have seen mine. Babe, you look good wet." Sheesh. If I was wearing underwear they would be ruined right now.

"Don't wear them on my account." I kiss him before I can help myself then pull back.

"Carlos, let me get dressed, okay." He kisses me, grinding against me and leaves me dazed.

That man should come with a warning label. Mmmm. I leave my hair down and do minimal makeup of only mascara and lipgloss. I put on a blue button down shirt and a pair of jeans that fit me cute. I put on my Cat boots with a heel and spritz on my Lancome Magnifique perfume. It smells so good.

Knowing my mischievous babies, I grab a bag and pack spare clothes and shoes, then head back downstairs. I think they are testing me to see if I have a temper, but I really don't. I don't like creepy guys, but I love kids. The babies and Les are watching Spongebob and Carlos looks like he swallowed a lemon.

"Sweetie, do you not like Spongebob?"

"It's a sponge that talks Babe. It's yellow. I'm a badass, the streets are afraid of Ranger. I am not watching Spongebob."

"Don't you want to know what the babies are talking about?" He looks at me like I am crazy.

"They can't talk Babe." I look at them when he says they cannot talk and they look amused.

"Babe," he grabs my hair and pulls me closer, "you smell amazing." He nuzzles my neck planting small kisses on my neck and behind my ear.

"Carlos. We should go."

He barely answers me. "MMMhmmm." My arms are around his neck and I am kissing him back. His body is so hard and muscular against mine. I am just about to pull his hair loose from his hair tie when we hear a throat being cleared and look up.

Lester is standing there with a smirk on his face. "Well well well. I see how it is. Carlitos and Beautiful sitting in a tree."

I ignore Lester and get the babies off the floor. They are babbling happily to each other. So cute. They have to teach me that eyebrow thing. We head out to Carlos's car and Lester takes Alex from me to put him into his baby seat.

"Carlos, why don't you fasten Fifi into her seat?"

"Babe, let Lester do it." I give him the Burg glare and he sighs and comes over and takes Sofia. I hear him muttering to himself about Nena loca, and I say "what was that Sweetie?"

"Nothing Babe. I'm almost done." I kiss both babies and check the straps.

When I turn around both men are staring at my ass. "Really, guys?" Two hot guys think my ass looks good go me.

I notice that there is someone in Lester's car. I go over and introduce myself to a light skinned light eyed Adonis. Damned sexy Rangemen.

"Hi, I am Stephanie. You can call me Steph."

"Hello Sweetheart I am Bobby Brown."

"You poor thing. Wow you guys are all hot." He laughs and tells me to let him know if Lester gets on my nerves. He tells me that he is a doctor and is the Rangeman medic. I thank him for hanging out and give him a finger wave.

I strut over to the front seat of the car and take out my phone. I call Lula.

"Hey White Girl," she answers.

"Hey, Lula. Listen, are you coming to the library today?"

"You know it girl, I love those kids. Are you bringing the donuts?"

"Sure Lula, I will stop at the Tasty Pastry on my way there. I am bringing some guests with me." I stress the word guests.

"Girrrrrl your Granny already called me about the men in black. She said you got Batman to take her to the funeral home. She got pictures too. Girl you have to give me the scoop."

"Sure Lula, I just wanted to let you know that I was coming and bringing guests." Hopefully she will get the hint.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own JE's characters. I just like playing with them.**

 **Steph POV**

I talk to Carlos while he is driving. "Carlos, I have to go to the bakery." HE shakes his head.

"That stuff will kill you Babe." What is he, the food police?

"I have to take them donuts plus I promised Lula. I will work out later, okay Master?" I say almost sarcastically.

"Master, I like that," he gives me a look that makes my panties damp.

We get to the Tasty Pastry and Lester and Bobby are already by the doors to the car.

"Carlos, I told you they need to dress normal. I look like I am about to be abducted. My mother will get calls about this."

"Babe." I shake my head in exasperation at him.

"Don't Babe me." I take Fifi, he takes Alex. There is a hush when we walk into the bakery. The only noise is from the babbling of the babies as they point to the display cases. They love real food. Yeah!

The last person I feel like talking to is naturally in line behind me. Fucking Joe Morelli. Damned Death Eater. Girls in the Burg call him The Italian Stallion. My ass. The Italian pony is more like it.

"Hello, Cupcake," he says while trying to look down my blouse.

"Morelli," I greet him, then turn back to Fifi.

"Long time no see Cupcake. We should get together for Pino's you know the boys miss you." Eww. I don't go to Pino's because his dumb ass is always there. I don't need pizza that badly.

Carlos tenses beside me and I hope he doesn't turn into Ranger and take Morelli's dumb ass out. Maybe he can send him to a third world country called wherethefuckami.

Morelli notices Carlos and starts to turn colors.

"What are you doing with Manoso? You know he's-"

"Don't finish that sentence Morelli, I tell him. There are children present, and whatever issues you have with Carlos should be handled privately, not in the middle of the bakery. I thought you were raised better than that. And stop calling me Cupcake. My name is Stephanie." I say while I glare at him.

"Nena," yell the babies. I smile.

"Yes my babies, I'm your Nena," I kiss both of them.

Morelli is now pissed. "What is this STEPHANIE," he stresses, "why are you carrying his spawn around the bakery and kissing them?"

"None of your business I whisper-shout at him. Now leave me alone. If you don't I will kick you in the boys." I say and turn away from him.

He goes to grab my arm and before I can do a round house kick, Lester accidentally on purpose bumps into Morelli and knocks him down. He scowls at me then stomps out of the bakery.

"This isn't over!" he yells. What a jackass. I can't stand that man.

Meanwhile Carlos is standing there blank-faced with a tick in his jaw. I sigh. This is not going to be fun to explain. I lace our fingers together, and he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. Several ladies behind me sigh at the gesture. He is better than McDreamy.

 **Ranger POV**

When that Morelli prick called her Cupcake I wanted to bash his face in. Babe didn't seem thrilled to see him either. He tried to insult me and Babe wasn't having it.

I know she was trying to avoid a scene and witnesses or not, I was seriously considering having him disappear and sent to a country called howthefuckdidigethere. Lester knocks him over and makes it look like an accident.

The babies can talk. They have been playing me. I kiss Babe's hand so she knows I am not upset with her. I am proud of her and I'm going to marry her.

 **Steph POV**

We get our donuts with everyone basically taking pictures on their phones, and get the babies back to the car. Carlos is shocked that the babies can talk.

"I can't believe their first word is Nena."

"Well, you keep calling me Nena."

"That's because you are my Babe and I slip into Spanish when I am emotional."

"You can be adorable Batman." He looks offended.

"I am a badass Babe, I am not adorable."

"That's a shame. I don't kiss badasses."

"Ok Babe, whatever you say." We kiss some more only to be interrupted again.

"Wow Primo, you are whipped. Then again Beautiful is beautiful." Lester likes to tease Carlos.

"Mine," Carlos says. "Get your own."

We get the kids back into the car and go to the library. I see 4 large men trying to look nonchalant but who stick out like a sore thumb hanging around the front of the library. I turn to Carlos and we have a stare off.

"Really Carlos? Four in the front? How many in the back? We already have you and Lester and Bobby." I count off the Rangemen on my fingers.

"Do you really not trust the little kids in the library?" He does not look ashamed of the extra bodyguards at the library.

"Babe son mis ninos." (They are my children) I take his hand.

"I know Sweetie. How about sending all but two of them back? We can have them rotate so it's not always the same men and they can dress normally. I care about their safety too ok?"

"Ok Babe. Give me a minute." I put a hand on his arm.

"Let Tank stay. Lula likes him." He makes his calls. I grab the babies, and Lester grabs the donuts.

We enter the library on our way to the story corner and are intercepted by a lime green spandex wearing mountain of a black woman with feathers in her streaked hair. Lula has curves for days and is really pretty. She just loves spandex. A lot.

She starts her act. "Oh my, are these the bat babies? They are the cutest bat babies. What are their names White Girl?" With my eyes I show her where Tank is.

"Hey Lula. This is Rafael and Sofia. I call them Alex and Fifi. Alex likes Batman and Fifi likes Wonderwoman." Lula gives Carlos a slow once over.

"And what does daddy like? Mmmmhmm. We gotta talk White Girl." She reaches toward a shell shocked Lester and takes the donuts.

"Give me them donuts cutie. Dang all you Rangemen are fine as shit. Can y'all help a sister out? I need to see that fine hunk of man named Tank. He sure is a tank. I gotta get me a piece of that. Tell him Lula wants to see him about something and don't keep me waiting."

She kept talking as if we were right behind her swinging her ass in that tight skirt. Tank came out of the shadow of the shelf and if a black man could blush, he would be blushing. It was cute. He made a casual beeline for Lula.

I took the kids to the reading corner and got ready to read to the children. I read Green Eggs and Ham and then the Cat in the Hat. Sometimes, I read The Diary of a Wimpy Kid. And of course Harry Potter. They need to learn spells in case magic is real. They don't care what I read, as long as I am animated, they are entertained.

Sometimes I read workbooks and the kids learn things without even realizing it. I go over the flashcards I bring to each reading session with numbers and colors in English and Spanish.

When we are done, my babies are clapping. I swear, I want to kidnap them. They are adorable. We pack up the kids and I am trying to sneak out, but in walks my mother.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what is this I hear about you arguing with that nice Joseph Morelli in the Tasty Pastry this morning?" How did she get here anyway?

"Ma, this is a library, you have to be quiet. If you want to talk we need to go back into the break room. Let's see if Lula saved any donuts," I say herding her away from impressionable children and their gossiping magpies I mean mothers.

We get to the break room and find a couple with their arms around each other. Tank's hands are on Lula's ass and she is rubbing his head. Lula and Tank are kissing and laughing. That was fast. Either Tank's got serious game or Lula used her pimp juice. I still don't really know what it is but she said she has it.

"Really, Pierre?" Carlos says in an almost deadly quiet voice? Tank straightens up wiping lipstick from his face.

"Hey Rangeman, Ms. Plum. Is story time finished?" Carlos is not letting it go.

"We will talk later, Tank, maybe on the mats Ranger threatens." Lula kisses Tank on the cheek.

"Don't forget to call me Tankie."

"You know that's right, Talullah." He winks at her and escapes Ranger's wrath. Talullah? Wow.

"Lula," I change the attention back to me and give her a thumbs up, "are there any more donuts?" She scoffs.

"White Girl you know there are no donuts left. I am a big beautiful black woman, and I need sugar or I will waste away."

None of us touch that one. Though I think Tank may have eaten some of those donuts.

I am left with my mother after giving Fifi to Lula. Carlos follows her helplessly because she is telling Fifi that she should wear spandex. I know Fifi does not understand Lula but the look on Carlos's face is priceless.

I turn to my mother and ask why she thinks it is acceptable to try to berate her 25 year old daughter in public.

"Mrs. Jacobi doesn't yell at her daughter at the library in front of the story time kids." She turns red and mumbles an apology. I tell her that that "Nice Joseph Morelli" still calls me Cupcake and called the babies spawn. He yelled at me in the middle of the Tasty Pastry.

My mother loves babies and she would not let this go unpunished. She thanked me for telling her what happened.

"How are you getting home, Ma?"

"One of those nice men in black took your grandmother to the Clip N Curl so I said I would meet you here. Are you and your friends coming to dinner? I'm making pot roast and mashed potatoes and pineapple upside down cake."

"Ma, Carlos and the guys," who I notice are salivating behind Carlos, "eat healthy foods."

"Well there will be a salad, the gravy can be on the side, plus I want to meet these cute latte colored children." Tank is bent over laughing at this point. Carlos had one eyebrow raised.

"Ma we do not call them that. I will call and let you know, but Carlos has a housekeeper that cooks for him." She bristles at the thought of another woman cooking for me.

"Do you think they will take me home?"

"Sure, Ma. Les, please take my mother home. Let me go rescue Fifi from a makeover." I went and got my babies and my Carlos who kissed me and asked if we could have a private story time later. Holy hot flash Batman.

I told Lula I would see her tomorrow and we left to go to the park with the kids.

 **Ranger POV**

It doesn't seem like it but I am glad Tank got his head out of his ass and finally went after Lula. He has had a hard on for her bodacious booty, his words not mine, since he saw her. If we had not interrupted them, they might have gone further. She works fast. And she is Babe's best friend. Interesting.

I let him have his ice cream cone even though I am sure he ate some of those donuts. I might need a favor from him later.

Babe wants me to voluntarily spend time with her harridan of a mother and take my kids there. She is crazy. No way will I subject my babies to her. Latte colored children indeed. Racist bitch. Then her granny will be there. Hell no. She needs to stop kissing me though because I know it's a trick and I can't let her talk me into this shit.

 **Steph POV**

I have been trying to convince Carlos to come with me tonight to my mother's dinner summons. He is resisting.

"Carlos, Sweetie, Batman, Cuban Sex God, " I murmur in his ear as we sit on a picnic blanket in the park with the babies in their portable crib playing.

"No," he says, trying to move away from my lips as I kiss his neck.

"Go for it Beautiful!" I hear from Lester as he fails at blending into the background.

So far, even with normal clothes, he and Tank still look like stalkers. Tank is eating an ice cream cone which he claims will help him to look inconspicuous.

Carlos raised his eyebrow at that. Lester was going to jog on the biking trails but then he would not be paying attention to any potential dangers for the babies. He is "reading" a paperback on a bench nearby. The only book I had with me was '50 Shades of Grey". From the noises Lester is making, I think he may be learning something.

Back to my distraction. "Carrrrrlos," I whisper.

"No, Babe, it's not going to happen." He is not budging on this.

"Come on, think of it as ripping off the bandaid." I wheedle.

"Stephanie," he says—wow full name—"I do not want to go to dinner at your parent's house." Time to switch tactics. Never underestimate a Burg girl.

I back off and smile pulling out my nail file.

"Ok. I will go without you." I act nonchalant. I shift further away from him and stretch out while crossing my legs in front of me.

"I am sure that whomever my mother has swindled into coming for tonight's episode of Burg Bachelor will be fun to talk to and will definitely get the impression that I am single and need my mother to set me up with a date." I take out my compact and check my makeup.

"Not to mention the date I will be guilt tripped into attending will be the talk of gossips all over town. It's ok. My grandmother scares other guys too." I give him a fake understanding look and pat his hand.

I add more gloss to my lips then continue to babble at him. "I just thought that you were all badass and everything and that you were not afraid of my granny. I had hoped that maybe you wanted to seem serious to my family, but we can take a break since I will be dating whoever my mother deems acceptable."

I adjust my hair, looking into the mirror, I see Lester's shoulders shaking in the background as he muffles his laughter. Meanwhile, Carlos has a blank expression on his face and his teeth are actually grinding.

Now, for the clincher. Behind my back, I have speed dialed and hung up on MaryLou. This is our signal to call right back. Carlos opens his mouth to say something to me, but I was saved by the phone. I turn away from him like I need privacy after holding up one finger.

"Hey Lou, what's up? Really, you ran into Lisa Ricci at Ginvinchi's? What do you mean my mother told her aunt about dinner tonight? She shops there all the time MaryLou and makes dinner every day. Oh, she said she was making a special dinner tonight? For me, but it's not my birthday or anything." I can hear him growling but I continue.

"Well, I am not looking to get engaged yet but I guess I am single, and doesn't Herbert Duncan have kids? Oh, since I can take care of latte colored children I should be fine with all 4 of Herbert's kids? Didn't his wife kill herself from being stuck in the house all day and her husband cheating on her? I know he has a job but I just don't know. I am tired of being single."

Behind me Carlos whispers, "Babe, you are killing me."

"MaryLou, my mother sure can pick them, huh? I mean she couldn't wait to march me up the aisle in the fluffy monstrosity to marry the Dick, and when I caught his ass doing the horizontal mambo on my brand new dining room table before the ink was even dry on the marriage license, she said men will be men and I should learn to keep my husband happy." I am on a roll.

"Keep him happy my ass! Do you know what that creepy freak wanted me to do ML? Butt stuff!"

At this point Lester and Tank are collapsed laughing with tears rolling down their cheeks and Carlos is still as frozen as a statue. The babies are asleep.

"Anyway, I said husband or not, I was NOT going to let his meager equipment near that entrance." Eww.

"After I caught that ass cheating, I made a bonfire of all his clothes, car, everything. I now hate dining room tables! And I kicked that barnyard bitch's ass. Heh heh. I heard she had to have plastic surgery to have her nose fixed. It wasn't so much about the Dick. I was glad to be rid of him,

but that bitch ruined my furniture." I sighed.

"Sorry, guess I'm still a little pissed at Dickie for that. Dickie, the name alone should have been my warning. What self- respecting grown man calls himself Dickie? Well I gotta go get ready." ML is also laughing her ass off.

"I will talk to you later. No, I am not going to put out on the first date. Herbert can just wait until the third date like the rules state and if his kids are like Bebe's kids LMAO, I will fix them too. Ok, talk to you later." I hang up while still ignoring Carlos.

I lay down on the blanket and stare at the clouds. Tank comes over, picks me up and hugs me. "Little Girl, you are the bomb."

"Thanks, Tank." Lester is next, he swings me around.

"Beautiful, you ever shoot a gun? I would love to teach you."

"Really, Les? I kind of hate guns, but it might be fun to have all that power in my hands and be all badass." He puts his arm around my shoulder and starts explaining training at the gun range and walking me away from the blanket to his post on the bench when I am grabbed by two strong mocha latte arms and pulled into Carlos' chest and the delicious scent of Bulgari.

"Mine," he says, and kisses me so hard I know my panties evaporated.

 **Ranger POV**

Sigh. This woman is dangerous. Her lips look perfect; her mouth would probably feel so wonderful around my cock. Gah! She is doing this on purpose. How can she talk so much in a small amount of time? I can barely keep up with the story.

Will her mother really try to get her engaged to some shmuck with 4 kids? Dickie? What a wimp. I bet you she would go through with dating this fool just to fuck with me. She knows how I feel.

If I have to do this, I am letting Mama come over tomorrow. All I have to do is call her and she will invite herself over for breakfast. Take that Babe.

Fine, I will let her have this round. If she can handle Mama, I will marry her. I just need to make sure she is mine. I kiss the daylights out her and leave her with a dopey grin.

 **Steph POV**

"Babe, I was thinking that maybe we should take the twins to see your family for dinner." Tank high fives Lester. Behind Carlos they are bowing to me.

I look surprised. "Really, Batman?" He is not buying my fake expression, but he answers me anyway.

"Yeah, I mean since you are a part of their life now, and mine, we should get to know your family. Better the devil you know and all that," he mutters while I do my internal happy dance.

"Ok boys, let's go home and regroup. Everybody better wear a cup tonight. We are having dinner at Casa Plum aka Burg Central."


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. This is a long chapter because it is dinner at the Plum's.**

 **A/N: The rating is for some language at this point. The joke at the end is NOT mine, but I forget where I heard it. Sorry and if it's yours thanks for the laugh.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Steph POV**

I am pacing the living room of my condo watching the nervous assembled Merry Men on the couch. Hal still looks shaken because granny stunned him. Lester is shifting in his seat because he doesn't want to be on the inside of this op.

"Guys, it's simple really. The way to survive dinner at my parent's house is to do the following."

*watch the game with my dad,

*sit away from my granny or my brother in law Albert Kloughn, He's in the circus! Lester exclaims and gets hit in the head by Tank. No, it's spelled differently. He's accident prone and always spills something.

*My mother will drink her "iced tea" and use her used car salesman pitch to get me to take home the lemon I mean guy she has invited to dinner.

*When we show up in normal clothes, I emphasize and

*American cars with

*2 bottles of red wine,

*flowers and

*dessert which Ella made and that I will compliment, we will effectively knock my mom's legs out from under her and put her on the defensive. She will be trying to prove how good of a hostess she is by having enough for surprise guests who will be polite. We all look at Carlos. Babe, he sighs.

I am pointing to all of these items on the dry erase board I have wheeled in here from my office. I figure these military types would understand the delivery method. They are paying rapt attention.

"We must arrive between 5:45 (17:45) and 5:55 (17:55) or we will have to listen to how the roast will dry out."

"Remember to compliment my grandma and let her go through the door first, then your ass will not get pinched. Offering to drive her to the Clip N Curl will also gain you immunity and my father will like you."

"If all else fails, we have an excuse to leave if the babies get fussy. Alright men, ready break!" We all put our hands in and I go off to get dressed, leaving Carlos to get the babies ready and coordinate the caravan I know we will take.

I dress in a simple silver wrap dress that hits me in all the right places and emphasizes the girls and comes to my knees and some strappy black 5 inch FMPs. My makeup is minimal and I spray on the Magnifique.

Of course, I am wearing Carlos' necklace and diamond stud earrings he told me are special. I know they are also trackers. This man is security conscious.

When I return to the living room, the babies begin babbling at me, and I bend down to kiss their adorable faces. Fifi is wearing a dress, which is cute but not too cute. There are no ruffles, just a blue dress with red leggings, and her trusty gold headband. My little wonder woman. Alex is styling in little black coveralls with a grey long sleeved t shirt under it. They are also both wearing their necklaces and stud earrings.

 **Ranger POV**

I dress the babies in outfits they chose. I know they are 10 months but they know what they want. We can fight for dominance over bigger issues later.

While I chose my clothes, I called mama. "Hola Carlitos how are mis nietos?"(my grandchildren)

"Mama, they are fine. We are going to dinner at a friend's parent's house."

"What friend? Tank?" Good guess.

"No, Mama, my next door neighbor invited us to dinner with her parents." I have to give her information slowly or she will be suspicious.

"What is her name? Is she pretty? Is she single?" I knew she could not resist.

"Her name is Stephanie and Tia Ella met her this morning."

"She was at your house this morning? Carlitos, what did you do?" I am not a ho, geez.

"Mama, it wasn't like that. She fell asleep watching a movie with me and I let her stay over. She lives next door. I was a gentleman, mama."

"Is she nice? Do the bambinos throw stuff at her?"

"Well, they did, but she laughed and today they kissed her and called her Nena."

"Why did they call her that?" Because it means Babe.

"Because I call her that."

"I have to meet her if you are going to have her around my grandchildren Carlitos. What is her dress size? Is she thin? Is she tall?"

"Mama, I do not know her dress size; why does that matter?"

"No reason she bluffs, just had some clothes she might like."

Now to ensure she comes over tomorrow. "Mama, I have to go. Maybe I will see you next week with the babies."

"Nonsense, Carlitos, I can come over in the morning."

"No, that is not necessary I protest mildly."

"Your father is going fishing anyway, so I will be awake. See you and Stephanie tomorrow. Invite her to breakfast Carlos. I have to call Ella."

"Ha!" I hang up.

I just hope Mama doesn't scare her away with her Cuban mother from hell routine. Family is important to me and if she can't get along with Mama she will not be in my life. I'm rooting for you Babe.

 **Steph POV**

Feeling the tingle at the back of my neck and smelling the Bulgari, I know Carlos just came back in.

"Babe," he says his voice is husky.

"Hey Batman, you look nice. Are you in disguise?" He smiles at me. I love that smile. His hair is left loose, he is wearing black jeans and a Caramel colored cable knit sweater and black boots. I know he has his guns and knives and jedi tricks hidden, but that's Carlos. My eyes trail back up his body and he catches me checking him out.

"What you almost look like a regular guy."

Les comes in next and he is wearing faded professionally ripped jeans and a red button down dress shirt that is left loose to cover the weapons.

Tank and Hal have won the coin toss and will be stationed in the car and have been promised leftovers. The car seats have been loaded, the Escalades are ready, the wine flowers and Ella's desserts are ready.

"Let's rock and roll people!"

We pull up to my parent's house and my mom and grandma are already standing on the porch I swear it's like they have radar. It is 5:45, so we are actually early.

We walk up to the house with me carrying Alex and Lester carrying Fifi like a shield against grandma. I hope he doesn't throw the baby at my grandma.

"Stephanie, how nice to see you for dinner. Are these your body guards or something?" She really is a piece of work.

"No, Ma. You remember Alex and Fifi, this is Carlos and Lester."

As per the plan, Carlos steps up, pouring on the accent and charm. "Yes, Mrs. Plum. Stephanie told us how much she loves your cooking and we get home so rarely these days, we asked if we could come along," says Carlos with a 1000 watt smile.

My mother and grandma are struck dumb for a moment by that smile, then they actually start tittering and giggling like school girls. Carlos hands over the flowers and the wine, and offers my mother his arm and he is in there.

Next up for the cozy up to grandma plan is Lester. Lester looks at granny and says, "Mrs. Mazur, how are the girls at the Clip N Curl?"

She beams at him. "They loved hearing all about my new bounty hunting gig, Sweetcheeks."

"Really, Ma'am, I wonder when are you going to go there again? I would love to meet those lovely ladies. Do you think you will need a ride?"

Gram is all over that. "I can give you my number if you want to text me you can follow me on twitter. I'm GrannyM69 ."

She strokes his arm. "You know, you remind me of my Harry may God rest his soul. He was a sweet talker too. I got a bingo game tomorrow. I will plug you into all the good gossip around here sonny and everyone will be offering to introduce you to their granddaughters. I will let you know the good from the bad. And call me Edna."

Lester is still charming Gram. "Good deal, Edna. I love your outfit. Maybe you can get Steph to wear something like that." I smacked him myself for that one. My grandmother was wearing a pink sequined mini dress like she was going to sing backup for the Supremes any moment. Is the wine opened yet?

I follow Lester and grandma into the living room where booming laughter is heard. Apparently Carlos is a daddy whisperer too. My father who never says anything and watches the game and grunts at the dinner table is in a heated conversation about the Army, guns, and of course the Cuban cigars they think I cannot see them slip into their pockets.

My dad is asking Carlos what it's like to have a son which is his secret longing. I leave Les with a nervous looking Albert who keeps trying to inch his way closer to Carlos. Hmmm. It looks like he has a bit of a man crush on Batman. That will be fun.

I take the babies to the den where my niece Mary Alice is galloping around the room being a horse while her prim and proper sister Angie is reading a book quietly. What is up with that kid? Only 7 years old and acting like a widow.

My sister is breastfeeding the baby, Lisa in the corner like she is ashamed to have breasts. "Hey girls, meet Sofia and Rafael."

"Ooooh Auntie Steph, these are the cutest babies I have ever seen."

"Mary Alice, that wasn't nice, what about our baby sister Lisa?" Mary Alice whinnies at her and ignores her.

Well girls I am going to help set the table. I take Fifi and Alex to Carlos and Lester, then enter the kitchen for the inquisition I know is coming. "Stephanie, why did you wear such a short dress to dinner? I asked that lonely Bernard Duncan to come to dinner tonight."

"I thought it was Herbert?" I am already confused.

"What sort of a first impression will he get if you are showing all your business at the first date?"

"It's not a date if I didn't agree to it Ma." I was joking. She really invited him?

"He's such a sweet boy."

"That's nice Ma. How did he get a babysitter?" She ignored me and kept steamrolling.

"What will he think if you showed up with two men?"

"Why should Bernard mind if I have friends?"

"Well, Stephanie, honestly, he is interested in you of course." Hell no.

"What do you mean, Ma, hey is the gravy burning?" While she is distracted I escape back to the dining room and set the table. The high chairs have been placed. This dinner is going to be a doozy.

The doorbell rings and my Grandma opens the door and loudly says hello to Bernard who is wearing his Sunday best and is carrying a sad bouquet of flowers. As she takes his jacket, I see the sweat stains, and when he turns around, I notice that even granny has no interest in that saggy caboose.

My mom calls everyone in to the table and with the kids in the kitchen and the babies in the high chairs, it's not too crowded. Lester sits next to Gram and they are deeply discussing good luck charms and the hoopla that happens at bingo and Albert sits across from Carlos who is next to my dad and I sit next to him.

Unluckily, on my other side is Bernard who is sweating profusely already. Why would my mother think I would want to have his sweaty children? Do they work in a sweat shop? I laugh out loud and then apologize, telling everyone it was an inside joke.

Time for my mother's opening salvo. "It's nice that you are thinking of settling down Stephanie. A girl like you has much to offer and you need a family. I always said you needed a man in your life." Carlos smiles and looks ready to give his acceptance speech, but I just shake my head and whisper to him to wait for it.

"So, Stephanie, Bernard here works at the button factory and has been there for 10 years, isn't that interesting." No it's just boring, I think to myself.

"That must be nice for you, have buttons changed much over the past 10 years?" He stutters and stammers and sweats through a story I knew would be boring, so I nod and smile a fake smile and eat some more pot roast.

"I bet he can't find the magic button my grandma says."

"Shut it you crazy old bat," my dad yells in Italian, and Carlos laughs making my dad smile. My dad now has a man crush on Carlos.

We suddenly hear the "Pimp Juice" ringtone and all turn to Gram. She answers over the protests of my mother.

"Hello, Rosco? Is that you Dark Chocolate? So Wilbur said he saw me getting into a shiny black car with a young buck at the Tasty Pastry and you want to know if that was my grandson?"

"No," she titters, "Lester is my FRIEND," she emphasizes trying to allude to more. "You want to show me something, huh? I will just bet you do. Is it really that big? Sammy will be there too? Oh, aren't you the smooth talker, yes my teeth are false, but even when they weren't I could handle it. Well, I will think on it. No, Lester is bringing me to bingo tomorrow, but thank you anyway. You have a good night. Twister? Well, we will keep that in the maybe pile. I holla!"

She hangs up and looks at Lester. "You know, I think Rosco has Jungle Fever. Lula did say some men had better packages and they were all darker than me." Her gaze lingers on Carlos who does not make eye contact.

"Mother! I never!"

"Yes you did girly, and you should start doing it again. Maybe then Frank over there would smile more. Remember, relax your throat." Carlos snorts and Lester looks at Gram with hero worship.

"You have 2 of them on the hook, Edna?" She turns to him.

"It was the outfit from Stiva's. Rosco and Sammy want to show me how big their"—Mother!—"backseat is in the Cadillac. Sheesh. You sure are squeamish."

She turns to dad and says, "I understand. I hope you don't get that from your mother Stephie. You aren't afraid of the beast are you girly?" I just look at Gram like a deer caught in headlights.

She turns back to Lester. "I don't want you to fight the boys tomorrow, they will be in a mood to prove how macho they are. Just let me handle them." Gram has pimp juice.

Carlos hugs me one-armed and assures me that I don't need anything else to capture him.

Albert notices Lester's gun and reaches out to stroke it, then he asks to hold it. Lester rears back like he got slapped.

"It's against the bro code to hold another man's gun dude." My dad whispers in Italian again and calls Albert a pansy ass. Carlos chokes on his pot roast. Daddy slaps him on the back, and Carlos smiles in return. Are they besties or what? Gram tells Lester that she can handle the power and waggles her eyebrows at him. He just smiles at her and pats her shoulder.

Poor Albert looks like the Pillsbury Dough Boy. I just don't get how he and my perfect sister Saint Valerie got together. I mean she went to work for his store front law office and the next thing we know, Valerie is pregnant.

Sometimes I look at him and wonder….does he have pimp juice? Where is it? Where can I get some? Like right now, he is sweating almost as badly as Herbie, I mean Bernie.

Why is he still nervous? He is married, he has a kid, he has a job and my sister still talks baby talk to his muffin top ass. I just don't get it. They seem to like each other's weird mushiness though. I just feel badly for the girls having to witness that mess.

Here they go. "Don't worry Snookums, we don't need dangerous weapons in our home. Civilized people know that such things should not be at the dinner table." No that boob hiding bitch didn't.

I give Lester a look, since I know Gram is not going to touch his biscuit eating ass. Lester asks Albert how he keeps in shape? "How hard is it to maintain a circle?" My father mutters to Carlos in Italian. Carlos' shoulders shake for a moment before he can compose himself.

Albert looks shocked that Lester will still talk to him. He answers that he walks every day and while Valerie was pregnant he had a lot of exercise lifting her. We all just stare at him.

He continues to babble. "I mean it's not like I am not fat, too, but she really starting packing on the pounds so I asked the doctor how much the baby would weigh and he said 6 to 8 pounds so I was worried because my Cuddlebug gained more than 60 pounds. But he promised us it was just the one baby. I started having nightmares that we were getting married and her dress would keep getting bigger like that girl on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? I felt surrounded and it seemed like she would never stop eating. It was frightening I mean she put gravy on everything."

He is so glad to have attention, he does not notice the death glare he is receiving from Snookums over there.

"Anyway, Stephanie," my mother takes back the spotlight, "I just wish you had a goal in life. You just seem to flit from one job to the next. I don't know how you pay your bills. Being with a proven family man like Bernard here would give you more stability. You are not getting any younger you know."

"I know, Ma, I will be a ripe old thirty before you know it and it's all downhill from there."

"Speak for yourself, Toots", yells Gram. I just stick my tongue out at her playfully. My mother is pushing this guy pretty hard like she really hopes to get 4 more grandchildren like they are on sale or something.

"Ma, I have no interest in becoming the lady in the shoe," I tell her and go back to feeding the babies who besides Carlos are the only ones eating the broccoli.

"I see you are good at child care; I brought this up to Bernard today which made him interested in talking to you Stephanie," my mother tries again.

"Oh?" I turn to Bernard and try to ignore the fact that this man is 10 years older than me and his hair is 2 different colors and textures—is that a toupee?

"Do you need me to recommend child care for you? I can ask some of my friends and see who may be available to babysit." Bernard just shakes his head and eats. Because of his profuse sweating, his hair has loosened and starts to move slowly to the left. Huh.

Lester and Grandma have noticed too, and are taking bets on how long it can stay on top of his head. I mouth 15 minutes and slide 10 bucks to Carlos who gives it to Les. I see my dad slide his own money to Les with a fist bump.

Albert tells everyone that he's learning Italian. My father replies in muttered Italian and I still don't like your circus ass. Carlos almost spits out his wine. Daddy raises an eyebrow at him. Carlos just shrugs.

Across the table, Albert has once again tried to show how manly he is by launching into a story about how he saved my sister Valerie from falling down the stairs.

He was okay until he mentioned that if she stopped eating so many chips she would not be so fat and trip over her own feet. He said it was okay because he was fat too and they both have fat rolls. The air was sucked out of the room when all gasped at the same time.

Bernie's hair just kept sliding though. Albert couldn't stop. "At night we just jiggle! I like the sound they make when they rub together. She doesn't seem to mind my gas so it all works out."

"Dude," Lester yelled. "Shut up!"

Mashed potatoes flew across the table and splatted against Albert's face. I guess Albert will be sleeping on the couch tonight. He realized what he said and is now trying to apologize. Corn kernels fly next.

"But Snookiokums," Carlos and Lester wince and my dad stares at his plate like he is not there mumbling just shut up clown. He gets beaned on the head by the gravy boat but continues to pledge his muffin love. "I love you Cuddleupkins." Okay, this is starting to turn my stomach. The sad thing is that this is normal for them. On the up side, the babies think this is fun and have started throwing food at Bernard behind his back. LMAO.

My mother has given up and has refilled her "iced tea" and is guzzling it down. Valerie continues her onesided food fight with Albert. Bernard got hit by a wayward dinner roll making his toupee finally slide off his face.

Gram and Lester look at the clock. He congratulates Grandma even though with the dinner roll I want to throw a flag on the play.

"YES!" Gram jumps up to claim her winning pot and scares Albert who knocks over the candles on the table setting the table cloth on fire. My mother pours her "tea" on the burning tablecloth making the flames shoot higher. The twins start clapping. Albert faints and farts. My dad has grabbed the fire extinguisher he keeps under his chair and put outs the table. I should have bet on the fire. Dammit.

"Ain't that a pip," my grandma yells, then goes into the kitchen to get sandwiches made and text her friends. Poor Bernard, his toupee did not survive as when Gram yelled he jumped and the hair fell onto the table.

"Well thanks for the lovely meal, Mrs. Plum," he back pedals," maybe I will see you around sometime, Stephanie."

"Sure Bernard, have a nice night." Carlos and I grab the twins and head toward the door. I see Lester and my granny hug and Carlos slip my dad two more cigars.

My mom still manages to meet us at the door with bags full of leftovers. We hightail it to the waiting cars, strap the twins in and head back to Carlos'.

"I feel like I have been through basic training sighs Lester. He really is a clown!" He burst into laughter.

"Seriously, though Beautiful. Your granny is awesome. I am meeting her for bingo and we might go get our nails done later this week."

"You know, Lester, I am not going to call you grampa." We all laugh. "Babe, I almost won the toupee bet."

"Yuck it up guys, I noticed you had admirers in my dad and clown, Carlos."

I think Carlos has a crush on my dad,too. "Babe, did you know your dad used to be an army ranger as well?"

"No, you don't say," I intone sarcastically and roll my eyes. Always the element of surprise. One day he will stop underestimating me. Lula and Tank said I am the bomb. Well, Lula said I am the shit.

"We are having a poker game this weekend at Rangeman. He is introducing us to the mayor!"

"You mean Uncle Joe? Yeah they play together all the time. Did he say if Uncle Teddy will come down? You know the general? He is my godfather."

"Babe! Beautiful, Little Girl!" I hear.

"What? Who do you think taught me what I know?"

We gather in Carlos' den to celebrate a successful op. Hal and Tank are eating as many fatty foods as they can while Carlos is not looking-and still laughing. It turns out they somehow had live video of dinner.

Hal asked Lester if granny groped him. He said he wondered, but she said since they were homies now, it wouldn't be cool. "Plus she is trying to get with this oldie but goodie that comes to bingo. With me there to get him jealous, he might finally make a move. Edna is good people."

"Sounds like you have a new BFF Santos," Carlos says innocently. "Leave Les alone."

Lester decides to tell me a joke. "There were these 2 hitmen and they were walking their dogs. One had a Doberman and the other had a Chihuahua. The one with the Doberman decides he wants to go to the bar, and tells his friend to follow his lead. He puts on dark glasses and walks up to the bar. The bouncer tells him no dogs allowed, but he insists that it is his Seeing Eye dog and is let into the bar. The guy with the Chihuahua decides to try his luck. Wearing his dark glasses, he approaches the bouncer. Sorry man, no dogs allowed he is told. But this is my Seeing Eye dog. Your Seeing Eye dog is a Chihuahua? They gave me a fuckin Chihuahua?!" I laugh so hard I pee myself.

 **Ranger POV**

Babe's dad is really cool, but her mom is still a bitch. Her sister is so stuck up she didn't acknowledge us. And the clown, what a disaster. Her dad was a riot! If I didn't have so much control I would have been on the floor laughing. Imagine having to put up with that baby talking doofus. Les made best friends with Edna and they were plotting mayhem. They can keep each other busy.

That dude that her mom invited to dinner was older than both of us and wearing a toupee. Damn I lost that bet. I might go back there for dinner just to laugh with her dad. When he mentioned a poker game I asked if we could play too. He looked thrilled and he knows the mayor and the general! He made me promise that if I married Babe, he could have grandsons. That is not a problem with me. Tank thinks I don't see him getting his grub on. I will just let him dig himself in with this behavior and then I will cash in my favors. It's all coming together.

What is she talking about now? "Anyway, Lula, ML and Connie want to have a girl's night this weekend, so you will be here with the babies. Maybe that can be poker night."

"I will think about it Babe. You okay over there Tank?"

"Yeah I'm good, this cake is the shit." Then he looked shocked that he said it out loud. He jumped up and suddenly left the room saying he was calling Lula. Enjoy it while you can Pierre.

 **Steph POV**

"Seriously Steph, your family is crazy but tonight was fun."

"Thanks, Hal. You think next time you might want to come in and sit at the table?" The poor guy looked ashen. "Or, maybe you could come with us to the mall tomorrow? I have to look for a new outfit and since Lester will be busy with grandma, you could be backup?"

"Carlos, if you have any other skips from the Burg, tell Lester. He can get Granny and the Cut N Curl ladies to research for you."

"Really Babe? Yes, they will love it. Real James Bond stuff, and they will be informants that won't be dangerous. Lula can get info from her girls on Stark and I can always come up with takedown tactics that won't break the Burg. You don't always need a gun you know." He was looking shocked.

"The ladies will want favors sometimes, but shoveling their snow and taking them to the store is hardly a hardship, plus they love to cook."

"I'm in," says Tank walking back into the room.

"Babe, you are corrupting my men." The twins crawl back into the room from playing with their toys and climb into my lap. My babies look sleepy. "Okay everyone. Say goodnight to Sofia and Rafael." The babies wave bye bye and I take them to the bathroom for their nightly bath.

Once I had the kids into their night clothes, I settled them into their extra-large crib and started reading them goodnight moon. They were asleep by the time I was finished.

I took the baby monitor to Carlos, stole a tshirt, got my bag by the door and escaped into the bathroom. After I shower in his orgasmic gel and brush my hair, I put on his tshirt and my panties which I notice now say Rangeman. That is strange.

"Hey Batman?" I call to him as I enter the bedroom," yeah Babe?"

"Why do my panties say Rangeman?" He freezes and turns to me with a predatory look that would scare all the animals in the forest. He stalks toward me and slowly raises the tshirt until he can see the front of my panties which read Rangeman across the promised land.

"I'm giving Ella a raise," he says and then his lips are on mine and I lose all thought for a few minutes. By the time we come up for air, my legs are wrapped around his waist and my hands are gripping his hair. His hands, however, are supporting my back and ass. Batman packs a punch ladies.

"Babe, Ella likes being useful, and since you took care of the babies, she did your laundry. She has a new embroidery machine and she has labeled everything. I like seeing my name on your panties, marking that as my territory."

"Really, now, Carlos?"

"Yeah, Babe. Are you denying that this"—he trails his finger slowly over the words on my panties making me shiver—"is my territory?" Huh? What?

"Babe."

"Look, Carlos. That can be your territory as long as that", I grope his very hard cock through his boxers, "is mine."

"Deal, Babe," he says and puts his arms around me. Mmmm, his rock hard chest and eight pack are so smooth. I love kissing him.

 **Ranger POV**

Babe had on my shirt and her teeny tiny panties had Rangeman embroidered on them. Ella is good. She is devious. I tell Babe that Ella was being helpful. I can't tell her that Ella went through her clothes and probably already has ordered her a wedding gown.

I wonder who gave her the codes to Steph's house. All the guys are afraid of Ella anyway because the last time someone was being disrespectful she called his mother. Slick was nice to Ella after that.

Seeing my name on her panties and her agreeing that her pussy was mine made me feel like taking her right then and there. Babe is going to get fucked if she doesn't stop playing with me.

It has been too long for me. I don't even remember sleeping with Rachel. If the paternity test hadn't proven that they were mine, I would deny the whole thing took place. Before that it had been at least a year. I just couldn't do one night stands anymore. If she grabs my dick one more time she's gonna get all my pent up aggression. I wonder if she is on birth control.

"Let's go to bed Babe. You are so beautiful. I checked on the babies and kissed them goodnight. You really are good with them. Thank you for staying tonight."

"Stop trying to sweet talk me Batman."

"Is it working?"

"Just be you Carlos. I want to love you for you, not the badass, though he makes me shiver and want to be punished." He growls and reaches for me. I move out of the way and climb into the bed on what is now my side. I turn to him and kiss his cheek.

"I want to love the single dad who is slightly overprotective and doesn't know how to change a diaper. You, Batman, are adorable and irresistible to me."

 **Steph POV**

He blinks at me and wonders what about the fancy cars, my bank account, my appearance. "Yeah yeah, you are hot, but so what. I have met hot guys before that were idiots, rich guys who cheated on their wives, and guys in nice cars that live with their mothers. It's not about material things with me. I'm glad you can afford to keep me in pancakes and Chinese food, but Sweetie, none of that other stuff will get you into my panties."

"You are going to have to break down and let me get to know the real you."

"Okay Babe. If that is what you want. You mean it's that easy?"

I smile at him. "Sure. If all I wanted you for was your money, once we spent the money, I would not want to stick around. I want to learn about you, your favorite movies, foods, did you have zits as a teen, all of that stuff. You really are one of a kind, Babe."

"I love you too Sweetie."

He is not easily distracted though. "Stephanie," wow full name he must be serious, "Yeah Batman?"

"Babe, look can you tell me why you can't stand Detective Morelli?" I sigh. I knew this was coming.

"Okay, I will tell you, but you have to promise me not to do anything to him." I stare at him until he agrees.

"Alright, Babe." I settle into his embrace.

"You know I grew up in the same neighborhood as Joe." He nods.

"When I was 6 years old, he took me to his dad's garage to show me a game called choo choo. I was the tunnel he was the train." Carlos growls.

"When I told my mother about it, she punished me like it was my fault."

" When I was 16 and worked at the Tasty Pastry after school he came in one night before closing and locked the door and took my virginity behind the freaking éclair case."

"Pendejo!"

"Now don't get me wrong, I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes either. It just happened so fast and the next thing I know I am not a virgin anymore not that I felt anything. Where were the fireworks? Where was the blood? Thank goodness he used a condom, but honestly I am still mad that I did not feel anything. He must be very small." I take a breath.

"The next day, he leaves town for the Navy, but my mother's phone is ringing off the hook with people talking about what happened. I know I didn't tell anyone." I sigh.

"It turns out that the ass wrote about it on walls at the pizza joint, men's bathrooms and the stadium. All about how I was sweet and a tasty treat. For the rest of high school guys thought I was easy. I couldn't wait to go to college and move away from these gossiping asshats. I had not realized how to harness the power of the Burg grapevine for my own use yet."

"Anyway, I got back at the mini Italian stallion when he came home 2 years later. I was driving my Uncle Sandor's buick; we call it big blue. It's like a tank. I saw Joe outside the deli, and I ran him over and broke his leg in 2 places. The street was full of people but no one saw anything." Go me.

"That is why I hate it when he calls me cupcake. It makes me want to run him over all over again. Plus that was the most unsatisfactory sex of my life and the Dick really was horrible. He didn't go downtown if you know what I mean. For spite, neither did I. I didn't like sex with either of them, and to be honest, I get more of a thrill just kissing you baby."

"Babe they did not know how to appreciate your beauty. When we make love, I will show you how I worship your body." I shiver.

"Oh Carlos, we will make love and I will worship you too baby." He kissed me, and then looked into my eyes. "Thank you for trusting me with that, Babe." I lean into him and relax as he strokes my hair.

"Okay, tomorrow is Gymboree so you can go to the office and do your paperwork and workout and all of that and I will take Hal and Bobby to Gymboree. Is that alright Carlos?"

"Yes Steph, that is perfect. You promise to call if there are any problems?"

I nod. "Yes Baby, we will have our panic buttons and all of that. Once Les certifies me at the range I will carry a gun as well."

"I am falling in love with you Babe. Goodnight," he kisses me and spoons behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JE's characters are fun to play with is all. The rating is for language and a small sex scene. Thanks for reading.**

 **Steph POV**

The next time I wake up, my babies are calling me. I try to get out of bed but Carlos won't let go.

"Let me up, baby, I got to check on Fifi and Alex." He cuddles me closer and says Babe in his sleep. Yes, my badass cuddles. I shimmy out of bed and go to their room where they have turned on the light and are patiently waiting for me.

"Hello babies, ready to get changed and get a bottle?" They smile and reach for me; I swear they are the most polite babies ever. I change their diapers and take them to the den to sit in their playpen.

I make their bottles and come back to find them watching television. Huh. They learned how to use the remote. I give them their bottles and watch the news. Apparently there are new animals at the zoo. The twins do not look impressed.

There is a new paintball company advertising during a commercial and the babies go wild. Paintball, really?

I kiss their little heads. "You two cannot go to paintball until you can walk and run." They look at each other then look at me and nod. "How about Chuck E Cheese? I will pay money to get your dad or the Merry Men to go there?" They look excited. I tell them I will see what I can do.

They finish their bottles, and I turn off the tv. I take them to their room and turn on their night light which shows the glow in the dark bat signal on the ceiling and invisible plane outline. These kids are for real. I rock them and sing songs until they go back to sleep.

When I get back into bed I am again surrounded by Carlos. Damn he feels so good I can't help but rock against his groin with my butt. His hand goes to my hip to stop my movement and his other hand goes to my nipple and he says, "Playing with fire Babe."

I want him so bad. "Touch me, baby."

"Like this, Nena?" He slides his fingers into my panties and fingers my clit.

"Oh, yes exactly like that. Si Papi. More. Carlos. Please. Make me cum, baby." Suddenly, he flips me to my back and rips off my panties. He spreads my legs and licks my pussy making me scream. I deep throat him in response. Fair is fair. "Steph! Fuck Babe, I'm gonna blow," he moans. I just hum and swallow him down. We kiss and share our tastes.

"Damn Babe. You feel so fucking amazing." I sigh and cuddle with him. "Mmmm Baby. You are all mine."

"Yes, Nena. All yours."

I am getting even sleepier. "Mmmmm." He kisses my shoulder and I drift back to sleep.

 **Ranger POV**

I get up at 0500 so I can be dressed before mama arrives. I let Babe sleep because I like knowing she is in my bed. I am so glad she didn't even think about going home last night. Sleeping with her in my arms is the best feeling and now I am spoiled. Last night was amazing. I can't let her go back home.

Mama barges into the house carrying market bags with a fearful Hal following behind her. I tell him he can go, and that no one can stop mama.

"Carlitos, did you invite your friend Estefania to breakfast?"

"No, mama." She smacks me on my shoulder.

"Call her now," she orders me.

"Mama, I don't have to call her, she is upstairs asleep."

She smacks me again. "Carlitos if she is a nice girl, you better behave yourself. Now go get my grandchildren dressed and I will cook breakfast and call Ella." She shoves me out of the kitchen.

When I return to the kitchen, she is cooking as though it is Thanksgiving. "Mama, you know it's just me and the babies and Stephanie, right?"

"Carlitos, be quiet. I am making extra so it can be reheated tomorrow. Plus Ella is sending the boys over." Then Stephanie comes into the kitchen and Mama hugs her.

 **Steph POV**

The sounds of loud Latin music and the smell of bacon yanks me out of a steamy dream about Carlos. I blink and wonder where I am, where Batman is, what time it is and where the babies are. I get up and get dressed in the jeans and lacy tshirt and sneakers that I packed. I really should go home soon. I check the babies' room and they are not there.

I go downstairs and enter the twighlight zone. Carlos and the babies are seated in their seats at the loaded table looking happy. There is a dynamo of a Latin lady dancing back and forth placing more and more food on the table which makes Carlos wince.

She notices me standing there and immediately attacks me with a tight hug.

"Good morning you must be Estefania! Ella has told me you are here and you are so good with mis nietos." (my grandchildren)

"Yes, ma'am, I am Stephanie."

"Oh where are my manners, I am Anamaria Manoso, Carlos' mother, but you can just call me Ana. Carlos, get the girl some coffee."

Carlos jumps up to obey her, "Yes Mama." He kisses me on the cheek and says, "Good morning Babe."

"Hi. Good morning Fifi and Alex." They wave at me.

"Carlos, where is the tree bark?" I joke. Nothing on the table looks lowfat or diet.

Just then Lester, Tank, Bobby and Hal come walking into the kitchen.

"Tia Ana! It's so good to see you," Lester exclaims and kisses the woman who is still putting food on the table. I look at the clock and it is only 6am. What the hell time did she start cooking anyway? Way to make me feel inadequate.

"Don't worry Babe, my mother loves cooking." Wow, did I say that out loud?

She sets a piled plate in front of me and gives the babies pancakes and apples. I picked up the unfamiliar food and taste it anyway. The flavors dance and explode in my mouth and I moan out loud as I eat. I look up to see Carlos and the guys looking pained and adjusting their pants.

"Sorry guys, this is good." The babies copy me and moan as they eat too, making me laugh.

"Oh, Estefania, Ella told me you are helping Carlos with learning to change diapers. Did you know he didn't know how to use the baby monitor so he kept them in his room all night?" Oh that is so sweet.

"That's enough, Mama." Carlos looks embarrassed.

"Carlitos, I told you that I can come and help you I don't mind and then I can do your laundry and cook for you it will be just like when you were younger, my little wiggle worm!" She just keeps on talking. Carlos looks horrified and the guys look at him in pity.

Carlos looks at me pleadingly. "Actually Mrs. Manoso, I am helping Carlos to establish a routine for the babies. He has cut his hours this week to get used to their new activities so they are not always cooped up in that building." She hugs me.

"I know chica you are so special and I do not know how you got all these guys to say more than one word to you. They are always like yes ma'am, no ma'am, but I see with you they even have expressions on their faces."

 **Ranger POV**

"I know, you must come to dinner this Sunday Carlito. Bring Estefania and the babies, you know la familia will love to see them as well as your Abuela Rosa. You will come won't you mija? Babe agrees instantly." Good girl. She really likes me because Mama is a force to be reckoned with. Lester elbows me, and I snap out of my thoughts.

"That's a good idea Mama, I am sure my primo Lester would love to come with us." Heh heh. He could deal with Tia Maria.

Mama claps. "Excellente, okay everybody eat up. You too Pierre. I hear you have a new girlfriend."

 **Steph POV**

Tank looks scared. "Pierre, tell her about Tallulah I instigate." He shoots me a glare that promises payback.

"Well you know Mama, there is not much to tell, I mean she is put together right nice and she is vibrant and likes good food." I smile at his speech.

"I plan to see her tomorrow so I can tell you more after that. We haven't had a sleepover like some people he replies with a straight face." She ignores the dig. I guess she is like my mother and wants Carlos in a relationship.

"Make sure you are a gentleman Pierre and she might invite you over. Call me. Okay. I got to go. You know your father cannot find anything if I am not there to tell him where it is." She hugs me again, kisses the babies, ruffles Carlos' hair and disappears.

Carlos lets out a breath he was holding. "Wow. I love your mother I tell him. She cooks magic food and gets to call Tank Pierre." Bobby and Hal crack up laughing.

"Enough!" Carlos yells. I rub his back and kiss his jawline to his ear and whisper that I may go to Victoria's Secrets when I go to the mall. His mood instantly changes.

"Babe." He kisses me with lots of tongue. We are interrupted again by the guys.

Carlos cleans up the twins and the guys clean up the kitchen. I grab the keys to the Cayenne and my purse which I do not remember bringing over, and tell Bobby and Hal that they are with me and the babies today.

They take the babies to the car while I get my hug and kiss goodbye.

"Te amo Batman, have a good day. Don't get shot." He slowly strokes my back.

"Don't go crazy Babe, te amo."

I turn to Lester. "Les, tell grandma about girl's night tonight.

"Will do, Beautiful."

"See you Tank at 3 o'clock," I glare playfully. He laughs at my schoolyard joke.

I drive to the Cluck in a Bucket since I plan to stop and see Connie and Lula. My body guards are right behind me and the babies who are in a stroller today. I make it to the front of the line before I am approached by Walter Dunphy aka Mooner. Mooner is a known stoner who sells questionable and hard to find items that may or may not have fallen off the back of a truck. He and his best friend/accomplice Dougie used to be my lab partners in chemistry class. We blew it up one day making THC.

Bobby and Hal are looking nervous as he approaches and stoops near the babies. I know he is harmless. He is dressed like a star trek character.

"Hey Dudette," he says, "what's with the scary shadow dudes?"

"They are helping me watch the babies Mooner."

"Wow Dudette I did not know you had babies."

"I am watching them for a friend Mooner." He gives the babies the Vulcan salute and they give him a raised eyebrow. "They remind me of someone," he says.

He stares at them and loses his train of thought. "When are you coming back to visit us Dudette?"

"Not sure, but if I have a party I will let you guys know." We exchange numbers again and her promises to call me.

"I gotta go, the 'I dream of genie' marathon starts soon and Dougie will eat all the chips. Later Dudette, babies, scary shadow dudes!"

Bobby asks, "Steph, who was that?"

"That was Mooner. He is harmless and yes, he smokes pot." I get the chicken, give the babies one and go back to the car.

Leaning against the door of the car is Joyce Barndhart. I am taking deep breaths because I want to rip her weave out, but she is trying to see into the car with her butt in the air.

"Joyce get away from the car before I hurt you," I say. I have hated her since we were in elementary school when she stuck her finger into my mashed potatoes. She was a dumpy little bully then, but now with money from her 3 divorces and plastic surgery, she looks okay from the distance. Like a Monet, but up close it's all blah. She thinks she looks awesome though. So did Dickie. Grrr. Fake boob having bitch.

I am snapped backed to reality by her whiney voice. "Oh if it isn't Pathetic Plum. What are you doing driving Ranger's car?" I hip check her out of the way and fasten the babies into the car. I slam the door and lock it and turn to her.

"It's none of your skanky business, so back the fuck up." I am so glad I have my sneakers on.

Don't tell me Ranger is actually giving you the time of day? Good, that will make it easier to get him. It's easy to take a man from you since you don't know how to satisfy them. I put the keys in my pocket and back away from the car, drawing her away from the babies. I meet the eyes of Bobby and Hal and motion for them to watch the kids.

I jump at Joyce and knock her to the ground as I grab her hair and bang her head on the pavement. My legs are straddling her chest and I am slapping her over and over. I must have blacked out, because the next thing I know, I am being pulled off of her by Carlos. When did he get here?

"Babe, the babies pressed their panic buttons." I look around and the guys look at me impressed and aroused.

"Okey dokey then. Sorry about that. You know that hussy gets on my nerves." I fix my hair into a pony tail and brush off my jeans.

Carlos glares at a simpering Joyce then hugs me. "Thanks for protecting my virtue Babe." He kisses me, fist bumps the babies, and leaves. I grab the bucket of chicken from the top of the car and get in. I look into the back and ask them if they were scared. They look at each other and shake their heads.

"Thanks for having my back babies." They grin at me.

I go to the bonds office where I see Connie is already doing her nails and Lula is "filing". I roll the stroller in and Lula grabs the chicken.

"I must have been a good girl last night cuz here you come bringing me something delicious to eat and look at. Hey White girl, hey Bat babies." They smile at her.

Connie looks shocked. "OMG, Steph. Seriously? These are Ranger's babies?"

"Yes, aren't they the cutest?" I gush.

"How did you get Ranger to let you watch his babies?" Connie wants to know.

"Look girls, maybe we should talk about this later," I motion to an obviously bugged knick knack on her desk. She picks it up and stomps it to the floor. We hear my freaky duck loving cousin scream in the other room.

"So you girls up for shopping later and girls night this evening? I'm sure I can find us a designated driver." Lula agrees immediately.

"Girlfriend you ain't said nothing but a word. We gonna find you some tight shit and you gonna look off the hook. What do you think about adding some color to yo hair White Girl? Lula knows all about what men like."

I look at Connie with a help me look. "Yeah, Steph, I'm in," says Connie. She hands Lula another piece of chicken.

"Well, girls I gotta go to Gymboree. I know how excited Bobby and Hal are to play with the kids."

My phone rings before I can make it out of the office. I look at the display and sigh. I answer the call, and cringe.

"Stephanie, it's your mother."

"Yes, ma I have caller id."

"What's this I hear about you fighting over some man with Joyce Barnhart in front of the Cluck in a Bucket? You know, Stephanie, a man likes a woman who can cook him a meal." I cut her off.

"Ma, Joyce would not get off the car, and she got into my face. If she tries any of her crap with Carlos she is going to get more of the same. She better back the hell off my man."

"Wow girlfriend you a regular ride or die chick," Lula says in the background.

My mother is not stopping. "Stephanie, really why me, why do I have a daughter who gets into brawls in the middle of the street? People keep calling my phone talking about it. Your grandmother is on the internet about it. Why can't you just settle down and keep house like your friend MaryLou? I could show you some easy recipes or maybe we could call Bernard back."

"I don't want Bernard Ma, and Carlos has a wonderful housekeeper. His mother cooked us breakfast today and it was delicious. Besides Ma, if Joyce went after Lenny, MaryLou's husband, she would get the same beat down or worse."

"Okay Stephanie, well your father wanted me to tell you he wants to talk to Carlos about helping him at the lodge this evening." If that's daddy's story then fine with me.

"Ok, Ma, I will have him call daddy."

"Okay, bye. See you later girls."

"Thanks for the food, Girl and the scoop." Bobby and Hal look like they are having actual fun.

 **A/N: I cut the chapter here since it was so long. Next up: Gymboree and the mall with the guys. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of JE's characters. Thanks for reading!**

 **Steph POV**

We troop back to the cars and get situated. I lead them to our destination even though I am almost positive there have been practice runs and background checks on everyone who attends this class. My man is security conscious.

Once we are at the community center, I see my sister Valerie with my niece Lisa who is 6 weeks old. How is that baby going to do any exercises if it cannot even sit? She has only brought the baby with her to get attention. This is so frustrating, but I decide to ignore her.

I also see Susan Markowitz. She has a baby every year. Who is she Mrs. Weasley? Yeesh, get a damn TV. Okay, that was mean, but you know condoms are almost free. I will stop being overly critical, it's just that so many babies cannot be cheap and then she is stuck. Anything she wants to do will be put on hold when she has children and then she is responsible for another person.

The kids notice that I am here and a crowd starts to form. The Mommies notice the hot guys I am with and they all suck in their stomachs. Lol. Bobby and Hal look like they are about to call for backup when I hear my new favorite Merry Man call me. "Yo Beautiful!"

I turn to see Lester and Gram wearing matching track suits and already in the play area. I hear Hal start to hyperventilate behind me. Keeping one hand on the babies, I turn to Hal and suggest that he patrol the parking lot for any suspicious characters. I see smoke that is how fast he hightails it out of there. Bobby and I join Les and Gram because I have to know the story behind this.

The kids start playing. Gram greets me like she didn't see me last night. "Hey Babygirl. I remembered that you were here," she says out loud and hugs me.

In a whisper she tells me that she is undercover to catch Maureen Wilcox another FTA. Maureen got caught shoplifting Cheetos. You think this sounds funny but she thought the store was going to stop carrying them and she had to stock up. It was from postpartum depression. She had a freak out in the store and scared the sales clerks.

When the police came, she was covered in orange and stuffing bags of Cheetos into her car, kid's bag and her clothes. Anyway, Maureen brings her baby to Gymboree and sits quietly manning the snack table and eating in the corner. I had noticed her before, but I just thought she had to go to anger management or take a pill or something.

I see Lester sidling up to her and saying something, then she suddenly throws food at him. It is the saddest one sided food fight in the world. I know Lester is trying not to start a scene or use a gun, but she is starting to get more violent. Gram charges over there to help out her "partner" and I just know my mom is going to call me. Gram grabs Maureen's hair and gets her into a headlock, the kids are cheering like it's wrestle mania. I see Hal is still outside looking into the window like a deer in headlights.

I give Bobby the Burg glare and tell him to go save Lester who now has even more Mommies beating him with their purses and baby bags because they think he was trying to steal the snacks. Gram and Maureen are still wrestling on the floor. I remember that I have a whistle and blow it. Everybody freezes. This gives Bobby time to save Lester and get Maureen into soft restraints and out the door. Gram apologizes for the rough housing and agrees to take Maureen's kid to her mother's.

Once they leave, I am stuck with Hal, the babies who are clapping and the mommies who have also now called the police. I wonder of anyone filmed it for Youtube.

My phone is now playing the Batman theme song. "Yo," I answer. "Babe," he says. I think this time Babe means why did your grandma and Lester attack a mommy at Gymboree.

"Sweetie, Les has picked up another FTA and Bobby went to help grandma take her baby to a family member's house. I am about to take Hal to the mall with the babies talk to you later, love you." Then I hang up.

I need to turn off my phone before she calls me. I know my mother is probably ironing the tablecloths by now and drinking her "tea". When will she learn to ignore these gossiping harpies? Well maybe because she is one.

I would rather take the phone call from my mother then talk to the person approaching me.

"Well if it isn't Cupcake." Joe freaking Morelli who is apparently my new stalker. Crucio! I wish I had magic. What detective responds to trouble at a mommy class?

He stares at me like I am food in a cartoon. "What did you do now?" I signal for Hal to come and get the babies. He whisks them outside, and I face Morelli.

"I did not do anything officer. I frequently volunteer at this class, and I just happened to witness the events along with the rest of the crowd. I am sure that if you stop trying to look down my shirt and interview the witnesses, you will learn what happened," I reply very helpfully.

"Come on, Cupcake, this seems like a cry for help, you knew I would be in the area." This guy is delusional. "You should let me take you to Pino's for pizza then back to my place-you know the boys miss you."

He is giving me a look that he must think is sexy. The top buttons on his shirt are open and he has so much chest hair showing. Ick. I threw up in my mouth a little bit. What grown man calls his penis and balls the boys. He is propositioning me in front of all these impressionable children.

The disgusted look on my face is not enough to give him an idea of my answer, so I add a "no thank you, Detective I would not like to accompany you." See I can be polite in front of the kids. Then I lean closer to him and tell him quietly that if he does not leave me alone I will cut off the boys.

I have been hitting ignore on my phone for the past five minutes and I know my mother's next step will be to show up. Well, okay nothing to see here folks, I gotta go. See you guys next week I say as I make my escape.

I see Hal posted outside the Cayenne with the babies watching Ghostbusters in the backseat. They really love this movie.

"Hey Hal, are you okay?"

"Hello, Miss Plum. I am doing alright."

"Hal, please call me Stephanie or Steph." Hey blushes and says, "Ok Miss Stephanie." He is so cute.

"I was going to go to the mall next but let's stop at the house first and give the babies their lunch."

My poor phone is going to melt because it won't stop ringing. I have 25 missed calls by the time we get back to my place. I go there intentionally because I am trying to hide from Carlos and the Merry Men. I shuttle Alex and Fifi into my living room which I notice that Ella has transformed into a kiddie paradise. I must have a talk with her. Does she have OCD or something? When did she have time to paint?

The kids start crawling around and I get a drink for us. As I head back to the living room I feel the tingle in my neck and sigh.

"Hi Batman, why are you here instead of at work?" I try to put him on the defensive.

"Babe," he says. I'm getting good at this. This time it means, what really happened earlier and why won't you answer your phone?

"Carlos, it was not exactly my fault. You know Lester and Gram had bingo today. I did not know they were going to show up at the community center to do a take down. They did not tell me until they were already there. You know I would have kept the babies out of it."

"Babe, the safety of the twins is the first priority."

"Sweetie I know. Trust me, the only weapon used was food and pocketbooks." He looks shocked. I explain what happened to him and when I am finished he looks like he wants to laugh.

 **Ranger POV**

When the babies' panic alarms went off I left the office and waiting for them to text me the location. Why were they at the Cluck N a Bucket? When I get there I see Hal and Bobby standing guard at the car with the babies secure. Why did they press the alarm? I turn and see Babe has some silicone breast having woman pinned to the ground and is kicking her ass. The way she is straddled over her is kind of hot. Babe is cursing up a storm.

Is this Joyce Barndhart? No wonder Babe is beating her. She must have gotten near the babies or they would not have pressed the button. I pulled her off Joyce and hugged her. Once she realized it was me, she stopped struggling. I love her. She went after that woman for me and my kids. I kiss her and fist bump my kids and get out of there. If I stayed any longer I would bend Babe over the nearest flat surface.

Then Hal called me to tell me that there might be a problem with Gymboree. He asked who approved the takedown at the same time as Steph's class. I took a deep breath and called Babe. She rushed me off the phone and told me she was headed to the mall. I checked her tracker and saw that she was at her condo. When I got there she told me what happened and it sounded funny. I am going to hurt Lester.

 **Steph POV**

I go and sit on the sofa after giving the babies their sippy cups. Carlos sits beside me and I cuddle into him.

"Anyway baby, I am about to get them lunch and a nap and head to the mall this afternoon." He kisses me and I start to think about a grown up nap. Mmmmm. Soon Batman soon.

I promise to have a talk with Gram and he says he will talk to Lester about the takedown.

"I still don't get the matching tracksuits. I guess that was their undercover clothes to blend in."

"Babe, Lester is always trying to change the Rangeman uniform."

Carlos plays with the babies while I heat up our lunch which Ella has so helpfully labeled in the fridge. This woman must have magic powers. I make Hal come in to eat and Bobby follows him in. He gets a raised eyebrow from Carlos but he busies himself putting Alex into his high chair. Everyone eats and laughs at the babies and tries to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Babe," Carlos starts.

"No, Carlos, I will not take extra security to the mall. If you want to keep the babies and stay home while I shop that is fine. " He looks trapped.

"No you can't call Ella. This is supposed to be a week of you getting used to a schedule with them. Sometimes they will go to the mall. I am taking 2 guys with me. We have all of the panic buttons and trackers. Calm down." And that is when Lester and Gram come in.

They have changed clothes again and are now back to his uniform and her sparkly dangerous mini skirt and halter top. "Hey baby girl how are you. Did you see me undercover getting that perp?"

"Yes Gram everybody at the center saw you." The babies start clapping for her.

Lester just hands me a folder. I read about Treshawn Quentin Jenkins, an FTA who is charged with DUI and disturbing the peace. He crashed his car into a wedding reception at the VFW while driving drunk. I look at Lester and try to raise an eyebrow but raise both.

He smiles and says, "Come on Beautiful work your magic on this one for me." I sigh knowing that will mean turning on my poor overheated phone. I turn it on and call Lula.

"Hey Whitegirl are you alright? I heard you were wrestling Joe Morelli at the mommy and me class and he had you covered in Cheetos."

"No Lula, the wonder twins took down Maureen, she hit them with Cheetos and Morelli showed up afterwards and I told him to leave me alone or I would cut off the boys. Girl enuff said. I was calling to see if you heard anything about Treshawn Jenkins."

"Oh you mean Q-Dog? Yeah my girl Lacy from Stark always be telling my about his freaky ass. He likes the glaze from the Cinabon shop at the mall so he buys a lot of Cinabons and rubs them—"

"Okay Lula, I get the picture."

"Anyway girl his nasty freaky ass don't even eat the Cinabon, just wants the girl to lick."

"Lula stop. Thanks, this will be helpful. I will see you at the mall in a half hour. Meet you at Macy's shoe department."

"Okay cool Whitegirl. I'm bout to bounce. Vinnie is getting on my nerves and I cannot ignore the noises he is making much longer." I hang up and sigh. Why did I get into this?

"If I tell you how to get this guy can I still go to the mall?" I question Carlos.

"What is it Babe?" I get Hal to take the babies to the living room.

"Lester, Treshawn has a fetish for Cinabons and will likely be there at some point. If one of you poses as a worker for them and offers him a most valued customer deal or something he will follow you anywhere." Lester looks excited and is bouncing up and down looking hopefully at Carlos.

Carlos looks at Gram. "Oh I can't go to this op boys, I have a date. My homey Lester made Sammy jealous and now he's taking me to the Early Bird special. You know he still has his driver's license? I like them young." Yeesh. I hear Bootylicious playing and she answers her phone.

"Ok peeps, Sammy is outside, I gotta go."

Lester hugs her and tells her to be safe and that he will bring her a check for today's help. She hugs him back and they do a complicated handshake then she is gone. Carlos just shakes his head and mutters scary gene pool.

"Babe, I will let Lester try the take down as you have suggested. If it saves the public from any violence I am all for it. He just better make sure there are no screw ups." I nod and advise Lester.

"Take Bobby with you. Maybe he can do free samples and let you know when Treshawn is approaching. Call Sheila Myers. She is the manager."

They look at me. "I like food okay, and I went to high school with her brother." Lester hugs me and calls Sheila. He and Bobby soon leave.

Carlos still looks skeptical about allowing us to go to the mall. "Baby, if I don't go to the mall, how am I going to go to Vicky's?" He slams me up against the wall and kisses the daylights out of me.

"Babe, you are playing with fire."

"Maybe you should burn me later." He growls. I escape and go upstairs to change clothes. I put on a black denim mini skirt, ankle boots that have a 4 inch heel and make my legs look miles long, and a blue Rangeman t shirt I found that leaves my stomach exposed by a few inches.

On the way out of my room, I grab my apparently new Rangeman hoody. Huh. Ella needs some sleep.

When I go back downstairs, Carlos looks ready to attack, Hal blushes and the babies want to be picked up. I choose the babies and get kisses and hugs. I make sure they are changed and ready then head to the car. Batman kisses me goodbye after I promise to call if there are any problems.

"Trust me, Sweetie, we are shopping. It will be fine. Go finish your paperwork and if you are good we can have a fashion show after I go out tonight," I tease and then jump into the car. My babies are strapped in and already into Ghostbusters. I wave at Hal and leave an almost feral looking Carlos standing on the sidewalk. I am going to pay for that later. Heh heh.

 **Ranger POV**

Ella had gotten into her wardrobe. Seeing Babe like that made me so horny. Victoria's Secrets indeed. She is teasing me. Other women would have given in to me by now. Not Steph. I can tell she wants me though. When she is ready we will take that step. She is so crazy and she makes me smile.

 **Steph POV**

We drive to the mall listening to No Scrubs by TLC lol. Usually at the mall I have to follow little old ladies to their parking spots and sit there with my blinkers hoping someone doesn't take my spot from the other direction. Since I am driving the batmobile, I of course find a spot right in front of Macy's. I get the stroller and the babies situated, kiss them and head to the shoe department.

Hal and Tank are dressed normal and Tank is going to try to look like he's with Lula. Speak of the devil. She spots Tank and starts running.

"Tankie!" I watch him catch her and swing her around. They kiss like they are alone. Connie and I are watching open mouthed.

"Guys, let's check out the shoes. I need a new pair for girl's night. I want a pair that sparkles."

"Girl, it don't matter what you wear, Batman gonna get it off you."

Connie agrees with her. "You know he's the wizard." I buy 4 pair of sexy shoes, Lula gets 2 and Connie gets 3.

We leave the shoe department and head to the dresses. I notice that store security has been following us discreetly. Ugh! I ignore them and take some dresses into the changing room, keeping the babies with me.

Hal and Tank are sitting in the boyfriend chairs waiting for us to come out and model our clothes. I try on a little black dress that looks great on the mannequin, but on me, not so much. I come out and everyone gives me a thumbs down. I see Lula has found a dress that is black and purple spandex and Tank looks mesmerized. I guess she found her dress. Connie has a red number that makes her look like Betty Boop. If she waxes her moustache it will be totally cute.

I trudge back into the dressing room and see a midnight blue halter dress that has tiny diamond like sequins outlining the front v of the dress right down to the low cut cleavage. The skirt part is flirty and will flair when I dance. It hits me mid thigh and with the 5 inch silver Cinderella looking FMPs I found, will drive Carlos crazy.

The babies clap when I turn to them, and I laugh at them. When I come out of the dressing room Tank says damn Little Girl. We gonna need extra security on you in that dress.

Hal has turned red, and Lula says, "Wow Whitegirl you gotta get that dress that dress is the shit." I blush and go back to change.

After we pay for our dresses, we head to the food court to make sure Lula doesn't fade away. I was just about to feed the babies some more bourbon chicken and rice with cabbage yum, when we heard a commotion from the other side of the food court.

People are being knocked over and shoved out of the way. Tank and Hal form a wall in front of my table to block the babies in, and as a sticky looking shirtless Treshawn runs by while rubbing cinabons on his chest with Lester in hot pursuit, Lula trips him and he goes sprawling into the fountain. Lester and Bobby, who is still carrying his free sample tray fist bump Lula and give her the rest of the cinabons so they can handcuff Treshawn. I look at the babies who just laugh.

I go back to feeding them and pretend that all of this is not going on around me. Yes, I can go to Denial Land. We eat quietly while people are crowding around wondering why the cinabon people are attacking their customers.

Once we are done, we silently troop to Victoria's Secret for our lingerie. Tank and Hal start stuttering mumbling about protocol and standard operating procedures. I look at them in question and they explain that there is no way they can go to a lingerie store. These guys are for real.

To solve this, I call Carlos. He answers on the first ring.

"Yo, Babe."

"Hi, Sweetie, listen we are almost done here, but can you tell Tank and Hal that they are allowed into Vicky's?"

"What do you mean, Babe?"

"Well, they seem to think that there is no procedure for entering a lingerie store."

"Babe," he sighs. "Just promise that you ladies will not model your purchases and they can stay outside the store. As long as they can see you that will be fine."

"Okay Baby, talk to you later." I give the guys the new plan and me and the girls head into Vicky's with the babies.

We are finished surprisingly fast despite the slight tussle Lula has with some woman over the last purple thong. TMI. This trip to the mall has really tired me out. We leave and head back to the car with the guys carrying our bags.

My phone rings before I can get into the car. Dammit!

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, this is your mother." Every time with this?

"Yes, ma, I have caller id."

"Stephanie people have been calling me all day. I ran into Angie Morelli at confession and she told me how sad Joseph was that you would not go on a date with him." Does this woman have amnesia?

"Ma, I am dating Carlos."

"Well Stephanie, I just thought that you might be happier with children of your own, and Joseph is Italian."

"Ma, I would sew it shut before I give Joseph the time of day. And children of my own, mother please stop drinking. I told you I will never date Joseph Morelli. Tell his mother to stop babying him."

"What's this I hear about you and your grandmother getting into a food fight at Gymboree?"

"Ma that was not me I was just there." She is determined to blame me for everything.

"Stephanie she came in here covered in food then changed her clothes and said she had a hot date. Is she dating one of those men in black? She told me she likes them young."

"No Ma, Lester just gave her a ride. She met Sammy at bingo and he took her to the Early bird Special."

"Does he have his own house?" my father wants to know in the background. LOL.

"Well Stephanie, people keep calling me and Mrs. Camponelli's daughter doesn't get into food fights."

"Yeah Ma, her daughter has herpes because her husband uses hookers on Stark Street."

"Well Stephanie at least she is married." Wow.

"Ma, I gotta go."

"I am making lasagna on Sunday, you should call Joseph and come to dinner." Nope.

"Mom, I am going to meet Carlos' family on Sunday. If you want to eat with Joseph on Sunday be my guest." I hang up and rest my head on the steering wheel. Geez.

"You okay, Steph?" Connie asks.

"Yeah, you know my mom, she is caught up in the Burg Grapevine and she really wants me to marry a nice Italian boy blah blah blah."

"Keep your head up girl. I will see you tonight, it's Friday girl get excited."

"Okay, bye Con."

I beep my horn to get Tank and Lula to separate. That is definitely a love match. Hal is back behind the wheel of their car. I wave to Lula and start the drive back home.

The babies have fallen asleep by the time we reach home so the guys help me into Carlos' condo with the bags and equipment. I put them into their play pen and flop backwards on the couch.

That is how Carlos finds me when he gets home. He takes off my shoes and starts to massage my feet making me moan in appreciation.

"Rough day at the mall Babe," he asks with a smile.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say.

"Lester got a date with Sheila from the Cinabon store," he adds.

"That's nice," I say.

"Babe, it wasn't that bad. No guns were used and the guys had on normal clothes."

"Yes baby, that is great I answer distractedly. I am going to head home to get ready for our night out. When are the guys coming over to play poker?"

"They will be here by 1900."

"Okay, the girls will come to my place by 6pm but we won't leave until 9pm." I kiss him for a long while and leave. He catches me before I can get out of the room.

"Babe, are you alright?" He plays with my hair.

"I just hate the headache I get after dealing with a telephone blitz from my mother. The woman would rather believe gossip than her own daughter. I love you Carlos." I hug him.

"I love you too Babe."

"You ladies will have drivers tonight."

"We are going to Caliente, the new club on State Street."

"No problem Babe. Don't go crazy."

"Thank you, Carlos." I leave to go get ready for girls' night. I need a drink.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own JE's characters, I just like playing with them. The rating is for language in this chapter. Thanks for your messages and reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Steph POV**

The girls come over and we do our usual ritual of trying on 2 outfits like a fashion show and choosing the best one for each other. We do our hair and nails and eat light appetizers. No one goes out drinking on an empty stomach.

We roll up to the front door of the club like movie stars with our sunglasses on and Rangeman chauffeur. We don't have to wait in line because Binky is another Rangeman employee handling security at the door. He raises an eyebrow at Lula and whistles at me saying looking good boss' lady. I blush and we go to our reserved VIP table.

We immediately start drinking and doing shots. They are yummy especially the margaritas.

We hear Get Me Bodied by Beyonce' and swarm the dance floor. It is a little known fact that I have rhythm when I am drunk. We shake and drop and grind like we are in a video. It's so great.

Lula requests Rumpshaker and gives quite a show. I was happy we voted for that girdle or the girls would have been loose. Connie chose Shake Ya Ass by Mystikal. It was hilarious as she sang along. Mary Lou took us way back and had us line dancing to Candy by Cameo.

The DJ started playing all these songs from the 90s and we were dancing college style, all grinding with each other and rubbing on each other's breasts and asses. We were hot. We were also kind of surrounded. We slowly inched our way off the dance floor back to our VIP table to get more drinks.

I kept messing with my phone thinking someone was calling me. I called Carlos but he didn't answer. Huh. That is so weird. They start playing No Diggity and I really like this song.

Someone grabs me to dance and I go with it but I don't know this guy. The dancing is fun but he keeps getting too close. He is really tall so I talk to his chest. I turn around and realize there are 2 of him. Twins.

"Hey," I yell to him over the music, "I know some twins." He puts his arms around me and pulls me close saying, "Babe." I look at his chest in shock. No he and his twin brother didn't!

I shrug out of his arms and weave my way back to the table. I pick up my phone to call Carlos, and those guys have followed me to the table. I move away from them and sit next to Lula.

"Hey, when did Tank get here?" She laughs.

"Girl they been here watchin yo crazy ass." They who?

"Tank, do you know these guys?" I point to the twins who keep getting closer and closer to me. He just says sure Steph. The girls are laughing. The next thing I know, they pick me up and put me on their lap! Oh hell no! I reach up and pull my panic button and put my head down. I will wait for Carlos to save me from the weird stalker twins.

I wake up to the sensation of being carried and the smell of Bulgari. "Mmmm Carlos. Someone tried to get me! And he had a twin."

"Babe." He chuckles.

"That's what he kept calling me. So I pressed my panic button and it worked! You saved me Batman!" Tank, Lester, Lula and MaryLou are laughing uproariously in the back seats.

"You are safe now Babe," he tells me as he moves my curls behind my ear. He is so sexy.

"Thanks Babe."

"Yo Batman, you better get your girl The Cure in the morning or she will have a killer hangover."

"The Cure?" He sounds confused.

"Yes McDonald's fries and a coke large for both. Don't be skimping. She gonna need it. I might need the hookup myself." Lula is so smart.

Meanwhile, I have rolled down my window and I am singing Get Me Bodied and trying to do the dances in my seat. When I get to the scissor legs, Lester says, "damn Beautiful it looks like you are having a seizure up there."

"Shut up Lester." If the seatbelt wasn't on I would have flopped right out of the seat. I get tired of my solo act and turn to Carlos.

"Babbbbbyyyyyy."

"Yeah Babe?" He is trying to fight off my wandering hands and drive at the same time.

"You are gorgeous."

"Thanks Babe." I lean over further to whisper in his ear.

"So sexy. I wanna ride you like Zorro Carlos. I'm gonna ride you like 50 miles of bad road. You are all mine. So many ways I'm gonna lick and suck mmmmmmm let me suck you baby."

"Damn Little Girl." Tank is eavesdropping?

The whole time I am rubbing my hand up and down Carlos's thigh.

"Babe." He sounds strangled.

"Don't you want this Baby? I want you. I want you bad Batman. Let's go to the batcave baby." Everyone in the back cracks up.

Carlos slams on the brakes and pulls over. We switch places with Lester and Connie in the back seat. This does not stop me. I straddle Carlos in the backseat and start to give him a lap dance while making nasty promises to him in his ear.

"Do you like this baby? Can you feel me? I can feel how much you like it." I unzip his pants and fist him.

"Wow you are big and strong all over aren't you? Batman you always get me so wet!"

"Babe!" He grabs my hips to get me to stop, and I tell him to just give it to me right now I don't care if anyone sees. He fixes his clothes and tries to get me to keep still.

Tank comments again, the voyeur. "Rangeman, you are one lucky man."

"I knew Whitegirl was a freak. Burg girl my ass." Lula may be right.

"Don't worry Ranger," MaryLou says, "she's almost out of steam."

"I can't take much more of this," he mutters.

"Kiss me Baby. Love your kisses, such a good kisser, movie kisses, yummy Batman kisses more kisses." And that is all I remember.

 **Ranger POV**

Babe kept calling my phone and hanging up. Then I would call her and she would not answer. Her dad told me that she gets crazy when she drinks. Someone should have told me that shit earlier. The men left around 1 and I got Hal to watch the twins.

I arrived at Caliente to see the girls lounging around and laughing at a very drunk barefoot Stephanie. She is still fiddling with her phone.

A song comes on and she starts chair dancing so I grab her, and take her to the dance floor. Tank and Bobby wave at the girls and join them. Babe is acting like she doesn't know me. She is also having a whole conversation with my chest and squinting. She tells me that she knows some twins and I just chuckle and hug her.

She turns away from me and stumbles back to the table. I follow her and sit down. She scoots away from me and asks Tank if he knows me. This cracks everyone up. I put her on my lap and she presses her panic button. I call the control room and tell them I have Babe and she is fine.

I pick her up and carry her to the car and she keeps muttering that I saved her from stalkers. Poor Babe. When she started grinding on me and begging me to fuck her, the only thing stopping me was the fact that she was drunk. I would have let them watch too. Fuck, she had my dick in her hand.

Her friends seemed to think she would run out of steam but she kept waking up and asking for stuff. She made us go to her grandma's and leave her panties for her date. She kept calling people and would not give me the phone.

When we took MaryLou home, MaryLou mooned Stephanie and in return, Stephanie flashed her breasts at MaryLou. We turned to Lula to see what she would do and she just shrugged and said that must be some white girl shit.

Then she invited everyone to our house for a slumber party. I would have said no, but she said our house. I want her to consider it our place. So everyone trooped into the den. Poor Hal. He never gets to go home, but he doesn't seem upset by it.

Babe told the babies about the twin stalkers she met and told them not to be stalkers when they grow up. She kissed them and told me that she would have taken them away from me if I had been a drug dealer. She told everyone her plan to make them like her so I had to let her hang out with them.

Babe is adorable and sexy and crazy when she is drunk. And apparently she tells her secrets when she drinks. She told me she can't wait to fuck me, that my shower gel is orgasmic, that all the guys are sexy and Rangeman should make a calendar, that she wants more batbabies and she loves me.

She kept begging me to kiss her because my kisses make her panties wet and she thinks I have magic powers. We kissed for a while then Babe passed out. Lester said he would be my friend forever if he could go to the next girls' night out.


	11. Chapter 11, The Hangover

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters, I just like to play with them.**

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews and messages. This is a quick chapter with the hangover.**

 **Steph POV**

I wake up feeling like I am on the sun. The light is so bright, I am hot all over and my mouth is so dry. Have I been kidnapped? I remember pushing my panic button. Maybe Carlos didn't get there in time. It's so bright, I can't see, so I am squinting and my head feels like someone is squeezing it and pounding on it at the same time.

Looks like I will have to save myself. I trying get my feet free and end up rolling onto the floor.

"Ugh. Owie." My head is killing me.

"Babe?"

"Shhh."

"Babe!"

"Stop yelling." Oh why am I being punished?

"Nena!" Now there are killer babies coming after me. I start crawling away to escape. Where is my panic button I feel frantically around my neck for it. Oh no, they took it off me.

"Babe," Carlos whispers, "I took it off you because you kept pressing it every time you wanted me instead of calling for me."

"Oh. Well sorry about that, Baby. I love you handsome." God is he my boyfriend?

"Yes, Babe, I'm your man." Mmmmmm. Carlos looks delicious.

"Why am I still on the floor? Put the babies to bed and turn out the lights, Baby. I want you."

"Babe, it's morning; stop crawling." Dammit.

"Can you help me up? Why am I in the den?" Was I sick or something from drinking?

"You told me that we should have a slumber party and everyone stayed because they wanted to see what you would do next." I look around the room and see the babies are waving at me from their playpen. Even with a pounding head they are cute.

"Carlos, can I have a baby?" Which one should I take? It will be like on the Parent Trap, but as next door neighbors instead.

"Babe?"

"I mean one of yours. They are adorable. Maybe we could take turns and switch every few months. Oooh! Get me pregnant! My own latte colored adorable babies." I guess I can wait a year and a half for a baby that can sit up on its own.

"Is her White ass still drunk?" Lula asks. I look around the room. My friends are all collapsed on the couches and the floor.

"Baby? I want a baby." I decided to just come right out and say it.

"Babe. Would you like some coffee?" He kisses my cheek. He did not answer me.

"And a baby?" I look eagerly at the twins. I waved at them and they waved back again.

"Steph, can we talk about this later?" What is the deal? He should just say yes.

"Will you think about it?" He smiles at me.

"Yes, Babe." I hug him.

"We could go practice. I'll be really good, baby." He is so sexy. Isn't it Saturday? Is he off work?

"Nena, calm down. Guess what?" He tucks my hair behind my ear. I wonder if I have an afro this morning.

"What, Baby? Are we going to go practice now? You can be on top, but I read we need a pillow or something and we have to take my temperature." Man, I am so horny.

"Querida, look what Hal has for you. Babe I sent Hal to get The Cure." I hug him again.

"Oh, Baby I love you!" He pats my back.

"Te amo Babe. Come on, let's get you the cure." The scent of fries reaches me and I immediately start shoveling fries into my mouth and drinking my coke. I love Carlos, I love the babies, I love The Cure!

"Will you shut yo happy ass up?" Oh, right. Lula is still here. Now I have to share my fries.

"Lula!"

"Shhh! White girl don't make me bust a cap in yo ass. Gimmee The Cure so I can get back to normal." I pass the fries out to the girls.

"Hey, where is MaryLou?" Connie and Lula laugh.

"We took her home Babe."

"She mooned us and you flashed her! I love girl's night Beautiful!"

"Shut up Lester."

"You girls are hilarious. We filmed some of it." I get a flash back. Oh no.

My phone. I turn to Carlos.

"Where is my phone Sweetie?"

"Why Babe?"

"My mother. I called her last night."

"You called ME last night Babe." Good!

"Oh. Did I call you a drunk harping busybody who needs to get her own life and stop trying to run mine?" I ask hopefully.

"No Babe. You told me you wanted me bad and wanted to dance with your man so the guys flirting with you would back off." He smiles.

"Dammit. I think I drunk dialed my mother." I lean my head back onto the couch. The front door slams.

"Yoo hoo, Baby grandaugher are you here?" Gram did not come dancing with us.

"We are in here Gram." She arrives in a tame outfit this time. It is a lowcut tee shirt and a skirt. Her breasts sag so she shows no real cleavage.

"Did you know you called me last night? You said you couldn't stand my constant harping and I needed to get a life and stop drinking."

"Oh Gram, I meant to call Mom." She waves me off.

"You were tipsy weren't you? Did you get to see the package?" She waggles her eyebrows. "A little hair of the dog that bit you is in order. Drink this." She gives me a large go cup and I down it.

"Joder," I hear Carlos whisper. (Fuck)

Gram gets to her point. "I came by to thank you for the new thongs that were left in my mailbox." Each of us does a panty check. We all had our panties.

"Babe, you said your granny had a hot date and took your emergency thongs out of your purse and made us put them into the mail with a note for your grandma."

"Thanks, again Stephie, these will come in handy on my date tonight with Sammy. Peace out." Hal sees gram waving a thong and faints. I sit and meditate about my shoe closet for a while until Carlos talks to me again. I must have dozed off a little bit because I jump at the sound of his voice.

"Babe, are you alright?" Yup.

"Uh huh."

"Do you still want a baby?"

"Sure, which one can I have?" Lula snorts.

"And you want to practice making one right now?" Wow, he wants me bad.

"Well, not right now Batman, there are children present. Is this the Latin thing? Have a high sex drive there, buddy?" He looks like daddy did when Val and I colored on the walls in our room.

"Nena, I wish you would not drink anymore."

"No problem there, Papi. You sure are controlling first thing in the morning." I am still talking with my eyes closed. It is easier.

"Stephanie." Why is he using the confrontation voice on me? I still have my panties.

"Yes, Ricardo?" Lester and Lula have been laughing the whole time we were talking.

Carlos is so sweet to me. I decide to get up and hug him. "Nena, maybe you should lie back down."

"I'm okay, so which baby can I have?" I sit back down on the floor.

"Babe, you cannot keep one of the babies. They like to be together remember?" He is a wonderful father to remember that.

"You mean I can have both of them?" I hug him.

"Thank you!" I feel like the people of the Price is Right. I am jumping up and down, then I am running to the bathroom. I spend what feels like forever with my head against the wonderfully cool toilet seat. Carlos brings me water and a cool towel.

"Tell my babies I love them. I love you, too. Tell Lula she can have my Macy's stocks and my emergency tastycakes. Tell Lester he has beautiful eyes. Tell Gram she can have my Victoria's Secret's stuff. I wish we had sex. Can you let Gram see your package? Can you let ME see your package again?"

"Babe. You are not dying." Yes I am. I feel horrid.

"Yes I am. Promise me you will not marry a silicone implant. You deserve better than that. Take my babies paintballing. I love you Carlos." Oh, why did Gram poison me?

This time I wake up in the dark with soft music playing and a warm body curled around me.

"Hello?" It is so quiet.

"Babe, how are you feeling?" Carlos strokes my hair.

"Um warm and safe, Baby." I adore this man. He put up with my hangover and everything.

"What about your head and your stomach?" It was touch and go there for a while, but I still have a stomach. It is completely empty now, but it is there.

"Things are a little spinny and I really need some Chinese food."

"Te amo Nena." He kisses my cheek.

"I love you, too. Where are we?" I still did not open my eyes.

"We are in my room, Babe. Open your eyes." No, the room spins less if I keep my eyes closed.

"No, that's okay. Are you mad at me? I was a little crazy last night." Some guys are not nice about girls' night stuff.

"No, you were wild, but amusing. You really want my babies?" Oh. I said that, huh? Liquor is my truth serum.

"Yes! Can I still have them? I won't drink any more." He sighs. Oh well, it was worth a try, right?

"Babe. I mean do you want to have them, bear them?" Whoa.

"Isn't that a bit fast? We haven't even gone on a date yet? Have you been talking to my mother?" He sighs again.

"Stephanie, I am in love with you." This is the best hangover ever. It is better than the time Lula made me pancakes and we got our nails done that time.

"Me too, Baby." He kisses my forehead.

"How about for now we just share the twins. I don't want to give my children away."

"You mean like custody?" He cuddles with me.

"No, I mean like helping me take care of them." He links hands with me to stop my fidgeting.

"But what if you get mad and take them away?" He kisses behind my ear.

"Babe, we have to take this one day at a time." I get it, but still.

I force myself to open my eyes and I see the babies are playing on the floor. This is a weird fuzzy feeling. Okay. I will think about this later. I turn to Carlos and kiss him gently. He is so handsome and I love how he looks at me. I know I look like the love child of Ronald McDonald and Chaka Khan right now and he still looks like I am his everything. Wow.

"I should go now, Sweetie." I kiss the babies and Carlos. I gotta finish detoxing. I grab my shoes and my purse and go home.

I strip on my way to the bathroom where I take 2 advil then I give myself a facial. Next I brush my teeth and hop into the shower where I scrub until my skin tingles. Once I finish washing and conditioning my hair I put a towel around it and get into my robe. I moisturize my skin and brush out my hair letting it air dry. I head to my closet and put on a tank top and yoga pants that are capri length. My next item is my juice. Cranberry and pomegranate juice, a multivitamin, sunshine and exercise will get me back to normal.

In the largest cup I have, I add crushed ice and juice and take my ipod to my back deck to chill out on my lounger. I love it out here in the yard. So much land and flowers. The smell of the garden is so relaxing to me. I have my eyes closed and am humming along with Mariah, when I feel the tingle in my neck that lets me know Carlos is here.

 **Ranger POV**

WTF? Why did she leave? Lula walks up to me carrying Fifi. Lester has Alex. "Batman don't trip. My girl went to do her ritual."

"What ritual Lula?" She is playing with my daughter's hair.

"After she drinks she spends the next day taking vitamins and exercising and all that chillin in the yard shit. Don't worry, she still likes your ass." Oh.

"Thanks, Lula. Tank will take you home." I rescue my daughter and I give the babies their breakfast and take a shower.

I call my mother because I bet she will take the twins tonight but it has to be her idea. She answers on the first ring.

"Carlitos! How are you and the babies? How is that Sweet Stephanie?"

"Oh, Stephanie is alright. She went out dancing with her friends last night."

I bet that was enough. She heard the word date, so she will send me on one.

"Really? Why did you not ask her to go out with you? Take her to Diego's restaurant." I cannot seem too eager.

"I don't know Mama."

"You will do as you are told. I will be there to get mis nietos and keep them tonight. If you want them back then you will bring Estefania to dinner tomorrow. Do you understand me?" Heh heh.

"Si, Mama. I will ask her."

"Ask her nicely Carlitos." She arrives within an hour to get the twins. I kiss them goodbye. They do not know about their surprise. I got them a jeep. I hope they like it. I head over to Babe's place and go to the backyard since Lula said she hangs out there. I just want to hold her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. JE's characters are just fun to play with. Thanks for reading and your reviews.**

 **Steph POV**

I look up into his handsome and worried looking face. He came to check on me in person. He was the best boyfriend ever. He is not bearing gifts or food, but we could work on that. But first I had to find out something.

"Is something wrong with the babies?" He smiles. Good. If he is smiling they are fine. I hope they are not with Lula. She will change their clothes and Fifi will have leggings and a mini skirt. Alex will have sagging jeans. I am not being racist. She told me what she would put on them.

"No, Babe, they are fine." I move over to make room for him, but he simply lifts me and places me onto his lap cuddling me. He always smells so good. He is wearing a tshirt and sweats.

He holds me for a few minutes before asking me, "Babe, why did you leave so suddenly?"

"Sorry about leaving so abruptly, I am used to a certain ritual after a night of drinking. I should have explained it better. After my run I will come back over if you want, Baby."

"Actually Babe, my mother is taking the twins as collateral tonight." I laugh.

"Collateral?" His mother is a hoot.

"Yes, she said that I will come to dinner tomorrow if I have to pick up Rafael and Sofia." I like his mother. She is not as bad as mine. Well, at least she likes me.

"Well she is smart." And she is babysitting. Yeah!

"Since she will have them overnight, I wanted to take you to dinner tonight." Does he seem nervous? I cannot tell because I am facing away from him.

"I would like that, Baby." His body relaxes. Huh. He is so silly. I was going to agree.

"Great I will pick you up at 1900, Babe. That means 7pm." I turn in his arms.

"Okay, Baby." I put my arms around his neck and spend the next 10 minutes in a make out session.

"Love you Carlos." He kisses my forehead.

"Love you back Babe." He leaves and I go back to my juice. What a man. I make oatmeal as it is my guilty pleasure, then head to the treadmill. I do a few extra miles to tone up just in case tonight is the night with Carlos.

Now what to wear? I have it narrowed down to a jeweled neckline green silk halter dress that is backless that hits my knees or a royal blue strapless dress that has a sweetheart neckline and is calf length.

I call Carlos and ask what we are doing after dinner and he says dancing if I feel like it. I hang up and think, green dress it is. By the time I am finished dressing and putting my hair into a sexy updo and applying my silver and green eye makeup, I feel like a Slytherin. Hopefully Carlos can speak parseltongue. Heh Heh.

I answer the doorbell to find a very delicious looking Carlos in a grey suit with a silver shirt. He is carrying yellow tulips. I love tulips and yellow is one of my favorite colors. He must have asked Lulal. I take the flowers and turn to find a vase in the kitchen and I hear him exclaim, "Madre de Dios. I'm going to have to shoot someone I just know it."

I laugh over my shoulder. I guess he likes how the backless dress looks. When I return, he pulls me to him and whispers, "Mi bella Nena."

"Thank you for the flowers Carlos."

"You look beautiful Babe. I love this dress."

"You are sweet baby." He kisses my neck and says maybe we should just stay in?

"No Carlos." He needs to stop kissing my ear like that.

"You are right. Are you ready to go Babe? I want everyone to see how beautiful my woman is."

"Yeah just let me get my wrap." It is really like a trench coat but won't keep me warm because it is almost see through and is silver, has huge buttons and it is kind of shiny.

I am also wearing thigh highs with a garter belt and garters which Carlos sees when I get into the car.

"Dios Mio," he says as he shuts my door. He takes me to La Bella Mariposa. We leave the car with the valet and are greeted like long lost relatives. This guy does kind of look like Carlos.

"Hola Diego. Primo, let me introduce you to mi novia Stephanie." I give him a small finger wave. We are shown to a semi private table on the edge of the dance floor. The sexy Latin music provides the perfect atmosphere for our date. It is lively here, and yet sophisticated.

"Diego is my cousin, Babe." I nod.

"He seems nice." Carlos scoffs.

"Please, if his wife Marisol did not keep him in line he would be a worse flirt than Lester."

Carlos is quite the gentleman, taking my wrap and pulling out my chair. He smiles at me and I swear I hear a waitress drop a tray. Women are doing drivebys to our table strutting their stuff in Carlos' direction, but he only has eyes for me.

I feel so happy with him. Throughout the meal he feeds me from his plate, kisses my hand and laughs with me as I tell him about my childhood.

I tell him that like Sofi'a, I wanted to be Wonder Woman when I grew up. When I was 6, I tied a towel around my shoulders and jumped off the roof. I broke my arm. My mom wanted to punish me, but my dad told me next time to come to him for super hero training.

"He enrolled me in karate and gymnastics classes. By the time I was 12, I could play pool, pick locks, and had a black belt. I still have a black belt. We kept it from my mother who wanted a perfect Burg daughter who learned to cook and take care of babies. She never approved of the close relationship I have with my daddy."

"You know about high school, and by the time I went to college and met that ass Richard Orr, aka Dickie, I was tired of her harping calls and letters. I brought him to dinner to shut her up and she was ecstatic about the pompous little blowhard."

"I thought she was accepting of me so I agreed to the short lived marriage made in hell. We were basically roommates. We had separate rooms and barely spent any time together. We kept up appearances, but I knew he was whoring around and I didn't care. He didn't want his meager dick chopped off so he stopped "demanding" his husbandly rights. After I gave him a black eye and gave him food poisoning he changed that tune."

"Babe!" Carlos has been holding my hand throughout my tale.

"While he was out with his so called late hours and client dinners, I was writing my books. I just never told anyone. We faked dinner at my parent's house once a week and carried on pretending to be a happy couple. We would have

kids over my dead body."

"I didn't care until I came home and found him with that whore on my dining room table. I realized that keeping up the status quo to keep everyone else happy wasn't worth it. I had a bonfire and that was that. Since the divorce, I have not been dating but there is something about you that draws me to you."

Carlos in turn told me how he was the only boy with four sisters. He told me how they used to tie him to a chair and test hair styles and makeup on him. His punishment when he was bad was to help his mother in the kitchen.

He told me how he and Lester enlisted in the Army together and met Tank and Bobby the first day and have been best friends ever since then. He explained that he put his Army career before a personal life and never had a real relationship. Sure he had one night stands but not for many years until last year at his cousin's bachelor party.

Everyone dared him to drink so he did, and woke up next to a girl he did not know. A few weeks later he found out that she was pregnant. Apparently the condom broke.

He was honest with me and explained how he offered to handle her medical bills, but his family felt he should marry her. Carlos told me he objected and so did Rachel. She didn't even want the babies once she found out she was having twins. She said she did not want to be held down.

He takes a drink of his half full wine glass. "I was going to raise them by myself anyway, but when she gave birth there were complications. She had blood clots and other issues and did not make it. I felt badly for her family but we had no relationship."

"The first time I saw the twins they were in the hospital nursery crying because like you discovered, they do not like to be separated. I picked them both up and they stopped crying." Awww.

"That was when I fell in love. They were beautiful and so small. I named them and brought them home to find my mother and Ella ready to help me. They are great babies." I rubbed my hand over his cheek.

"You want to call and check on them, Carlos?"

"Yes, Babe, you don't mind?"

"No go ahead." I was going to do it if he didn't.

Carlos calls his mother on speakerphone and Ana answers on the first ring. "Hola Carlitos, how is your date going? Do you need advice? It's the first date so I think just a kiss would be fine. Is everything ok? Where is Estefania?" She cracks me up.

"Mama, mama, mama! Calm down. Yes, we are at dinner and I wanted to check on the twins."

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso III, I have raised 5 ninos. Are you implying that I cannot take care of mis nietos? No Mama, just are they asleep yet?"

"No Carlitos, they are watching wrestling with your Abuela Rosa."

"Wrestling Mama?" I laugh quietly.

"They like it Carlitos don't nag me."

"Yes Mama. Kiss them for me."

"You need to worry about kissing Estefania and enjoy your date. See you tomorrow Carlitos."

"She hung up on me."

"Your mother is a nicer crazy than mine." I smile and tease him. His mother was on my side. I hope she liked me, not just that I am a woman in his vicinity.

"Thanks Babe." I rub his hand.

"It's okay to miss them, Baby. Hey let's get dessert." He shakes his head at me a little.

"I don't eat dessert, Babe." He needs me in his life. No dessert?

"Come on Carlos, just a little?" He looks into my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright we can share the flan." We fed each other and kissed in between bites. It was very sensual especially because I was moaning as usual; it was delicious. Carlos kept having to adjust his pants. I giggle.

"Sorry, Baby." I kiss him.

Next we headed to the dance floor and danced for hours to the salsa, samba and the tango. OMG Carlos and the tango ruined my panties.

"Babe, let's leave." I run to the bathroom to change my panties.

I return to the table and see that he has handled the bill.

"Okay, I'm ready." Boy am I ready. He gets my wrap and whisked me back to the car. I noticed that we are not headed home but toward lookout point near the lake. I giggle and ask how he heard of this place.

He gives me a look and said, Connie told him that I never went "parking" in high school.

"Come here Babe, let's get into the back seat and see what happens." Wow.

We scramble into the backseat and I fall into his arms. We just kiss. Can this man be any more perfect? I love how his hands feel on me as he rubs my nipples through my dress.

I bite his bottom lip and lick it to soothe the sting. He grabs my hair and moves my head to the side and gives me a hickey. The feeling of him biting me send a thrill straight to my doodah. He whispers to me in Spanish and continues rubbing and squeezing my nipples and I have an orgasm.

"Mmmm. Baby. Talk about ruining my panties." He gives me a wolf grin and tells me to take them off.

"Yes sir." He pulls them down my legs and puts them up to his nose and inhales.

"You smell so good Babe. Good enough to eat. But we will need to change locations for me to taste you." Can he get any sexier?

He holds me for a while and runs his hands up and down my back. I am drowsy by the time we decide to go home. Carlos wakes me when we get home and asks me if I will stay with him.

"Sure Baby." We go into the house and I strip and put on his tshirt to sleep in after taking my turn in the bathroom. I am asleep when my head hit the pillow.

I wake up hot all over. I look down and see Carlos has us both naked and has my nipple in his mouth. I arch my back and shift under him. Since we are naked I can feel his rock hard erection grinding against my clit and hear him murmuring that he loves me in Spanish.

I bring him up to kiss him and he lifts my left leg over his shoulder and slams into me. It feels so good, I climax instantly.

"Babe?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Babe, wake up." I open my eyes to see Carlos is staring at me and his eyes are almost black with passion.

"Babe did you just cum?"

"Yes, I was dreaming that you were inside me Carlos." He reached between my legs and I shudder at the contact. He encounters the wetness on my thighs and groans.

"Babe you are so wet you are soaking."

"Mmmm sorry about the mess Baby."

"No problem Babe. Let me help you with that." And then my head exploded. Well it felt like it. Carlos' mouth on my clit and his tongue licking my juices had me screaming in orgasm in less than 5 minutes. That's it. My turn.

I used a takedown move to flip him onto his back and had his dick down my throat in seconds. He was speaking jibberish as I took him deep while fondling his balls.

"Fuck Babe, I'm gonna blow, you gotta move." I just moaned with his throbbing cock in my mouth. That made his control snap, he pumped into my mouth twice and came flooding my mouth with his cum. I swallowed it all down listening to him moaning.

We collapsed next to each other catching our breath. I looked at him smiling and he pulled me next to him and spooned me. "I love you Babe."

"Te amo Carlos. Go to sleep baby." I kiss him and go right to sleep.

Ranger POV

I finally got to sleep when I notice she is moaning and thrashing her legs. Is this a nightmare? She moans my name and spreads her legs. Not a nightmare. She keeps moaning and then screams my name and shudders in orgasm. In a dream. I have never been so jealous in my life.

I wake her gently and ask if she just had an orgasm and cannot stop myself from tasting her sweet pussy. Mmmm she is sweet and when my tongue flicks her clit she gets even wetter. I close my lips around her clit and suck and she cums for me.

I continue to lap at her until she flips me over. Next I am the one moaning. Damn, Babe can suck dick like a pro. I'm not going to last and I try to tell her but she keeps swallowing me down. Dios Mio! I love her. I tell her and kiss her and we go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just like playing with them.**

 **A/N: This is a long chapter and it covers two days. Thanks for your messages and reviews.**

 **Steph POV**

I wake up on top of Carlos with his arms around me. "Good morning mi amor," He kisses my cheek, then my lips gently.

"Good morning Carlos. I had a wonderful time last night."

"Me too Babe. Want to go to the movies before dinner at my parent's?" He feels so good, I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Sure Baby, let me call Lula and see if she and Tank want to double date." He nods, so I make the call in my current position.

Lula answers on the third ring and sounds muffled. "Hey Whitegirl."

"Hey Lula are you okay why are you whispering?" Is she hoarse?

"Girl cuz Tankie is sleeping and every time I wake him up, I WAKE him up if you know what I mean? A sister needs a break." I giggle.

"Take a vitamin Lula and hang in there. So we are going to the movies today and I wanted to know if you want to double with us?" Carlos is playing with my hair again. I love the little touches.

"Sure girl anything to give my vajayjay a break cuz dayum Tankie sure ain't no one minute man. I was gonna text you to fake an emergency girl. Maybe we can get lunch first cuz I have used up all my strength." She is still whispering.

"You poor dear." I kiss Carlos quietly.

"I ain't forgot about your hot date with Batman. You can give me the scoop later. We will meet y'all at Golden Dragon at 1pm." Carlos laughs because he can hear her too.

" Ok Lula, see you then." I finally move off of Carlos and he gets out of bed. I ogle him unabashedly as he walks around the bedroom.

Carlos gets into the shower, and strips out of his boxers on the way. Yummy. I join him and wash his back. He washes my front. I think the people outside can hear me cumming. That man really is good in the shower. Of course I return the favor. Yeah orgasms!

We stroll hand in hand in jeans and tshirts into the Golden Dragon. Tank and Lula are already at the table and both of them look like they could use a V8.

Carlos sits across from Tank, gives him the raised eyebrow and asks with a shit eating grin, "Long night, Pierre?" Tank is guzzling Gatorade and puts it down to look at Carlos with his own smug expression, "Fuck you, Ricardo, at least I got some. Can you say the same?" Carlos narrows his eyes.

"What?!" Lula is apoplectic. "Girl you ain't ride him like Zorro? You can't wait too much longer girl it's been YEARS! You better let Batman dust that thing off. It's only so much you can do with a shower massager Steph. Trust me." She is getting louder and louder.

"Lula?" She looks at me.

"What?" I gesture around the restaurant.

"Can you keep it down?" Several people look like they may call my mother. Sheesh.

"Sorry, girl I just don't know how you can function. I would have jumped somebody by now. Years girl! Tankie promise it won't be years till we do it again?" She grabs his arm.

"Yes, Lula Baby you know Big Poppa got you covered." Big Poppa? They start kissing again. I sit and watch them molest each other with Carlos. It is like we cannot look away.

They are still making out when the waitress comes to take our order, or rather Carlos' order as she ignores me and Lula. Lula is about to go into rhino mode on her but Tank calms her down.

Carlos orders what everyone wants and kisses my neck. He holds my hand and I kiss his lips. We are in full make out mode by the time the food arrives and Lula and Tank are looking shocked. Tank is shocked that Carlos is being demonstrative in public and Lula is shocked that I am not being a prude like usual.

"Y'all are so cute together," she gushes.

"Now tell me girl what happened last night." I lean over and tell Lula about my night and she ooohs and aaahs at all of the right places in my story. She told me she and Tank went for ribs and then back to her place.

"He said watchin me suck on those ribs was getting to him. Girl my seduction powers are the bomb. But it backfired because he really put it on a sista. I ain't lying when I said I needed a break cuz dayum. My weave almost came out. And the handcuffs child. Tankie is freaky." She overshares again.

"That's enough Lula. That's great that you guys had a good time." She nods at me.

"So y'all didn't do it yet, huh?"

"How can you tell?" Am I that easy to read?

"Girl, you can walk fine, secondly you got a glow but not a total glow. Y'all did oral huh?" I look around to see who heard her.

"Lula! Okay, calm down let's finish eating." She is not finished with me.

"Don't forget girl, when it's time, let your freak out and use the dirty talk. Trust me." Right.

I turn back to Carlos and he is eating steamed vegetables and brown rice. Yeah okay. I grab the general tso's chicken and get my grub on. It's so good. Yum. We finish eating and decide on a scary movie since both guys maintain that they are not afraid of anything.

We hit the movie theater next and I am in the mood for a movie with Carlos. Will he talk during the movie or will he laugh? While in line for snacks and ignoring Carlos' "Babe"-this time it means you just ate—I spot Lester and my grandma. They are sneaking up on the guy who rips the tickets.

I grab Carlos and Lula and run toward our theater. If I am not here, I won't get a call from my mother. Too late I see grandma take a leap and execute a flying tackle knocking over the poor guy who I really hope is FTA.

Lester slaps on the cuffs and Bobby helps granny up from the floor. Lester and Bobby fist bump grandma and they leave like nothing happened. Carlos just shakes his head and mutters primo loco.

We are enjoying the movie but when it gets to a scary scene, I am embraced by Hal.

"Hal? What are you doing here?" He does not release me from his embrace.

"Well I came with Les and Bobby but I saw your granny show up so I just followed you guys. You don't mind do you?" he whispered.

"No Hal, it's okay." He relaxes and cuddles into my side. He is like 6'4" so it is weird seeing him all leaned over like that.

"Babe," Carlos complains on my other side.

"Shhhh!" Lula and Tank throw popcorn at us. The rest of the movie I console Hal on one side and calm Carlos on the other side and duck the popcorn Lula and Tank keep throwing at us.

Our lively group parts ways in the parking lot. Carlos and I are headed home, while Tank and Lula need more Gatorade and a nap. Hal promises to go home and get ready for work.

When we get home we kiss and cuddle for a little while before I go change into a blouse and blue denim skirt. I add my lightweight leather jacket, thick throwback name belt that says Steph on the buckle. Now I want one that says Babe. Maybe Batman will get me one.

"I will get you one that has my name Babe." I said that out loud. I have to stop doing that.

"Mmmm Carlos, I would love that Baby." It has been such a good day with him so far.

After setting the alarm we get into the car and head out to Newark where Carlos' parents live.

"Shouldn't we take anything?" I ask.

"No, Babe. Mama and Ella have everything under control." I relax during the drive and begin to get excited about seeing the babies again. Carlos turned into what he told me was his parent's street and saw that there appeared to be a block party taking place. We had to get out and walk up the block.

 **Ranger POV**

There were streamers and balloons. There were children running back and forth. There was music and many, many tables covered in food. As we neared my parent's house, I saw a sign that said "Welcome Home Carlos". Where does she think I have been? Why does she turn a simple dinner into a block party?

Lester comes out of the house carrying more chairs in one hand and escorting Grandma Mazur and Abuela Rosa. He shows the ladies to a shaded area, sets up their chairs and then brings them both a drink. Stephanie and Carlos looked on in horror as both their grandmothers who loved wrestling and strip clubs bonded.

 **Steph POV**

"Lester, please explain how you came to bring my grandma to this party. Did you know it was a party?" I interrogate him.

"It was your granny's idea. She showed Tia Ana how to go on Facebook and invited the whole family, then we asked the neighbors if they minded and everyone pitched in after that. She and abuela really get along. Beautiful, did you know your granny could speak Spanish?" Wow.

"No, Lester. I did not know that." He is not done bragging.

"She gets along with Hector and everything," he babbled excitedly.

"We did 3 successful takedowns with granny and the Clip N Curl ladies' help just yesterday." I nod.

"We saw you guys today at the movie theater." He waves me off.

"Oh that was just a quickie. Well if you include those, then we have finished 10 takedowns this weekend. Those ladies are awesome and they don't want much money." Carlos is standing very still. Is he in shock?

"We hired them a party bus to go to AC and paid for their rooms and tokens so they can have a nice weekend. They love us. A little gossip and everybody is happy." Lester puts his arm around Carlos' shoulder.

"We have everything written up in reports because we figured you would be all strict about everything. We had to sign granny up as a contract worker after her flying tackle today, but she didn't get hurt. She is hardcore." He smiles at Carlos.

I could see that Les really liked Grandma Mazur. Carlos just stood there blankfaced through the whole story. I thanked Lester and pulled Carlos toward the house.

"Well if it isn't the package with my baby granddaughter. Stephie, say hello to my new homegirl Rosa. We plan to go watch mudwrestling next week. I gotta check with my boys to see when they can drive us. Ranger you have the nicest group of workers I have ever met. Such sweet boys."

Ranger nodded, but I could hear him muttering that we are supposed to be badasses not sweet boys.

I hug him. "Baby, all those captures made you guys money and no one was hurt and you have goodwill in the community. Do you really want old ladies to be afraid of you guys?"

"Well, no," he answers begrudgingly. I kiss him.

"Baby it will be fine. The ladies won't tell anyone that they are your informants they know how to keep a secret. That's why my granny is the only one who will be obvious and make scenes." He slowly relaxes.

"I will bet the guys handcuff her just for show to keep up the illusion that she is just a trouble maker. Trust them, they came up with something that will help you and cost you less man hours."

Finally we reach Ana. "Carlitos and Stephanie! Everybody, Carlitos and Stephanie are here." I hear the sweet voices of the babies calling us.

"Nena!" "Papi!" We turn and see the babies riding in a jeep and headed straight toward us. We stop them before they can run us over. I unstrap Fi and hug and kiss her, then I switch with Carlos and hug and kiss Alex. I missed you my babies. They babble at me and show me their new car which is cool.

We put them back into the jeep and strap them in, they wave and take off.

"They are driving Babe." He looks a little sad.

"It will be fine, Carlos. Stop worrying." They keep running into people. It is adorable.

"They are growing too fast." He is still staring at them.

"Soon they will be walking." I swing our hands.

"Don't rush it Babe." I kiss him and head for the food tables.

Throughout the rest of the day, we have a watergun fight, eat, dance and have a great time. Carlos' sisters keep trying to corner me to talk about his childhood, but each time, Carlos butts into the conversation.

Before we leave, Ana slips me a few baby pictures of Carlos that are just too cute. I hide them in my purse. We convince Fi and Alex that their car will be brought home the next day and they grudgingly agree to leave it for the time being. They are so independent. We are loaded down with leftovers and we leave after having had a great time.

My mother calls when we are on the way back to Trenton.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, it's your mother." I sigh.

"Yes, Ma. I have caller id."

"I don't know what I am going to do. Your grandmother left here this morning saying she was hanging with her new homie, but I received calls from Mrs. Mancuso who heard it from her daughter who was at the AMC today that your grandmother was with those men in black and got arrested for fighting in the lobby."

"She is still not home but I called Eddie, you know Shirley's husband?"

"Yes, my cousin Shirley the Whiner."

"Don't call her that Stephanie. He said she wasn't at the station and hung up on me. Anyway, since you know Carlos and he is their boss, can you ask him if they arrested your grandmother?" She takes a deep breath.

"Why me? What am I going to do? I had your wonderful sister Valerie and her girls over for dinner. That Angie is such a little lady." I am not listening to this.

"Ma. Ma. You are rambling again. Grandma did not get arrested. We just had dinner together. She should be coming home in the next half hour." She does not sound relieved.

"I just don't understand why I have to have a mother who acts like a teenager. And you encourage her!" She blames me anyway.

"Yes ma, I like it when grandma is having a good time. She is not hurting anyone."

"People talk, Stephanie. Since you couldn't come to dinner today, why don't you come over on Wednesday? I could make fried chicken and corn on the cob, with French silk pie." I was getting sucked in but this sounded too good to be true.

"Who else are you inviting to dinner Wednesday Ma?" She does not answer directly.

"Why are you always so suspicious? There is nothing wrong with being neighborly. I invited a nice young man over for dinner. You will have someone your own age to talk to and won't that be nice?"

"Mother you are incorrigible. I am not participating in your setups. I am in a relationship."

"But Stephanie, he is not one of us." No. She. Did. Not.

"Mother I cannot believe you said those words. When you are ready to accept that I make my own choices and to stop gossiping about my life with your friends, let me know. Until then, I will not be coming to dinner no matter who you invite. I will talk to Daddy and Gram later. They have their own phones. Goodbye Mother."

By the time I get off the phone, Carlos has transported the babies and the leftovers into the house. I go into the house and lay on the couch. Carlos comes over and lifts my head into his lap.

"Want to talk about it, Babe?" I let out a long breath.

"Carlos, every time I leave the house my mother calls me to harass me. I'm used to it, but lately, I just wanted to tell her off then cut her off, so I did. I feel like an enabler." He kisses my hand.

"I mean I am the one who keeps answering the phone. Sometimes, it is funny, but on days like today, it just seems like she is being very critical and disapproving. I am a grown woman; I can make my own choices."

"Babe, maybe she means well." You poor naïve fool I want to say.

"Not after what she said today. It was racist. I will not make excuses for her anymore." He pulls me up to face him.

"Listen, mi amor, before I met you I felt like I was on the dating game. My mother kept sending well-meaning single women to help poor me with the babies. At the supermarket, the drycleaner's, even at the car wash. The badass scared them away. Can you imagine?"

"Wow, I am surprised you didn't try to scare me away when I came over."

"Babe, you pushed me out of the way and barged into the house. I could not have gotten rid of you if I wanted to. Plus you wanted to kidnap the twins." He laughs.

"They are adorable! They should be in commercials." I elbow him.

"So you thought about getting rid of me?"

"Babe, you were so cute standing there in your shorts and sneakers with a cake box in your hand. I was struck with your beauty, your wild curls all over the place and your deep blue eyes." I kiss him.

"Yeah you are quite good looking yourself baby."

I fall asleep and he must have carried me to bed, because when I wake up, the babies are in the bed with me again. They hand me an envelope that they have been playing with. I kiss them and they babble at me.

"Nena!" I tickle them.

"Good morning, Fifi and Alex." I take the envelope and read the note inside it.

'Babe I had an early meeting. Ella helped me to get the kids dressed and fed and she said she would leave them with you when she left. I will try to meet you for lunch. Hal and Woody are outside and they will be your guards today if you go somewhere. Please drive my car. The keys are in the envelope. Call me about lunch. Love, C.'

I turn to the babies who are dressed in denim coveralls like Dennis the Menace with striped blue and white for Alex and red and white for Fifi. Fi has a red headband and Alex has a blue baseball cap. They are adorable.

I set them into their crib after promising to hurry back and I play a cd for them of Spanish stories I got from Tia Juanita yesterday. She was nice. She said she liked my hips.

I showered and got dressed in low rise black denim ruffled skirt and a stretchy long sleeved turquoise tee shirt that says "I got a man" in black writing. My bra and panties say Rangeman again and I just ignore it.

I put on my turquoise sparkly 5" heels and wrap my Rangeman jacket around my waist and get the babies. I carry them and their bag and my purse downstairs. Forget about the gym, I will just carry the babies around. I open the front door and wave Hal and Woody into the house.

"Did you guys eat breakfast?" They shake their heads.

"No, Miss Stephanie." I sigh and heat up the leftovers and make coffee.

"Guys, how about we go somewhere fun today?" They look scared.

"Calm down, I just want to go to the toystore." They nod and agree.

We head out to the cars and I strap the kids into the black BMW minivan. I put on Harry Potter for them and they are into it. At Toys R Us, I put them into the cart and we get small water guns they can shoot and large supersoakers I can shoot. We also get some balls and some games, especially Twister.

I tell the babies that they can play with the water guns while I review some chapters on a new book I am writing and they seem to nod. I asked Hal and Woody who were being my shadows if they liked anything and they said I should get legos, so I do.

The drive back to the house is stalled when the guys pull into the parking lot of the strip mall. Did they want to let me get a mani and a pedi or something? Hal calls me.

"I need to get a present for my mother, so I am getting her a gift card. I will be right out." I nod at him. That is nice. It takes me a while to find a parking spot. I am worried about someone dinging the car so I park with three spaces on both sides of me. Besides, I lost the guys in the parking lot. Who knows where they parked. They promised to call me when they were back outside, so I checked my messages while I waited.

I realise from the smell wafting towards me that I need to change the babies' diapers, so I get out of the car and take them into the nail salon to use their bathroom. I locked the car and took the extra gun from under the seat just in case of danger. They have their little jackets around their waists like me. The babies are so cute. I feel slightly like a bag lady with their diaper bag and my purse and them, but I make it to the salon without dropping anything.

The ladies nod that I can use the bathroom and I change the kids. I was almost out the door when a large blast sounded from outside. I look and see the car I was driving is now engulfed in flames. I am so glad I let the guys put the toys in their car.

i stand there in shock that Carlos' car is on fire. I wonder how much it costs to replace. Will he be mad? Someone must have blown it up. Who hates me that much? My phone is ringing so I answer it. "Hello."

"Babe, the car went off the grid. Where are you?" He sounds really stressed.

"Carlos, calm down. I took the kids into the nail salon to change them." He is breathing heavily.

"Babe, I am almost there. ETA 2 minutes." He hung up. I kiss the babies. Wow, that could have been us, you guys. They say boom over and over. "Yes, babies. Boom."

We go outside and stand in front of the nail salon and I see Hal and Woody. I wave them over and they run towards us and hug me and the babies.

"Oh man! I thought you were in the car. We already got the guy that threw the Molotov cocktail at the car. He thought it was his exwife's car. She drives the same type of car." I just shake my head. Mistaken identity, huh.

I look and notice that the guys had parked right next to a car that is identical to the one I had been driving. No wonder I had to park on the far side of the lot.

Carlos zooms into the parking lot in his turbo with Tank in his car. Bobby and Lester are following him. The cavalry is here.

Carlos parks right in the first open spot and runs over to us. The babies reach for him and say, "Boom, Papi!" He takes them and kisses them, then he hands them to Tank who hugs them. He pulls me into him and we kiss, then he hugs me like he will not let go.

"I am glad we are alright, but that poor car." I have to look up the cost of the car when I get home.

"Babe, a car can be replaced, you cannot." I kiss him again for being sweet and wonder what we should do now.

 **Ranger POV**

I was having a pretty good day. My mother likes Babe and she handled the circus yesterday pretty well. Lester was doing paperwork when I got here and that meant he was out of trouble.

The morning meeting was a revelation. With the help from Lester's contacts, we cleared $3M in fees from the skips they picked up. Even the dangerous ones were lured to their granny's houses and the takedowns were a matter of being browbeat into surrendering. You cannot argue with 15 takedowns in 4 days. Lester said he had to pick up the new files from Connie to see what his week would be like.

I was just wondering what we would have for lunch when I met Babe when Cal came running into my office.  
"Boss, the BMW went off the grid." He looks terrified like I feel. Madre de Dios.(Mother of God)

I am out of the building and into my car with Tank and driving to the scene in no time. Tank gives me directions and tells me to call her. I am afraid she will not answer. What about my kids?

With shaking hands I call Babe. I hope she and the kids were not in the car. She answers and I let out my breath when she explains where she was. I tell her I am almost there and then we are parking and I run to them. The kids are so adorable and they are saying boom. Of course they are not traumatized. I give them to Tank and hug Babe and kiss her. I have to calm down.

I do not let her go as the guys explain what happened. The perp is a man going through a divorce. He said over and over that no one was in the car. He was yelling that he saw the car seats after he threw the flaming bottle. He was crying hysterically that he might have blown up children.

I decide that he is punishing himself more than I could. His insurance will pay for the car. I am just so glad my kids and Babe are alright. She just keeps murmuring about the car. I tell her the car can be replaced, but they cannot.

I keep car seats in all of my personal cars, so I tell Babe that I will drive them home. She hands me a gun and says it is from the car. I kiss her forehead and whisk her away before Morelli can reach us.

The kids fall asleep in the car, so I order from a seafood place and Tank and Lester say they will pick it up. Babe finally has an adrenaline crash and I carry her into the house after I carry in the kids. Tank and Lester bring the food and toys from Hal and Woody's car. I just smile and shake my head. What a fucking morning!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I am just playing with them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Steph POV**

It has been a week since the car explosion and I was considerate of Carlos' feelings about safety. He still sent two guys with us everywhere we went. They did wear jeans and button down shirts or golf shirts, but I was still being guarded. The kids were taking small steps and trying to walk. They loved playing with the waterguns.

I had to see my publisher today, so the kids were with Ana and I was in a green and white wrap dress and matching 5"heeled green open toed sandals. I drove my silver trailhawk to the meeting and it went fine. I would deliver the revised chapters in two weeks.

I was on my way to the car when I noticed two Rangemen I did not know try to duck into the lobby of the doctor's office across the street. I sigh and call Carlos. He answers on the first ring.

"Yo, Babe."

"Carlos, why are you having me followed?" He sighs.

"Babe, I need to know you are safe." I count to ten silently.

"So, this is not about trust?" I was wondering that.

"No, Babe. I just worry about you."

"Carlos, please do not waste the guys' time having me followed. I told you where I was going. I do not have the babies with me. I am still wearing the chain and the earrings you gave me."

"Si, I should have checked them before. I would have known you were safe, Babe."

"Calm down, Carlos. I am fine and the twins are with your mother."

"Babe, can we compromise on this?" What was there to compromise about?

"Will you allow me to send you with the guys if they stay with you and do not sneak around?" I guess I should just get used to it.

"Carlos, that is fine. Have a good rest of the day and I will see you later." I hang up and wave to the guys.

I drive to my condo and go inside after locking the door for spite. I know someone has a key because they come and clean up. It is probably Ella. I dress in shorts and a tee shirt and go to my basement gym and work out for a while.

I am very sweaty when I hit the shower in my bedroom. I had to work out every day to get rid of my excess energy. Maybe we should have sex. I want to, but I think Carlos is trying to woo me.

I want to tell him I am completely besotted with him, so full speed ahead. That is what my Bad Stephanie shoulder angel suggests. The Good Stephanie shoulder angel tells me to let him set the pace and not to be overbearing like my mother. Wow. Good Stephanie is a bitch and that was a low blow.

I wash my hair and dress in a white peasant blouse with a khaki colored mini skirt and my brown gladiator sandals and leave to pick up the kids. They are thrilled to see me and hug me for a long time.

"Estefania, the ninos would not go to sleep for their naptime." Ana is talking to me as she feeds all four of the Rangemen in her home. She was assigned Hal and Woody, while I learned I have Ace and Manny. They were eating and watching some sporting event. How come there is always a sporting event on the television?

"Come talk to me," Carlos' father Ricardo who he is named after tells me. I take the babies with me to sit on the back porch with him.

"You are very pretty. I heard about your writing and Mama Rosa tells me how you are so smart and sweet and you speak Spanish. You are a perfect novia for Carlos." I smile.

"Thanks, Ricardo." Where is he going with this, I wonder.

"The babies love you and I think my son loves you, too. Do not let Ana and Ella rush you. Take your time. I would love to have you as a daughter in law, but only if you are sure." Wow. This is a non-judgmental parent. I am amazed. He hugs me and goes back into the house.

I stay outside and think. Am I ready? I think about it. What would change if I married Carlos? I would stop living at my condo. I barely go there, I realise. I would have his name. No problem. I would get his mother. Heh heh. He would get my mother.

Morelli would be mad. That is a big plus. We would have sex. I was not getting married just for sex, but I did want to do the deed with him. Maybe we needed a prenup so I could show him I am not after his money and all that.

Maybe we could move to my house in East Hills. It is like a mini mansion, and I bought it as a tax shelter, but I cannot live there all alone. We could get a dog. There was even a pool and a guest house for the Rangemen. It will be a win-win situation. I cannot deny my feelings for Carlos. I will leave it up to him.

I pack up the kids and take them home. I give them baths and they conk out for a while. I put the food Ana sent with me into the refrigerator and tell Ace and Manny they can go. I spend two hours writing and making revisions, then I sit on the sofa and go to sleep. That is where Carlos finds me and wakes me up.

 **Ranger POV**

I knew Babe would know about the guys tailing her. They did not change their clothes and I used it as a training mission. They were practicing stealth. I do trust her, I am just worried about her. I have been very busy this week, so I did not take her out. I hope she is not feeling underappreciated.

The kids love her and Mama called and told me they refused to take a nap and wanted their Nena. I told her she would be their soon. I love her, too and Abuela Rosa already gave me her platinum and blue diamond ring to propose with.

She told me to just speak from the heart when I am ready and not to let Mama rush me. I stare at the ring and put it into my safe. Not yet. I am almost ready, but I also do not want to rush Steph. She gets that from her mother.

When I get home she is asleep on the sofa and the kids are in their paypen. "Papi!"

I pick them up and kiss them. I carry them to their room and change them, then I change my clothes and wake up Babe. She smiles and kisses me and we eat dinner.

I loved the feeling of knowing she was here when I got home, but I am not one of those guys who expects a certain type of woman. I do not want a housewife. I thought it was hilarious that Babe taught the kids to shoot with their water guns and I do not mind eating good takeout or Mama's cooking. I can cook as well. I will offer to teach her.

We spend time watching Clue, then it is time for bed. It wasa a quiet day. No explosions or shootings. Good. In bed after she tells the kids about Rapunzel and how dumb she was to wait for a prince to save her, I cuddle with Steph and kiss her shoulder.

She turns and we kiss and I touch her everywhere, but I do not initiate sex. I just pull her so that her back is to my front and we go to sleep. I am not in a rush. I want her to know I love her, not just her body. We fall asleep like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just love playing with them.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and messages.**

 **Steph POV**

I spent the day taking the kids to see Mooner and Dougie and using their playground like backyard for target practice. They had a ball and the guys are harmless. They did not smoke while we were there. They told me about their paintball lot and I said the babies were too little.

We got home before Carlos and we had Boston Market for dinner. I had decided to take cooking lessons from Ana. She said we could do it next week. I hoped she was not like my mother. Huh. My mother was being very quiet lately. What is up with that?

I wanted to go to the zoo, so I decided to ask Carlos about it. We could have a lot of fun and take pictures and it would be the weekend in a day.

We go to the bedroom and I start dropping hints about the zoo while reading about the zoo on my laptop.

"Did you go to the zoo when you were a kid?" I smile at my memories.

"Field trip from hell," he answers. Wow.

"Didn't you love the animals?" I try again.

"I hated the smell." He starts undressing by taking off his weapons and shoes.

"Carlos, we should take the twins to the zoo! It would be—"

"a security nightmare, Babe" he finishes for me. "Steph, please. Not now. We have had a long day. We can talk about this tomorrow. We need a plan."

"But Baby, we can't always think like that. If we did, we would never go anywhere."

"Babe, I have work tomorrow and I do not have enough time to plan an op to the zoo." I bristle at this.

"It's not an op! Quit parenting like a drill sergeant with SOPs for everything and backup and vetting people ahead of time and plan B,C,D!" He looks at me.

"Stephanie, you said you understood. I have enemies who would love to hurt me by hurting MY children. You have to defer to me on this. My children, my rules. The rules are for their safety." He turns to me looking stressed. He is on a roll.

"Why do you have to change everything? This is not a game, it is my life and if you can't handle it you should go. You don't have to be here; you don't have any children or responsibilities. These are my babies not yours! Please drop this." He is trying to stay calm but he is not winning the fight with himself. I decide to chime in.

"They ARE your babies and they don't have fun! They don't get dirty! They only play in the yard! I'm sick of being fucking followed everywhere! I don't have any privacy and someone keeps breaking into my place and changing things around!" Wow. That was bothering me, but I did not mean to yell. I decide to just let it all out.

"My cabinets are stocked with food I didn't buy, my underwear are different, my living room has been painted and I have new sheets on my bed. Are there cameras in my house? How many trackers are on me right now? On my car?" He is just staring at me.

"I am not one of your children and I do not want to be controlled." I am getting so mad I am getting dressed.

"Who said I was playing a game? Is that what you think? I am trying to get to you through the babies?" I shake my head.

"I was just trying to get you to have fun with them. With me. I don't have any children, that is true. Do you even know how lucky you are? They are not just a responsibility or an item on your agenda." I wait for him to say something. Anything and he is still doing his impression of a statue.

"I can't do this. We are too different." Maybe I will wait a few weeks and still kidnap the twins. I love them, but this man is nerve wracking! I turn to him.

"You are absolutely right Carlos and I apologize for overstepping my boundaries. You are their parent and you make the decisions. I think we should take a step back and I should go home, so if you want to drop the twins off in the morning, that is fine. I am sure you know how to pick the lock and get in. If it is not you, make the guys use a password. I will text it to you in the morning. Goodnight."

He finally speaks. "Are you leaving?" He sounds deadly serious.

"Yes. Apparently my input is not needed and I am being presumptuous." I glare at him.

"I didn't ask you to leave, Stephanie, I asked you to talk about this tomorrow. It's late." Maybe, but it was out there now.

"You said if I do not like it I can go. I do not like it. Carlos, every time I want to go somewhere I will have to ask your permission and I do not like it. I have no control over where you go and what you do."

He stands and paces in front of me. "Babe, I make decisions for the safety of the twins. Why can't you understand that?" Nope.

"You need to loosen up." He looks at me like I am a stranger.

"I am raising them the best way I know how and with guidelines that have worked in the past. Disciplines I learned in the Army have been helpful." Still nope.

"Well, I am not in the Army and you are not my superior officer. You don't want children, you want soldiers and I am not enlisting. Goodnight." I have to leave before I say something I cannot take back.

I pick up my phone, laptop and my purse and leave. I don't know how I got home because the next thing I know I am in my bedroom. I kick off my shoes and put my laptop on the table. I take off what are obviously Carlos' sweats and flop down onto my bed with just his tshirt and my panties on.

I sigh and try to get comfortable. My phone rings and I ignore it over and over. I just don't feel like talking anymore. First my mom leaving me her nagging messages and now this. I lay there and cry.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the banging on my door wakes me. I stumble to the front door and check to see who it is. It is a leopard print spandex wearing Lula and she does not look happy. It is like 2am. I hurriedly open the door and she barges in already ranting at me.

"I thought we was cool, Whitegirl? Why do you have the arguments and I gotta pay the price? Do you know what y'all drama interrupted?" Oh please do not let her share with me.

"No,Lula, please do not tell me." She smirks at me.

"You can't handle the truth anyway, Whitegirl!" She is pacing back and forth and some of the feathers from her boa are molting.

"Lula, why don't you sit down and tell me what is wrong?" She snaps at me.

"You want ME to tell YOU what is wrong?" She screeches.

"Lula, just sit down, please." She sits and turns to me.

"Here I am having a whole nice evening with Tankie. We was talking girl. Do you know how hard it is to get a man to sit still and talk without a sporting event on tv? I was telling him about my life and shit." She takes out a tissue and wipes her eyes.

"We was getting in a zone together, then the fucking batsignal went off and Tankie suited up and fucking left. I called his ass on the phone to see if he was coming back and he said he didn't know because your man was upset. WTF?" Now she gives me a hostile look.

"Your man being upset is not Tankie's problem. I told him to call his mama and tell him to grow a pair. The point is you broke him so you fix him. His Batman ass is at the gym beating up punching bags while the men try to watch the babies and try to calm his ass down without getting fucked up in the process and here you are all like fucking sleeping beauty." I am now offended.

"Lula, I just told him that maybe I was overstepping my boundaries and gave him some space. Every time I want to do something it has to be planned like a military mission or he says no and I have to trick him into it. Maybe we are both just set in our ways and it won't work." She is not letting me off the hook.

"You know this is why your ass don't have a man now. Have you thought about this from his point of view? He can't do shit without thinking about something happening to his kids. It's either have his mama move in or Ella doing everything." Oh, well, that sounds rough.

"If you want to be in his life, then you are the one who has to fit into his life, not him changing to fit yours. It's nice and quiet over here ain't it? Bed nice and big all to yourself? Look I am going home." She stands up.

"I just think it's fucked up. I don't have to worry about another woman, I gotta worry about Batman. I'm going home and use my fucking vibrator. You can stay lonely if you want, but I saw you with those kids and I know you felt needed and like you belonged." She looks at me like a disappointed parent.

"Don't fuck this up just because you can't understand him. Your shit ain't easy to put up with either, and I have been training your ass. Now go wipe your face and get your shit and go get that man. One of them Rangemen will give your ass a ride." She hugs me and leaves.

I take a deep breath and feel so fucking selfish. One disagreement and I leave. I still can't go there right now. I get back into my bed and try to sleep. Maybe I don't need a relationship right now. I can be his friend and babysit the babies.

 **Ranger POV**

I sat there for a few minutes trying to decipher what she said and why that made her leave. I said we cannot go to the zoo tomorrow and that means she is breaking up with me? And walking out on the babies because we are different?

Well, maybe this is for the best. I won't let mama run my life and I am not letting Stephanie run my life. The times I have spent with her have been entertaining and fun, but have also been disruptive and crazy and she has no respect for the rules. I must have order. I cannot fly by the seat of my pants.

I have responsibilities and I have a company to run. My men depend on me and my children depend on me. We were doing just fine before she came over here with her cake and her schemes and her crazy assed grandmother. I will miss the kisses and her smile and her smell. At least Tank made a love connection.

I look around the room and it's like I can still feel her here. I need some air. I call Lester and ask him to stay with the twins and I change my clothes. I'm heading to the gym. Lester arrives promptly.

"Yo cuz, what's up? You and Beautiful need some alone time?" Hell no because I am not rushing her, but does she appreciate that?

"No, she left me. She is not here. I am headed to Rangeman to use the gym. They should sleep for a couple more hours," I tell him.

I speed most of the way there and am in the gym blindly beating the bag. I notice Bobby and Hector watching me and soon Tank shows up but I just focus on the bag.

Why can't I compromise with her? Because then we will get too close and what if she leaves like she just fucking did? I did not do anything wrong! We had fun. I took her out. I introduced her to my family. I did not push her for sex.

What more does she fucking want? Fine, maybe we do need some space. I will go home after I finish here and let Ella take the kids to her and have Lester or Hal pick them up every day. She wants space, then she can make the next move. I guess.

I don't do this relationship shit. I have not lied to her once! I told her what my life was like. I will not stop being responsible just because she wants to have fun. The fucking zoo. I feel like blowing that shit up. I hear a voice and turn, there is a sizzle then I blackout.

The next thing I know, Bobby and Tank are lecturing me.

"Man, you are a dumbass. You did not tape your hands and you caused me to leave my Lulabear. We were in a zone, man." That is his problem. I have my own relationship problems to solve.

"I did not call you Tank." He smacks me on the back of my head. I barely feel it; I am numb.

"Focus, dipshit! Bobby called me because you have been hitting the bag for over 2 hours. They could not get you to stop." Bobby speaks next while treating the cuts on my hands.

"You did not even act like you could hear us. Can you hear me, man? What is so bad that you had to come in at ass o'clock to beat the bags?" Man they are not going to let this go.

I take a deep breath and tell them what happened.

"She left you?" Tank is incredulous.

"She went home and said we need space. What the hell is space? We live next door, and she will spend the days with the kids while I am at work. Do I call her? Do I apologize? This is why I don't do relationships!" I am so frustrated.

"Because you are too chickenshit to tell her you are sorry?" Bobby chimes in.

"You think I should say that to her?" I look at the guys.

"Yes man! Tell her she is confusing you and talk this shit out. And if you interrupt my night with Lula again somebody better be dead. I waited too long for this." I give him an unimpressed look.

"You waited too long for her to make the first move you mean." He just stares at me with a little loathing.

"Do you want to make the same mistake? Talk to her man. Go home to your kids. Who knows what Santos is teaching them right now."

I know he is joking, but I get up to leave anyway.

"Yo, man. I am sorry about interrupting your night." He fist bumps me.

"Fine, Carlos, no price man. See you later." I still feel like I am right, but I know I need to talk to her.

I thank Bobby and Hector for watching my back and go home. Lester is passed out on the couch with the baby monitor on his lap. I cover him with a throw and take the monitor with me to the kitchen.

I notice the empty bottles in the sink and then I hear Steph talking to them through the monitor. She came back. She is telling them the craziest story and I can't help but smile. I love that she is here and filling their imagination with crazy scenarios.

How much space is space? I decide to just go to my room. If she comes into my room, we can talk now. If she just goes back home, we can talk later. I guess she holds all the power. I shower and get into bed and notice that her clothes are gone. Later it is. I force myself to go to sleep.

 **Steph POV**

I get to my room and notice his clothes. I pick them up and decide to return them and get my clothes. I knock on the door and Lester looks at me and lets me in without a word. I try to ask him to take the clothes and get mine when we hear the babies crying.

I beat him to the nursery and pick up Fifi and Alex. I change them and rock them as I take them down for a snack.

"What's wrong babies?" I feel their foreheads and they are not feverish. They are just very disgruntled and sulky. I give them their milk and they sit on either side of me on the sofa and I watch television.

I guess they can feel the tension. When they are done, I burp them and put the empty bottles back into the sink and take them back to their room. Alex points to a book on the shelf and I guess that means I have to read to them.

I am reading the three bears but I keep changing it because really, if three bears find a little girl in their bed she is dead. I tell them not to go to a stranger's house and that they should do recon first to study their movements.

I also tell them that if they want to break in somewhere it should be over something more important than some damned porridge. I tell Alex not to let Fifi talk him into doing anything without a plan.

They are asleep but I keep doling out the advice.

"Remember your Papi loves you. He has rules to protect you, babies, so don't get mad when he runs background checks on your prom dates and sends his men to shadow you on your dates. He loves you." I kiss them and turn to get my clothes and leave.

The shower is on when I enter the bedroom. If he knew I was here and didn't say anything, I guess he doesn't want to talk right now. Maybe tomorrow. I pick up my clothes and put his into his hamper and leave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. I do not own JE's characters. They are just fun to play with. There is language and sexual content. Please mind the rating.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and comments!**

 **Steph POV**

In the morning, I am up and dressed by 6am and am eating oatmeal. I answer the knock at the door and see it is Ella and the babies. I take them from her and she places their bag on the couch.

"Thank you Ella." She nods at me.

"They will be picked up at 6pm." Wow, she is all business like with me.

"Okay, I will make sure they are ready then." She looks me over, pats my shoulder and leaves.

I turn to Alex and Fifi who are both dressed in black cargoes and baby blue tshirts that say "I'm the cute twin" and "I'm the smart twin".

"Well babies, do you want some oatmeal?" They smile and I take them to the kitchen to feed them.

I have decided that since they are not allowed to go to the zoo that maybe they can go to the aquarium. I know it is petty but I send a text message to Carlos asking if I can take them and their Rangeman guard to the aquarium. He texts back and says that would be fine but it will have to be scheduled for another day. I send back an affirmative text.

I figure that I should go see Randy. Randy is a little person but he is a genius. He actually proofreads my books. I gather up the babies and all of their paraphernalia and we drive to Randy's house. Randy is my only friend that does not make me bring the snacks. I know we are being followed but oh well.

Randy lets us in and I set up the portable crib. Randy and I start going over chapter ideas while sipping fruit smoothies. I even give some to Alex and Fifi. They seem totally fascinated by Randy and he just ignores them. He doesn't hate kids but he is not going to change diapers or anything.

We spend time hashing out ideas and I leave with actual homework like in school. I change the babies and carry them and their stuff to the car. We are sufficiently hungry now, so I wonder where we should eat? The judgemental house of guilt or McDonald's.

I pick McDonald's. I even go to the one in an upscale neighborhood. I order the kids a nugget meal and sit in the indoor play area with them while I eat my double cheeseburger hold the onions.

For my next activity, I take the kids to Feel It. It's kind of a miniature Please Touch Museum. They can crawl around and touch the exhibits that are specific for babies. I googled it so shut up. We have a great time and the babies get souvenir glow in the dark toys.

We return to my place where I wipe them down, and change their diapers again. They are munching on apples when I notice the time. I pack their stuff and have them in my arms at 5:59.

I open the door to the Rangeman I know will be there. He gives me the agreed upon password which today is Rumplestilskin. I won that argument, I mean negotiation. All of the words should not be military related or anybody could guess them. I kiss the kids goodnight and close the door, becoming instantly enveloped in silence.

 **Ranger POV**

Hal and Zip, who are on baby watch today reported that she is at some guy's house. I read through the info we have on this Randy character and see that he is a hacker and has created several security programs for the CIA. Why is she at his house?

She leaves there and the guys report she is now at McDonald's. That shit will clog my kids's arteries. Following her cue, I text her asking that all future meals include proper nutrition and she responds back affirmative. It's like we are divorced or something. She texts that she wants whoever picks them up to have a password because it would be easy to imitate a Rangeman and she doesn't know them all.

Babe does love the twins. I send her my suggested word for the day, hoah. She argues back that anybody that knows me even a little bit would guess that word and follows up with a word I know most of my men would not think of and I agree.

I go home so I am ready when Zip brings the babies to me. They are slightly subdued but look like they had fun if I go by the stains on their clothes.

They both wave toys that are from the museum place Babe took them to while babbling her name every other word. I tell them we can put them on the shelf in their room and feed them dinner so I can give them a bath. They smell like her perfume and it's driving me crazy. I text her that the kids are safely with me and she thanks me. It's been one day and I miss her like crazy.

I get into my bed that an upset Ella has not made for me. Well, her and mama will have to suck it up. They will have to put their energy into planning the twins' birthday party instead of a wedding.

Speaking of mama, it's unnerving that she has not called me. I guess when she is really mad at me she stays radio silent. Maybe they are just strategizing for their plan to get us back together. I hope they come up with something because I have got nothing. I turn my brain off and hope the babies sleep through the night.

 **Steph POV**

I am dragged out of my fitful sleep by the phone ringing. When I answer, I hear the babies crying for me.

"I will be right there," I tell him and hang up. I put on my sneakers and grab my phone and keys and go over there.

 **Ranger POV**

I didn't want to admit defeat but they had been crying and whining for over an hour and they look so sad. They keep saying her name, so I break down and call her. Before I can say anything, she tells me she is on her way. I go to the door and unlock it and she breezes in and grabs Alex from my arms and sits on the sofa next to a moping Fifi.

They climb into her lap and hug her. She hugs them back just as hard and rubs their backs while humming to them. She is wearing a lacy camisole and tiny silk shorts and sneakers. She came out of the house like that? Focus, Carlos. She came here for the babies.

I follow her to their room. Every time she tries to put them down, they cling to her and cry. She gives up and sits with them on the sofa in their room and covers them with a fuzzy fleece blanket. They both lay on her and go back to sleep.

 **Steph POV**

I notice Carlos is watching me. I don't know what to say to him. I basically had a tantrum and stomped out when I didn't get my way. I should apologize. I open my mouth to do so, and he asks me to stay.

"Carlos?" I want to stay.

"Stephanie, if you stay we can all get some sleep. I don't mind and you are welcome to stay in a guest room, but I think you should stay closeby in case they start up again." I look at his tired face and tell him I am okay with staying on their sofa. They seem a little lethargic like they are coming down with something. I put them into their crib and kiss them; I promise them that I will not leave. I lay on the sofa and go to sleep.

 **Ranger POV**

At least she stayed. "Thank you, Stephanie."

"No price," she says and lays down and goes to sleep. I want to hold her but she has to set the pace. I return to my bed and go to sleep holding a pillow wishing it was her.

In the morning, I get up and notice she is gone and so are the babies. She left me a note on my bathroom mirror saying she got up early and just took them with her. She also left my vitamins on the counter and advised that I take one and drink some orange juice because I looked tired. She promised to stay in today in case the babies are getting a cold and will have them ready at the 6pm pickup time.

 **Steph POV**

I call Lula just before lunch time. I need her to go to Blue's café and get 2 large chicken noodle soups for me. She answers and sounds very professional. She only gets like this when I irk her.

"Hello, Stephanie how are you doing today?"

"I am fine, thank you, Lula. Would you be able to do me a favor?" I cannot go out right now.

"Actually, Stephanie, I am swamped right now with filing and plan to work through lunch. Surely there is someone else you can call for this midday favor?" I sigh.

"I will do that, thank you anyway, Lula." I hang up on her and wonder if I should ask Gram. No. MaryLou has her own kids to worry about. Fuck it. He picks up on the first ring.

 **Ranger POV**

Babe calls me and I am so excited, I answer it despite the fact that I am in a meeting.

"Yo," I answer as usual.

" Right now?" She needs someone to pick up the soup for the kids.

"What's the status?" They have colds.

"I will handle it." Then I hang up. I know she didn't want to call me for help, but she did. I text Hal to pick up her order and give him today's password which is Elmo.

 **Steph POV**

I call Carlos and he answers with yo. I explain to him that I need to pick up my soup order but the babies are whiny and may be sick. He asks their status. Wow, is everyone going to be all professional with me today? I tell him that their temperatures are only slightly elevated and that I gave them baby Tylenol and plenty of liquids hence the soup.

He tells me he will handle it. I tell him I will text him the address of the place and he hangs up without saying goodbye. Well that was painless, wasn't it?

A half hour later, Hal shows up with the soup and the correct password. The babies pass out after having their soup and I cuddle with them in my recliner and watch the Princess Bride.

Today, they whined for Papi. I wanted to cry for him, too. At least they can go home with him. I wake up to the feeling of someone watching me. I reach into the side pocket of my chair and pull out one of Lula's guns and train it in the direction of the door.

 **Ranger POV**

I decided to pick up the twins myself. I have every right to do so, and I want to see Babe again. I need to see her again. When I get to her living room, the Princess Bride is playing and she is snuggled into the chair with both babies. They all look so adorable.

Suddenly, Babe pulls a gun on me. I am shocked and aroused at the same time. I cannot believe she has a gun.

 **Steph POV**

I put the safety back on the gun and put it away.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Here, let me change them before they go home." I busy myself with changing them into their pajamas and wrapping them into their blankets.

Carlos talks to me. "I know I am late, but there was an alarm at one of our accounts and I was the closest to the location so I handled it with Tank."

Oh, ok. He only wants to talk about the babies. "It's no problem. I was sleeping anyway and did not notice the time," I tell him which is the truth.

"I did text you," he reassures me.

I just nod at him. "It's fine, really. Goodnight, babies." I kiss them.

"Be good for your Papi tonight okay?" They hug me and I walk them to the door. What do I do now, just wait for the middle of the night call? This is so stupid, and it's all my fault.

"Have a good night, Carlos." I watch him walk to the door.

"You too, Steph," he says softly and leaves.

I spend every night kickboxing and running on the treadmill until I am tired and then I shower and go to sleep. Even getting my period and going to the dentist and the obgyn to renew my shot don't faze me. Sure, Lula usually goes with me because I hate needles, but I take Gram instead. She doesn't lecture me, just hugs me and helps me into the house and helps to watch the babies.

I write to keep my mind off of Carlos. Have I let too much time pass to apologize? I found out that Lester and Carlos' sister Elena take turns staying at night to help with night time feedings. What if they don't need me anymore? I start to spend time at the gun range. Cooking with Ana is nice, and she does not mention Carlos. I am surprisingly good at baking.

I have to channel my aggression somehow. Carlos has only dropped the babies off once and I know I looked a mess at the time. He picked them up the same day, but we were awkward with each other. He calls me Steph now. I miss him.

I still go and see Connie and Lula at the bonds office and take the babies to the library, but we are all polite and refusing to bring up Carlos. I bring them cookies and muffins I bake so I do not eat them. I even drive my own car now.

The only bright spot of my day is playing with the babies. They are trying to learn to walk and we watch dvds that teach them songs and they love it. Just for fun, we watched Private Benjamin so I could show them that women can be hardcore too. I filled my weeks with banal activities and baby themed fun.

Then a day 3 weeks later, I am greeted by a Rangeman with a note. I thank him and read the note. 'Estefania, I have taken mis nietos with me for the day. I have left a note for Carlos. He will pick them up later. Have a good day! Signed by Ana Manoso.'

I look at the Rangeman who confirms the story and gives me today's password which is Spongebob.

It had been almost a month since I had seen Carlos, not counting drop offs and pickups. I close the door and wonder what I should do today. It's a sunny day and my best friend is working and not really speaking to me. I lost custody of my almost children for the day and my almost boyfriend is letting me give him space.

I decide to go to my happy place. I pack my beach bag with clothes books and my other necessities and put on a white bikini and my blue halter sundress over it and my flip flops. I add a sarong, sunscreen and a towel and leave for Point Pleasant which is my happy place. For once I have no followers and I feel kind of free.

 **Ranger POV**

By lunchtime, I have not had a report in from the guys on baby watch and I cannot decide if that is good or bad. I call Hal and ask for a report. He tells me that the babies are having fun with their grandmother.

I ask why mama is at Stephanie's again and he tells me that the babies are at mama's because she came and took them and left notes for me and Steph and that I should pick them up from her house later. I hang up and wonder how taking the babies away from Steph will get us back together. She was showing her how to cook and she would tell me things about her. Now I have no reason to talk to her.

It has been almost a month since I kissed her, held her, touched her. Space is the worst word in the dictionary. The guys had tried to get me to go to Shorty's with them after work but I declined. I just spent my nights wishing she would come over.

Lester and Elena teamed up and decided to stay with me at nights so I would not break down and call her. I am in my best physical shape ever because I work out so much. I can't concentrate anymore. Instead of going back to work, I go to 7 so I can eat lunch alone and get away from my desk.

Ella brings me my lunch of grilled chicken with rice and broccoli and is on the phone the whole time. Of course I cannot help but to hear her conversation.

"No, you should not bother her, Hector. Does it seem like she is in danger? If a girl wants to take a nap at the beach, that is her business. Why are you following her anyway? She does not have the babies because they are with Ana. Try again, I don't believe in coincidence. Whatever, Hector. I know it is your day off, but leave the girl alone. Fine, do what you want. Do not come to me when she kicks your ass. Bye sobrino." (nephew)

Ella leaves without saying anything else or acknowledging me. Steph is at a beach? Alone? I hope she is alone.

 **Steph POV**

I feel like I am being watched so I make a show if putting on my sunscreen and stretching. Then I take off my sundress and turn to bend and put it into my bag. When I stand up, Hector is in front of me.

"Chica, that show did not distract me. You have the wrong equipment to turn me on." Dammit.

"Hector, why are you here? Did he send you?" Does he miss me, too?

"No, Angelita, I am on my day off and I followed you to watch your back. I hug him. Now, let me lotion your back and you tell me how much longer you going to have this distance shit with Ranger." He is very bossy.

"Hector it's not that simple. I want to be with him but he has so many rules and I don't like being told what to do. I am a grown woman dammit." I did not mean to sound so mulish.

"Chica, he has rules for a reason you know this is true." Hector applies more suntan lotion to my back.

"Yes, I know, I just don't want him bossing me around. I guess it just really hurt when he said they are not my babies. I feel like they are and I love them. I don't want him to take them away from me if things don't work out with us." I feel like an idiot.

"Things are not worked out right now and he still lets you see them, right?" I sigh.

"Yeah." Hector rubs my arms, too. He is sexy, but I was not attracted to him anyway before he said he is gay. I only have eyes for Carlos.

"I guess when he meets someone else he will still let you babysit so what is the problem? It is win win. You don't have to deal with his macho domineering shit and you get to spend all day with the twins. Right?" He has finished lotioning my back and arms.

I am so angry at the thought of Carlos with another. "What other woman? Is he seeing someone else already? WTF?" I cannot believe this.

"No,not yet, but he will. Eventually he will get lonely. A man is not meant to be alone, Chica. If you don't want him and I mean all of him, let him be. Let him try to find someone. Think about it." He kisses my forehead and leaves. I just sit there and cry.

 **Ranger POV**

I knock on Tank's door and go in. We spend a few minutes reviewing the accounts and wondering why the newsletter is so boring before Tank asks me what I really want. I ask him if Lula took off from work today. He says no, and that she is meeting him for dinner after work. I just nod and rise to leave.

"If you want to talk to Stephanie, call her." So Tank saw through my ruse. I leave without saying anything else. What if she is not alone on the beach? What if she is on a date? She doesn't have the kids so she is free to do whatever she wants. She probably has on a swimsuit.

I tell the control room that I am offline for the rest of the day and head to 7 to change my clothes. I put on board shorts and a tshirt. I change to mesh sneakers and realize I can only carry one gun. I pick up a windbreaker which will afford me one more gun and I can still use my phone.

After a quick stop, I use the tracking program in my car to track the necklace I gave Stephanie and drive there within an hour. I spot Hector and throw him a bag; he nods at me and leaves while pointing out where Steph is.

She tenses as I approach, and I stop in front of her.

"Hi, Steph. Can I talk to you?" She looks up at me and I see she has been crying. I sit down next to her and put my arms around her pulling her into my lap.

"Babe, what is it? Are you alright?" I wipe her face. She just burrows into me and starts talking and crying at the same time. Something about me getting a new girlfriend and having visitation rights.

 **Steph POV**

"Babe, how can I get another girlfriend when I seem to be messing things up with the one I have? I happen to be in love with you, Steph and I miss you. Please talk to me, Babe. Can we work on this? Can we work on us?" She smiles and kisses me. Damn I missed her so fucking much. Our kiss continues until we have to stop for air.

"Baby, I missed you too. I am so sorry I left. I know it must have seemed selfish and childish. I love you too Carlos and I was a little scared that you would leave me and take the babies away. I love them too and it hurt because it was starting to feel like they were mine." I finally apologize to him.

"Babe, it was starting to feel like that with me too. I don't want us to be apart, Stephanie. I want the opposite. I hate sleeping alone now that I have had the chance to hold you at night. Babe, I can't sleep without you. I want us to compromise. Can you do that for me, Babe?" I nod at him.

He asks me another question. "Do you still want there to be an us?"

"Yes, Baby. I love you Carlos. I don't want to be apart either. If I ever leave again, please stop me or come after me. I need you Carlos. I need the babies too." I kiss him again and notice the headache I have had is gone.

Carlos gives me the donuts he brought me. I squeal and pepper kisses over his whole face. We feed each other donuts between kisses for a while. He holds me and we watch the sunset before he picks me up and runs to the water and jumps in. We both surface laughing and we kiss again. My legs are wrapped around him and my arms are wrapped around his neck. We both just smile at each other.

My hands are in his hair and I never want to let him go.

 **Ranger POV**

"I love this bikini you are almost wearing Babe. If Hector was not scaring guys away I would have had to fight them off just to get to you with your sexy ass." She just smiles sweetly and tells me she can kick ass too and she was not worrying about anyone but me. "Good answer, Babe."

I hold her hand while we gather our things. Babe doesn't realize it but we are close to my house. I take her to my car and we make the short drive to the house.

I tell her to take her bag and change and I will meet her in the kitchen. She grabs my hand and asks me to show her the shower. I pick her up and carry her to the master bathroom. We undress each other and get into the shower. She pulls me to her and lifts her leg to my waist.

"Babe, you want this now?" I need her to say yes.

"I always want you Carlos. Come on, Baby. Make love to me." The water is steamy and I want her too. I try to take my time and memorize her body, but she just continues to urge me on, begging me to take her.

"Babe, what about condoms?" She shakes her head.

"I am on the shots. Baby please, fuck me. I need you Carlos. I am clean I promise. I want you so badly, Baby. Let me feel you." I ease into her tight pussy a little at a time.

"Damn, Babe you are so fucking tight, mi amor." I set a slow pace with shallow thrusts.

"Harder, she chants. Fuck me harder Carlos, I won't break dammit." I pick up the pace and she starts clawing at my back. Oh Babe, what a hellcat you are. I give in to her and stroke her harder, making her cum and yet I keep going.

She is begging me for more and screaming my name so I turn off the water and take us to the bed. I don't care that we are still wet. I lay her down and dive into her pussy, slurping at it and licking her juices. I love her sweet taste. She keens loudly as she cums again against my mouth. Babe has a tight grip on my hair but I love it.

She starts begging again. "Please Carlos, please fuck me. I love how your dick feels baby. Give it to me I promise to be a good girl. You can fuck me anytime you want baby. If I promise to suck your dick will you fuck me?" Wow. She is good at the dirty talk.

"Babe you are driving me crazy." I slam back into her pussy and she tenses with a silent scream and I know my Babe is cumming for me again. I am not going to last with her tightening around me like a vise. I lift her hips and bend down to kiss her. "I love you Babe."

"I love you too, Baby," she whimpers. " Mmmm you are so good Carlos. Promise to fuck me every day." I lift her shoulders and hold her closer.

"Every day Babe," I answer. "Even if you are mad at me, Ric?"

"Especially if I am mad at you, Babe. I'm gonna punish this pussy next time you piss me off." She arches her back and her nails rake down my back and she screams my name as she cums and takes me with her.

I collapse on top of her and she kisses all over my face. "I love you Carlos. I love all of you. I want us forever Baby." She fingers the chain I gave her.

"I never took it off, Baby. I want you to always know where I am. Do you forgive me Carlos? I did not mean most of what I said. I was still upset with my mother and I took it out on you. I apologize for that, Carlos."

"Babe, I forgive you. If you ever try to leave, I am coming after you. I want us forever too. I love you so much, Steph." I kiss her. "Babe, I have to pick up the babies."

"I know, Sweetie." She looks so beautiful with her body slightly flushed and naked in my bed. I kiss her again.

"I will drive home and wait for you guys, okay?" She smiles at me and I want her again.

"Sure Babe. We will be home soon." I take her back to her car and kiss her again and give her my door key before driving to mama's to get the twins.

"Hello, Carlitos, you are just in time for dinner. Sit down." Nope.

"Actually, Mama, I need to get the twins and go." I start gathering their things. She follows me.

"What is the rush? Are you in a hurry to watch Ghostbusters with them or something?" I pack the toys away into their bags.

"No, Mama, Steph is meeting us there for dinner." She puts her hands on her hips.

"Are you making her watch them tonight Carlitos? You work too hard you know. Just leave the babies here if you have to work. I will call Estefania and let her know she can use her time to do something fun. A girl like her needs to have fun sometimes." She is going to make me admit it. Fine.

"Mama, Babe and I talked and we are back together." She changes her posture immediately and puts Fifi's shoes back on. She had been undressing them while I tried to dress them.

"Well, don't keep the girl waiting Carlitos, women don't like to be made to wait. Here, I will pack up dinner so you will not have to make the poor girl cook. Get the ninos and let me pack this food for you." She shoves me away.

 **Ana POV**

Carlos is so hard headed. I call Ella and let her know it worked and to thank Hector with donuts and a hug. I hand the bag with dinner that I already packed to Carlos and kiss my grandbabies."

 **Ranger POV**

We make good time getting home and I take the babies into the house first and I will go back for the food. Steph meets us at the door and the babies scream,"Nena!" She covers their faces with kisses and takes them into the living room. It's Harry Potter not Ghostbusters.

I bring the food to the table and ask Babe if she is hungry. She just smiles and nods. I take Rafael while she carries Sofia and hold her hand as we walk to the dining rom. We sit side by side and kiss while we feed the babies. I missed her so much.

We relax on the terrace and watch the babies drive their car for a while and I just hold her and kiss her neck. She kisses me and says it's time for the babies to get their baths. We pick them up and take them upstairs together. I realized that I was starting to take Babe for granted. I do appreciate what she brings into our life and I love every crazy minute of it.

She puts them in Mickey and Minnie pajamas and brushes their hair while telling them about sleeping beauty and how her prince saved her with a kiss. She also told them that a prince could need to be saved too sometimes. I couldn't agree with her more. We kiss the babies goodnight and take the baby monitor to my room.

"Babe?" She turns to me.

"Yes, Baby?" I take her hands.

"Will you move in with us? I want this to be our home." She hugs me.

"Carlos, I promised not to leave and I meant it. Of course I will move in with you three Baby." I give her a keychain that says 'Babe'.

"So I have a mini mansion in East Hills, Carlos." Wow. That is almost a gated community. "Let's talk about it later, Babe."

"Okay, Carlos." Good. I would need to see it before we decide. Maybe after we get married. Then we could use these condos as safe houses or I could allow Les and Bobby to take this one. I was right, I will think about it later.

I kiss her and we undress and get into bed. She wiggles her ass against me and in response I take her right then and there. She gasps my name and I just keep fucking her. She feels amazing and I rub her clit with one hand and tweak her nipple with other. We both cum fast but it is an intense orgasm.

When we catch our breath, she turns to me and kisses me. "Carlos, you are so good to me, Baby. We can make love anytime you want. Like just now, just take me, Baby, I loved that." She gets up to use the bathroom and comes out dressed in my tshirt and a pair of panties. She assures me it is because the babies will need her and she is not feeding them naked. I kiss her neck and leave a hickey and she does the same to me.

"I love you Babe." She settles with her head on my chest.

"I love you more Carlos." We fall into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing. The rating is earned. Thank you for reading and for your comments and messages.**

 **Steph POV**

The babies are calling me so I go to get them. They smile at me and I pick them up. I ask them if they want to go see the animals that live in the water? They just smile and nod. I show them pictures on my laptop and they touch the screen.

Carlos sits beside me and I lean against him. "Still want to go to the aquarium Babe?" I smile and nod.

"Uh huh."

"Can daddies go too?" I kiss him quickly. I smile and ask the babies. They clap so I guess this means he can go. "Okay munchkins, back to bed." I put them in their crib with the night light and follow Carlos back to bed. I decide I'm not sleepy yet and attack him with a tickle fight.

 **Ranger POV**

Babe found out I'm ticklish in our first shower together. We roll back and forth and I sneakily undress her. She tickles me while I fondle and tease her. On the next roll, she impales herself on my dick and cums. I hold her hips and thrust up into her.

"Oh Babe you feel so fucking good." I flip us over and take control. I spread her legs wide and use my hold on her ankles as leverage. She just grinds against me pushing into each stroke.

We go at it like that until I reach down and pinch her clit. She cums screaming for me to fill her with my nut so she can smell just like my dick."

Damn Babe. I cum deep in her just like she asked. "Babe?"

"Yes Baby?" We are both still panting.

"Are you on birth control?"

"Yes, Baby. Lula made me get the birth control shots."

"Okay. If you weren't that would be ok too." She looks at me and puts her hand on my face stroking it gently. "Yes, it would be, Baby." I kiss her gently and spoon behind her and go to sleep.

 **Steph POV**

I wake Carlos up with a blow job and he cannot resist fucking my mouth. Before he can cum, he pulls me up so I can ride him. We take our time since it is only a little past 5am. God I missed sex, and my man is a sex GOD!

"Thanks Babe." Sheesh, am I still doing that? He laughs and tells me to be a good girl and cum for daddy. OMG! My orgasm rips through me. Carlos flips us over.

"Baby don't call yourself that!" I cannot believe I came like that.

"Shut up and take it. You know you like it don't you?" He bites my neck.

 **Ranger POV**

Babe doesn't want to admit that she is a freak. That is so cute. But I know now and there is no way I am not exploiting it. I lick my way down her body and suck on her clit but not enough for her to cum. She starts begging.

"Please Baby, please don't stop," she begs. I slide one finger into her dripping wet pussy and she begs for more.

"You know what I want to hear Babe," I tease.

She fights it. "No Carlos, I won't say it." That's fine. I thrust back into her but I go very slowly. It feels great but I know Steph wants to cum. I even kiss her and she loves the taste of her own pussy.

"Baby, please fuck me harder. Make me cum on your cock and lick it off, Baby." She is good at dirty talk, but she knows what I am waiting for. I push her knees back until they are almost to her ears and still I keep the tempo slow and grinding. I'm a soldier I can keep a cadence.

She will give in first. Fuck, she is clenching the muscles of her pussy and making those whiny moans that drive me crazy. But she still gives in a split second before me.

"Please, I will be a good girl for daddy, please fuck me harder," she screams. I thrust into her over and over and we both cum.

"I feel like this whole night has been make-up sex." I move her hair out of her face.

"Not quite, Babe. We have also been experimenting with each other. No matter what, I love you and I love sharing intimacy with you."

She just smiles at me and asks who is coming with us to the aquarium. I tell her it is a surprise and that she should take a shower and I will get breakfast ready. She counters that we should shower together, then she will dress the babies.

In the shower I take her up against the wall from behind. "Babe you're a fucking nympho." She scoffs at me.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? Baby you are sex on legs; one glance from you and my pussy is wet." She said all of this while standing there applying moisturizer to her naked skin. When she bent to do her calves, I grabbed her hips and rocked into her slowly, making her moan. Babe was right, she was dripping wet for me.

After making bringing us both to climax, I knew one thing for certain. I am taking a damned vitamin today. I kiss her and leave to start breakfast. I hope she wears something sexy today.

 **Steph POV**

The outfit I choose is sexy and funny. Lula is always trying to get me to like hip hop songs and yesterday I had a tshirt screen printed. It is a white stretchy tshirt that will fit lowcut. The words are printed in blue writing and it says "Nothin but a "C" thing".

I am wearing a ruffled blue denim micro miniskirt with blue leggings. My hair is wild and curly and I have an '80s blue and white polka dot hair bow in it like a headband. On my feet are white platform sandals which are deceptively comfortable.

I dress my babies in blue jeans and blue tshirts with white writing that say "I did nine months on the inside" and "bros before hohos". Lester is funny as shit. They choose blue and white Adidas. We enter the kitchen to find a jean skirt and black and white spandex shirt wearing Lula and a jeans clad Tank at the table. I sit the babies in their high chair and meet Lula halfway for a girl hug.

"You know Whitegirl, there is something different about you today." She is on the case already. I just smile and wave at Tank. Carlos is putting plates onto the table and whispers to me.

"I like your shirt, Querida," he says to me huskily and I shiver. Carlos comes up behind me and kisses my neck while unconsciously grinding against me. I lean back into him and turn my head to meet his kiss. He turns me completely toward him and we kiss like no one is in the room. My arms go around his neck and his arms go around my waist with his hands moving to my ass to pull me closer. We both moan at the contact.

Our bodies are so close together a sheet of paper would not fit between us. Carlos starts biting behind my ear and down to my neck and I tunnel my hands into his hair and moan loudly. Tank finally brings us back to reality by clearing his throat. That breaks us out of our spell. We still hold hands, though.

"Dayum Whitegirl. You finally got you some!" And I'm not done getting it, I want it all I think to myself, while looking Carlos up and down. They all laugh. Sheesh, was I ever going to stop doing that?

"Go ahead and eat Babe. We have plenty of time." He plays with my hair and we stare at each other.

We snap out of it and I get waffles for the babies and myself. "You know you are going to give me details right?" I ignore Lula and stuff more waffles into my mouth. "Ummhmm need to replenish your energy there, Steph?"

I look at Carlos and he tells me that he is ready when I am. I am loving his casual dress as well. He is wearing professionally faded blue jeans with a white tshirt that looks painted on him and an open blue and white striped dress shirt. Mmmmmmm Batman looks so sexy with his hair down. Yeah, I need to change my panties anyway. I wonder if they will give us a few minutes.

"Yo, Whitegirl." I turn to Lula.

"What?"

"Girl you was looking at Batman like you was about to eat him." More like suck him dry.

"I will be right back, guys," I stammer and run to change my panties. I am almost finished, when Carlos pulls me to him.

"Babe, you have to stop looking at me like that." He rubbed his rock hard cock against my ass. "Look how hard you made me, now take care of it like a good girl." He forced me to my knees and I sucked him until he came and swallowed it all.

"I love you, Amante." (Lover)

"Te amo, Carlos." Of course he made me cum too. I kissed him and shoved him out of the bedroom.

 **Ranger POV**

"Damn, man are you alright? You look like your tank is down a few quarts." Of course I deserve that.

"Shut up, Pierre." Maybe he will stop soon.

"Little girl must have put a hurting on you last night." I glared at him.

"So why are you still sitting here when you know she wants you again?" Good point.

"Watch the twins, please," I ask him.

"I got your back, man." She just makes the beast come out of me. I love her to death and I respect her, I just want to be vulgar with her and she loves that shit. I know she came just from sucking me off. She fucking swallows with no problems; damn it's like she loves my dick.

If I didn't promise to take them somewhere today I would have her on her back all day. She does look good and I will love showing her I can be a regular guy, but other men had better stay clear of what's mine.

 **Steph POV**

I changed and cleaned up and went to meet Lula outside. "That must be some good dick you getting, Whitegirl. Your ass can't seem to get enough, huh?" I just blush and ignore her.

Lula and I pack the cars while the guys phone conference into the morning meeting. "This is some real family type shit we doing today, Whitegirl. I am proud of you for handling your fears with Batman."

"Thanks, Lula. Did you have to go radio silent on me?" She nods.

"Yes. It was tough love and you needed to be alone with your thoughts. If I was hanging with your ass you would have been able to ignore the issue and have fun with me instead." I sigh.

"You are right. We have gossip to catch up on though." She links arms with me.

" Girl you know that is right." We laugh.

Our day at the NJ Aquarium was fun filled and educational. Lula and the babies loved the hippo exhibit but I loved the mermaid exhibit. Throughout the day, I would catch Carlos growling, but when I turned to him, he would appear calm.

We bought keychains and souvenirs for the guys at Rangeman and took pictures to commemorate the outing. I know it made Carlos slightly antsy to be in such a crowded place so we only stayed for the morning and left to have lunch at Friendly's.

Watching the babies eat ice cream while moaning was almost as fun as watching our poor waitress stutter while looking at Carlos' smile. She traded with a male co-worker who spent the time ogling Lula, much to Tank's consternation.

I enjoyed the day and appreciated that the guys took off from work to spend the day with us like that. Lula reminded me of our hair appointment tomorrow and I confirmed that I would be there. We all hugged then went our separate ways. Once we were back home and unpacked, the babies conked out so I put them to bed.

Carlos brought me a glass of wine and we spent time watching Law and Order and trying to guess who did it. I have to introduce him to my other favorite movie, Clue. I love that movie. I know I fell asleep because the next thing I remember is Carlos getting back into bed.

"Baby where did you go?" I snuggled into him.

" I took care of the twins, Babe. You were out for the count." He sounds so smug.

"That is because someone wore me out last night." He rolled me onto my back, and told me he was about to wear me out again. I guess when Carlos carries me to bed he forgoes sleepwear. He had my legs spread and was inside me in an instant. I told him to mark me again and we gave each other more hickeys.

"I love you Baby."

"Te amo Nena, cum with me Babe." We were both sweaty by now and took a shower together where I swallowed his cock again. I love the taste of his cum.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing, and my rating is earned.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Steph POV**

I put my hair into a pony tail and watched Carlos get dressed in his Armani suit. Armani Ranger is mega sexy. I tied his tie for him after I buttoned his shirt. I can't stop touching him.

"After I get my hair done, I am going to write for a while, Baby."

"Ok Babe. I will take the babies to the office to see Ella and will bring them home for dinner. I will miss you Babe."

"Carlos,when you get home I want to take care of you Baby." I kiss him again. "Don't forget to add the pictures to your desk of the babies."

"I will put them on my desk, Babe."

 **Ranger POV**

When I got to the office, Hal met me at the elevator to take Rafael and Sofia. He loves the babies. Since I have a meeting with a potential client, I took them to Ella. Nora Brockwell, the owner of 3 jewelry stores was shown into my office. She seemed very no nonsense. We spoke about the packages Rangeman could offer her and she seemed quasi interested.

She looked at the pictures on my desk and smiled. "These are your children?" I nodded.

"Yes, we went to the aquarium yesterday."

"You know Mr. Manoso, I have heard about you, very by the book,very strict and imposing. I did not know if I wanted to entrust my family's business to someone who could not understand family, but I see you in these pictures and I see that there is more to you than meets the eye." She smiles as she looks at the pictures again.

"I would be happy to sign the contracts and to have Rangeman provide our security. Also, if you have time, we could do a walkthrough of my home." Wow, Babe has good advice.

"That sounds fine, Nora. If you could just give me a moment to make a call."

I called Babe and told her that Hal would bring the kids home because my meeting was extended but that I would not be too late. She told me she loved me and to go make that money. She is too funny. I sent a text to Hal and escorted Nora to the garage.

I followed her to her spacious home and we set out the parameters of her security needs. She was spending a lot of money and adding her as a client would only further our company's prestige.

She was polite and funny and told me she loves spending time with her grandchildren. I made an appointment for her installation with Hector and Rodriguez and went home to my family.

 **Steph POV**

I decided to dress in jeans that hugged my ass and an off the shoulder turquoise blouse that tapered at the waist. I added my heeled CAT boots and grabbed my phone, purse and keys. After our hair appointments, Lula and I always go dress shopping. Today was her turn to pick where we shopped.

Lula had her hair styled in waves and it looked very sophisticated until she added bright red hair pieces to it, but it was Lula's style so I left her to it. I kept my curls but had them tamed to be a bit looser and had the blond in my hair highlighted more.

My eybrows were waxed and I felt sexy when we left. To my surprise, we did not go to spandex central on stark but to lane Bryant where Lula found some hot dresses. Then she made me go to Victoria's Secret where we raided their pajama section and I got many new panty sets.

Finally, we went to Plush, a new boutique where the dresses were very cute and I bought 5 of them. I was a bit tired but we had to keep up tradition so we went to Golden Dragon.

Lula started as soon as we ordered. "Whitegirl, I have been good and not harped on you, but girl you have to give me the scoop on Batman. Is he working your ass out on a regular? Does he live up to the hype? Is he really the wizard? Did he have you singing the hallelujah chorus?" She asked rapid fire questions like a game show host.

"Yes to all of the above Lula." She just fanned herself and I laughed.

"It is the best sex of my life, Lula. He doesn't get off me until I cum at least 3 times. He loves dirty talk and he eats pussy like he is starving. Plus the best part is his cum is delicious girl; I cum just from having that dick in my mouth." Heh heh.

"Wow, Whitegirl. Girl, you better hold onto his super hero ass." We high five and dig into our lunch, giggling like school girls. Carlos called me to say he would be late and I told him to go make that money. It would give me time to play dress up.

I put the babies to bed and dressed in my French maid costume which was a white lacy bustier, black garter belt with black fishnet stockings, black French cut see though panties and an apron. I wore my black, sparkly 5inch FMPs and met him at the door with a feather duster in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. My hair was in an updo with a maid's cap on my head.

I took his briefcase and gave him his wine and escorted him to the den and told him to sit down and relax. Dropping to my knees, I proceeded to take off his shoes and socks and massage his feet before putting on his slippers. I took off his suit jacket, rubbing my breasts in his face and loosened his tie while telling him he looked tense.

I leaned my breasts against him as I massaged his shoulders. Once I got him relaxed, I proceeded to "clean" the room with my ass in the air. I even gave him a newspaper and the remote to the tv.

 **Ranger POV**

My dick has been hard since I got home. She wants to tease me but I am going to rip off those panties and have her legs in the air really soon. Where did she get this outfit? I want to take her hair down and feel it in my hands.

"Stephanie?"

"Yes sir?"

"Come over her please." She comes over obediently.

"Turn around." She turns and I untie the apron and let it fall to the floor. I rub her ass. "You have done a good job in here, why don't you have a seat and relax with me?"

"But sir, I cannot." She shakes her head.

"I insist," I say, and pull her into my lap. I kiss the back of her neck and tell her she deserves a bonus. I tell her to take off my shirt for me. She straddles my lap and runs her nails down my chest and unbuttons my shirt. I undo her hair and wrap my hands in it.

We kiss passionately and finish undressing in a flurry of movement. Damn I love her. I suck on her nipples until they are both pebbled and stroke her wet pussy with my fingers making her moan for me.

"I love you, Steph."

"Carlos, I love you baby, you feel so good. Are you relaxed now Baby?"

"You relaxed me really well Nena, but now I need to fuck you. You want me to fuck you don't you, mi Bella Nena?" She whimpers.

"Yes, please, Carlos. I want you right now." I make her ride me so I can suck her nipples and play with her hair. I love the way her greedy pussy grips my dick. She looks like a wild woman bouncing and grinding on my cock.

Babe rides me like her very own motorcycle and we go at it until we collapse. I stroke her sweaty back thinking of how much I love her; she always calms me. We collect our clothes and go upstairs to bed. I fall asleep knowing I am a lucky man because she loves me, too.

 **Steph POV**

"Good morning Carlos."

"Good morning Babe. Is your day going to be busy today?"

"Not really Baby. We will stay home and work with play doh. I want to see how creative they can be. I will write while they nap and spend time with you when you get home."

He kisses me and bites my ear before picking me up and we make love in the shower. My man loves to get me dirty and then clean me up. Sometimes he likes to cum on my ass but I always beg to swallow it or for him to cum in me. Either way, we still have phenomenal sex every day, just like he promised.

I dress in overalls and dress the babies similarly. Fifi and I wear scarves on our heads. I have placed a tarp on the terrace and have all colors of play doh and finger paints.

We spend most of the morning getting messy and laughing with each other. It takes a while to clean them up, by then it is lunch time. We watch Clue after lunch and then the babies fall asleep. I put them into their playpen and go into the office to get some writing done. Carlos finds me with my head down, asleep.

 **Ranger POV**

Today, the guys asked why I smiled so much. I told them to mind their own business. I could not stop thinking about her or fingering the panties I stole that are in my pocket. Of course, Lester and Tank were giving me shit eating grins, but they are just jealous. Well they would be if I told them about the maid service I got last night.

My Babe loves pleasing me; I hope she never stops being addicted to my cum. I tell Tank that he is charge and leave early. When I get home, the babies are playing quietly in their playpen and Babe has fallen asleep at the desk. My poor Babe. I kiss her lips and tell her to wake up.

 **Steph POV**

We sit down and eat a stew that Ana made and we teach the babies to play Twister. They mostly like stepping on all of the colors. I take more pictures of them, especially when Carlos joins them to show them the right way to do it. They have a ball tackling Papi. We watch our movie, Clue and I know Carlos thinks it's weird. He makes me laugh trying to guess who did it. I just love cuddling with him.

 **Ranger POV**

I am engrossed in this movie wondering why there are so few weapons. They should have more hidden, and why don't these people have backup or wear gloves? Amateurs. Babe just laughs as I mutter and guess who did it. I will have to show this movie to the guys. I can't believe they all did it; I knew that one chick was going to off the maid, though.

"Baby?"

"Si, Nena?" I am holding Babe and we are just listening to music—slow jams, while we are spooned in bed. I stroke her smooth skin, kissing her shoulder.

"What do you think of going to miniature golf?"

"With the babies?"

"Maybe when they learn to walk better, Baby." She grinds her ass against me.

"I mean us, like another date." I slowly finger her clit feeling how wet she is. I want to tell her that I am a badass and we don't go miniature golfing. She arches into me and I pinch her nipple. That won't work on my Babe.

"Well, Babe, I never considered it. When would you like to go?" She reaches back and starts to stroke my dick. We will have to get someone else to watch the babies.

"Really, Baby?"

"Yes, Babe." I bite her neck, marking her again.

"How about tomorrow after you get finished work? I know Lester will watch the babies if I ask him nicely." I ram 2 fingers into her pussy making her gasp. She comes hard.

"You really are a freak aren't you, Nena?"

"I'm your freak, Baby." I lick from the shell of her ear to her cheek and the corner of her mouth. I am still stroking her with 2 fingers.

"Who are you going to tell your fantasies to Carlos?"

"You, Babe. Then we can act them out." She whimpers again. Almost.

"I'm all yours, Carlos." She shudders.

"Do you want someone else, Babe?"

"Of course not, Daddy." She knows calling me that makes me so fucking hot.

 **Steph POV**

Carlos puts me on my knees and enters me doggy style, then slowly slides us until we are lying flat on the bed and he grinds into me in time with "Come Inside" which is playing on the stereo. We link hands and he kisses my neck and fucks me slow and once I start cumming I can't stop. I start begging him to cum.

"You want my cum, Nena?"

"Yes, Baby, please give it to me. It's your pussy baby, cum in it." He groans and thrusts deep and cums in me. I cum again and that's it for me.

 **Ranger POV**

She passed out on me. "Steph? Are you okay, Querida?"

"You are a sex god, Baby," she murmurs. She is sweaty and she has a drunken smile on her face. I love how she responds to me.

"You are beautiful my love and you are mine."

"Yes, Baby, I am yours." We take a shower without molesting each other and we both take a vitamin and put on pajamas to sleep in.

"I should make Tank and Lula come to mini golf with us tomorrow, Babe." Tank owes me.

"I will ask Lula."

"No, Babe. It will hurt Tank more if I make him go then if Lula has to use her wiles on him."

"Okay, Baby. Good night. I love you, Carlos."

" I love you, Steph."

 **Ranger POV**

Tonight, we do rock paper scissors and I lose. I go get the twins who are playing patty cake and waiting patiently. I am getting good at changing diapers. I take them to the kitchen where they choose oatmeal. I heat it for them and feed them while looking at the pictures they made which are hung on the refrigerator. I praise their artwork and ask them if they would like Tio Lester to hang out with them tomorrow?

They tell me, "Si, Papi." I put the bowl away and offer them a drink. They choose apple juice and I take them back to bed and kiss them. They show me the pictures of bb guns they want and I tell them I will get them. With one last hug, I return to my Babe. My kids take after me.

Carlos zips out of the shower after our morning interlude leaving me slightly confused. After doing my hair into a messy but sexy updo and using my fragrance, I leave the bathroom in my new semi sheer silk robe and bra and panties.

I choose a dress, garters and stocking to wear. I choose a black and turquoise halter dress that is knee length but has an uneven handkerchief hem. I put on black fishnet thigh high stockings and I bent over the shoe tree in the closet choosing knee high 6 inch heeled black boots.

I walk into the kitchen. Suddenly I am grabbed and bent backwards in a steamy kiss that almost makes me cum.

"Wow, Baby. I will be right back." I run and change my panties, making sure to bring the wet ones to Carlos.

 **Ranger POV**

Steph is such a minx. She tests my boundaries constantly. When she came downstairs and I saw what she was wearing, I kissed her deeply. I hope she could tell I wanted to fuck her right then and there. She ran back upstairs and came back putting her wet panties into my hand and fixing her food. Lester tried to see what she gave me and I know he saw some of the lace.

"You two are smoking hot together cuz." Les sighs. I told him that he would find his match one day. I also thanked him for agreeing to watch the babies.

"No problem, cuz."

I looked at Babe's legs with those sexy fuck me boots on. She is a fucking minx with her fresh scrubbed look wearing only lip gloss and a girl next door ponytail, then the halter dress with I know thigh high stockings. With garters and those damned boots.

 **Steph POV**

I kiss Les on the cheek as he leaves and agree to pick up junk food for him at the market. See you, Les.

"Have a good day, Beautiful." Carlos kisses me and the babies and leaves. The babies are dressed in black jeans and tshirts that say "don't hate, appreciate" and "diva". Lula must have bought these. The shirts are cute, though.

We leave and Hal is waiting in the car today with Zero. We agreed that as long as they got some of my sweets they would not narc on me to Carlos. We go to the skateboard park to visit Dougie and Mooner. They are talking with a couple of guys.

"Hey Dudette, meet Lucas and Adrian."

They smile and shake my hand. "Yo, call us Luc and Ian."

"They are brothers who just got home from Italy. I was telling the dudes that if they are scary enough, they can work with your friends."

Well, they are definitely sexy enough. Italians, huh? "Hello, I am Stephanie; you can call me Steph. How do you guys know Dougie and Mooner?"

"We are distant cousins, Tesora." Lucas smiles at me.

"Si, Stella, how can you help us get work? We were in the Air Force." We talk for a while. Suddenly, I feel a tingle.

Without turning, I say, "hello, Carlos. I may have some new recruits for you Baby." He hugs me from behind.

"Luc and Ian, please meet Carlos Manoso, but you can call him Ranger." They swallow slowly and turn and salute him.

"Sortino and Sortino, you were supposed to meet me an hour ago."

"Ranger, sorry man. Our cousin said he had the best job hookup in town. It turns out he asked Tesora and she knows you." Lucas looks scared.

"Si, Stella must be your lady, no?" Ian almost salutes.

"Yes, I am his gentlemen. Thanks, Dougie and Mooner. You guys are awesome."

I walk away from Carlos and his new recruits, carrying the babies to the game display Dougie has set up. It's like the water game at the carnival where you aim the water gun into the mouth of the clown. I figure the babies will like this. I am setting them up and showing them when Carlos comes over to say goodbye.

"Babe, the babies pressed their panic buttons."

"Carlos, they are overprotective. I could have handled those two, plus Hal and Zero were here."

He kisses my neck. "They must have sensed the flirting."

"Baby, I love only you. Have fun with your new Rangemen. Tell me the truth, is it a requirement that a person must be sexy to work for you?" He laughs and asks if I want a job. I tell him I have a job for him later.

He smiles and kisses me and the babies and leaves with his new hires. I spend time with the babies who love this new game. I tell them we can come back another day and leave for lunch.

 **Ranger POV**

Tank was in my office. We were waiting for the Sortino brothers to come in for testing. I had barely started teasing Tank when the babies' panic alarms went off. I told Tank to come with me. Since Babe did not press hers nor had the guys on baby watch called in, it must be someone too close to Babe. The control room sent me the location in a text.

When I arrived, there were the two clowns I was waiting for and they were making eyes at Babe. She knew I was there and spoke to me without turning around. I kissed her neck and gave the saluting fools a glare. I send them the message that it better be hands off my Babe. She walked away and we all watched her ass swing. She was carrying the twins and still looked sexy as hell.

Tank said, "You let her out the house in that outfit?" I chuckle.

"Man, she can wear whatever she wants as long as she comes home in the panties she left the house in. Trust me, when Babe wants some dick, she knows where to find me." Did I overshare?

"Damn, man. You got her trained like that?"

I shake my head. "She loves me man, it's that simple. She fucking craves my dick. Get these two into the car and remind Hal and Zero to stop watching Babe's ass and instead watch her back. The babies had to call for backup." I laugh.

They are so funny. They don't let anyone get too close to me either. I walk over and kiss Steph and she promises to suck my dick later. She is so nasty, and I love every minute of it. I tell Luc and Ian to keep their mouth shut about Babe. Luc tells me that Tesora is a nice woman for me.

Ian jumps in saying, "Si, Stella is wonderful." I sigh. Everyone has a nickname for my Babe. I tell Tank that Babe wants to go mini golfing and he laughs at me. I give him the evil eye and ask how much has enjoyed eating ice cream and cake lately. He sighs and slumps in his seat. Then he calls Lula and invites her out with us as a double date.

"Yo, who is watching the babies man?"

"Lester will." I am not concerned.

"Really?" I nod.

"Steph asked him nicely, Tank."

"Was she wearing those boots?" I smack him.

"Sorry. Damn, Man. She is the truth."

"She is all mine, too," I reply smugly. It's good to be me these days.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The rating is earned in this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Steph POV**

Lula calls while Zero drives us to Pizza Hut. "Hey Whitegirl, we really double dating tonight?"

"Yes, Lu. It should be fun. I wonder should I change my clothes for later?" She asks where I am and I tell her I am on my way to the Pizza Hut in the Circle Plaza. She hangs up.

"I guess Lula is coming," I tell Zero. When we get to a table in the corner with a view of the exits per the guys, we order drinks.

Lula comes strolling in with a bright yellow spandex dress that has white ruffles at the bottom. It looks really cute on her. "I love your shoes, Lula." They are clear platform sandals with yellow and white flowers inside.

"Girl, you can't rock fly shoes like these." She may be right.

"Don't start, Lula."

"Stand up, girl." I stand up, and she says, "Sheeit White Girl. Ever since yo ass started getting regular dick, you let the freak out haven't you?" I look around to see who heard her. Apparently only the guys heard her because they won't look me in the eye.

" Lula!"

"What?" She is unfazed.

"Stop talking about that in front of the Rangemen. Carlos is their boss."

"Girl, they know y'all be fuckin. Hey, white boy, don't you know Batman be hittin that ass?" They look at her afraid to answer. Zero tells her they are trying to be discreet. Discreet my ass.

We eat in almost silence and feed the babies some of the breadsticks. Suddenly, Lula leans over towards me. In self defense, I slide my wings in her direction. She smiles and takes one. "Hey, Whitegirl. Call yo boy Lester. I think that is Donald Digger Cox over there."

"Digger, Lula?" She nods.

"Girl, his creepy ass steals from graves and shit." I call Lester and act like I am talking to my boyfriend so the skip won't run away. I am so glad I insisted the guys wear normal clothes on baby duty. Lester answers and I ask can he do me a favor. He asks what I need. I tell him I need to know if he has any paperwork on Donald Cox because he is at the Pizza Hut with us and I can take him down if he does.

"Now, Beautiful, you know I love you like family, but Donald is known to use a shovel as a weapon and I just don't want anything to happen to you or that sexy dress you are wearing." I scold him about it not being the time to pretend flirt with me.

"Behave. Trust me, Les, me and Lula can do this."  
"Promise me you won't get hurt."

" If I do, you can say it's my fault." He hangs up on me.

"Come on, Lula." We think of a game plan. She wants to tackle him and we talk her out of that.

"Just act mad at me. Get this water and spill it on me when we get over to Digger." Hal and Zero, give me some handcuffs and a stun gun and watch the babies please. They hand over the goods and I walk away.

"Hey heifer," Lula yells. I stop right next to Digger.

"What? Why are you calling me names?"

"You ate the last fucking breadstick!" She advances on me.

"Please calm down, Lula." I move to put my hands up and she throws water on me, startling Digger. I stun him, then cuff him.

We high five and walk over to the guys. You can call Lester now, Hal. He pulls his phone out to call Lester, but Lester is already on his way over to the table. He pulls me up and starts running his hands over me to see if I am hurt.

"Lester, Lester, Lester!" He finally looks at me.

"Yes, Beautiful?" I move his hands off of my hips.

"I need a towel, but other than that, I am fine. The skip is stunned and cuffed over there." He looks at me, then turns to Hal and Zero and tells them mats 0600 tomorrow.

"Les," I grab his arm and walk him over to the skip. "Please don't hurt them. I needed them to watch the babies. The skip never even saw it was me who stunned him." He nods at me.

"Let me get this guy into the car, and I will bring you a towel, Stephanie." Okay, so he is a little pissed. I tell Lula I will be right back. I meet Lester outside the door and get the towel.

"Beautiful, no more danger today, promise me." Sure thing, homie.

"I promise, Les." He looks into my eyes.

"You know my cousin is not going to like this." I smile.

"I will let him punish me later. Are you still mad at me?" He stares at me with mischief in his eyes.

"Maybe. Can I watch him punish you?"

"No," I laugh. I shove him. "Okay, go back to work, I am going back to my babies."

"Behave, Stephanie. I mean it."

"Yes sir," I salute him and walk back inside. The babies wave at me. They are so cute and they were quiet during our little op.

"Whitegirl, when he tells Batman what we did, he is either going to hire us or beat your ass." Yup. I vote for door number two.

"What about you?" I hope her answer is tame. "Tankie will just spank me later." She smirks at me. We high five again. I fix my hair and we clean up the babies.

"I will see you tonight and I think you should rock a denim mini skirt with those boots tonight girl." I wink at her and thank her for the advice. A slightly frightened Hal and Zero follow me to the cars.

"Guys, is there anything you would like to do?" They look at each other.

I bounce the babies. "It's not a trick question." Zero speaks up.

"I would like to play laser tag." Cool.

"Okay, but you guys have to wear the baby harnesses and carry them." They gladly agree.

I have a ball with the guys and the babies have a new favorite game. They really like the guns. Of course Hal won. He had Fifi and I know she is smart as hell. The guys take us home and I invite them in for a snack.

They watch the babies and pig out while I take a shower and change my clothes. Tonight's outfit is an acid washed grey mini skirt with black thigh high stockings and garters. I put my boots back on and a short sleeved stretchy white tshirt that shows cleavage and my black lacy bra. It also has the word Taken on it in black sequins. I pick up my black Rangeman mini hoodie and head downstairs.

 **Ranger POV**

I don't know what is wrong with Lester, but he insists he will tell me when we get to the house. We walk in and Hal and Zero are on the sofa with the twins. They are all eating popcorn and carrot sticks and are engrossed in one of the Harry Potter movies.

I pull Lester into the kitchen and tell him to just say whatever it is. He explains about Babe and Lula's takedown. He calms me by saying the guy was not armed in any way, the guys guarded the babies, and that she called for backup first. I take deep breaths.

He said she is already expecting to be punished. I hear her approach. We turn and I wonder if I can talk Babe into staying home tonight. She walks up and hugs Lester.

"Hey Les. Did you rat me out?" He hugs her back.

"You know I had to tell, Beautiful. You were bad and you will have to accept your punishment." She takes a deep breath and walks over to me.

"Hi Baby. Why don't you change into something more comfortable for our date?" She kisses me with tongue and I nod at her and go up to change. When I come back, she is telling Les not to have company and he just nods along. I let her pull me out of the house and crowd her against the passenger side of the car.

"I adore you, Babe." We spend five minutes just kissing before Lester yells for us to break it up or he is leaving. I sigh.

"Let's go play minigolf with Tank and Lula." She smiles and gets into the car. We have fun with Tank and Lula until she has a wardrobe malfunction. Tank has to rush Lula home because her dress split in the back showing us most of her business. We promise her that we will give them a raincheck.

 **Steph POV**

When we get home, I take the babies and get them ready for bed, knowing Carlos is going to talk to Les. Once they are asleep, I go and change into a silver babydoll mini nightie and keep my boots and panties and stockings on. I turn on the music and sit on the bed and wait.

He comes into the room and Carlos immediately tells me to crawl to him. I can feel the weight of his stare. He takes off his shirt and weapons, then his boots, leaving his pants unbuttoned.

Because I was not paying attention, Carlos smacks me with the riding crop right across my ass.

"Didn't I tell you that safety was important, Querida?" I nod and he spanks me again with the crop on the other side of my ass. "Answer me!" Mufasa!

"Yes, sir." He grabs my hair pulling me up on my knees.

"You know I am going to punish your sexy little body tonight right Babe?" I shiver. Carlos smacks me with the crop across my thigh and pulls my hair harder. "Answer me, Querida!"

"Yes, sir."

"Get up." I stand and he grabs my nightie with both hands and pulls. The material rips and I am left wearing my garter belt, the stockings and the boots.

"I think I should tie you to the bed, Babe and blindfold you. Can you handle it, Querida?" I stand there trembling in anticipation. He runs the crop across my stomach and I whimper.

You will just have to learn. He smacks my ass and bites my neck. Carlos sucks on my nipple and I cum.

"I should make you beg, Amante." He throws me onto the bed and roughly ties my arms over my head leaving my legs loose. He slowly takes my boots off.

"You know these boots have been driving me crazy all day right, Babe?"

"Yes, sir."

"I have found that my Babe loves my dick, don't you Babe?"

"Yes!" He is feeling on my legs now but his hands are not touching where I want them.

"Tell me you love my dick." I can talk dirty, too.

"I love your dick. I love the way it tastes. I want to suck your dick, Baby. Fuck my mouth."

"Is that what all the teasing is about? When you stare into my eyes, when you rub these tits against me, when you smile at me with that wicked smile? Is this because you want my dick in your mouth?" I moan and writhe on the bed.

"Sounds like you want it in your pussy, Babe." I moan.

"Answer me!" He sucks on my nipples and I wish I could run my fingers through his hair.

"Yes, please. I want you. I fell in love with you Carlos. Please. I need you."

"I love you too, and I am going to fuck you and do so many nasty things to you but it is just between us, okay?" I look at Carlos. He looks at at me with such love. I nod.

"Please, please, Ricky. Touch me." Carlos kisses me and I love it.

"I'm gonna touch your pussy now Babe. Want me to do it? Will you cum for me, Babe?"

"Yes!" Man he is teasing me so good.

Carlos is now biting on my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Querida." He puts his fingers into my pussy and I arch off the bed.

"Tell me you love it or I will stop. Beg me not to stop." Oh, wow.

"Please. Oh please, Carlos, it feels so good."

"You are about to cum. Your pussy is getting hotter and tighter." He needs to come on.

"Fuck me, please." Can't he tell I need him now.

Carlos kneels next to my mouth and puts his cock on my lips. I instantly start sucking his dick. He unties me and I keep sucking him until he cums in my mouth. Carlos lays on his side to watch me.

"Are you alright, Babe?" I nod. He undresses me completely and kisses me. He is hard again already. Wow.

"Damn, Carlos. You are like a fucking machine." He massages my breasts.

"It has been a long time for me before you, mi amor. Come ride my dick Steph, you know you want it. Ride it for me." I impale myself on his cock and start grinding and rocking back and forth.

"You feel so good, Babe." He moans as I squeeze my muscles on him.

"Fuck! You feel so good. I'm gonna cum all over you, Babe. Or do you want it in your beautiful mouth again, Querida?" I bend backwards and cum hard. Then I climb off his lap and suck his dick until he cums down my throat. I collapse on the bed.

"Mmmmmmm damn, it's not even my birthday. I need a little nap, but feel free to wake me when you are ready for more. I I love you so much." He kisses me.

 **Ranger POV**

I kiss my way down her sleepy body and lick her pussy. She always tastes so good. She wakes up when I suck her clit into my mouth and moans for me.

"Carlos! Oh Baby, that is so good, daddy." She is so wet she is leaking and I enjoy lapping it up. I know she is about to cum because she starts begging.

"Please Carlos, fuck me Baby. Show me how you cum in my pussy. Baby please, make me scream your name, Carlos. Show me that I am your nasty bitch." I ram my dick into her hard she starts screaming and cumming.

"Yes, yes, please don't stop. Cum on me, Carlos. Make me smell like a whore." Damn Steph. It is raunchy and sexy all at once and I cum inside her and let some splash on her stomach. Clearly we need a shower.

We take a shower and both of us take vitamins. Steph convinces me to put on pajama bottoms and she puts on one of my tshirts and boxers. I spoon behind her to sleep finally.


	20. Chapter 20

**I own none of JE's characters, just my own. The rating is earned for this fic. Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Steph POV**

In the bedroom while getting dressed one morning a week after our risqué bedroom activities, I studied Carlos' face. He looked a little tired. It was not my fault this time. "Carlos, what are the contracts you brought home with you?" He had stayed up reading them like they were the treasure maps from the Goonies.

He kisses me gently. "Babe, I am working on Morton's Jewelry Stores and Casely's Florists. They keep sending me back for more adjustments." I smile.

"Did you tell them you know Daddy?" He shakes his head.

"No, Babe." Amateur. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, just tell them you know Daddy. I can call Uncle Morty if you want and tell him to give you the real blueprints. He has some hidden rooms at his stores. He believes in being old school." He just stares at me.

"Really, Babe?" I nod and put on my turquoise sundress that flairs and the hem is right above my knees. I have matching wedges.

"Uncle Fred is a close friend and sometime poker buddy to Daddy, too."

"Fine, Babe. I will call Mr. Morton and Mr. Casely." Carlos puts on his usual work uniform minus the SWAT gear.

"His name is Morton. Castelli. He didn't want to name his business an almost identical name to Uncle Fred's."

He kisses my neck. "Ok, Babe."

I hug him and play with his hair. He studies us in the mirror.

"I am getting it cut, Babe." I frown a little.

"Really, Carlos?" He nods and puts on his utility belt.

"Not a lot, just a few inches." He looks so sexy.

I put my hair into a loose bun and add chopsticks.

"Ok, Carlos." He kisses me again. "You are good luck, Babe."

I grab my laptop and purse and go to the twins' room. They have thrown all of their toys out of the crib and they are playing patty cake. I kiss them and tickle them and leave Carlos to clean up their room.

We get the babies ready and I serve muffins I made last night with scrambled eggs and turkey sausage.

"Babe, these muffins are good." I kiss his forehead.

"Thank you!" He makes a call and I feed the babies. They make less of a mess than usual and I clean them up.

Carlos is waiting when I come back downstairs. "Hey, Babe?" I smile.

"Yes?" He looks intently at me and takes Fifi. She pulls his hair and babbles at him.

"Mr. Castelli said you have to come and see him today. So, can you bring the paperwork with you?"

"Sure, Carlos." I kiss him and he kisses the babies and leaves.

He is trying not to be overprotective. It's cute. I open the door and wave Ace and Demon inside. I found out their real names are Andrew and Damian. They were in the Reserves and they love kids. They eat while I pack the basket and toys and other paraphernalia into the car.

At the jewelry store, I have the twins in their stroller and they are quiet and they look around. Uncle Morty comes out and sees us and I am about to hug him when Carlos' fears come true and two men come inside with guns. I look at the twins and point to my chain and they do their panic buttons and I do mine as well. I wink at Uncle Fred and scream.

"Oh, my god! This can't be happening! The one day I give the nanny the morning off and I have to participate in some fire drill or whatever!" I take out my phone and call Carlos. The men look at me. Since they are looking my way, Uncle Fred shoos people out the door and into a hidden room.

He answers on the first ring and at the same time, the two men say, "Lady get down on the floor!" I wave them off.

"Babe?" I look at them while I talk on the phone.

"Look, Ricky. You need to come and get the twins. I am so pissed right now!" The robbers are staring at me in shock.

"How many of them are there, Babe?" I glare at the robbers.

"I have done this twice and that is enough for me." Meanwhile, I pull the stroller behind me and crouch in front of the twins.

"I am going to lunch with Becky and that is final!" I hang up and turn to the robbers. "Look, I cannot be a part of this drill or whatever. I am not getting on the floor. My sweetie bought me this dress, so anyhow. This is the last time I do a freaking favor for Consuela. She got all huffy last month when I took her little nephews to Chuck E. Cheese. They were still there when she showed up later. I don't know why she was mad. I had a step class that day. I was not staying at that place with all of those kids." The robbers are getting frustrated with me.

"Lady, shut up and get on the floor!" I cross my arms over my chest.

"What will that change, man? Even if I stand up, you cannot rob this place." I kiss the babies like I am not worrying about the two guns aimed at me.

He puts his gun into my face and I stand up quickly and shove his gun hand upwards and bring my foot up and kick him hard in the nuts and he falls to the ground. The second guy seems to pass out. Both of them have paint on their legs.

I turn to Ace. "What took you so long?"

"They had guns on you, Steph."

I look unimpressed. "Uh huh. They were not going to shoot, Andrew. Go ahead and cuff them or whatever." I pick up the twins.

"You guys were so good! You did not cry!" I kiss them. "I am so happy you are alright!" I hug them and then I feel the neck tingle. "Did you guys shoot?" They babble and nod at me. I hug them again.

"What took you so long, Ricky?" He kisses my neck and hugs me from behind.

He hugs me tightly to him. "I had to help the guys get the perps into the police cars, Babe." Right. I smile and hand him the babies.

I walk over to Uncle Morty. "Uncle Morty, let those people out of the back room. Where are the contracts?"

He just reaches into a drawer. "Hey I am just invisible. I was standing right here but they just look at you. I feel so hideous by comparison." He looks put out.

I laugh at him. "You are so silly. Are you okay?" He nods.

"Yes, dear. Here are the papers and here is the bracelet your young man ordered for you. Surprise." I gasp at the charm bracelet and put it on. There is a batsignal in diamonds, a cake charm and a gemini symbol. I kiss Carlos and tell him thank you. No wonder he asked me to come here today. Awww. Uncle Morty interrupts our kiss.

"Ahem. Also, I want a panic chain, son. Make it happen. I have four stores. Here is my card. Give me yours. Freddie will have to wait until mine are done for you to do his four." Carlos just nods and hands over his credit card and his business card.

"Good boy. Cute kids. Go away now. You are blocking my customers." He turns to the other people milling around. "Thank you all for participating in our Rangeman drill. Any purchases made today will get you 10% off if you have a Rangeman system." After that announcement, Ace and Demon were swamped with orders. I just shook my head and followed Carlos outside. The cops were gone. They had no witnesses, just the security feed. It showed the back of me, so that was good.

I tell Carlos to come to our picnic and he agrees. We make quite the sight, him in all black SWAT gear and me in my dress. The kids are in cargo capris and sneakers and they have a ball. I kicked the ball too hard and had to go after it. It rolled up to a little boy that had a little water gun. He shot me, so I fell down. Carlos came over to see why I fell down.

"Quan! You shot a lady!" A masculine voice yells.

"Can I get up now?" I ask from the ground.

"Sure homegirl. You have to excuse Quan. He thought you were a stranger. You know what I mean." I smile at the little boy. He looks like a baby Ice Cube.

"Hello, Quan. I am Steph." He shakes my hand. He is too cute.

"Nena!" I laugh.

"Yes, they call me Nena. This is Alex and Fifi." The kids show each other their guns.

Carlos puts his arm around my waist with his hand on my hip. I take the hint and introduce him.

"This is Carlos." Carlos stares at the guy.

The guy waves instead of shaking hands. "Oh, hey Juan. I am Ray, well my name is Raymond Banks, but I go by Ray. This is my little nephew Jaquan. He likes guns and all that." Carlos stiffens beside me. I look at him.

"Raymond Banks?" He just said that.

Ray nods. "Yes, Chico."

Carlos puts me behind him. I move away and corral the kids. "You are FTA."

"I know, Lupe. I cannot go to jail because I have Quan. The charges are bogus anyway. I was chillin at this bar and these chicks was beefin. I tried to break them up and some Officer Pickett or something said I was disturbing the peace and aggravated assault. I was ducking out of the way of the bottles they were throwing and it hit him. So, there is the story."

I hold in my laughs. Ray is really not like other people. He is not afraid of Carlos. I turn to Carlos.

"Let me call Eddie on this. If it is a bad arrest, he can handle it."

"He will need representation, Babe." Ray clears his throat while playing ball with the kids.

"Fernando, I have a lawyer. I did not go because my case is iffy and I am the only one taking care of Quan. He is not going to foster care. One night with my sister and her boyfriend was bad enough."

Ray looks like Michael Ealy. He is very handsome. Who can I set him up with I wonder.

"Babe?" Huh? Oh, right.

"Ray, I can call my friend and he can help you. He is a cop." He nods.

"That's nice, Princess. I will call Yeates & Payne, my lawyers." I call Eddie and he agrees that for a night of babysitting for him and his terror squad and some muffins, he will release the charges. He said to have the lawyers send him their forms and he will send his.

I hang up and tell Carlos. He kisses me and I turn to Ray.

"Ray, your charges are being dropped. Let your lawyers know to contact Eddie Gazarra at the TPD." He smiles at me.

"Cool, Princess. What do I owe you?" I look at the kids playing.

"You owe me a playdate." He looks at me.

"I don't think Cristobal over there will appreciate us playing together, Princess. Plus I do not have jungle fever." I snort and giggle.

"No, for the kids." I laugh and shove him.

"Don't get shot, Ray." I kiss Carlos to calm him down.

"Carlos, he was playing." He is still a little growly.

"Hey, Manuel. If you like it you should put a ring on it." Carlos growls a little bit louder.

"Ray! First of all, stop quoting Beyoncé, second of all, stop baiting him. He is armed." I rub Carlos' chest.

Ray shows us his guns. "So am I, Princess." He smiles. "Elian over there needs to calm down. I am not into your girl. Yes she is pretty and all that. We can be friends, homie. I will use my gun to keep the creeps away. I am not a thief."

Carlos relaxes. "Only you, Babe." He makes a call and tells me Hal and Binkie are on duty and he has to go work on the contracts. I promise to stay with the guys on duty. I kiss him and he kisses the kids and fist bumps Quan. Ray nods at Carlos and he leaves.

"Wow. So, why are those two homies hiding behind us?" I sigh. "Ray, my man is serious about our safety and we were just in a jewelry store holdup. Come eat with us." We eat and the kids are best friends. We exchange numbers. Ray tells me he is a money manager, but his father's side of the family is old money. He said they are from North Carolina and I nod.

He ate my cookies and told me about his ex-girlfriend Marsha who cheated on him. I tell him about the Dick. The kids get droopy, so I tell Ray to call me and we can shoot targets tomorrow with the kids. He smiles and waves at the kids and they hug Quan.

What a day. I carry the kids to the car knowing the guys will bring the rest of our gear. I made a friend and the kids made a friend. Go me. Whew. Lula was going to flip when she met Ray. Nope, first I need a nap. They could meet tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing. The rating is mostly for language in this chapter.**

 **A/N: There is slight Helen and Morelli bashing. Thank you for reading and for all of your messages and reviews.**

 **Steph POV**

I raced out of the shower away from Carlos' wandering hands. Helping me with my hair indeed! He did not touch my hair. That man was insatiable. My phone was ringing and I answered out of breath. I checked the time and it was 6am.

"Hello?"

"Princess, I waited until a normal time to call. I have been up since 0500. Don't tell me the Mexican is nasty in the mornings as well." I laughed at Ray. He is so silly calling Carlos different names. Carlos does it back. Maybe it is their thing.

"What's up, Ray?" He is adorable. Why did he get up at 5am? It was still dark at 5am. Carlos jumped me when I got up to use the bathroom. Otherwise, I would just be getting up now. He is a ninja like that.

"Princess, Quan wants to play with Fifi and Alex. He keeps aiming his little gun at me. "Wow. I giggle. "I am about to wake them up. Come for breakfast." He makes a noise like a buzzer.

"Hell no. Why do you want Marco to shoot me, Princess?" Carlos was out of the shower and still quite playful. He took away my towel and I backed away from him so he started dancing towards me. I don't have time for this.

"Raymond Christian Banks, stop acting like a spoiled child and come to breakfast." He sounds smug when he answers. "Yes, Princess. What is your address?" Wow, he played me. Carlos stopped dancing and started scowling. I give Ray the address and hung up.

"Babe, why is Maleek coming to breakfast?" I sigh.

"Carlos, I invited him and Quan to come breakfast. We will probably do something with the kids today. It will be fine. Please do not start any fights with him, Carlos." He growls and reaches for me. I slide out of reach.

"No, I have to get dressed and get the kids, Carlos." I kiss him and ignore the glare he is leveling at my phone. "Do not call him to threaten him. Do not assign more backup. I already have two guys, Ray and me. That is more than one adult per child. I will be careful, Carlos."

I put on a low-cut yellow tee shirt with blue writing that said "Taken" and blue denim low rise cargo capris with my name belt that said "Ricky" and my cornflower blue sparkly 6" sandals. I left my hair loose and kissed Carlos and ran to the kids' room.

Once I mentioned Quan, Alex and Fifi were in a great mood. They decided on tee shirts and black cargos. Their shirts said "I can keep a secret" and "I'm not a snitch". Lester was so funny with these shirts. I put them into their high chairs and set an extra high chair for Quan and fixed scrambled eggs and toast and turkey sausage. I got out the applesauce and started feeding the kids. I gave Carlos his large go cup of green tea with lemon and honey and kissed him. I sat on his lap and texted Ray the password which is pixie. He came inside ten minutes later.

"Hello baby Mexicans, hello Princess, hello Jorge."

Quan called me Miss Nena and I smiled at him. He was already one and he was so cute. "Good morning, Ray. Hello, Quan. I like your outfit. He was in green camo clothes. Fi and Alex nodded and pointed at it and said, "Please, Nena."

"Yes you can change your outfits after you eat, kids." They smiled at me and went back to eating. "Make your plates and sit down, Ray. I don't work here. That is Ella. She is a house elf." He laughs and fixes a plate for himself and Quan. He hands me a bag of muffins. I take out a chocolate chip one and eat it and moan.

"Heh heh. I baked those, Princess." Wow. I called Lula.

"What?" She was not a morning person.

"Lu, I have us a friend that looks like Michael Ealy, bakes like a black woman and loves Beyoncé. He brought me fresh baked muffins, girl." She gasped.

"Does he like shoes, too?" I looked at Ray who was smiling at me.

"What do you think of my shoes, Ray?" He looked at them.

"Well, they are awesome and I know where you can get some fierce sandals on the down low." I whisper to Lula. "Girl, he knows where there is a discount shoe warehouse. Come over!" I hang up.

"So, Raymond, what do you do? No job to go to today? I thought you said you did investments?" I look at Carlos like ixnay, but he keeps glaring at Ray. If he makes him leave, I was giving him immodium so he will not be able to do a number two. I kiss him quickly and turn back to feeding the kids.

"Reynaldo, I am paid. I work at my leisure. I am spending some time with my nephew who I will probably adopt because my sister is unfit. Stop trying to make me mad. I am not a shiftless Negro, and I know how to make grits, you heard me? Try to be pleasant and let our kids be friends."

Carlos just eats and glares for the next ten minutes. The door is slammed open and Lula comes inside in leopard print spandex.

"Where is he?" Tank is following behind her in his uniform and Ace and Demon are behind him.

"Lula, this is Ray and his nephew Jaquan. Ray, this is my best friend, Lula and her boyfriend Tank. That is Demon and Ace, our bodyguards." Lula hugs Ray and I hand her the bag of muffins.

"Damn, these are good. Girl, I have to give Connie some of these. I know you understand. Michael, sweetie, you are adorable. Let's do lunch and we can talk about shoes. Make Steph bring you to Golden Dragon. She hugged him again and kissed the kids and kissed Tank and left.

"Wow. I like her. She looks like Gabriel Union. She was working that leopard print." Tank just growls.

"Homie, do not even start. I am not ready for a relationship at this time. I have had a cheater, a stalker and a gold digger. For now, I am celibate because I am afraid of what the next chic might bring. I am focused on Quan and now on being besties with Princess and Eva. Sandor over here is one growl away from some grits as it is. I can make some for you, too, or we can go ballin. I will beat you, of course, or you can have a muffin." He hands Tank two muffins.

Tank looks speculative. He looks at Carlos, then at the kids, then at Ray. "We cool for now, man. I don't want to get between Lu and some shoes. You mean you like all that symphony and ballet and Beyoncé stuff?" Ray nods and wipes Quan's face.

"Yup. I am cultured, homie. I will do all that stuff with Eva if you want. Just tape the game for me. Matter of fact, I have box seats. Do you and Paco want to use them?" He hands Tank four tickets to tonight's playoffs. Tank hugs him and shows Carlos. Carlos smiles a little secret smile. I kiss him and tell Ray to follow me to change the kids in their room. I tell Ace and Demon to go ahead and eat. What a morning already!

 **Ranger POV**

"So you acted like a dick and you got homemade muffins and tickets to the playoffs?" I give Lester a look. "That is not what I said, Primo, and if you want to go to the game, you will stop calling me names. He just sat back in his chair in my office.

"Cuz, that man is from the Air Force and he has money. You already knew that, but you still acted like a tiger with a splinter. Edna told me because Connie told her what Lula said she saw when she got some of those muffins. Tank said he likes all that ballet shit so he does not have to go. He has a little kid that likes guns like your kids. He is off women because he has had some crazy ones. He likes shoes. What are you mad about, Carlos?"

I did not want to admit that I am the most angry because he made my baby smile. I want to be the reason she lights up like that, dammit. Instead I say, "He called me Mexican, Paco, Reynaldo, Ignacio, and Cristobal that I can remember." There, let Lester turn that into something rosy.

"Cuz, he is being playful with you. He called Lula Eva and he called Steph Princess. He does not mean anything by it. Stop being like this. Now, quid pro quo, give homey a gun and a jacket." I sigh.

"Fine, I will give him the gear and I will see if he wants a system and I will give little Quan a panic chain like Sofia and Rafael's." Lester scoffs at me.

"Man, you are too slow. Steph probably called Mr. Morton before they left the house for the jewelry. You just have to go pick it up and have the trackers put inside." Oh, well, good.

"Okay, thanks, Lester."

"My ass! I want to go to the game with you and Tank. Pick me!" He starts dancing.

"Fine, I pick you. Tank is picking someone as well. Behave today. No chair races or fake chalk outlines outside of the police department. If you want Steph to hug you, you will do one outside Morelli's house with police tape." He looks gleeful at having a new mission.

"See you later, Cuz." I shake my head and call Mr. Morton who confirms what Lester said and I get some work done.

 **Steph POV**

"So, I will have a chain like yours?" I nod at Ray.

"Yes and so will Quan." I dodge the ball as he throws it. We are in the yard waiting the half hour before we leave for lunch at Golden Dragon. We had played candyland because Ray said that was his favorite shit. Ace and Demon played, too. The kids just cheered and tried to count along with us. They were adorable. Ray was awesome. He even liked to change diapers. I have a little friend crush on him.

Fingers snap in front of my face. "Look, I know I am fine and all that, but stop staring at me. Your man will develop a complex about it. Do not match make me or I will mail all of your shoes to some skank with a card from you." I shudder at the thought of Joyce Barndhart wearing my shoes.

"Sorry, Ray. You are just so great. I am not interested in you that way. Just as a friend, I promise. I am in love with Carlos." He pats my hand.

"That's nice. So, Lula texted me not to talk to anyone. What does she mean?"

"Oh, the grapevine." I explained the Burg and the grapevine and my childhood and he was a little shocked. We drove to golden dragon and when we walked inside, people got all quiet. Dammit. I pretended not to notice, but I just knew I was getting a call from my mother today.

We sit at a back table and get the kids situated. Lula comes in with Gram. While Lula is in leopard print, Gram is in tiger print. I feel so conservative compared to them. Lula sits next to Ray and kisses his cheek. "Hello, Ray, Sweetie. I heard you gave my Tankie tickets to a game and you want to go to the ballet or the opera or some shit like that with me. I would rather go to see the new Tyler Perry play." Ray nods.

"Cool, we can definitely do that. Tonight, let's cook some crabs and fish and corn and potatoes at Princess' and chill in her yard. I can make margaritas. It will be great and I am sure one of the guard bulls will drive you home if you want to leave before the homie Tank comes back, Eva." She hugs him.

"That is the perfect plan, Ray!" Lula loves Ray, too. I smile.

"It is perfect, Ray." He shakes his head.

"Nope. Perfect would be what we will do to that asshat Morelli tonight, girls. The cookout is the distraction." He whispers this to us. Wow. He is wonderful. Lula looks at me and I nod. We both kiss Ray on the cheek.

Gram leans in close to Ray. "Little boy, you have to keep an eye on Stephie when she drinks and she needs the cure in the morning. I suggest you do your little op, then take her back and let her drink and dance in the yard. You are a good boy. If you give me a pair of boxers, I will put you on the no fly list." She wiggles her eyebrows at him.

Ray nods and pulls out a pair of red and white boxers that have kisses on them. Gram squeals like a fan and holds them up high. "Wow, sexual chocolate, these are nice." She smells them. "These smell so good."

"Thanks, Gram. I use Bvlgari Aqua." Wow, Carlos uses Bvlgari for men. It smells different on Ray though.

She stands up and waves the boxers around. "This was fun kiddies but Mabel is outside. Little boy give me your mother's number." He hands it over and Gram kisses the kids and leaves.

"I have to go back to work, cutie, but we will do that plan tonight with our cookout. Just call Ella and she will buy all you y'all supplies. We can talk about shoes tonight." She kisses everyone and Lula leaves. I am left with rice covered kids and Ray, who looks so content, I have to ask him.

"What were you doing before you met us, Ray? You seem so excited to hang with me and Lu and you sicced Gram on your mother." He smiles and kisses my hand.

"Princess I am happy to meet real people and not girls who are just into me until they get money out of me or all of that. I have Quan to worry about and besides, it is boring in the mansion with just me and Quan. I want to get him a puppy one day, but not any time soon. Let's get these kids cleaned up and hit the liquor store. Did you text the house elf lady?" I giggle and text Ella.

At the Wine and Spirits shop, I tell Ray to stay in the car, since we had taken mine, while I went inside with Ace. Demon would stay outside the car on watch. Inside the store, I push the cart and get everything on the list and get in line behind a woman with many, many bottles of vodka, jack daniels, and long island iced tea. Wow. I zone out while the line moves slowly, until I hear her voice and realize I am in line behind my mother and she is not having a good day.

"What do you mean the card is declined?!" Oh, damn. I send a text to the guys. Ace comes up to me and takes my card and my cart, while I circle around like I just came inside. My mother is still having a fit, so I walk up to her and start my own tirade. Heh heh.

"Mother, please stop yelling. Do you need money for your liquor? Are you having a party or something?" She sputters and turns red. I pay cash for her purchases and usher her outside telling her I got calls about her behavior and came to see what was wrong. I put the liquor in the back seat and make her put her seatbelt on. Once she drives off, I walk back towards my car, only to be intercepted. Why me!

"Hello, Cupcake. He stares at my shirt and my belt and sneers." I look at him blank faced.

"Hello, Morelli. Goodbye, Morelli. I have to go." He follows me, but so does Ace. He is fast!

"I heard you are stepping out on Manoso. You should have just called me." I turn and glare at him.

"You are wrong. I have a new friend. You know what a friend is, don't you? Do you have any friends, Morelli? I get into the car and strap on the seatbelt." Morelli has followed me to the car. He looks inside and sees the kids and Ray, who is playing big pimpin and singing along. He grins at Morelli and jams to his music.

"I suppose this is your _Friend?"_ I just nod.

"Yup." I turned on the ignition.

"Why don't you meet me at Rossini's tonight? I will be at the bar at 8pm, Cupcake. We can talk about old times." I just stare at him.

"See you later, Cupcake." He swaggers away.

Ray just laughs. "Wow, he is an idiot. Now we know his dumb ass won't be home. I will call in and send him a couple of drinks to make him wait, Princess." I love Ray. He had my back.

"We are going to have some fun, Princess. Now let's make clay casts of the kids' hands and feet!" He was so fun! I cannot wait until later.

 **Steph POV**

"Babe, are you really alright with me going to the game with Tank, Bobby and Lester?" I nod and walk Carlos to the door. "Yes, Carlos. I love you. Have fun and do not drink and drive." We kissed and he hugged the kids and left. Ten minutes later, Ray came in out of the backyard. The crabs and corn and fish smelled amazing.

"Come along, Princess. We are eating and planning, and then when we get back, we will put the kids to sleep and drink and dance." I love this guy. He is like having that guy on Girlfriends. He was their friend and he did crazy things with them.

We eat and feed the kids while we hash out the list. We decided to do the following to Morelli tonight:

Put catnip in his pockets.

Change his furniture around.

Rub insulation on his underwear so he will be itchy.

Send a case of extra small condoms to his job with flowers from Steve.

Send him muffins that will give him diarrhea.

Put green dye in his body wash.

Add pictures of him on flyers around town.

Add rainbow flags to his car and add soap to his lawn and turn on the sprinkler.

Put Bootylicious cd in his car.

I am not against gay people, but Morelli hates that and he hates being talked about. Heh heh. We leave the kids with Binkie and Phoenix, or Jacob and Javier and leave to do our mission. We are finished within an hour and a half and a lot of that time is because we stopped and laughed. We wore gloves and stockings on our heads and slippers we bought today. This was so much fun! When we got back, we danced and sang and had a ball! Ray and Lula had a doin the butt competition and Lula won. I sat down to catch my breath and the next thing I know, I am being carried to bed. Yeah! Ricky is here!

 **Ranger POV**

We had a great time at the game, but I did not expect to find my woman passed out with Lula and Ray had cleaned up. He had vitamins and juice on the table in front of them and he said the kids were asleep. Why is he so perfect? I make Babe drink the juice and take the vitamins while she begs me to fuck her and to do anything I want to her. She says all of this while lolling on my shoulder as I try to take off her shoes. I don't want her to kick me with these heels on.

I nod at Ray and tell him to use a guest room tonight and he gives me a fist bump while calling me Pele'. I just shake my head. I knew she was too nice about me going out tonight. At least tomorrow is Saturday. I shower while holding Babe and then I dress her in a tee shirt and panties and she starts singing and dancing around the bedroom. She kissed me passionately and flopped onto the bed on her stomach and said go for it. I laughed and pulled her into my arms and talked to her until she fell asleep. I know about the Cure so we should be fine until at least 0700 when the kids will get up.

 **Steph POV**

I wake up feeling only halfway horrible. Carlos hands me French fries and a coke, then he hands me a bowl of oatmeal.

"Thank you, Carlos. Where are the kids?" He smirks.

"Your perfect friend stayed in the guest room, love. He has all three kids already fed and they are out back playing. I took two hours off to make sure you were alright. I only have paperwork to do today. Your grandmother keeps calling you. She said she has pictures. What did you do last night, Babe?" Who me?

"I ate seafood and drank and danced, Carlos." I do not meet his eyes. Well, mine are still closed, so there.

"Stephanie, just tell me, please." Dammit, he said please.

"We did a magoo to Morelli. He will be slightly green, itchy and receiving pranks today. We also put catnip in his clothes so he will get all the pussy he wants. Heh heh." Carlos snorts.

"I love you, Babe. I am glad you had fun. Hasan said he will make you some pancakes. Please come downstairs. I will shoot that man if he comes into my bedroom." Wow, he is deadly serious.

"Yes, Ricky." He kisses me gently.

"Te amo, Nena."

"I love you, back."

When he leaves, I rush through my shower and go downstairs to talk to Ray. He said he would get pictures of Morelli.

"Good late morning, Princess. I know you want to go running, but eat these pancakes and drink this ginger tea." I drink the tea and it is delicious.

"Thanks, Ray." He smiles and slides an envelope to me. I look at the pictures and howl laughing. Morelli looks a mess. Revenge is sweet. I am so glad it is a Saturday. I just want to relax after my running and another shower. Carlos will have to take a raincheck today. I am beat. I think I am getting too old for this shit. Naahh!


	22. Chapter 22

**I own none of JE's characters.**

 **A/N: The rating is earned. Thanks for your messages and reviews.**

 **Steph POV**

When the babies call, I get up, since I don't have to work and it is a Monday. Yesterday was so peaceful. They just want milk tonight and they go back to sleep. They are the best babies ever! I go back to sleep.

Before Carlos gets out of bed, I am subjected to an interrogation.

"You going to be a good girl today while I go to work?" Is he kidding? I know it is still dark outside.

"Yes, Carlos." He needs to go to sleep.

"Babe, please call us if you have any problems." Yeah, yeah, yeah.

"I will." Why is he not sleepy? He kept me up all night last night.

I pout at him and wave him off. "We can take watch a movie of your choice tonight, Babe, even a cartoon if you want."

"Fine, I am awake, you pest!" He wore me down. I start giggling and Carlos tickles me. Then we are having a pillow fight as well as a tickle fight that ends when I tackle Carlos off the bed and he holds me down and licks my pussy.

Hell yes. "Oh, Baby!" He is so good.

The next thing I know, Carlos is behind me and fucks me sideways. Good morning to me. "I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, Babe." I cum over and over. We collapse onto the floor, and I hug Carlos. When the alarm goes off an hour later, Carlos is already getting dressed. I get out of bed to kiss him goodbye. "I love you so much, Babe."

I spend the day playing with the babies after my cooking lesson with Ana. I bathe them and put them down for a nap with their story cds. I write for a few hours and get into a zone.

Later, I put on a green baby tee that says "how many licks?" and green thongs with grey sweatshorts that tie. They are really short. I also put on green flip flops and take my laptop to the living room.

I plug in my ipod and put on my earphones and listen to old school rap songs that Lula has me hooked on. I love Ruffneck. I am typing and dancing to my music when the smell of Bulgari hits me. I look up to see Carlos watching me with amused eyes.

I set the laptop down and start dancing around him. I shake my ass like a video girl and grind on him like a stripper. I drop and roll my hips like Lula taught me while humming to myself. Suddenly I am being kissed and the ipod is removed.

"Hey Baby. How was work?" I smile at him.

 **Ranger POV**

I go home to relieve Hal and Zero who told me that Malcolm was not here today because he was visiting his mother. What a great guy. He irks me with his perfect self. The guys leave and I see the babies are napping. Babe is singing to herself and chair dancing. She notices I am there and starts grinding on me and dancing like a stripper. She is adorable.

I kiss her and we sit to talk about our day. She tells me about her cooking lessons and I think it is so sweet that she wants to learn to cook for me. I make it a point to tell her I do not want her to turn into a housewife and I kiss her again. She tells me to go change my clothes and she will heat the pizza she got me.

When I return she has vegetable pizza, a large salad and a beer on a tray for me. I eat while she types on her laptop. I drink my beer and she takes the tray back to the kitchen.

She returns and starts rubbing my feet. Then she climbs behind me on the sofa and rubs my shoulders and my back. I groan as she kisses my neck. Wow. I wonder what she wants.

"I love you, Carlos." I know.

"Te amo, Nena." Oh, she is making me watch a musical. That's what she wants. I sigh inwardly. I will watch the movie. She puts Chicago in the dvd player and goes to get the babies. She brings them back and they climb all over me. It feels good to be me. Even if Babe makes me watch a musical.

 **Steph POV**

The babies like Twister. I get back on the floor with Alex and Fifi who love saying Boo for Blue and red. I take them to their bathroom and get them ready for bed. Carlos comes to tell them a story and I go clean up the living room and kitchen. We take turns. I walk up the stairs and meet Carlos in the hall and I jump on his back.

 **Ranger POV**

Babe rides on my back to the bedroom. As soon as she slides down onto the bed, I pull off her shirt and her shorts. I kiss her and lay her down while playing with her pussy. She moans. I stroke her with my fingers and she whines for more. I lick and suck on her pussy until she cums screaming. I turn her onto her side and fuck her from behind. She cums 3 more times before I cum inside her. We catch our breath, then Steph takes a shower and puts on my shirt and tiny Rangeman panties.

 **Steph POV**

I am a lucky bitch. I kiss Carlos when I get into bed. He kisses my neck and tells me he loves me. We say goodnight. When the babies called me in the middle of the night, I had to pry myself away from Carlos. I kissed him and went to get the babies.

"Hello my babies." I eat chocolate pudding while they drink milk. Back in their room I read little red riding hood to them. They laugh. I guess they are not afraid of the big bad wolf. I put them to bed. And go back to bed. Carlos looks restless. I straddle him and kiss Carlos.

"Babe." This one means I love you go to sleep.

After Carlos left for work, I ask Hal and Zero who volunteered for baby duty to set up the wading pool and fill the water guns. Ray asked Lula to go look at houses with him because his stalker ex knows the house he lives in now, and I told her to have him look near my mini mansion and she said cool. Ray left Quan here for a while. He is so adorable.

I put sunscreen on the babies and put on a blue bikini with my striped blue and white sarong and blue and white wedge sandals. I grab a couple of books and my ipod and head to the yard.

The guys have refreshments of fruit and a pitcher of grapefruit smoothies. The babies have fruit juice as well. They are excited to shoot me with a water gun. They decide to ride in their car and take turns shooting at me. Like a drive by. When they pass, they shoot at me, and I pick up my gun and shoot at them. The driver has to move away from the shooter. They are good, too, especially Quan. He is quiet with me, except when he calls me Miss Nena. It's so cute.

We play like that for a while, then I give them their snack and juice. I change them and let them get into the wading pool. Hal and Zero promise to watch them while I read. I put on my sunglasses and read while lying on my stomach.

After a while, I get up and stretch and reapply sunscreen. I tell the guys I will order Chinese and they look happy. No wonder they love baby duty. I get the babies and Quan out of the pool and into tshirts and shorts so we can eat. They are wearing their sunglasses and they each have on a hat.

We just chill eating and the babies ride in their car or go into their clubhouse. Ray comes to pick up Quan and we make a plan for tomorrow. I hug him and he leaves after telling me he found a place. It is almost time for Carlos to come home, so I decide to let the guys leave and they thank me and clean up before they go. I am sneaking up on Fifi and Alex when I feel the tingle. I turn and put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet.

 **Ranger POV**

I meet the guys on my way into the house. They said Babe told them they can leave and that Jordan came to pick up little Quan already. I changed into a tshirt and board shorts and go to the yard. Babe is crawling around in a bikini with a supersoaker in her hand. The funny thing is that Sofia is behind her crawling with a water gun in her hand.

Babe jumps up to the window of their clubhouse and Rafael shoots her with his water gun. She turns to run and Sofia gets her. I laugh and tell the babies I am proud of them. They smile and laugh. I pick up a supersoaker so I can get Babe, too. She squeals laughing and I kiss her.

She looks fucking gorgeous in that bikini. The twins are awesome at tactics already. We run around the yard having a war until the babies get tired. They are good at walking, but they cannot run well yet. Babe takes them to put on their pjs and I clean up the yard.

 **Steph POV**

He meets me in the bedroom. The twins are taking a small nap.

"Hey Baby. Have a good day?" It is so good to see him.

"It's better, now Babe." I smile and go change into a black tshirt that actually ties or laces up and a pair of black silk boxers over my tiny black Rangeman panties and my fuzzy slippers. I leave my hair loose.

Carlos has changed and told us he ordered chicken fingers, salads and steamed broccoli for the babies. Yum. We cuddle on the largest sofa with the babies between us and wait for the food to arrive.

 **Ranger POV**

She actually thinks I would let her answer the door like that? I push her down and grab my gun and open the door. It's the delivery guy, so I sign the slip and carry the food to the large coffee table and set it up. Babe feeds the twins while Carlos and I eat, then I keep them occupied while she eats.

Once we are done, I get to pick the movie. I choose Alladin. Babe sits next to me with the twins on her lap. I kiss her neck and tell her I love her. She smiles at me and I feel so relaxed.

Babe is so cute. She really is not awkward with us both living here. I would have expected some sort of tug of war but it is not like that. I kiss her and tell her she looks pretty. She smirks at me like flattery will not work. She is singing along with the music and the twins are clapping. I have three children right now, but they are sweet. Every once and a while, the babies will point to the screen and tell me to look.

"Look, Papi." They make me smile.

 **Steph POV**

Since it is my turn, I take the babies to bed and change their diapers and tell them a story. I choose the 3 pigs and tell them how if they just worked as a team they could have beat the wolf from the beginning. They fall asleep and I put on their nightlight. I go back downstairs to watch Law and Order.

Les is here. Carlos tells me that there was an alarm so he has to go check on the property. Les goes with him. I hug them both and settle onto the sofa with the baby monitor. Eventually I fall asleep. The ringing of my phone wakes me.

"Beautiful?" What?

"Hi Les. Why are you calling me?"

"Beautiful, please get dressed. Hal and Zero are coming to watch the twins. I am on the way to get you. Put on jeans, a tshirt and your boots. Grab your purse. I am almost there." What?

"Where is Carlos, Les?" Where is he?

"Beautiful, get dressed, I am coming, okay?" Fine.

"Okay." I get dressed in record time and grab my purse, ipod and laptop. I put everything into my messenger bag and go out the door. Hal and Zero are coming in as I run out.

Lester meets me at the door and hugs me. He puts me into his car and straps me in. He drives us to Dunkin Donuts and leaves me in the car. He comes back with coffee and donuts.

"Les, please tell me what happened." He takes my hand.

"Carlos was on call tonight. We all rotate being available in case of an alarm. We answered the call and when we got to the location, there was gunfire." I start to cry.

"Beautiful, listen to me. Carlos pushed me behind him because he was wearing a vest and I was not. He got shot twice. Once in the vest and once in the arm. It was a through and through which means it hit nothing vital, not even the bones." I shudder.

"He is being patched up, but he is currently refusing pain meds. He listed you as his next of kin and I need you to overrule his decision. Put this ring on and go in there and tell them you are his wife. We have the Sortino brothers standing guard. Come on Beautiful wipe your tears." He hugs me.

I wipe my face. "Okay, Les. Take me to Carlos."

We get to the hospital and I am carrying my bag and Lester is guiding me to the nurses'station. "I want to speak with the doctor who is treating Carlos Manoso, please."

"I am sorry, but only family is allowed." She looks smugly at me. Not now bitch.

"I am his wife," I tell her with my best Burg glare. "This is his cousin. We are family. Now are you going to page his physician or do I need to see the administrator?" Or will I pull your hair and slap you?

"That won't be necessary," I hear from behind me. I turn and see the doctor. "Please follow me."

We go into a small conference room. "Mrs. Manoso."

"Please call me Stephanie." I sit down.

"Your husband was lucky to be wearing his vest. The bullet would have gone through his heart. He just has some bruising on his ribs and the injury to his left arm. It should heal within a week. I advise light duty for him for the next two weeks. Do you want us to give him the pain medication?" Wow.

"Yes, do I need to sign something?" How could he refuse meds?

"I have the forms right here." I carefully sign Stephanie Manoso.

"Can I see him?" The guy nods.

"Yes, he is down the hall; his room is being guarded right now."

"Yes, Lester answers. Because of the work we do, we are guarded whenever we are in the hospital." The guy nods again. I think Les scares him a little bit.

"Alright." I follow Lester to Carlos' room. The doctor comes in and adds pain meds to his IV. He is sleeping but he relaxes more once the meds start to work.

"He saved me, Beautiful. He took 2 bullets meant for me." I shake my head.

"Lester, those bullets were not meant for anyone. You would have done the same for him."

"Of course I would. He will wake up soon. Here, eat your donuts and drink your coffee. I am going to call Tank and give him the report."

 **Lester POV**

Tank answers on the second ring with a yo. I explain what happened since he was offline tonight. He says he will rotate guards and come by to sit with Beautiful so I can finish my report to the TPD. I nod to the Sortinos and give them their coffee and donuts and go back into the room to wait for my cousin to wake up. We were lucky tonight.

Beautiful is sitting at his bedside holding his right hand. I take the other side. I tell her that I collected his guns, jewelry and wallet and have it in my car. His car was sent to Al's because the back window was shot out. I tell her that when Tank comes I will go give my report to the police and bring her back lunch. She smiles at me and thanks me, then she lays her head down.

 **Steph POV**

I am so glad they will both be alright. Les is being so strong right now. I get up and hug him. I feel tears wetting my shirt. "Shhh. It's okay. You took care of each other just like always. You did great, and you stayed calm. Sit down, Les. Eat your donuts. Do it quick before he wakes up and calls you to the mats." He laughs a little and sits back down. I return to my seat and wait for Carlos to wake up. I put my ipod on his ears and make him listen to my rap music.

 **Ranger POV**

Why is there 90's rap music playing in my ears? What year is it anyway? I can tell Babe is closeby, so where am I? I open my eyes to see Babe sitting next to me on one side and Lester on the other. She takes my hand and I notice Abuela's wedding ring. When did Babe get married? How long have I been here? I look at Lester confused and he looks like he has been crying. Suddenly, the music is gone.

"Carlos? Are you in any pain, Baby?" I look at her.

"No, Babe. No pain at all. How did you get them to give me pain meds? I refused them?" She runs her hand through my hair and tells me to stop whining before she makes me sleep on the couch.

"Yo, cuz, Lester says. You saved me man." He looks shaken.

"Shut up, Santos. You would have done the same for me."

"I know cuz, I am still grateful. I got the ring from your wallet for Beautiful. Only your wife could overrule you, Carlos." I sigh. I am not ready for her to have that ring yet.

"Thank you, Les. I was in a great deal of pain."

"Are you hungry Sweetie?" She looks like she was crying too.

"Yes, Babe. When can I go home?" She shrugs.

"We can call the nurses and find out, Baby. Les, please call Tank and ask him to get breakfast from Ella and a change of clothes for Carlos."

"No problem, Beautiful." She is taking charge and I like it.

"Also, tell Tank that Carlos is offline for the next 48 hours." Now I don't like it.

"Babe!" She turns an icy glare on me.

"Don't fuck with me, Carlos. You got shot. You scared me. You will take these 2 days off and then you will stay on desk duty for 2 weeks. Tell me you agree with me or else." She is fierce like this. I push her just to see what she will do.

"Or else what, Stephanie." She just gives me an evil glare. And takes out her phone. When I hear who she called, I know my Babe plays hardball. I will not call her bluff again.

 **Steph POV**

She answers on the first ring. "Hello Sweetie, how are you and mis nietos today?" I take a deep breath.

"Ana, hi. I am okay and the babies were alright before I left the house a while ago."

"What's wrong, Estefania?" I decide to just rip the bandaid off.

"There was an incident and Carlos got shot a little bit in the arm. He is refusing to stay home from work, so I called you. I figure you can get him to relax until the wound is healed."

"Dios Mio, my baby got shot! Why did no one call me to tell me about this?"

"Ana, I did not want you to worry and I made sure they gave him pain medication. I had to tell them we are married so they would listen to me, so I just wanted you to know. Do you want to talk to Carlos now?"

"Yes, Estefania. I will start cooking his favorites since he will be on bed rest. You make him rest."

"Yes Ana, I will." I hand the phone to a shocked Carlos.

 **Ranger POV**

"Hola, Mama."

"Don't Mama me. You know they are supposed to call me if something happens to you!"

"Mama, I changed it to Steph."

"Fine, but I am cooking right now mijo all of your favorites. I will be there this evening. You behave for Estefania. Tell her to get Lester to help her keep you in line. I mean it Carlitos. My poor baby got shot. Dios Mio." She sniffles.

"Mama, please do not cry. I will stay home and rest."

"Okay, Carlitos. I will see you soon." I hang up and give Babe the evil eye.

"Bitch." She smiles and tells me I'm her ride or die bitch making Lester crack up laughing.

We talk about everything and nothing. I doze while Babe and Lester play hangman and watch music videos on her laptop. She was trying to teach him to drop it like it's hot when Tank came in with Desmond. Fine I know his name is Ray. Why was he here?

I watched him hand Babe a bag of food and hug her and kiss her cheek. He gives her a go cup and gives me a bunch of balloons and calls me Jesus and leaves. I look at the balloons and there is one with a Cuban flag on it. He is a little bit funny and he cheered Babe up. I turned to Tank who was trying to get the bag away from Steph. She danced away from him doing an old school dance and Lester laughed and joined her in her dance.

He looked at kid n play and shook his head. I just ate my food and gave Lester a fist bump as he was leaving. Babe hugged him and suggested that he relieve Hal and Zero or at least go there and take a nap. He said maybe and that he would call.

Babe asks Tank if he can dance and they are off doing the running man and the cabbage patch. I am glad when the doctor finally comes in but he starts dancing too.

I turn off the music and calmly ask the soul train dancers when I can go home. The doctor straightens up and tells me that I can leave if I agree to everything Babe is going to make me do anyway. I thank him and sign the damned forms. Tank helps me get dressed while Babe packs her stuff back into her bag.

I find her in the hall doing rock paper scissors with the guards. "What is it?" She smiles as they run down the hall.

"Baby, you need to get into this wheelchair until we get outside." Fuck no. "No." She is still smiling.

"You know it is hospital policy, Carlos don't be an ass." Man I am ready to go home.

"Stop being a bossy bitch, then." I tell her that there is nothing wrong with my legs. She smiles at me so sweetly I almost forget she is irking me right now. She leans over and asks me if I like getting regular blowjobs and if I want to start missing them. I think she is bluffing.

"For how long I ask her." She smiles at me and licks her lips.

"Until you are back on active duty. That's two weeks, Carlos." Dammit, 2 weeks of not getting a blowjob from Babe. I sigh loudly and sit in the fucking chair.

"Paybacks are a bitch Babe," I tell her. Tank doesn't know what we said but he knows she handled me and he is tickled pink. She kisses my cheek and tells me that for being a good boy, Nurse Stephanie will take care of me later. She mentions that Nurse Stephanie shops where my maid shops. Hell yeah.


	23. Chapter 23

**I own none of JE's works. I just love to play with the characters.**

 **The rating is earned in this fic.**

 **Steph POV**

The condo is already a hive of activity when we arrive. Ella and Ana have coordinated with their version of the Burg ladies and we will not have to cook or get food for ourselves for the next month with all of the casseroles and frozen meals they have made for us.

Another laptop has also materialized courtesy of someone at Rangeman so that Carlos can still stay updated even though he must stay at home. Hal and Zero supervised a get well card from the twins. There are no words and it has been finger painted but it is the cutest thing ever. Hal turns red when I tell him that. I ask Tank to take Carlos upstairs while I plan his meds and his next meal. I also have to allow Ana some hovering time.

 **Ranger POV**

"Mama, I am glad you are here. Maybe you should use the second guest room since Lester is using one right now." She cannot stay too close to this bedroom!

"Yes, that would be fine except it is too far away from mis nietos." Why won't she just go home.

"Mama, Lester needs to use the room that is near the stairs in case of an emergency." She has a whole other plan.

"I am just saying that maybe I should take them home with me until you are better so Estefania can concentrate on you." Babe will flip.

"Mama, it is just my arm." And you cannot take the kids.

"I know but I worry. You are my baby." She starts to cry. At that moment, I would give in. Babe comes into the room and asks if Mama is alright. She asks Mama for advice. She says she is worried that with Lester helping us, Gram may get into trouble and may call her new homie Rosa to have a good time. Mama immediately stops crying at the opportunity to boss someone new around.

"You will have to send Edna to me, Estefania. I will handle her and Rosa." Babe shakes her head.

"Ana, I could not ask you to take the responsibility." She winks at me.

"I insist. Carlitos will give me the men that would watch the babies since you and Lester will be here with the babies. There, it is settled. I have to go now and call Edna." Mama kisses me again and leaves the room.

Babe just sicced Mama on her granny, or is that the other way around. And she got rid of Hal and Zero at the same time. I love my Babe. She sways over to me and starts fussing over me.

"Baby, let me check on Rafael and Sofia and I will be right back. Do you need anything while I am downstairs?" She plugs in the baby monitor.

"Babe, I can just text you." I am not a baby.

"No, you should not use that arm yet, Carlos." She takes the other part of the monitor with her.

"I will bring back your dinner and your medicine. Read a book or here is the remote." She kisses me and goes into her closet and takes a bag with her. My Babe takes good care of me. I love her so much.

 **Steph POV**

I put the baby monitor into my pocket and take the babies to bed. They conk out when their story is finished. I use their bathroom to change into my naughty nurse outfit. It is the same as my maid outfit except there is an obscenely short tight skirt and the panties are white. I put on my robe and go down to get Carlos' food from the microwave and his medication.

I open the bedroom door. "Hello, Mr. Manoso. It's time for your medication and I have your dinner tray." I look at Lester and tell him that visiting hours are over for this evening and he needs to leave. Lester looks at Carlos with such pleading that I almost laugh. He leaves after begging to at least be able to see me without my robe because he is traumatized. I laugh and lock the door.

I set the tray onto Carlos's lap while showing as much cleavage as possible. While he takes his medicine, I unplug the baby monitor with my ass in the air. I hear a gasp. I pick up an extra pillow and put it behind Carlos. I then feel his forehead and run my fingers through his hair and tuck him in. When he is finished eating, I take the tray and tell him I will be right back. Carlos' eyes are so dark which means he is turned on. Mmmm. I must stay in character. Thank you, I will be right back.

I get some vanilla pudding and 2 bottles of orange juice and take it to the bedroom. I set them down and go into the bathroom where I fill a basin with Bulgari and water and get a towel and a washcloth and the baby oil. I cheerfully bounce back into the room and inform Carlos that it is sponge bath time.

 **Ranger POV**

What? She looks so sexy in that little excuse for an outfit. Sponge bath time? "I had a shower, so"—she takes off her robe completely—"oh thank you." She takes her time and washes me while accidentally getting her skirt wet. She takes it off of her while she apologizes for the inconvenience. By this time, she is washing my stomach as she has skipped over my dick. To do this, she has straddled my legs and has to keep reaching over me to get to the basin.

She picks up a bottle of juice and rubs it across her breasts then drinks it slowly, making me moan. I just want to fuck the shit out of Babe. I am behaving because she still owes me a blowjob. She finishes her juice and picks up her pudding. She starts to eat it and spills some of it on my dick. The next thing I know, she is licking it off of my dick.

She moans and eats the rest of the pudding, then attacks my dick like it is her last meal. Her hair is in a ponytail so I watch the whole the thing. Being on bed rest is not so bad is my last thought.

"Baby?" What?

"Yeah, Babe?"

"Are you okay, you passed out a little." Wow.

"I think that my meds plus you equals a doomsday orgasm, Babe." She smiles and kisses me, then goes into the bathroom. I go back to sleep.

 **Steph POV**

I almost pushed Carlos out of the door today. I do not wish Carlos on my worst enemy. He is a horrible patient and he did phone conferencing when he was supposed to be sleeping. I was so happy to hang out with Ray and Lula for a few hours a day just to get away from Mr. Whiny. Okay, he is not used to being in bed, so I understand. I am so glad yesterday was his last day home. He has done his PT and he is fine. Ray said he saw Ella doing a magic spell and giving Carlos a potion. Lula and I howled laughing. He is hilarious. Today was a day to do targets, so we met at Mooner and Dougie's. It has been a crazy two weeks.

 **Ranger POV**

I was so glad to be back at work, and I had been back for a week. Being idle was just not my thing and I know I drove Babe crazy. I love making her mad so we can make up. Whew, she is amazing. I feel like I never got shot. Ella gave me a home remedy that Babe said was a potion, then she laughed for a while.

Just after lunch, I got a call. It was THE call. Why now? I hung up the phone and logged into the secure server. I read the documents and made notes appropriately. I had to tell her. I called Babe and she said she was at the play park where the kids shot at targets. I asked her to stay there so we could talk and she said alright.

I made good time and she was kneeling in her cargo shorts and sneakers behind Alex and helping him to shoot. Fifi was chasing little Quan around. Where is Lamont? I scan the area and do not see him. That irks me. A voice behind me makes me almost jump, but years of training stopped that reaction. Dammit.

"Hello, Julio. Did you come to play with the kids? It is snack time, so I brought grapes and graham crackers and juice." He walks away with his bags and I want to smack him, but I refrain. I cannot believe he snuck up on me like that. My love senses me and turns around. She says something to Will and he nods at her. She runs up to me and jumps and I catch her with her legs around my waist. I kiss her like I have not seen her in weeks. It will be weeks before I see her again. She is going to be pissed.

I set her down and take her hand. "Babe, I just got orders. I leave in 6 hours for a mission." She goes still and stares at me. I kiss her forehead. "Stephanie, listen. I will be stateside and I am training troops and helping to plan two ops that will take place elsewhere. I will not be in danger, Babe. I cannot tell you more than that, except that I will be gone for two weeks. I hope I will not miss the twins' party." She kisses me deeply.

"Carlos, thank you for telling me. We will be fine and we will miss you. We can have their party whenever you return. Do not worry about us. I promise that Lester can move in until you come back and I will have two guys with us when I take the kids out." I breathe easier and kiss her forehead and hug her again. I pull away and look at her.

"You are beautiful, my love. I want to make love to you before I leave." She looks at her watch and tells me to wait a minute. She runs over to Leroy and they hug and she hugs the kids and runs back to me with her bag.

"Let's hit it, Ricky. We have an hour, then Ray will bring the kids to the house with Ace and Demon so you can hug them and tell them you are leaving." She walks to my car and gets into the passenger side. I drive us home and we go straight to the bedroom and lock the door. I strip and so does she. We attack each other and our lovemaking is fast and frenzied. I do not stop and I try to memorize her taste and her smell. Every time she screams for me, my grip on her hips tightens. I look into her eyes and all I see is love. She will be here when I get back. I love this woman. Oh, Babe. I bite her neck and cum with her. We both collapse out of breath.

 **Steph POV**

"Carlos, let's take a shower and talk. Do you need me to sign anything for the kids?" He nods and we get into the shower. "Nena, I have the temporary guardianship papers with me. I usually get Mama to sign them, but I want it to be you now." I nod and we wash each other.

"I love you, Stephanie and I will come back to you, I promise." I smile at him and kiss him. "I love you and I will be here when you get back. Stop worrying. I will follow all SOPs and I will take pictures every day so you can see what we did, Carlos." That makes him smile. I dress in a yellow and white tie dye mini dress and matching platform sandals. I pull my hair into a ponytail.

"You call me when you can, Carlos and just do your best. Is anyone going with you?" He nods. "Tank is going with me." Great, so Lula will be worried. "I will be with Lula and we will handle this. I will miss you, but knowing you are stateside makes it easier to handle. I love you." I kiss him passionately and watch him pack.

I get the kids' dinner together. They are having turkey and mac n cheese with carrots and juice. They can have ice cream for dessert. They deserved it. Carlos kisses me until we are interrupted. "Paulo, get off her and take one of these kids." I smile at Ray and take Alex, while Carlos takes Fifi. We go into the living room.

"Babies, Papi has to go bye bye. He will be back. Kiss Papi." They swarm him and hug and kiss him. I take a picture. Carlos spends another half hour with the twins and I sign the papers and keep a copy. I walk him to the door and we kiss again.

"Do not worry. I will be safe with them, I promise, love." He puts his forehead against mine. "I love you more than anything, Babe. I will miss you." I hand him my panties from earlier and he smiles. "Be safe, Carlos." He hugs me again and leaves with his bag.

"Are you okay, Princess?" I nod and wipe my tears. "Yup. Let's feed the kids and then I can beat you at Scrabble." He laughs and shoves me a little bit. "Girl, please. I am smart, I will beat and you will owe me dinner at Golden Dragon." Ray is so silly. "No, I will win and you will have to do get me bodied for me and Lula." He scoffs.

"I would do it anyway." He promised me that he is not gay, but he LOVES Beyoncé. I laugh and we get the kids settled. Later, after I lost, but Ray promised he would do get me bodied for us tomorrow anyway, I let the kids sleep with me. I crossed the day off on my calendar. The twins' birthday was in 2 ½ weeks. I hope he did not miss it. They did not know the date. We would just postpone it if that happened. I miss Carlos already.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own JE's characters. Anything you recognize is not mine.**

 **The rating is earned in this fic. Thanks for reading!**

 **Steph POV**

I miss Carlos. Waking up without him holding me was so lonely. I missed him when I dressed in a turquoise tee shirt that said "I got a man." and a denim skirt and my 6" heels. He was not in the room to ogle me while I put my hair into a ponytail and to kiss my neck.

This was going to be a long two weeks. I had even made his green tea in his go cup before I remembered he was not home to go to work. I drank it myself. I smiled for the kids even when they kept babbling about Papi. I needed to pay attention to my surroundings and stop daydreaming.

I was at Gymboree with Ray watching the kids play. Ray thinks it is hilarious that the kids come here. "In my cousin's hood, you just went to people's houses and played. Not like this. They can't even get hurt in here. These women are looking at me funny, Princess. Tell them I am not going to rob them."

He was dressed in a long sleeved light blue button down with stripes over a white tee shirt that says "Pimp Juice" and ripped jeans that look great on him and he told me not to step on his Jordans. I told him he should not have worn those sneakers if he was worried about them.

Quan runs over shouting for me. "Miss Nena!" I look for Fifi and Alex and they are shooting someone. Great. I walk over to see what the problem is and I see Joe Morelli. Why is he here? Is he turning into a creepy stalker. He has paint all over his legs and some is on his chest. They are getting good. I don't say anything, I just pick up the kids and walk back over to Ray.

"Let's go get lunch, Ray." He picks up Quan and they follow us out of Gymboree. I am tired of being stalked. I noted that Ace and Demon take a long time coming out of the center. When they emerge, they are in good spirits. I won't ask.

I let Ray pick the place for lunch and he picks a place in a neighborhood that makes me wonder if he is mad at me. He pulls me inside the hole in the wall restaurant and he is greeted with a hug by the lady running the place.

"Ray Ray!" He endures her hug and she lets him go and snatches Quan from him. Fifi and Alex just wave at her. It is hard to be afraid of this jovial woman. "Where have you been, boy? You were supposed to come see me weeks ago! Pookie is in the back. When I tell him you are here, he will come out to eat with you." Wow. He knows a real live person named Pookie.

"Miss Bea, this is Princess and Alex and Fifi. They guys trying to hide behind us are Ace and Demon." She kisses my cheek and tells me I am too thin. Wow. I love her. We are seated at a nice table and the kids are in high chairs with bowls of orange slices in front of them and I give them their sippy cups.

A tall black guy who is a little darker than Ray but looks like Shemar Moore comes up to the table and punches Ray in the shoulder. "Hey Ray Ray! You did not tell me you got jungle fever." Wow.

"Nigga this is my friend. She is taken, so do not get that look. She is Ranger's woman." Pookie stops looking at me like he wants to kiss me and notices that the kids have him at gunpoint. Well, watergunpoint, but still. He puts his hands up.

"Chill little baby Mexicans, I just think she is pretty. I am cool." He smiles at them and then turns back to me once they put their guns away. "I am Quincy Hollingsworth. I do not go by Pookie anymore. Mama can't help herself. It is nice to meet you." I smile at him. He is cute, too.

"Hey, Ray Ray, Desiree called here asking if I had seen you, homie. Did y'all break up, because she asked me your favorite color and what your favorite cake is. She made it sound like she is planning your wedding or some shit." Ray looks suddenly ill and he looks around.

"Q, man, I am not with that stalker. You better not have told her anything about me. She is not even my ex, she is who I was with before that pole ho Marsha." I pat him on the back and kiss his cheek. The kids offer him an orange slice. They are adorable.

"Just tell Miss Bea to send out a turkey meal for me and Princess and the guys. We will feed the kids. I mean it, man. Do not tell that stalker we are still friends. She will keep calling you and calling you." Quincy winks at me.

"Sike! I am just fucking with you, man. I know that bitch is crazy. You should call your homie more than once a damned week. Do you want to ball this weekend?" Ray nods and they do fist bumps. I clear my throat.

"Pookie, dear, watch the F-bombs around the kids before I shoot you myself." I give him a glare for good measure. He smiles weakly.

"Sorry, what is your real name, Sis?" I smile. "I am Stephanie." He nods.

"I will call you Nee Nee." I just laugh and then Miss Bea starts bringing out plates and smacks Quincy so he can help her.

"Now, Ray Ray, I am not judging you or anything, but you just got Quan away from Justine. This is a nice looking girl you done brought to meet me and the little ones are adorable. You just need to pace yourself and I don't think you can be someone's step daddy right now." She motions to me and the kids. I laugh at her. Ray looks alarmed.

"Miss Bea, Ray is just my friend. Their father is my boyfriend and we live together. We just let the kids play together." She laughs.

"Honey child, I know! I am just teasing Ray Ray." She kisses my cheek and offers me sweet potato pie for dessert. I love this woman. Ray just smiles and helps me to feed the kids. I really enjoy lunch and I know Ray brought me here so I would stop thinking about how much I missed Carlos.

Ace and Demon love my don't ask don't tell policy. I won't tell that they had dessert and they won't ask any questions about Quincy and Miss Bea. We take Lula a to go meal with pie and she hugs Ray and kisses his forehead. That was sweet.

After I got the kids down for a nap and ran a few miles at Ray's insistence, I got a call from Gram. She said she needed me at the funeral home tonight and that I needed to come for dinner.

I resisted, but she said if I did not come, she would tell my mother I was looking for a date. Dammit. I told her fine, I would come, but I was dressing boring and bringing a cake. She rushed me off the phone after that.

Ray said he would watch the kids with two guards so they did not have to be subjected to my mother and I thanked him. He said he was showing the kids coming to america and doctor do little. I said that is fine. After we played Candyland again, I went to get ready. He really loves that game.

Per my summons, I arrive at my parent's house on time in a demure blue dress that stops past my knees and my hair in a loose bun. I left the kids with Hal and Ace. I know I have Demon and Binkie as tails and I will probably bring them leftovers. They said they would stay outside. Scaredy cats.

If Gram had not begged me to come, I would have stayed home and played just dance with Ray on the xbox. As an olive branch to my mother, I have brought flowers and a mojito cake Ana made and 2 bottles of red wine.

"Stephanie, how nice of you to visit. When you called, I invited that nice Joseph Morelli over." She really is delusional.

"It's your house, Ma. Do what you want." I am not worried about Morelli. Gram will handle him. Val and her dough boy are not here which is good.

She looks at the cake I have handed her. "This is nice, where did you get a cake?" I smile a fake Burg smile.

"Ana made it." Zing!

She looks perplexed. "Ana?"

I wave her off. "Oh, Carlos' mother. She is such a great cook and she has been showing me how to make his favorite dishes." Zing again!

I set the table humming to myself because I just scored 2 points, plus she thinks I am not mad that she keeps inviting that death eater over for dinner. I sit across from Gram leaving an empty seat between me and daddy. Morelli is seated across from me.

Gram opens the conversation today. "So, Stephie, you are looking especially radiant these days, how did you get that glow?" It has been a day since Carlos left, but I guess I still have a glow. Heh heh.

"Well, Gram, plenty of exercise, a good diet, I take vitamins too." She does not look convinced.

"Right. Well, you look great, whatever workout you are using, keep it up. Those stress lines you had are all gone and your complexion is wonderful. I know what that is from, though, that's extra protein shakes, right?" I nod like she is not talking about blowjobs at the dinner table.

"Exactly, Gram. I love a good protein shake." She keeps going.

"Are yours sweet?" Yes, and I miss them already. I smile for those at the table.

"Yes, very, and I try to drink them twice a day." Gram winks.

"That's great, Stephie." My mother hates to see me in a good mood, so she chimes in.

"I was telling Joseph that you are still single. You know, being a vice detective is a respectable profession." Nope.

"I do not want to be a cop, Ma. I am not single, either." Joe tries for himself while I continue to ignore my mother.

"So, Cupcake, I thought you might want to go out with me this weekend." My phone rings at that moment.

"I have to take this, excuse me." I answer the phone and it is Carlos.

"Hi, it's so good to hear from you!" I hope he is alright.

"Hello, Babe. I miss you. I have been thinking about you all day." Awww.

"Really, that is a coincidence because the same thing happened to me." Everyone is listening to my conversation so I have to be careful.

"What are you wearing?" He is so funny.

"Well, I decided to wear a new dress, it reminds me of Little House on the Prairie."

"Why would you wear some shit like that, mi amor?" His voice sounds so sexy right now.

"I am at my mother's right now."

"Why are you there?" He sounds worried about me.

"We all go a little crazy sometimes. So, have you been baking lately?" Hint hint.

"Why would I..oh…did your mother invite that prick over?" He is so smart!

"Yes, it is unfortunate, but with the right repellant, pests will go away." He laughs.

"Is Gram going to handle him?" I nod even though he cannot see me.

"You know that's right."

"I love you and I miss you, Babe. I miss the kids too. I will have to call them tomorrow." He sounds sexy again.

"You do that." I wonder if he ate a good dinner. I sound like a wife a little bit. Huh.

"You know I wish I was inside you right now, my love." Now he gets to the dirty talk. I have to act unaffected.

"That sounds good, you should make that." He moans. Is he really?

"As soon as I get home, I will make love to you, Babe. I will be backed up so take your vitamins and brace yourself." That sounded like a threat. Good.

"When you are in town, remember to look me up." He is panting.

"I'm going to do more than look and so are you. I have your panties. They still smell like your pretty pussy. I want you to sit on my face again, Babe." OMG.

"I look forward to seeing you then." He moans louder. Damn.

"I'm gonna cum, Babe. I wish it was all over you so you would smell like my dick." I drink some water because he sounds so hot.

"That does sound exciting; you get to have all the fun." I listen to him moan and catch his breath.

"I guess you had to be there, huh?" I laugh at my own joke.

"I'm going to bed early. I love you. Do you love me, Babe?" He knows I do.

"Always. Bye, now." Whew.

Gram is looking at me. "Everything alright?" I nod and go back to the pot roast on my plate.

"Yes, just fine." Good. She goes back to eating her food and talking to my dad. Joe tries again. "Cupc-"and he jumps on his seat. Thanks, Gram.

"Are you alright, Joseph?" She kills me calling him Joseph, like that will make him sound more mature or something.

"Yes, Mrs. Plum. Sorry. Stephanie, will you go out with me?" I stare at him and I wish he was on fire. I wish I knew magic.

"Where were you thinking of taking me?" He smiles like a used car salesman.

"I was thinking we could go to Pino's and talk about old times." I am so disappointed.

"You mean this is your big play? Dinner at the pizza joint? Oh, I get it. In front of everybody so they think I like you. And old times? You mean when you took my virginity in five minutes on the floor of the bakery without my express consent?" I slam my fork onto my plate.

"Or when you fingered me when I was 6 years old? Maybe we should go around town and proofread what you wrote about me on the walls of the mens' rooms? What about how you keep stalking me all over town and had to be subdued by toddlers? Those old times?" I get up from the table.

"No, Joe, I will not go out with you. Why don't you focus on someone who doesn't already hate you? It is not going to happen." He just smiles like he knows something I don't know.

"Your mother will never approve." Asshole!

"I guess it's a good thing I am over 18 huh? I make my own living and I own my own home and car. I'm an independent woman." Throw your hands up with me—oh right. I grab my purse.

"I don't need my mother's permission or approval on whom I spend my time with." I get my cake from the kitchen.

"I am taking my cake back. Ana made it for me anyway. Goodnight mother. I will see you in another couple of months. I cannot wait to see who you try to foist on me next time. Are you ready Gram?" She is smiling a huge smile. I hope she did not film this.

"Yes, let's hit it." She gropes Joe one more time and we leave.

"Why are you mad, Stephie ?"

"I'm not mad, Gram just irked a little." I just do not get it.

"What is with her fixation on Morelli?" She sighs.

"She used to like Morelli's father. He may even be Valerie's father." Ew.

"So she would set me up with my sister's half brother?" Ew.

Gram gets me focused. "Let's cause some trouble at Stiva's then we are going to Pleasure Treasures. You need to stock up on your sex toys." I really do.

"Okay Gram. Do you think daddy knew what protein shake meant?" She snorts.

"If he did, he would be mad because he wants a grandson and you are busy swallowing it down." Ugh.

"I'm on the shots anyway, Gram."

"Well, get off it. Let the package knock you up." Maybe one day.

"I will think about it, but I have 3 more months to decide."

"Good. You take the cookie table. Give me that stun gun."

"Fine." We are there 15 minutes before Gram spots Dino Dirkman. He is FTA for peeing on people. She calls Lester and asks Dino to help her to the car. The dumbass walks right out the door.

He panics when he sees the black truck but Gram stuns him. I was holding onto his pants and when he went down, his pants came down. We now had a man half out the door of the funeral home with his pants around his ankles and stunned.

Lester was giving me a look like he was not going to pick him up and get peed on. Gram grabs one arm and I grab the other. We drag him out the door and down the steps.

Unfortunately, he wakes up and screams from the apparent rug burn to his Johnson and jumps up. Gram stuns him again and we head to our car leaving Lester and Bobby, who he partnered, with to deal with Dino.

At Pleasure Treasures, I get a naughty school girl outfit and drop Gram off. Once I get home and shower, I hug the babies and tell them how great their Papi is. I fall asleep missing Carlos, but smiling at the day I have had.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own none of JE's characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews and messages. There is some language in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **Steph POV**

It has been almost a week since Carlos left and I missed him so much. Before bed, I surf websites for birthday parties for the twins. I have it narrowed to a bounce place with moon bounces and a laser tag party. Maybe the bounce place then target practice?

I switch to a site that has mini cars and select a batmobile looking car for Alex and a cute little sports car for Fifi. I have them delivered next door already assembled. They have to call me first so I can take the delivery. I should have them sent to Dougie, but he has too much traffic at his house. I send Ray a text so he can get Quan a car, too. They should all have one.

I also get Fifi red boots and get Alex a cape, and leather jackets for both of them. I get them bracelets that say 'Nena loves me'. My shopping is done. I start to think about who will come to their party. Though I take them around other children, they pretty much stay together. Them and Quan. I will ask them tomorrow.

I go to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I wake up hearing "Nena!" I jump up and there are my babies walking to me. "Fifi and Alex!" They are already dressed. Ana must be here. I hug them and kiss them. They look adorable in their jeans and tshirts.

"Let me get dressed and I will be back." I go into the bedroom with my stuff and put it on the bed. I put on my lowrise jeans, some sneakers and a tshirt that says "I don't want to talk about it". I meet the babies in the hall and carry them downstairs.

Ana is bustling around the kitchen. "Good morning Estefania. I let the babies come to wake you. They are good going up the stairs but not down yet." They surprised me. They are walking up the stairs.

"Yes, they are very smart and very determined." I smile at them and eat my breakfast.

"Do you want to cook arroz con pollo today?" She is so nice to me.

"If you have time, that is fine Ana." We work through the recipe and cook a double batch. I hug her before she leaves and she kisses the babies who call her buela.

My phone rings and I answer to hear an irate Ray. I tell him the password when I can get a word in edgewise. He is cursing up a storm, then I hear the door open and close. Quan comes running inside and goes up to Fifi and Alex. I look at Ray. He needs ice cream. I hug him and get the butter pecan ice cream and we walk out back to talk while the kids are playing.

"What is wrong, Ray?" He growls and takes a spoon.

"Look, I know you have your own problems, but what am I gonna do? Miss Bea called me frantic last night. She said Pookie got arrested and did not tell her and now the bounty dudes are after him because he did not go to court." He takes another deep breath.

"She said he used her restaurant for the bond. I told her I will buy her another one, but she is acting all proud and whatnot. I should kick Q's ass for doing this. Why didn't he just tell me the other day? I told him you was Ranger's woman. He knows I would have helped him." The whole time, I have been rubbing his back.

I listen to the whole story, then I called Lester. Sure enough, there were 9 other men that got arrested with Quincy. He was line dancing after the game and he and his friends were also armed.

I hugged Ray and told him I would help him with this and to watch the kids. I had some calls to make and favors to trade. This really took my mind off of missing Carlos so badly. I looked back outside and saw Ray showing the kids how to do a jumping jack. They were hilarious.

I decided to make a whole day of it and called Mary Lou. She was always on some PTA committee and I knew she would be able to help me. I told Ray that if he watched the kids tomorrow, everything would be handled, but that I had some errands to run.

We loaded the kids and guards up in the car and we went to Macy's. I had gift cards to buy. We also stopped past cinabon, Vicky's and Target. Tomorrow would be a big day. I loved Mary Lou's contribution. She said she would make the announcement in the morning. I spent the rest of the day and evening making plans. It would be fun! I did not even tell Lula about it. Let her be surprised.

 **Lester POV**

We are doing patrols at the middle school for their outdoor fair. Periodically, a Rangeman phone will ring and they answer with a yo. This makes all the kids nearby scream and run away. WTF? This happens a few more times before some of the guys are answering with Hello instead of yo. She is devious. Beautiful said she was going to make my day today. I thought she wanted to have a water gun fight or something.

Carlos calls me and I answer, "Hi, Cuz. How are things going?"

"Fine. Lester, why are the guys answering the phone saying hello and good afternoon and shit?" I smile.

"I am not sure. Did you ask them?" I want to laugh. This is a tame prank.

"No." He hangs up.

I ask one of the kids why they scream when they hear a certain word and they say it is for practice and it sounds like NO so they are trying to see if they notice when people say it.

I stare at him. He said and they get free donuts and ice cream for doing it. I asked from whom. He said it was donated to the school with 2 new computers and they had an assembly about stranger danger. They said once a month they will get another word to listen for. My phone rings and I answer with, "What's up?" Carlos growls. "Carlos, what is the deal? Why are you angry? Where is Babe?"

"Oh, she is helping with the PTA today, Cuz. She is fine."

"Okay. Tell her I will call her tonight." He hangs up. If she is trying to drive us crazy it is working. She needs more though, but I have faith in her. I call Tank just for fun and he answers Yo. There is a loud scream and I hang up. That was fun.

My phone rings again and I answer, "Hola." She laughs.

"Hello, Les. I am glad you did not say the word of the day. I think your car is dirty and you should come to the carwash later. Bye!" She hangs up.

I get to the carwash and see a line down the street. There are scantily clad college girls washing the cars and getting mighty soapy. Every time a Rangeman vehicle comes, the girls take the money and send out their scantily clad male friends who get just as wet and soapy. LMAO.

The guys wash Edna and her friend's cars at least 3 times. I call Edna and ask if she is having fun? She said this was better than her strip club idea. My phone rings as I watch the half-naked guy wash my car.

I answer with "It's your dime." Beautiful laughs. She tells me to enjoy the car wash and get back to the office for a surprise. Then a scantily clad brunet with pigtails rubs and shimmies all around my car and she is wearing a thong. As she rubs her breasts against my windshield, she blows me a kiss. The girl winks at me and hands me her phone number. Thank you, Beautiful. She waves cheerfully to me as I leave after I watched her get hit with the sprayer by the other girls.

I get to my office to see I have 10 messages all from skips. I call the first one and it is Quincy Pookie Hollingsworth.

"Hello?" He is playing rap music.

"Hey is this Lester?" He sounds all happy to hear from me.

"Yes." What is the deal? Usually I had to trick them into dealing with me.

"Okay man, I will be there to pick you up in about ten minutes. I have the guys with me, they said they all called you. Just be outside with the files." I look around. Is this a trick? Is this how she is going to get me?

"Okay, Pookie." He sighs. "Homie, I go by Q now." He hangs up. I go outside and a stretch hummer pulls up. The driver gets out of the car and lets me into the back seat which is filled with laughing joking well dressed and well coifed skips.

"Hey Lester! Nee Nee told us you had the paperwork. When this is over, we are heading to the Golden Dragon to wait for our dates." What?

"Dates?" They nodded.

"Yes, those fine honeys at the car wash said they will go out with us tonight and Stephanie got us this car. She is so nice. She said you was good people so even though you need to do this, she got us the hookup. She even talked to my mom for me man." Another guy speaks up.

"That's nothing. She sent my grandmom to the hair dresser and got her a new dress." Yet another guy came forward.

"Steph just asked what would make us happy man. I told her my girl left me. She said she would help me find a ride or die chick. Are you sure she is white?" I nod.

"I think she is a loyal chick. She even got us all a lawyer. She said all we have to do is be polite and talk proper and shit. I can do that. Do you think the lawyer is any good?" I nodded and smiled. This I had to see.

"I just bet you have a great lawyer guys. Thanks for calling me." I settled into the hummer.

We got to the police station and the guys were all polite and business like. Their lawyer was in a tight fuschia business suit with a short skirt and 6" heels and she had on librarian glasses and brown eyes and pink lipstick. Her black hair was in a tight bun.

"Gentlemen, I have asked to use the conference room to handle our paperwork." She sashays to the conference room and all the guys follow in a daze. Once the door closes, she turns to us and smiles.

"Good work guys, you all look very handsome and I am proud of you." She hands out paperwork and tells me that I can collect my body receipts. I tell the guys I have to go back to work and they offer me a ride which I accept.

The lawyer, who is Steph in disguise, explains that on behalf of her clients she has pleaded them down to probation and community service. She also got a couple of them jobs. Wow, she must have to babysit for Eddie again.

They each hug her and she hands Pookie a credit card to pay for their lunch at Golden Dragon and their dates tonight. She tells them to be gentlemen and they will be in there by the third date. She also advises them to tell the truth because dumb girls will stay with a rich asshole, smart girls will leave a liar. We all watch her walk away, then handle our paperwork with Eddie who is eating beef jerky, has a cake box in front of him and is humming to himself.

The guys give me a ride to the bonds office so I can get my checks and then to Rangeman. Lula and Connie are enraptured by Pookie's story about his friend Nee Nee who got them all the hookup. Lula told us that she and Connie had breakfast delivered to them, then they went to the car wash a few times and they got gift cards for lunch at Applebee's and they were about to go there. That was nice of Beautiful. I went back to work and waved the guys off.

I just smile and go to my office. She said she would help me and cheer me up as long as I played along. Plus I got a phone number from that very pretty Naomi. I would definitely call her back. Right after I took these checks to accounting.

We had one more week until my cousin and Tank came back. We were all watching Beautiful's back and now it looked like she was watching ours. She got us good with the carnival. Paybacks were a bitch though.

Steph POV

"Ray stop hugging me. I said I would have it handled." He lets me go and I smile. I had changed into a tee shirt and sweats.

"We have to take Eddie's kids to Chuck E Cheese and to eat on Friday night, Ray. They are like devil children and they know how to do the banana in the tailpipe. I am glad we will have the Range guys for backup." He just smiles at me.

"Princess, you did some good deeds today. Miss Bea called and told me about the contractors that came to visit and plan her remodeling for some contest she won. She enters so many contests she forgot which one it was from." I blushed. She needed outside lights and better signs and seats and things. Her food was great. Plus, it was a tax write off.

"I like helping people and I have the money to do so. Now, what did the kids do today, Ray?" He smiles evilly at me and leaves the room.

The kids come walking into the room and they are in camo clothes again and they have their guns. Ray blows a whistle and they aim their guns at me and look mean. He blows it again and they shoot me! I glare at Ray. He just high fives the kids who are cheering. "I cannot wait for Reynaldo to come back and see what they learned!" I just shake my head. He is so silly. At least they were using the water guns.

Later, when Carlos called, he said things were on schedule and asked about my prank on the guys. He laughed at me and said he was glad I was having fun, then he asked if I was taking my vitamins and doing my stretches. Wow. My man is so nasty. I love it.

I told him the story of Prince Carlos who had to travel through many forests to find his Princess Stephanie, but that she waited for only him because he was perfect for her. He said I was spending too much time with the kids. Then I told him that Ray was spending time with the kids, too and he was showing them how to exercise. Carlos spent two minutes calling Ray names like Harpo, which was hilarious before he told me he loved me and that I was his bella nena and he had to go. I love him so much. One more week.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just love playing with the characters.**

 **Thanks for all of your reviews and messages.**

 **Steph POV**

I roll over to smack whoever is singing my name. "Beautiful, I just want you to knooowww, you're my favorite girrrllll." I will punch him. I open my eyes and see Lester. I sit up quickly. "Is something wrong with Carlos?"

He smiles and he is kind of bouncing. "Nope. I am here for you, Beautiful."

I look at the sky outside and then my phone. "Lester, why are you in my bedroom at fucking 5:30 am?" He is wired and he is setting clothes onto the bed for me.

"I wanted to come earlier, but Ella said no." What?

"I figured that you would be good for morale this week, so I asked Tia Ana to watch the kids today and you can come to the office and meet the rest of the guys. We also have a few sales meetings and you can handle those." I just stare at him.

"Why would I do this?" He just smiles at me.

"If you do it, you can be queen for the day and you can make changes like food. Please text Tia Ella and tell her we want muffins and turkey sausage and that you will have lunch catered." I giggle at him and get out of bed.

The twins wake up and yell "Les!" Ana comes into the room and takes them away after they kiss me and I send the message to Ella. Ray calls and says he is busy today anyway and Quan is with his mother. He also passed the message that Quincy loves me. I laugh and push Lester out of the room.

I look at the outfit Lester wants me to wear. It is a silver stretchy button down blouse that says Rangeman on the breast. Gotta love Ella. There is a black wrap skirt that comes to just above my knees and there is a thin silver sweater that is kind of shimmery that ties at the waist.

It would look cute and sexy and I would still be business like. I looked at the boots he picked and sighed. They were knee length black boots that had a 5" spiked heel. I decided on black fishnet thigh high stockings, my gun in a thigh holster and I put my hair into a loose bun. All I was missing were glasses, so I put on silver ray bans. Heh heh.

"Wow, Beautiful. You look so hot!" Ace and Demon, who are on baby duty and waiting for Ana, both nod in agreement. The guys were so sweet. They must really miss me and want to cheer me up to ask me to come into the office. I ask Lester and he sighs.

"Yesterday, I asked who wanted baby duty and a fight broke out. It turns out, the guys want to meet you, Beautiful. Bob suggested that you come to the office, then Ace said you are good with people, so that is why we asked for you to come to the sales meetings." I hugged him.

I kissed the kids and waved to the guys and grabbed my laptop and my messenger bag and purse. Outside, Lester insisted we take the Turbo. I acquiesced and we rode to the building. In the lobby, I met Woody who asked to be called Woodrow and he gave me a security badge. Lester ushered me to the breakroom where I met Rodriguez, I hugged Hector, I hugged Bobby and I waved at Manny, Cal, Hal and Binkie. Who names these guys. Lester took me to his office with him and he showed me the files for the meetings. I read them and laughed.

"What, Beautiful?" I smiled.

"Les, you have a meeting with the owner of two sports bars, the owner of a four new night clubs, and the owner of several BMW lots. I know all of them. It will be a breeze." He just looks at me in awe.

"Wow, Beautiful, you are a good luck charm." We eat and head to the morning meeting.

The guys talk all about technical things and I ignore most of the conversation until they get to the FTAs.

"We have to pick up five guys from the Hearts. They are wanted for grand theft auto." Zero sits down after giving his report. I turn to Les and ask for the files. I review them and notice a pattern.

"Les, these guys are stealing cars, but there is no damage to the cars. If anything, the cars are better when they are found. This report here says the car was brought back to where it belonged and in good condition. Are the hearts violent?" They all nod.

"Can I go and talk to them?" They all look at me like I am crazy.

"Listen, Beautiful. We like you and we do not want Ranger to kill us. Please reconsider this." Lester pleads with me.

I wave him off. "Fine, what if I can get them to meet us at like Po' Daddy's for lunch? I can talk to them and you guys can all be there for backup." They breathe easier and nod at me.

"Fine, Sweetheart. We will go with your plan. Your sales meetings are not until after lunch. Do you want to come to the gym for a little while? Ella gave us a bag for you." I smile at Bobby.

"Thanks, Bob. I will go and change." I go to the gym and change into a sprots bra and a bike shorts and I turn on videos and dance to Beyoncé. I do get me moving and the guys join in.

I show them the Mississippi slide and they do it and it is fun. We finish by doing the electric slide but we do it to Mariah Carey singing lover boy. I take a shower and get dressed to meet the guys for lunch and they make me promise not to leave them behind. I agree and we get into the cars.

At the restaurant, I sit with my back to the wall and wait for Jamie, Freddie, Cole, Johnny, and Jeffie. I refused to call them some banger names. They come inside and come over to my table. I get up and hug them. "Steph!" I sit down and the guys all order. Lester looks at me like I am crazy.

"Jamie, Sweetie, why are you in a gang?" He looks at my face and winces.

"Steph, look, we are not a bad gang. We dance fight! The only reason we took those cars was to fix them up! We are like superheroes." I sigh.

"Jamie, boys, you cannot take peoples' cars. They do not appreciate your good deeds. Maybe we can talk about opening a new car repair or detailing place. If you go with these guys to talk to Eddie at the TPD, I will not tell Miss Gloria and Miss Ethel that you are in trouble." They sigh.

"Thanks, Steph. You are alright for a white girl." I just laugh and we eat. I used to hang with them when I was little. They are younger than me, but their dads came to the lodge that daddy uses and we would all play. I cannot believe they are a gang now.

"I want you to disband the gang. You can still dance and whatever, but I don't want you in the system as bangers. People use guns on bangers." They nod and smile at me.

"Thanks, Steph. We miss you." I hug them and they leave with Cal and Manny.

"Why didn't you just tell us you knew these kids, Steph?" I look at Hal.

"You guys would not have believed me and besides, you wanted to have lunch catered and you all ate with me. It was a win-win situation. Let's get going. I need to contact my lawyer about their business plan and look over the proposals for the new businesses for your meetings. I need to be finished on time so I can be home for the kids." They get up and pay the bill.

"Thank you, Beautiful. Those kids did not look like bangers, either. They came in here looking all preppy." I hugged Lester.

"I know, and that is why I wanted to talk to them. I know you tried to mess with my body wash, Lester Santos. I checked it and used something different. You cannot turn me blue." He sighs.

"Dammit, Beautiful!" I laugh and follow the guys out to the cars. This was fun.

 **Ranger POV**

This past week has been invigorating and informative. It has also been lonely. I miss holding my Babe at night. I miss her kisses in the morning and I miss my kids. They would love to be here. Every time I have called, she has been busy or into some scheme. She is so funny. It's a good thing that she is not wallowing and moping or worrying about my safety.

I still miss her so much. I only have two more of these written into my contract before it is over and I am not signing another one. They also sent Tank to do most of the physical training while I handle the logistics team. I see him often, but it is not the same.

I am sitting in the war room, going over schematics when a voice I had hoped I would never hear calls out to me.

"Hello, Ranger." I sigh inwardly and nod to her. "Hello, Jeanne Ellen." She thinks she has a chance with me, but hell no. She is dressed in fatigues like the rest of us on base here in Kentucky. She has her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and her shirt unbuttoned. I am not interested.

"So, I heard you have kids. Let me see a picture." She smiles a fake smile at me. Does she think I am stupid?

"No, Jeanne Ellen. My kids are none of your business." They would definitely shoot her. She pouts at me. Is she wearing lipgloss?

"Why not? I would have to meet them when we go out, right?" She is delusional.

I send a text to Gator to bring her ass back into the room. "Sorry, Jeanne Ellen. I am not available for dating."

I smile and finger the bracelet she gave me. It is platinum and it has our initials as links in the chain with the kids' initials as well. R-S-R-S. I never thought about it before, but Ricardo, Stephanie, Rafael, Sofia were our initials regardless of what we called each other.

It was a thoughtful gift from my Babe. She said she was saving it for my birthday, but she wanted me to wear it and think of them while I was gone. I loved it and it almost looked like an id bracelet. I am snapped out of my thoughts by the viper that is still here.

"So, you are seeing someone? I know you are not married, Ricardo." I do not like her calling me that name. Even my mother does not call me Ricardo. I even miss Mama. I would love to sic Mama on this wench.

I smile thinking of Nena, and tell her, "Yes, I am." There let her figure it out. I will be married soon anyway. I just want to go home and ask Babe immediately. We could look around her mini mansion and I would even let Verdell visit us. My Nena loves the beach. I hope Mama and Ella have planned a beach wedding for us.

"Well, you know what they say, Ricardo." Is she still here?

She steps close to me all in my personal space and says I guess seductively, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. We can have some fun before the end of this assignment." I back up and move to the other side of the room.

"Burrows, there is no way I am going to be involved with you. Set your sights on someone else. My answer is not only no, but hell no." I had to be blunt or else she would keep trying to come on to me. She better not come around at home, either. Babe would kick her ass. I kind of feel badly for Lamont. This witch is kind of a stalker.

Gator comes into the room with our grilled chicken salads and bumps into Jeanne Ellen a little bit. Gayle Turner is a light skinned no nonsense black woman who has a high clearance. She is very good at what she does and she is a sniper. She is pretty and she is about 5'9" tall with long pulled back black hair and green eyes.

I like Gator. She did not try to flirt with me or Tank. She told me she is mixed, but she does not care about race. Maybe she would like Coolio. Oh! That was a good one. I wrote it down. It also made me realize I had been skipping singers. I could google more names to call him later.

She clears her throat. "Ranger, let's review these blueprints and schematics while we eat. Do you need something, Burrows?" She glares at Jeanne Ellen. Jeanne Ellen just sniffs. Gator out ranks her. Heh heh. "See you around, Manoso." I shudder. That sounded like a threat. I missed my Babe. I sigh and take the food.

"Thanks, Gayle. That woman gets on my nerves." She nods.

"I feel you, man, and you can't shoot her." I take my salad.

"You could smack her around for me." She laughs.

"No, I will not let you watch us have a chick fight even though she needs a beat down." Why not? That would be so fun to watch, too.

"She begged to be on this mission. She thought you were leading the team that was traveling. Ha! Now she has to go to the jungle and you can go home to those cute babies. Do they really shoot little guns?" She gushes while I make sure the door is closed.

I smile and nod. "Si, they are so great. Ever since they met Nena, they are not fussy and they talk to me. They used to just throw things at people and they would cry at night because I did not let them sleep with me. They have a little friend named Quan and they are best friends now. Of course that meant I got saddled with Quan's uncle." I say exasperatedly.

"What's wrong with the guy?" She asks.

"Nothing. He is fucking perfect. He is funny and he cooks. He was in the Air Force and he comes from old money. My Babe says he looks like Michael Ealy and he loves to dance and go shopping. He recently moved to get away from a stalker ex and a cheating ex. He calls me the Mexican or other Spanish names. He calls her Princess. She thinks it is cute." I growl.

Gayle is giggling at me. "Is he really all of those things and taking care of his nephew?" She gets a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes, Tito is perfect." I am killing it and he is not here to hear me. Dammit.

"Well, you can give him my number for when he is ready to hang out. I like shoes too and tell your girl I want to have lunch. I moved from New Brunswick to Hamilton Township last week." Great!

"Ok, I will do that for you, Gator. Now let's get these plans made." She smiles and switches to business mode. I just had to stay away from the stalker and get through this week, then I was going home. I can't wait to call Babe later.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just like to play with them.**

 **A/N: The rating is for language in this chapter. Thank you for reading and for all of your reviews.**

 **Stephanie POV**

"Princess, first you made my black ass stay the night on some scared of the dark shit that I know was faked and now you are making me get up at 0400 to take you to pick up Santana. He has a whole building full of GI Joe men that love to do whatever his Mexican ass says. I am not a house nigga."

He grouses while drinking his coffee. He is dressed in a crème colored tee shirt that says "Get Ur Freak On" with a dark brown button down shirt that is opened and ripped low rise brown jeans. He is wearing his Jordans. He looks right cute.

"Ray, I just want you to come with me. Lula is going, too and she is not complaining." I gesture to the chalk outline that is Lula. Her head is down and she is asleep. She is dressed like me but in red while I am in teal. We are wearing these denim mini skirts that have ripped material for the ruffles like a hobo look. Mine are teal camo and I am wearing a tight white tee shirt that says "Rangers Know the Way".

Over that I have a black button down that I tied. My matching teal 6" heels complete the look. My hair is wild and curly. Lula's tee shirt just said "Hoah", but it was over her breasts. Heh heh. I cannot wait for Carlos to see me. I even have a gun in my thigh holster and Lula and I got platinum dog tags with our names and our men's names on them.

"And another thing, you are dressed to seduce Paco. I don't want to see that shit. You made poor Ella come and stay with the kids and she has a husband. You should be ashamed of yourself." I pet his shoulder and tell him to help Lula to the cars.

We are on a mission and I knew we needed another car. I already had the Range guys leave the turbo at the airstrip. I will drive Lula's car and Ray will drive his. Simple. Heh heh. Carlos was so cute being a matchmaker for Ray. I knew he liked him.

 **Ranger POV**

"Thanks for letting me ride back in your private transport, Ranger." I smile at Gator. She is so polite. I told her that our assignment was over and maybe she would like to wear jeans or something. I even made Tank change clothes. He was still asleep. We would arrive in the next ten minutes. I just hope Babe did the plan.

"It's no problem. We can make sure you have a ride home, Gayle. I am so glad to be away from the poisonous wench Jeanne Ellen. I thought she was going to have a fit when she read the rest of her orders and got her team assignment." I am good.

"You stuck her with two other women, Ranger. She is either going to be maimed by them or killed. We don't play that mess with our man, shit." Wow, she is serious. Good.

We touched down and I woke Tank up and let him leave the plane first. He stumbled off the plane and we followed him. He was standing there frozen in place. What is wrong with him, now?

I followed his gaze and saw Lula standing there in a short red skirt. Her tee shirt said something, but that was not the point. She was wearing high heels and she was walking towards Tank. I shoved him and he walked towards her and she screamed his name and jumped into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist.

They kissed and forgot about us. Ok then. I turned to look for Babe and saw her friend instead. Good.

I pulled Gayle with me over to him. "Hello, Clyde. I see you still have nothing better to do than hang around my woman. Where is Babe?" I look for her but do not see her, only the car.

"Calm it on down, Gonzalez. She had to use the facilities. She still likes your Mexican ass. Now I know you are not cheating on my Princess. Who is this lovely lady?" I sigh.

"Oh, this is Gayle Turner, but she goes by Gator. I told her we can give her a lift home since she lives nearby. Why don't you drive her home, Hoke?" I smirk at him.

"I knew she was going to make me do some house nigga shit! Listen on up, Juan, I am not your servant." He turns to Gayle and smiles at her and takes her hand. "I would gladly assist you, Janie." She actually takes a deep breath and lets it out. She is wearing a camo tee shirt and skin tight jeans and boots. Her hair is up in a ponytail. She is still blushing at Marlon.

I turn away from them and see my Nena coming my way. She squeals my name and runs to me. I grab her in a tight embrace and we kiss over and over. Oh hell yes. I missed this. My world feels like it is in balance again. Well, mostly. I pull back and she smiles at me. I love her outfit and her tee shirt. I surely do know the way and she is about to find out. She shows me a picture of the kids in little camo outfits waving at me. They look adorable. I lean down to kiss her again and a throat clears.

 **Steph POV**

"What is it, Michael? Something?" Carlos growls. He still has me in his arms and I love it. He cut his hair a little bit and he looks so sexy. I nuzzle against his neck and he kisses my forehead.

"Listen up, El Nino, you can kiss her later. Load up your car and let's get a move on. Miss Ella is making breakfast and all that. I invited Janie here to come with us since you was gonna send the poor girl home without a meal. You have no manners, Lupe." I laugh and whistle at Lula. She snaps out of her stupor and comes over holding Tank's hand.

"Wow, I want a little skirt like that! I am Gayle, but Ray calls me Janie." That is adorable! I hug her. "I heard so much about you, Gayle. We have to go shopping one day soon. I am Steph, but Ray calls me Princess. This is my best friend Lula. Ray calls her Eva." She nods.

"You are beautiful and you do look like Gabrielle Union. I promise not to take your friend away from you." Lula sucks her teeth, then hugs Gayle, too.

"Okay, you are in. I want to be invited to any shoe shopping or I will smack a bitch." They bust out into giggles and we get into the cars. I see the way Ray is staring at Gayle.

"Carlos, you are so sweet to set him up like that!" He looks my way at a traffic light. "Babe, he can go slowly with Gayle and she is not a stalker and she does not believe in cheating. As long as she shows the kids her guns, they will like her. Plus, he can stop flirting with my woman." I just smile and laugh at my man.

When we get to the house, the guys unload the cars and I go inside to get the kids. They are already up and waiting in the living room. "Nena!" they run to me. "Miss Nena!" I pick up Quan and spin him around, and Fifi and Alex demand the same treatment. I complied and put the kids down, then they pulled out their little guns and aimed at Gayle. They are the cutest.

 **Ray POV**

Wow, Gael actually set me up and Miss Janie is fine! I smiled at her and listened to her talk about how some army chick was trying to push up on Antonio and she made her step off. I like a ride or die chick. I just hoped Quan and the kids would not shoot her. At the house, she let me open her door and take her hand again. I like it when she smiles at me. Suddenly she pushes me behind her and takes out three boxes.

"Hello, you guys. I am Gayle and I want to be friends with Ray and Steph and Lula. I was on the mission with Tank and Ranger. I got you guys each a gift because I heard about you." That is the bomb right there. Bribery works on these kids. They put their guns away and take the boxes to Steph and she helps them open them.

Aww. She got them baby dog tags! I hug her before I know what I am doing, but instead of freezing, she hugged me back. "I like your tee shirt, Ray." I smile and kiss her cheek. I stare at her and we have a moment, which is broken by the arrival of more Mexicans.

 **Ranger POV**

That was a nice idea with the gifts. I help Fifi and Alex with their tags and Babe helps Quan since Jermaine is busy staring at Gator. The kids hug me and babble about things and they point outside. I shake my head and tell them we need to eat first, then they can go play. "Te amo, Fifi and Alex." They kiss me and run to Babe. She hugs them, then I hear her. Mama is here.

I am almost tackled into a tight hug. "Carlitos! You are back. Let me look at you. Did you get shot or anything? Turn around! It was so busy with you gone. You need to let Estefania relax. The boys made her work and everything. You cut your hair. Did you burn the hair that was cut? It is a custom, Carlitos." I nodded.

She smacks me. "You look thinner! Didn't they feed you more than twigs and berries! I must go and help Ella with the food so she can go. I am glad to see you and I will finish planning the fiesta for mis nietos with Estefania for this weekend. I love you, nino!"

She said all of that in one breath. I did miss mama. This weekend? Today was Thursday. I sigh. I am ready for bed and it looks like it will take a while. I follow everyone into the kitchen so we can eat. I am glad to be home, but Babe is gonna get it later. Damn she looks good.

 **Steph POV**

We are eating and the kids are being nice to Gayle when Lester comes into the room with Bobby. They wave and sit across from me and stare. I sigh inwardly. "Yes, boys?" They smile at me charmingly. "You look so pretty today, Beautiful!" I shake my head.

"Nope." I go back to feeding the kids. They whine at me.

"Please, Beautiful? Just look at these files. They are worth a lot of money. You might know them or something." Carlos growls and Lester shies away from his glare. I hold out my hand and take the files and read them, then I put them down.

"Lester, when does the bond run out on these people?" He looks away from me and mumbles something.

"What was that?" He backs away from the table.

"Tomorrow." I shake my head at him.

He rushes to explain. "Beautiful, we have tried surveillance and running down leads. Nothing worked. We had all the searches done and everything!" I kiss Carlos before he can snap.

"Will you do the plan like I say?" They all nod at me.

"Good. We can do it today right before lunch at the DMV. After that, you and Bobby will watch the kids for me and Ray. Ray will take Gayle home and help her with her food shopping. Tonight, we can all hit Bella Mariposa for a welcome back dinner and the kids will be with Ace and Demon. They asked to be next on the roster. How about that?"

Lester gets up and hugs me. I turn to Gayle and ask if she wants to come and watch us. She smiles and nods. I tell the guys they do not have to change clothes and Lula and Ray could play as well.

After we eat, we sit on the back terrace and I tell them about the files. "The six FTAs are basically a team of identity theft criminals. They hang at the DMV and work together to steal people's info. I have a plan and we will all be there and the best part is, you guys can look as evil as you want because the DMV is not a happy place." They perk up at that.

"The total for these six skips is $8 million." Lula smiles at me.

"That's alot of wigs, Batman. So what we gotta do girl and will we be done by lunch cuz remember I told you about that thing I needed checked on?" Carlos smiles at her.

"Actually, Lula. Bobby is a doctor and he could check you out. Four people snort." I smack him and tell him to stop teasing Tank.

"Listen, Lula I need you and Tank to be in line as an unhappily newlywed couple. You bitch Tank out the whole time and to make Tank seem harmless, he is a momma's boy on crutches." She smiles.

"Girl, I know just what to say, too." I hand her a file for her targets.

"Lester, you and Carlos will loudly bet each other you can get me to leave with you and try to pick me up. You can even make line friends with your targets." They read their files and memorize their skips.

"Bobby, you will be hoping to hide from your skank of an ex wife by changing your name before the bitch can steal that. You will complain to your target. I just need to get the Sortino brothers in here. They need to pull a lost in translation. What do you guys think?"

Bobby looks shocked. "How the fuck do you think of this shit and still take care of the kids and look so pretty? Do you have magical powers?" I turn to Bobby and smile.

"Women are just better than men at time management." I stage whisper. Carlos stands up."Okay, let me call the Sortino's."

I am in the living room with the kids when Carlos pulls me into another heated embrace. I pull away. "Not now, Carlos. Call the boys so we can go get in line. Tell Hector he can run the morning meeting and that he has to attend a seminar on sexual harassment in the workplace." He looks at me with a question in his eyes, but I ignore it.

 **Tank POV-the dmv op**

"Latoya, please walk slower, you know I am on crutches." Lula huffs at me.

"Shawn, it's your own damned fault you are on those crutches. I don't know why I agreed to come and do this shit anyway." She glares at me and I answer her.

"Because it doesn't look right for a woman to have a different last name than her husband." She laughs at me.

"What year do you live in man?" I smile and continue to fake hobble along.

"I just want Big Momma to see that I am happily married." She snorts.

"Do you really call her Big Momma?" From behind us, we hear Bobby, "damn you got married dude? Talk about the kiss of death. I hope I never see that scheming bitch again." Bob seems a little drunk.

"I hate her so much I am changing my own damn name. Lying cheating bitch! She couldn't cook for shit! Sorry, y'all. I just had a flashback." He is hilarious. We spot our skips. We agreed to use times to tell where they are.

Lula continues to tell me off. "Anyway, Shawn, if you had not insisted on having the lights out, the doors locked and the blinds drawn, you would have been able to find me on the the fucking bed. We live alone. Who were you hiding from anyway?" People look at me in sympathy. She is still going strong.

She points a finger into my chest. "And I am about tired of having sex only in the bed. What is wrong with the floor, the wall, the fucking kitchen table?" I look around embarrassed.

"We talked about this, Toya. It's just not right or especially sanitary to.." She rears back like I smacked her.

"Did you just call me nasty or something? Sanitary? You said that shit when I tried to go down on you. What is wrong with that? We are married. I am allowed to suck your dick!" I hold up a hand to try to ward off her tantrum.

"It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Toya. We have neighbors with children. At least they have children." She moves away from me and looks aroung.

"Oh no you don't Shawn. I am not having children yet. We just got married. And I don't know why I got married. I should have listened to Tyler Perry."

"I know that's right," Bobby interjects. "Especially the part when he smacked the shit out of that loud mouth bitch. Put her in her place. I shoulda been like Harpo on her ass." He moans in despair. People are paying attention to him.

"That's what I get for being celibate so long. Her pussy seemed like the fucking Promised Land man with glitter and sprinkles. A month later, it was just some worn out pussy that I know the fucking mailman was hitting too. I hope he enjoys VD." Lula turns away from him and yells at me with an attitude.

"I have a career!"

I shake my head at her. "You can't call one chair at a hair salon a career, Toya." She looks really evil at me.

"You know what? I can't wait to meet your momma. I'm gonna ask her why her little boy is afraid to let me be on top. I have a whole chest full of sex toys you made me put in the attic. I learned all that Kama Sutra shit and you just want missionary!" People gasp.

"Toya, the bible says.." She interrupts me.

"Man, I went to church, too. Every Sunday at 11 o'clock. They ain't never say thou shall not ride him like Zorro." She spotted our second skip. Bobby starts up again.

"I can't believe that bitch was fucking my homie and feeding me fucking frozen dinners that she popped out of the containers and put onto plates. I thought I had it made. My dinner was on the table every day at 7 o'clock." He spotted his skip, too.

"Then at lunchtime, somebody had the same shit I ate for dinner in the fucking microwave. I should have proposed to fucking Marie Callendar!"

We turn back to each other. "All 5 of my brothers and sisters have children, Toya, that's all I'm saying." She reaches into her pocketbook.

"Guess what, Shawn? If you have 5 brothers and sisters, your big momma did more than your boring ass in the bedroom." I get outraged.

"Don't you talk about big momma."

"What are you gonna do? Call her? Trust me. Ain't no man staying around for 6 fucking kids unless a bitch can work that neck." Bobby takes the spotlight again.

"I feel like I just got touched by an angel. Thank you. I forgot that I ain't have no kids with her triflin' microwave meal makin' ass. And player, between me and you, if she is offering head, take it. Hell, that was my favorite shit because then at least that bitch would shut the fuck up." That is our signal.

I turn to Lula. "Toya, maybe we are in the wrong line. Maybe we should just go back to city hall and get an annulment. I can't introduce you to my momma with your loose ways." She slaps me and we narrow eyes at each other and suddenly, I push "Toya" who lands on a skip.

Bobby is cheering on the fight. "Hell yeah, show her who is boss, man!" In his glee, Bobby knocked out the other skip. In the struggle, the skip "Toya" fell on passes out, while "Shawn" has hit his guy in the head by mistake with his crutches. We are asked politely to leave by really muscular security guards. We got our three. Now we could listen to Ranger, Lester and Little Girl.

 **Ranger POV**

"Yo, Ricky?" I turn away from him.

"Please shut up. I'm on facebook and I'm still mad at you." I shove him a little.

"It was a good plan." He smiles at me.

"No it wasn't dumbass. I did not want to be the Dukes of Hazzard. All my shit got fucked up and now I need a new fucking license. Look at this picture. I could be hitting that right now instead of in line with your dumbass." I try to ignore him.

"But that is what I was trying to tell you. Ain't that her over there in line?" We both look over at Babe who is working her outfit and playing on her phone.

Lester continues to mess with me.

"I will bet you that you can't get her number." I shrug.

"I'm not getting out of line, stupid. That would defeat the purpose of waiting here. And a number? She can give me a fake one or one to a damned burner phone." Lester does not give up.

"Well, get her to leave with you and hit that." I look at him with disdain.

"Are you in high school?"

He talks loudly. "I knew you was lying talking about all the ass you could get in Miami. And to think, I used to look up to you. I guess it is easy to lie on facebook." People are looking at me.

"If I get out of line, these people won't let me back in." Les turns to the two skips behind us and says.

"Y'all won't mind will you?" They both shake their heads no. He turns back to me.

"See, now you have no excuse. Go on player. Work your magic." I walk up to Babe.

 **Steph POV**

"Excuse me, miss?" I turn to Carlos with a bored expression.

"Yes? No, I will not let you cut in line." I turn back to my phone.

"No, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me. I saw you on my facebook page." I look at him like he smells bad.

"What the hell? Did you stalk me here?" He smiles at me.

"No, ma'am, it's just a coincidence." I snort and look around.

"Who comes to the DMV by coincidence? Get away from me stalker." I make a show of pressing buttons on my phone.

"Consider yourself unfriended. If I catch you following me I will call the cops."

 **Lester POV**

"What happened?" He looks sulky.

"She thought I was stalking her because I said I saw her picture on facebook." I laugh my ass off and turn to the people behind him.

"Can y'all let me back in? I am gonna show him how it's done." They nod again.

"Hi, Beautiful." She purrs at me.

"Hello, Sexy." We are playing for the people near her.

"Can I see you later?"

"Nope, I have dinner plans but give a kiss and your number, Cutie." I smile at her. She is so fun.

"I love your sexy brilliant ass. Like a cousin," I whisper because Carlos is growling.

"You too, Les. Now kiss me and go back and gloat." We pretend to kiss like in the movies and she waves and I go back to our line walking like a pimp.

"And that, is how it's done, cuz."

"I should kick your ass." I smirk at him.

"Why, because my game is tighter than yours?"

"No, because you know I saw her first." I smile a huge smile at him.

"She wasn't into you, pretty boy." Carlos shoves me.

"Don't call me pretty boy."

"I will call you anything I like Nose Pick Rick." He really does growl.

"It was one time and I was like 5 years old!"

"Still it was nasty as all hell." He shoves me again.

"Fuck you, you will probably give her herpes."

"I don't have herpes man and shut the fuck up." I shove him back, knocking him into the skips. Hal comes over.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" The skips have been taken down by the tranq darts we had in our hands.

"No, sir." He looks at us all mean.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave." He calls Zip over to help the injured people get medical help.

Outside, we gather at the cars. Now I have to babysit, but it was worth it. Beautiful is a good luck charm. It was funny, too.

"Hey, what happened with the Sortinos?" Tank fills us in.

"Their target was a woman and they may or may not have met her in a closet and afterwards tranqed her." Damn.

"Fine, let's go." In the car, I tell Lula that her shit was so funny I almost laughed out loud. She turns to Beautiful.

"Girl you was right though. Black people arguing didn't even seem out of place. People ignored us or tried to listen in. See you at 7 for dinner. It's time to see the doctor." She kisses Tank who complies happily. I see Carlos and Beautiful having eye sex. I need a woman. Oh well, a deal is a deal.

 **Next chapter is the welcome home dinner and sex. Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own JE's characters, I just like playing with them.**

 **I split this from the last chapter. Thanks so much for all of your reviews and messages.**

 **Ranger POV**

After the op, I went home with Babe and took a shower. I laid down on the bed for a few minutes to wait for Babe. She said she was coordinating her outfit for later or something. I smile and close my eyes thinking about her.

I wake up being kissed. I kiss her back and put my arms around her.

She whispers my name. "Carlos." She is naked and only wearing my chain and the chain with the dog tags on it. She looks sexy as hell.

I touch her breasts and she moans for me. "Yes, Babe?"

"I love you." I know. She is frantically undressing me. I am only wearing a tee shirt and boxers.

"Babe, I love you too. I missed you Babe." She straddles me.

"Show me baby. Show me what you miss doing to me. Make love to me Carlos." I roll her onto her back and am inside her with one thrust. She screams and cums.

"Nena, te amo." Oh, she feels so good around my cock.

She screams with her orgasm, "Te amo, Carlos." I am not done with her yet. I roll her to her stomach and enter her doggy style. She whimpers. I pull her hair and she begs for more.

"You gonna cum in me baby? Make me smell like that big dick Carlos. Give it to me. Make me your dirty girl. I want it so bad, baby. Please don't stop." She cums again.

My grip on her hips tightens. "You are all I want, angel." I rub her clit and she cums again. I thrust into her faster and deeper.

"I need you, Babe." She loves it.

Carlos! I flip her to her back and grind into her slowly. She reaches up and bites my neck hard. "Fuck yes, Querida. Mark me as yours, Babe. You gonna cum for me again, Sweetness? You gonna make my dick wetter?" She clenches her muscles on my dick and damn I fight not to lose it. She stares into my eyes.

"Whose dick, Carlos?" She owns me and she knows it.

"Yours angel. Girl I love you." We kiss and I am so close.

"Yeah?" I grind into her.

"Yes." She spreads her legs even wider.

"Then fuck me. Harder Carlos." I fuck her until we both cum and I black out.

I wake up to the smell of her pussy and her lips on my dick. I grab her hips and lick her pussy. She screams on my dick. I pull her up.

"Stephanie, how much have you worked at Rangeman?" She smiles a secret smile.

"Is that what you want to talk about? I thought you wanted this pussy, Carlos. Should I get dressed?" Hell no. I flip her to her back and spread her legs into an almost split.

"Where did Lester take the kids?" I enter her slowly.

"He took them to lunch at McDonald's and to play at the park, Carlos. He has backup, I promise."

"Great. Do you like what I am doing to you, Babe?" I pound into her roughly. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

"Yes."

"Do you like the way I look at you, Nena? Do you love the way my eyes darken when I see you?"

"Yes." I grab onto her legs and drape her knees over my elbows.

"And when I touch you, do you like that?" She screams as another orgasm hits her.

"Yes, Carlos." I lean over and kiss her.

"And do you like it when I kiss you, baby?"

"Yesssss!" I speed up my thrusts because I can tell she is about to cum. She whimpers.

"Babe? Do you love the way I dig deep into this pussy?" I pinch her clit and she screams.

"Yes Carlos! Always, Carlos!" Damn she is beautiful.

"Tell me Nena."

"I love you Carlos." I moan myself.

"I love you, angel. Now be quiet so daddy can cum in you." She arches and screams again. It feels so fucking good to cum with her. We took a shower together and she did something to her hair while I checked out what I would wear tonight. I got us both some juice and we took a vitamin because, damn. I loved my welcome home. It would only get better. I wonder how Verdell is doing.

 **Ray POV**

I drove Janie to the supermarket so she could pick up a few things and I told her I would bake her some muffins while she went through her wardrobe for something to wear to dinner. I baked spice muffins and fixed us grilled chicken and vegetable wraps and took it to the table.

She came back wearing a dark green sundress and she was barefoot with her hair pulled back into a loose bun. I just stared at her. She smiled at me and came closer.

"Do I frighten you, Raymond?" Hell yes. I could really like this woman and right now, I am feeling like taking things straight to boardwalk and we are only on those little cheap assed properties as far as relationships go. I take a deep breath and pull her to a seat and I sit next to her.

"Janie, baby. I am not afraid of you, I am afraid of being hurt again. You seem great and you are very pretty and I love that you can shoot a gun and protect yourself and all that. You were even nice to the kids. I have just had horrible experiences." I lean close to her and play with her hair.

"Trust me, I want you badly, but I want more than one night. Plus, you are homies with Ferdinand and I do not want to have that Mexican on my ass." She laughs.

"Ray, we can take things as slowly as you need. I do consulting work that is usually top sercret and I paint in my spare time. I hope I can be friends with Stephanie and Lula because they are hilarious and they love shoes as much as I do. The kids are adorable and I do want kids one day. I am 26, so I have time, but it is something you should know about." She smiles at me and looks at the table.

"Now stop trying to make me jump your bones by cooking for me. Did you really bake those muffins from scratch? Did your mother teach you that?" I laugh at her and we eat and talk.

I kiss her gently when I leave to get ready for our dinner date and she hugs me. Wow. She really seemed to understand where I was coming from. A nigga had to jet though because she sounded like she was having an orgasm when she ate my muffins.

 **Steph POV**

I checked on the babies and they were watching the second harry potter movie with Ace and Demon, so I went back upstairs to put on my dress. I love going out with Carlos. He is always such a gentleman.

I dress in a short black Vera Wang dress with sparkly black spaghetti straps, black sparkly 6" FMPs and stockings with garters. I am wearing the diamond studs Carlos gave me and I have my hair in a chignon with a diamond comb. I am also wearing expensive sunglasses. Carlos kisses my neck and tells me I am beautiful. I smile and go downstairs after spritzing on some fragrance.

Lula and Tank are downstairs waiting and she is wearing a dress that looks like Beyoncé's in the Naughty girl video. Tank is looking quite smug. When she sees me, Lula rolls her eyes. "Nice try, White Girl, but I think I won."

I spin around and my dress flairs flashing my French cut panties and the garters to my stockings to Lula. "Touche', you heifer, touche'." We both laugh and hug and wait for Ray and Gayle. I see a flash and I realize someone took my picture. I turn and it is Demon.

"Damian, Sweetie, do not take my picture. Carlos will punch you or something." He looks afraid but he sidles up to me.

"I promised Lester I would show him what you wore tonight." I just shake my head. The door opens and Ray comes in wearing a Hugo Boss silver suit that fits him perfectly and his vest is gray and white checks. Gayle is wearing a white goddess dress that has gold accents and it comes to mid thigh. She is wearing some Cinderella type sparkly shoes that make me want to scratch her eyes out. I look at Lula and we both sigh.

"You won, Gayle. We will treat you to a spa day Sunday. The kids' birthday party is tomorrow." She beams a smile at us.

"I did not know there was a competition. I was just wanting to look nice for Ray. Ray smiles at her and kisses her shoulder. Aww.

"Girl, you are testing me!" She laughs and kisses him gently. He walks to the living room to talk to the kids. Carlos comes into the hall with us and smiles at Gayle.

"Wow, Ranger. You never smile like that and you look nice in that black suit." He kisses my neck.

"Thank you, Gayle. Your dress is very nice. Tell Nena where to get one." A throat clears.

"Back off my girl, Minudo. Princess can handle her own dress needs. She looks really beautiful in that little black dress. Miss Eva, don't hurt us with that naughty girl dress. You are amazing, girl."

Carlos just growls, "Luther, are you ready to go?"

"Wow, you really brought it, Rodrigo. Yes, I am ready. Princess, go kiss the kids again."

They are so funny. I grab my silver shimmery mini trench coat and kiss the kids and we leave.

 **Ranger POV**

My Babe looks so beautiful as usual, but I cannot keep my eyes off of her and I have not stopped touching her. We arrived at the restaurant and waited to be seated. I had asked for a private table. This was a nice idea Babe had to come out and enjoy things before we spend the whole weekend doing kiddie activities. Of course, I had to go to the one restaurant my ex from high school came to as well.

"Hello, Ricardo." Babe continues laughing and talking to Lula and Gator like nothing is wrong. She smiles at me and winks. I hope they do not have a girl fight.

"Hello, Penelope. How have you been?" She practically purrs at me and moves in closer. I do not need this right now, and I don't want to cause a scene.

"I have been great and I was back here to visit la familia. We just had an early dinner. It is so wonderful to see you again. You still look so handsome. We really must get together and talk about old times. I think we could get along wonderfully." At that moment, Lula walks over to me.

"Who is this, Carlos? You said after we had that mishap before that you would not ask for another person to add to our relationship." She is hilarious. I look at her with a straight face.

"Tallulah, you know I treasure our relationship." I do. She is a great friend to Babe. Gator comes over.

"What is this? There is no way I am putting up with only seeing you every fourth day! I claim seniority and I will not let you have a fourth woman, Carlos!" She is giving me attitude. Penelope looks uncomfortable. People are looking at me. Where are Tank and Keith?

Penelope decides to speak anyway,"You are in a relationship with these women, Ricardo?" I smile and nod. Yup. Friendship.

Babe comes over walking like she might be almost limping. "You guys, maybe we should think about it. I mean he can be so rough and demanding in bed. He really put it on me earlier and this is still my night. I might need to tag one of you in." She is messing with me. I know she can handle me.

Lula sucks her teeth. "Amatuer. You need to learn yoga. I am not with him tonight, so suck it up, White Girl. You wanted him, now you learn to deal with his energizer bunny ass." Wow, I feel like a piece of meat.

Penelope smiles weakly. "It was good to see you, Ricardo. I have to leave. You have a nice night, now." She leaves without looking back. Huh.

"Batman, we would have kicked her little Mexican ass, but we look too damned good to get into a fight, we don't have our sneakers, and I am hungry. The guys are at our table. Let's move it." I just smiled and kissed her cheek. Lula is so sweet. They had my back. I did not even care that I got teased for the rest of the night. I was glad they were my friends.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own JE's characters. I just like playing with them.**

 **A/N: I love the responses I am receiving to this story. I am also glad some of you share my sense of humor. The rating is earned in this chapter in some places. Thank you for your reviews and messages.**

 **Ranger POV**

I woke up alone. Where is Nena? Oh, there is a note. It says she took the kids for their portraits and she will meet me at the laser tag place and my breakfast is in the microwave. What time is it? I check and it is 0930. Did she drug me? I think back and I remember drinking a little more than I usually do. With all of the teasing and the laughing and joking, I drank. I was having fun.

Oh, I am supposed to take the pills by the bed. I do so. Wow. My head was hurting. It was worth it. I really enjoyed last night and we came back here and Willis really can do 'Get me Bodied'. Gator loved his soul train dancing ass.

I take a shower and see another note. I am reminded that I promised to wear what she picked today. Dios, it better not be something foolish. I go into the closet and see one outfit by itself. It is not bad.

I look at the tee shirt and glare. I am not wearing a tee shirt that says I am the H.M.I.C. I know it stands for "Head Mexican in Charge". Darnell must have made her buy this shirt! He is the one that calls me a Mexican all the fucking time. I pick up my phone and call her. She answers on the first ring.

"Hello?" She sounds out of breath.

"Babe." I sound deadly serious because I am. I know she knows what I am calling about without me explaining it.

"Carlos, that shirt is a joke from Ray. Now he owes me a dollar. I said you would pay attention to what it said. He thought you would just put it on because I asked. Just wear jeans and do not wear black." Good. No, bad.

"You let him into the bedroom, Stephanie?" I told her I would shoot him and I meant it.

"No, Ricardo. He asked Ella to put it in there. She thought it was like a prank. She said it was nice you have friends that are not afraid of you. The handwriting on the bathroom note is not mine, you secret agent you. I have to get some things done. I love you!" She hung up.

I look at the handwriting on the note and dammit she is right. I sigh. That is okay, I will just plan something for Yusef later. Right now, I am starving.

I eat my pancakes and hash browns with turkey sausage and think about today. We are meeting for laser tag, since they already had their pictures taken, and then we are having lunch at Friendly's. The kids will come back here for a nap and to get changed, then we go to Mama's for her block party. She said it would be a small party at her house, but I know my mother. After that we will come back here.

The phone rang while I was checking my emails.

"Yo." She sounds upset.

"Carlitos! It is horrible. There is street cleaning scheduled for today and I did not see the notices! The nietos cannot have their fiesta here! I promised Estefania. What will I do?!" I am not upset because this will mean less people.

"Mama, calm down and pack up all of the things you need. I will send you a couple of guys to help transport all of the presents. I have another location for the party. I will call you back in a minute."

"Oh, you are my favorite!" No I am not. Isabella is the favorite because she is the baby and that is fine with me. I hang up and call Babe.

"Yes, Carlos? Are you feeling alright? If you still feel poorly, I can let you out of laser tag, but I want you at Friendly's." I wait until she stops guessing.

"Babe, can we have the party at your mini mansion instead of at Mama's? There is street cleaning which means her block party won't be happening." She lets out a breath.

"Sure. The keys are in clock and here is the address. You will need outside chairs. The house is furnished and I am glad I did the kitchen like I did. I will send out messages about the change in location." Wow, she talks fast.

"I have to call Dougie. See you at the laser tag arena in a half hour, Carlos. The pictures are finished and I am changing their clothes now. Thank you, love. See you soon!" She hangs up again. She is starting to sound like Mama.

I make some calls for the guys to take chairs and other supplies to the house. We do not need keys. I am kind of insulted. I leave to get to the laser tag place and I am fucking pulled over two blocks from the place. Dios Mio! I try to stay calm.

I roll down the window a little and put my guns under the seat. I wait for the cop to get to the window and it is fucking Morelli. I send a text to Babe with my location and she texts back that she is on it.

He has the nerve to tap his night stick against my car. "License and registration, please." I want to punch that smug look off his face. What is the worst he can do? He must really be proud of himself, making me late to my kids' birthday event. I hate him.

I hand him the documents and wait while he walks slowly back to his car. It is like he knows I have somewhere to be! Of course he does, that damned Burg Grapevine probably told him! I check my watch and I have been sitting here for twenty minutes already!

I look in the rearview window and see a car park on the other side of the street and Gram and Malcolm get out of the car. Gram has a shopping bag and she drops it and things roll all over the place. She slowly gets all of her groceries and Langston helps her. I notice that her bananas are gone when she finishes. They get back into the car and drive away.

Fine he helped me a little. I am still pranking him back. H.M.I.C. indeed. I wait another twenty minutes and Morelli finally brings back my license and paperwork. He swaggers over and tells me to watch my speed and to have a nice day. Great.

I sit there just to watch his car self-destruct. His car jumps around like it is dry heaving, then it seems to collapse. Wow, they got his tires, too? Maybe Darryl is alright after all. I filmed the spectacle and then I leave. That was worth getting pulled over. Poor Morelli will need roadside assistance. Heh heh.

 **Stephanie POV**

"Alex and Fifi, happy birthday, my babies." I kiss them again and they smile.

"We are playing laser tag and you have to wear these helmets and vests."

They nod and stand still so I can put on the vests. I had changed them into jeans and tee shirts. Their portraits were in camo outfits, a suit and a dress, swim wear, and coveralls.

The guy at the photo department at the mall had to sign an agreement from our lawyer not to duplicate the pictures. We only used his sets because he passed Hector's security checks. Brett, one of the Rangemen, is guarding the guy until the pictures are done, then he is getting the negatives and the digital pics, too. Poor Taylor was kind of intimidated by the time we left.

Quan was in the pictures, too. They even had their guns out. Ray asked them if they wanted a bear at Build a bear and they shot him. I laughed all the way to the car. I get a text. Heh heh. They did the banana in the tailpipe to Morelli. Good. The stalking fucker.

I finish putting on Quan's gear and arms hug me from behind. "Hello, Babe."

I turn and kiss Carlos. "Hello, Carlos. Get your gear on and you are on the red team." I hug him and the kids ambush him with hugs and it is cute. I take another picture. This is so much fun! A whole day with the kids. I am more excited than they are.

"Hello, Nee Nee." I look and see Quincy is here. He is dragging a little girl with him. "This is my little cousin Yvonne. She is a little terror. Let your kids shoot her." I laugh and smile at the little scowly two year old. She looks like a miniature Janet Jackson. I show him the gear and he pulls her to get it on. Wow.

"Pumpkin, do you think the kids are too young to go fishing?" My dad has shown a lot of restraint. I was wondering when he would swoop in. He probably did not think they could walk yet. I answer him.

"Daddy, you will have to go slowly with them. If you do not like this type of thing, you can head to my mini mansion and relax there until later. Ana has tons of food and there is a media room. You can watch the game in the recliners or sit outside. Actually, you can watch the puppies. Dougie will drop them off." He smiles and hugs me.

"I love you, Pumpkin. I was not looking forward to chasing anyone around. Give me the address. I will be there waiting for you all." I write out directions for Daddy and he leaves.

"Girl, now I want a kid. This party shit is so much fun." I laugh at Lula.

"Nope, fun was last night when Ranger got drunk!" Gayle giggles and Lula has to hold her up.

"We should get his superhero ass high and see what happens." Lula laughs at her own suggestion.

"Ixnay girls. Let's save that one for Julio for another time. We are ready to kick y'all's buts, Princess. Bring it on!" Ray runs back to the guys. We had rented out this place until 1pm.

We take our positions and then everyone is running around. I am watching Fifi and she is so funny. She acts all clueless, and then she shoots the guys. They fall down like she killed them, too. Alex and Quan are shooting little Yvonne, but she just shoots them back. They run away. Those kids are so silly.

Quincy and Ray ambush Tank and he yells that they are on the same team. "Nope. You are on the Mexican's team, man. You are an honorary Mexican." Ray is so silly!

 **Tank POV**

"I have to ask you something, Lula." She is busy trying to undress me.

"Lu, are you ready to get married? We have only been seeing each other a few months." She stops and glares at me. We are in the manager's office. We came to get the security footage.

"Is that your weak assed proposal, man?" Wow.

"No, this is. Tallulah Ivy Jenkins, I love you and your zest for life. I want you to be with me always. Please marry me and make me happier than I have ever been in my life." She grins at me.

"Nigga please you just want this pussy on lockdown." I nod and kiss her.

"True that."

"Yes, I will marry you now give me my ring and come put that big dick in my mouth baby. My mouth is watering for that tube steak." I hand it to her.

"Here girl, damn you are such a freak." I love every minute of it.

"Fuck my mouth, Tankie." Hell yes.

"Oh god, I love you. Ohhhh girl, suck it for Big Daddy." She is so sexy.

My phone rings. "Hold up, Lu. Yes, Carlos? What? Yes. We will meet you there. I gotta go man unless you want to hear me cum." Huh, he hung up.

"Fuck yes, girl. Come sit on my face. We gotta go to Friendly's with them in a few minutes. Give daddy his appetizer. Damn you taste so fucking good." Whew I am having a blast. Lula said we could have extra fun at the laser tag place and then she whipered in my ear what she meant.

"Tankie, yes, yes, fuck yes! Mmm." I know exactly how she feels.

"Let's clean up. Do you think the girls will be mad that we intentionally got killed so we could get our freak on?" Who cares?

"It was on our bucket list so I don't give a fuck. But no, Lu."

 **Ranger POV**

"Babe, maybe they should not have ice cream now." She gives me a shut up look.

"Carlos, they can have a little ice cream. It's not like they eat a lot. They are one. I just want them to have fun today. Do not be a Grinch." She turns to Alex and helps him with his French fries. Fine, I will be nice.

"Problems, Diego?" I want to smack him.

"No problem, Tito. Where is your friend, Quinton?" He smiles at me.

"His name is Quincy. He left to take Vonnie home. She is going through the terrible twos and all like that. What gift did you get the kids?" He looks smug.

"I got them puppies, Carlton." He laughs.

"Good one. I just got them little parachute outfits and backpacks with some gear." That does not sound so bad. He turns back to me."Oh, and I got them Big Wheels since I got Quan one."

I want to shoot him. He is trying to outdo me! I know Babe got them cars and stuff like that, too. Will they like the puppies? I am sure they will love them. I just smile at Jay Jay. He is being nice to my kids after all.

"Thanks, Raymond. I appreciate you doing that for my kids." He blinks at me and checks his food. "What did you do to my burger, man?" I look at him and smile. "Nothing!" He looks skeptical. This is hilarious. I call him his real name and he is suspicious. Gator kisses his cheek and he goes back to ignoring me.

I am trying to relax, but I cannot stop thinking that Mama probably brought the whole neighborhood to Babe's mansion. I sigh. I will just enjoy the kids. They are smiling and Fifi is feeding Alex. I love that they act like a team. I watch them trade chicken strips and hot dogs with Quan. Babe snaps a picture. After they share chocolate ice cream, we leave. It is nap time.

 **Stephanie POV**

I got the kids put down for their naps and then I called to check on Ana and Daddy. He said the puppies are there and he is really enjoying the media room. Apparently Ana is a great cook and she is not nagging him, so he loves her. I hang up and go to take a shower. Lula and Ray said they promise to bring Tank and Gayle to the mansion at 4pm. Lula said she has something to tell me, but it has to wait until the party is over. Fine.

In the bedroom, I am pulled into a tight embrace. I kiss him.

"Come here baby." We move to the bed. We kiss and cuddle. "Carlos, I love you." I hold him and we just lay there for a while. He looks at me and kisses my cheek, my jaw and my neck.

"Te amo Nena. You have made today so special already." He bites my neck and he undresses and we make love slowly. He kisses me all over my face and stares into my eyes. "Carlos, please."

"Si Nena, que quieres?" (Yes, Babe, What do you want?)

I wrap my legs around his back changing the angle of his thrusts. He moans. His hands are gripping my hips, he is so deep. He is going so slowly and I shudder through another orgasm. We roll together and I get on top, working my hips in circles, giving it to him like he gave it to me.

I bite his lip and tell him to let it go, to give it to me. Damn I was almost singing in falsetto. When he is about to cum, I swallow it. I kiss him and he looks so beautiful. I am a lucky woman. I set the alarm for one hour. I need a small nap.

It was not to be. My phone rang like fifteen minutes later and I cursed when I saw who was on the phone. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello." She starts bugging me immediately.

"Stephanie, it's your mother." I just wait her out. She knows about caller id. I cannot believe Carlos gets to sleep while I have to have my afterglow ruined by the queen of nagging. This is not fair.

"I just got off the phone with Shirley and she said Eddie told her that poor Joseph's car had an accident or something after he pulled over that criminal you are dating." I want to yell, but I won't.

"Mother, if Morelli has car problems,that is his fault. My boyfriend is not a criminal. Stop calling me with your gossip updates. You need to tell Shirley to mind her own business. She does not have any kids. I wonder why that is at her age? Did you have a reason for your call or are you just spreading lies?" Wow. I am mellow and assertive after sex.

"You mind your tone when you talk to me! I am your mother. I also heard that you are having a birthday party for that man's children today. Why was I not invited? I am sure that is where Frank is right now. I hear from Joanna Bertucci that you were at Friendly's in Hamilton County with a large group of colored people." Did she just say that? I look at the phone. What year does she think it is?

"Mother I am having a birthday party for the twins but their grandmother helped me to plan it. You are not invited because you are a bigoted, judgemental, gossip spreading harpy."

 _No, I did not say that. I wish I did, but not today._

"Mother, you are not invited because I know you do not approve of my relationship with Carlos and basically, I did not want to have any conflict today. It is about the twins, not your pride in getting the scoop first. You don't even know their names." She sputters for a minute, then she rallies.

"I got them a gift, Stephanie. Tell me where the party is and I will bring it to them." Nope, that is not happening.

"Mom, I will have someone pick up the gift in a while. Thank you for the gifts. I will talk to you later."

"If you hang up and do not tell me where the party is, I will not bake you a pineapple upside down cake again!" Wow, she must be really frantic for gossip news.

"Mom, that is unfortunate. Ana made us this delicious Cuban cake with pineapples. It was delicious. You can keep your cake. I said no. Bye, Mom." I hang up and check the time. Dammit. I have twenty minutes left of my nap. I flop down.

Carlos pulls me into his body. "Babe, you were very brave to stand up to your mother like that. Relax, mi amor. I love you and today has been great so far." I lean into him and kiss him. I love this man so much.

 **Ranger POV**

She did bring the whole block. Well, most of them and she has a piñata and she strung up lanterns and everything. I am sitting here with Frank. He just handed me a beer and told me to grin and bear it.

"Let her celebrate her grandkids, Ranger. With all of these people, you will have lots of help to clean up. If you let her go crazy here, she won't bring the crazy to your house." He had a point, except we are going to live here soon.

I watch the kids hit the piñata and squeal when all of the toys and candy come out of it. I can see it now, they will beat any stuffed toys we give them. I go inside and get the puppies from Ella. They are little, but they will grow. They are Havanese puppies. One is brown and the other is silver. Babe said to call them Padfoot and Moony.

I walk outside and set the puppies in front of Fifi and Alex. They pet them softly and tell Quan to pet them too. They look at me and lift their arms for a hug. I pick them up and they squeeze me and kiss my face. I love my kids.

Babe is still taking pictures. She is wearing another miniskirt. We are going to talk about her tiny shorts and skirts soon. All the men have been looking at her in her turquoise peasant blouse and high heels. Her hair is in a bouncy ponytail and she looks so sweet. I looked around. This is a very nice home. I can see us being happy here, and there is space for her entourage.

I put the kids down so they can chase the puppies and Quincy comes over. "Hello, Mexican." I nod at him.

"Quincy. It's nice to see you." I can be pleasant.

"I talked to Nee Nee and she said any time me or Ray Ray want to use the guest house, she is cool with that." I just stare at him. He is not done talking.

"I mean I want to move on up like the Jeffersons, too. I will promise not to have loud parties and of course no drugs. She also said you might let me drive one of your porshes."

I do not know what to say that won't sound mean and or racist. I also don't want Babe mad at me. This is her house.

My cars? What? He breaks down laughing. "Whew! Ray owes me a dollar. You looked like you was gonna take a shit or something. I ain't moving in homie. I might visit because y'all have a pool, but I have a crib and I don't want to drive your cars. That was funny." He walks away and I see him fist bump with Lionel. I am going to have to plan revenge on him soon.

 **Stephanie POV**

Wow, what a day. The kids got so many presents, we had to leave many of them here for them to use as they got older. Some of the toys were too young for them, and we planned to donate them to the Salvation Army along with their next batch of clothes they have outgrown.

Ana and Ella organized the ladies and they cleaned up. The guys were great shuttling people back and forth. My babies passes out after the cake, which they smeared on Carlos' face. I got some very cool pictures today. I really felt like a mom today.

My phone rang so I answered it.

"Hello?" I hear squealing. I look at the time. It is 12:01am.

"Lula?" She is still squealing.

"Girrrl I am engaged! I waited all day to tell you about it because I am considerate and all that. Tankie popped the question today when we was getting our freak on! You can be my maid of honor and when Batman gets up his courage to ask you, I will be your matron of honor! I will meet you at the spa tomorrow with Gayle and I told Connie to come, too. You bring the donuts."

Wow. I am so happy for her and I tell her. She thanks me and we get off the phone. Wow. Lula is engaged. A minute later she sent me a picture of the ring. It is beautiful and I text that to her. If Lula is ready does that mean I am too? I look at Carlos sleeping and at the pictures of the kids on the nightstand. Yes, I am ready. I can't wait.


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own JE's characters. I just like to play with them.**

 **Thank you for reading and for your reviews.**

 **Steph POV**

"I will have the glazed salmon with rice and spinach," I told Carlos my order. We were at Bliss, which was a new upscale restaurant. It was on the top floor of a skyscraper in NYC. Yup, Carlos brought me to New York for dinner and we dressed up. It was a week after the kids' birthday party. Lula is deep into her planning. She said she has to get married first, then I can get married. I just smiled and nodded at her.

I am wearing a black and silver LBD with spaghetti straps and a tight sparkly bodice. The hem stopped at a few inches above my knees and my silver FMPs were 6" with a spiked heel. They were strappy and I loved them. My man was wearing Armani and the poor hostess may never recover. She stuttered so badly, she had to tag in a replacement to seat us.

I really do not understand why he wanted to bring me here. I am not that kind of girl that needs to be wined and dined and we went out last weekend. Carlos even worked extra hours so he would not be on call tonight. I thought that was great on the one hand, but on the other hand, I missed him being in bed when I went to bed.

Carlos finally decided which wine we were having and ordered the sea bass. He had his hair cut to jaw length and layered slightly. He looked even sexier to me. I smiled at him as he kissed my hand.

"I am glad we could have this night together, Babe." He is so weird. We spend every night together. Mmmm he is kissing my fingers. Maybe we should leave before dessert. What will I have? I pick up the dessert menu. I want something chocolate, or maybe tiramisu? I will have to beg Carlos to split it with me. Where is my salad? I want points for eating even more vegetables.

"Babe?" What? Oh, was he talking this whole time? What is wrong with him? I looked at the phones. Nope. No one called. I looked around the restaurant and there were no invaders coming to get us. He is getting up. Where is he going? Oh. My. God. He is down on one knee.

 **Ranger POV**

I knew she was not listening to me, or she would have answered me, so I will do it the traditional way. I get up from my seat and get down on one knee in front of Babe. She gasps. Heh heh. Now I have her attention. I take her hand and repeat my speech.

"Babe. Stephanie. I love and adore you, and I have ever since you knocked on my door with a cake and saved my children from a night of torture with me." She smiles and her eyes tear up. I kiss her hand.

"I have never felt the way I feel about you for anyone else. I am deeply in love with you. You take care of my kids and my world. You are so sweet and special to me and you have become a mother to Sofia and Rafael. You belong with us. These past few months have been a roller coaster ride and they have been amazing. I would not trade what we have for anything. I am just asking you to stay with us. I need you to be my wife and to adopt my children and to make them yours officially. Babe, will you marry me?" She has tears flowing down her face and she gets to her knees in front of me and embraces me.

She pulls back and nods and says, "Yes, of course, Carlos. I love you and the kids and I always will."

I give her the ring from Abuela, but I paired it with a diamond eternity band. She kisses me and people clap. We get up from the floor to see our waiter is trying to serve our salads. Babe laughs and takes a picture of her hand and sends it to Lula. They are so silly.

I text Mama that she said yes. It was a condition of her babysitting at our condo instead of at her house. Raymond was there with Jaquan. Gayle is with Lula. I know this because they have been texting me pep talks all day. Tank has a big mouth and told them that I was proposing tonight.

I feel so happy right now. I was nervous. I kept thinking that she could have had second thoughts and realized that she did not want to be with us. I feel so silly now. Of course, she said. She was always going to say yes. I am engaged and knowing Mama and Ella, we would be married in a week.

 **Steph POV**

He proposed and he must have thought I was going to say no or something. I was daydreaming about dessert, so I decided to just agree to whatever he said next quickly so he did not feel ignored. He stopped talking so I just smiled and nodded. He got up and picked me up and spun me around. What is the deal? What did he ask me?

"Babe, how soon do you want to start trying?" Trying? Dammit! Did he just ask me to have a baby? He is right. Dessert will kill me.

I take a sip of my wine. "Carlos, we have to let the kids feel secure first. How about we wait a year, then we try?" He nods at me. There, that should be enough time. Like a compromise.

"Alright, but you agreed to it, Babe." Sure sure. I had a whole year to convince Lula to have a baby with me. There is no way I was doing all of that alone. Nope. I figure I will just order two desserts. Not paying attention is hazardous. Who knows what else he would ask me. I look at him and smile. What now?

 **Ranger POV**

"Babe, I think we should move to the mansion. I have looked around and I did the security survey." She is looking at the dessert menu again. She looks up and smiles at me. I get up and pull my chair next to hers.

"Steph, you can get whatever you want for dessert. You can get two if you want. I love you, you silly woman. I kiss her gently. She laughs. "I guess I was fixated on it a little, Carlos. I am sorry. You must feel like I am ignoring you. This place is just so exclusive and all that. You could have asked me in bed. You did not have to do all of this." She kisses me gently as well.

"You deserve to be treated well, love. You take care of me and the kids and I know you are writing a new book. I want you to know that I will help with the kids and I will even try to get along with your friend Raheem." She laughs.

"Carlos, me and Lula love Ray. You cannot make him go away." I know they like him. He is not gay but he loves Beyoncé and shopping with them. He took them to a shoe warehouse and spa day for massages and Lula told Tank she would quit him for Ray.

I know better than that. I talked to him and he said they were like sisters to him and he would date when he was ready, but after a cheater and a gold digger, he was not in a rush. I understood that. I also understand that he goes on 'friend dates' with Gator. He is in denial.

Ray was a good guy. I had immediately run his background. He was retired Air Force and refused to work for me. He said he would not be my robotic slave in black. I agreed with Babe to let the guys wear shades of silver and grey in addition to the black. Ray still said no.

He did investments and he played with Jaquan. He said he might do a distraction with Gram and her friends if I needed, but that was it. Lester almost shot him. He thought Ray was taking Gram away. Ray introduced Gram to his mother, Miss Marionella Banks and they were homies now.

"I won't make Kareem go away, Babe." Her phone rang and she answered it and started crying again. Now what?

 **Steph POV**

"Hello?" A little voice said,"Mami?" Oh wow. I love that. "Fifi, yes, I am Mami now." She cheered and must have given the phone to Alex, because now he said, "Mami!" I laughed and talked to them, then to Ana and confirmed my dress size and that I was free for lunch the next day. She is serious. When I hung up, I turned to Carlos and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you, Ricardo." He blinks at me.

"For what, Babe?" I leaned into him.

"You gave me a family. I get the kids, Ana, Ella, Lester, all the guys, and I get you. Thank you. I love you."

He smiles that killer smile at me again and kisses me. "We get you, Babe, so we are even. I love you, back, Steph." I am engaged!


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own JE's characters. I just like playing with them.**

 **A/N: The rating is earned in most of my chapters. This chapter is mostly fluff with a side of slight Helen bashing. Thank you for all of your reviews and messages.**

 **Steph POV**

"What about red and white, Lu?" We were pushing the kids on the swings and planning her wedding. It was to be in a week and a half. She was not even stressed. Of course, she was letting me do all of the worrying and planning. She just made the decisions. She was so nice. I am happy for her, though.

Lula and I agreed to watch Quan while Ray and Gayle went to lunch and to the home store. Gayle was checking out paint supplies or something. They were cute with their fake dates. I know they really liked each other, Ray was just gunshy.

Lula frowned in thought over her wedding colors and Quan yelled, "More!" She snapped out of it and pushed him again. Amateur. I have two swings going. "Yea! Mami!" Fifi and Alex had spent the last two days calling me Mami. Well, the past day and a half. Carlos said we had to celebrate properly and we all know how that went.

The kids are happy and excited to be in the wedding. We showed them a wedding and let them practice walking and throwing flowers. None of them want to carry the rings now. Lula said just get them to stop yelling "Whee" and she did not care if they all did the flowers. I adored these kids, and they have more teeth now, too!

Lula finally comes to a decision. I can tell because she is smiling again and staring at her ring.

"Okay, White Girl. I agree with red and white, but I want to add silver. I want it to be like a party that we just happen to get married at and elegant, you know?" I nod with her. This sounds like a good all in one event.

"So, you and Connie and Gayle will wear red dresses of your own choosing, but they have to be the same red. My dress will be mostly white with red accents or something and the men can wear silver vests and ties with black suits." I write that down.

"Now, let's feed these kids. I will get Ella to confirm the place and I have to text your granny about getting a silver dress. She is acting as the mother of the bride. She is so special, Girl." I hug Lula, and then we take the kids to the picnic table so we can eat.

"We can do the dress shopping this evening at David's Bridal and Sak's. The guys can watch the kids. Are you with me, Girl?" Yup. She is a very calm bridezilla and she made me promise that I cannot get married before her.

Lula told Ella and Ana that she got engaged first, so she should get married first and it is not her fault that Batman was too slow. They gave in when she said they could help with her flowers and food and she just wanted to pick the dresses.

Lula was very persuasive with Ana and Ella. She said they could invite people because she has no real family. After that, they hugged her and almost adopted her. Tank's parents were coming up this weekend to stay for a whole week until the wedding. I cannot wait to meet them. They will stay at my condo.

I was carrying around my wedding planning book and making notes. I am so thankful for our Rangeman guards today. "Sure, Lu. When we get back to the house, Carlos is taking the guys to do another walk through on the mini mansion, and we can leave the kids with them when they return."

I looked at my own ring for a minute. I sent Carlos a text message that I love him and he sent me one back. These wedding plans were serious. And now to try again with Lula.

"Lu, what do you want for a present?" She huffs and glares at me.

"Look, Steph. I already have a lot, okay? I am going back to school to get my degree in social work and I will work at the office for the guys doing their paperwork. I have you for my best friend and you went and found us a new homegirl that can kick ass, too."

She kisses FIfi and Alex and hugs Quan. "I am the auntie to these adorable little babies and I am marrying the man I fell for at first sight. I don't want you to buy me anything. If you send us to Tahiti I will pull your hair out!" I giggle and laugh with her.

"Fine, how about Hawaii?" She pretends to think about it. "You know what? I think I might like Martinique. You wore me down. Here is the package I want, Girl. You are so generous and I love you." I laugh at her again.

I take the print out from her and call my lawyer to make the purchase for me. I make another notation in my book. Good, they will have luxury everything and now we had to tackle the gifts to the bridal party.

The kids ate their mini sandwiches and carrot sticks and drank their juice. I am glad Ace and Demon were being the goalies. They kept trying to escape one at a time. They were giggling the whole time.

It was so beautiful out today. I am glad my reception is outdoors. "Lu, for the bridesmaids' gift, what about silk flowers and an ankle bracelet? She looks at me and I can tell she loves the idea.

"Sold. Call your peeps and make that happen." Her expression changes again, "I cannot believe you are paying for my wedding, Stephanie!" I just wave her off.

"Lula, you know I have money. I give you stocks every time I get drunk. You are in my will. I love you like a sister. Besides, if we let Tank pay, he will know our plans. Did you tell him not to plan a honeymoon?" She nods and drinks her lemonade.

"I told him all he had to do was to get measured for his tux and I would tell him the vest colors later. He picked Batman, Bobby and Lester. Ray said her will escort Gram. I love him! He said he is buying all of our shoes, Girl!"

I smile at the thought. Ray had told me I could pay for the wedding and the dresses and all of that, but that he was doing the shoes and purses. I had hugged him. He took all of our measurements and said to try to get her to add silver. He must have told Lula the same thing. He was sweet.

"Let's pack up and take the kids to change and have their naps, Lu. Have you thought about how you want your hair? Also, what kind of cake did you tell Ella to make for you?" She beams at me.

"I will do some kind of updo, but I am getting micro braids tomorrow since I decided to go to an island. I am not going to be worried about doing my hair. It will be fine. Now, drumroll, please!"

She is so silly. "Girl, I am having a Boston crème cake!" She bounces. I love her and I hate her. That sounds delicious. I have a moment of silence for the cake I cannot have. She is my best friend I chant to myself. She made me move in next door to Carlos. Okay. I am cool. She is staring at me.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She just smiles.

"What gift can I give Miss Ella and your new mother in law, Girl?" I hug her to get the frown off of her face. The guys are carrying the kids and the baskets.

"Lu, we can find a nice necklace for them and one for Gram. It will be fine. Mr. Morton will help us and we see him tomorrow morning. Whew, these plans are coming together and I am glad." I write down her hair and the mothers' gifts are handled.

She sucks her teeth, "Heifer, you only had to pick colors and your whole wedding is already planned and it is at the beach at night!" I just stare at her incredulously.

"Lula, you know I have to choose dresses and flowers! I cannot help it that they have been planning a wedding since I met Carlos! They are crazy obsessed women. If you did not give them something to do, they would be measuring me for my trousseau right now!"

"Oh hell, no! I am shopping for lingerie with you! I even already planned the bachelorette party. It will be great. What is my bachelorette party, Girl?" She says that very loudly and unfortunately we are near a large group of people that came out of the church across the street from confession.

There is a loud gasp and I look up to see my mother. Oh joy. I knew we should have picked a different park. I had made it almost three days without her finding out. Dammit!

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! What's this I am hearing? Are you engaged to be married?" She does not wait for my answer, she just grabs my hand and looks at my ring.

"This is gorgeous! Why didn't you tell me? Have you set a date? Who are you marrying? I can call and reserve the VFW hall and I can go back inside and get the church." I pull my hand away and take a deep breath.

"Actually, Carlos proposed in New York the other day. Mom, I am getting married in three weeks and we are having it at Carlos' church. The reception is already planned as well. I will send you an invitation. All you need to do is show up. Everything is already planned and paid for. I have to take the kids home, so I will see you later. Tell daddy I will call him for the rehearsal. Have a good day, ladies."

Lula and I race to the cars where the guys are already there with the kids. I don't talk until we get back to the condo. Did that just happen? At least the guys took the kids to the cars so they could not shoot her.

"Girl, why did you tell her you was inviting her?!" I don't know. I must have had a small stroke or something. I was so wrapped up in telling her she could not plan it, that I forgot I don't really want her there to frown and disapprove the whole time. Carlos hugs me and kisses me while Lula explains the deal to Ray. He takes me from Carlos and hugs me.

"Princess, it will be fine. We won't let her ruin your day. You know the Mexicans will cut her if she steps one foot out of line. Now, you just sit down and try on this shoe for me right quick." I love Ray.

Carlos growls and sits me on his lap. I lean back into his chest and feel relaxed. I love this man. I turn and kiss him like I have not seen him in weeks.

When I come out of my stupor, I see a jeweled open toed silver 6" heeled strappy silver sandal on my right foot. It's beautiful! I feel like Cinderella if she was best friends with Beyoncé!

I stand up and walk over to Lula who is wearing shoes that are similar, but better. As it should be. She is crying. We hug and sniff at our shoes. I look for Gayle and she is attached to Ray, with her legs around his waist. She also has sparkly feet. When he lets her down, we ambush Ray and hug and kiss his cheeks.

I can hear Tank and Carlos talking. "Damn, Rangeman. Shoes are like an aphrodisiac to these women!" Yes, Pierre, they are.

"I am sick and tired of Kareem showing us up, Tank! They love these shoes more than the rings we got them." No we don't. It's just about equal.

"Man, I cannot even plan my honeymoon! Lula said Little Girl planned it and gave it to us as a gift." Heh heh.

"Did you look for a house near the mansion, Tank?" He nods.

"I sure did. You are right. I can make it so we are neighbors. Lula will love that." So would I. I give him a discreet thumbs up and she cheers up.

Ray walks over to the guys. "Don't hate, Reynaldo, appreciate. I have the hookup for shoes. I told you that a long time ago. Just do you. I am sure there is something you are great at. Maybe you can use your little private plane to give Miss Eva a ride to her honeymoon in style?" They glare at him, then fist bump him.

"The ladies said we have to get silver vests and black suits for your wedding, Tank. Here are the shoes we will be wearing." He takes out a box and hands it to Carlos. They are Ferragamos! I watch Carlos put them on and they look comfortable and I love them.

"Thank you, Lionel. These are quality shoes." I smile at their banter and take off my shoes.

Tank gives Ray a man hug. "Wow, Ray, thanks. It is hard to fine good shoes for my big assed feet. I am glad you are escorting Miss Edna." Ray just preens.

"I love Miss Gram. She already has her dress and I found her some nice shoes, too. Well, you ladies need to go dress shopping and we are headed to the house. The kids are down for their nap. Girl, come kiss me again." He walks over to Gayle and bends her backwards into a kiss. Wow.

My good mood is interrupted by the phone ringing. I look at the caller id and it is my parent's house. Oh, hell. I answer on speakerphone. "Hello?" It is Gram and she is laughing.

"Stephie, your mother is drinking already. I would have called you sooner, but she skipped right past the why mes. She cannot believe you said all of that in front of her little friends. She is mortified that she cannot plan your wedding, and that she did not even know you were getting married and that it is already paid for." Wow.

"People saw that rock you are lugging around and they are convinced that your mother is crazy because she was just saying she should invite that nice Joseph Morelli over for dinner again. No cop is gonna give you a rock like that. Hold on a minute." She clicks over to take another call. We sit in silence and wait.

She comes back. "I am back. I just heard from Nancy Tancredi that Shirley Gazarra said you looked great and that your friend is getting married too. I confirmed the rumors and I told people that you were each other's maids of honor. Did my shoes come? Connie is meeting us at David's Bridal and she is excited. I told MaryLou about dress shopping tonight and she is picking me up." There is silence for a few seconds and then we all dissolve into laughter.

"Gram, you are the bomb. That is some good gossip. I am glad you called MaryLou. If we see something for my wedding, we will just get them. Your shoes are here and they are amazing. Ours made me and Lula cry and Gayle jumped Ray."

She cackles laughing. "I like that young man. He has those sexy eyes and he gave me some nice boxers to show the girls. He also does not get squeamish about a little butt pinch or two. He is just like my Lester, but not as silly. I will meet you there in an hour, Girlie. See you!" She hangs up and I feel so much better. That gossip could have gone either way.

Everyone splits up for the second part of our day and the guys say they are on call. It takes us two hours, but we find red gowns for Lula's wedding. Mine is strapless and it is a fitted bodice and it flows to the floor. Connie got one that is a halter dress and that stops below her knees. Gayle got an off the shoulder a line dress that came to her knees. It was very cute and she could wear it again.

We found turquoise dresses for my wedding and Lula said hers should be different and I agreed. All of them had ruffles at the bottoms like fiesta dresses, though. I loved them. Lula's wedding dress looked like her favorite school daze dress, but it was white. She got a red bow that will be added to the back and it is great and just her style.

We were exhausted by the time we got back. We had to pose for pictures and send them to Ana and Ella. Even Gram got a toned down dress for my wedding. We just had my dress left and I decided to go out another day.

Ana and Ella cooked dinner and took our dresses from us and gave us the kids and disappeared. Lula said both of them acted like house elves and I laughed. What a day. Hopefully, Carlos will feel like a little celebrating tonight. Those shoes really are an aphrodisiac.


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own JE's characters. I just like playing with them.**

 **A/N: The rating is earned in most of my chapters. This chapter is mostly fluff with a side of slight Helen bashing. The next two chapters are the weddings. Thank you for all of your reviews and messages.**

 **Ranger POV**

Why do I listen to Craig? I am standing outside on the airstrip waiting for Tank's parents. It is fucking 0500 and I had a very warm fiancé in bed with me. Even the kids were still asleep! He called me and told me not to come up with any excuses and that he couldn't do it because he had paperwork to handle today and that I am the one that is Tank's best friend so tag I was it.

I look over at Tank and he is pacing back and forth. We had brought two cars. Babe said I should do what her friend suggests because he is good at being the best man and Tank is freaking out about his parents meeting Lula.

Peabo suggested that we have them arrive early because Tank's mother would want to cook. If she was anything like Mama, she would be in the kitchen. I still don't know why I had to come. I drink my coffee and watch Tank mumble to himself. He is so funny. I don't get why he is nervous. Everybody loves Lula.

Finally the plane touched down and we waited for the doors to open. Soon, Miss Georgina was stomping down the steps and running to Tank. "Petey!" She calls him that. It is funny as hell. Poor Mr. Leon was bringing up the rear and trying to carry their bags. I walk over to him.

"Sir, I can help you with those." He smiles and hands over the bags with glee.

"Hello there, son. Georgie went a little crazy packing. She liked to have brought the whole damned kitchen. This is just the first load. Go on and grab it all. Let me have that fucking coffee. I hope you got us the tickets to the game. I talked to Frank and he said you all could get us box seats." I nod at him and he keeps talking.

"In fact, we are going fishing in a bit. He is meeting me at the house. I am not staying around while the women go all crazy and what not. Just tell me is the girl sassy enough to handle Petey?" I nod. "Good."

He takes my go cup and walks over to Tank who is just getting out of his mother's clutches. Wow. I guess perfect Jamal strikes again. He said Tank's father might like Babe's dad. Babe had told Tank to have his dad call Leon and they were besties. They made a whole itinerary for this week. Most of it had them gone. I finish loading Tank's car and Miss Georgina sets her sights on me.

"Hey there Pretty Ricky come and give me a hug, boy!" I go over to her and endure her surprisingly strong grip. I smile at her. She is tall, too at about 5'10". She looks like an older Queen Latifah.

"Hello, Miss Georgina. It is good to see you." She narrows her eyes at me.

"Mmmhmm. Tell me all about the little girl that you are marrying. Are your little ones doing alright or are you training them to be little commandos like you and Petey?" I open my mouth to answer and she keeps peppering me with questions.

"Is the girl he is marrying cute? What's wrong with her? This is a mighty quick wedding if you get my meaning. Is she expecting? You can tell me the truth, Ricky. I promise not to snap out. I just hope she is not nappy headed. I need me some grandbabies with good hair. Poor Edgar's grandbaby looks just like Buckwheat. Just wink if she is good enough for my boy. If not, we can take him on back home with us." I laugh at her.

"My Stephanie is just perfect for me and the kids love her, too. Yes they like guns, but she is the one that trains them. Stop worrying about Lula. Miss Georgie, Lula is sweet, attractive and lively. As far as I can tell, her hair is not nappy. To the best of my knowledge, she is not expecting. She is my fiance's best friend and I have her back. Do not try to scare her away. She already bought her dress and she might jack you up." She sucks her teeth at me.

"Help me into this monster truck you call a car, Ricky. I will reserve judgement until I meet Miss Wonderful. Petey don't talk about nothing but how great she is, but he would not send me a picture. Talkin about I would do a ritual on her or something. He is so silly. I don't do that anymore. Much." I drive the car with her in it, leaving Tank to be interrogated all the way back to the condos. That is what he deserves.

 **Stephanie POV**

Lula called me again. I knew I was not going to get any sleep when Carlos left. As soon as the door closed, the kids called me. I got them up and dressed and I set them in front of harry potter while I took a shower. When I returned to the living room, they were gone. I almost panicked, but I could hear them laughing. So they were playing hide and seek? I could also hear the puppies yipping. They were mostly quiet though.

It took me five minutes to find the little Houdinis. They were out back. How did they get the door open? I called Rangeman and talked to Ace. He said he showed them how to use a chair and open the door in case of an emergency. I just growled and hung up on him.

Lula started calling as soon as I made it to the kitchen. She could not decide on an outfit. She would call and tell me about an outfit, and then before I could make a comment she would hang up. And then she would call me back in ten minutes. I figured she was calling Gram and Gayle and Connie as well. This time, I started talking before she could.

"Lu, who is the person that told me not to worry about pleasing my mother-in-law and to stand up to her sometimes?" She snorts.

"Miss Ana loves you, you hussy. She wants to adopt your perfect ass. If Miss Georgina does not like me, I don't know what I will do. Tankie won't choose me over his mama. Girl, Tankie loves his mama. Nothing is stronger than family." I stop her tirade.

"Lula, Tank gave you that engagement ring. He wants you to be his family now." She is ignoring me and working herself into a tizzy and breathing hard.

"I know if she does not like me, she will do some voodoo shit to me and I will disappear like on Beetlejuice or I will be like on Weekend at Bernie's and be a zombie or something." I laughed and fed the kids.

"Lula, just because she is from New Orleans does not mean she does voodoo. They will love you. I dare you to find me one person that does not like you, Lula." She sighs.

"Fine. Girl, I am wearing the red and white sundress and red heels. I need my confidence today. I am on my way there. Make me some pancakes. I am all stressed out. I cannot lose weight right now." Poor Lula. She needs to learn to go to Denial Land once in a while.

"Sure thing, Lu. I will start it right now. See you when you get here." I cleaned up the kids and told them to please stay in the house while I cooked and I would take them out back when I was done. They smiled and nodded. I cannot believe I have to ask them to stay in the house.

"Si, Mami." Good. They went back to watch a movie and I cooked breakfast. I made enough for everyone like Ana taught me and I was just finishing the turkey sausage when Lula came barreling inside. We had given her a key a few days ago because she had come over to sleep in the guest room since Tank was on a late shift.

"Hey, Girl. This looks great." She looks at my clothes. I am in a yellow sundress with plastic looking yellow heels.

"You look all bright and cheerful. Where is the Book?" We talked about her wedding book like it was a bible or something.

She plunked mine on the table and we ate while we discussed battle plans.

"Look, Steph. I love you, but I am not being barefoot at the beach. I will take pictures on the sand and I will wear flip flops. That is the best I can do for you." I nodded and made notes.

"Lula, while you are away, Ray and I will supervise the movers for you. When you get back, you will be ready to unpack in your very own mini mansion. Ella said she will help, too, so you know she will stock your kitchen. Tank already gave one of his credit cards." She smiles at me with love and tears up.

"Girl, I love you so much!" I hug her and go back to eating. It is her turn.

"Okay, I talked to Edna and she invited five of her Cut N Curl Crew to come to the wedding. They will sit behind your judgmental momma and make comments the whole time. I had Hal and Demon look at her picture and they will keep her out of your zone." Great.

"Your daddy said he is giving her a slight sedative with her morning juice so she will be calm. The entry to the church is by invitation only and you know your man has security all tied up." She makes some notes and I smile. It was my turn.

"Lu, the flight plan has been filed and your accommodations have been confirmed. As far as the venue, we are having the wedding on one side of the room, and then we will open up the room and have the receiving line and dinner. Once dinner is over, there will be dancing and you guys are booked into the honeymoon suite of the Plaza. Tell me about my bachelorette party." She winks at me and we close our books. I have left the kids long enough.

"Girl, hell no. I let you talk me into having a spa party and bridal shower. Your bachelorette party is gonna be off the hook! I did not write it in The Book, so stop trying to see what it is. I even got Batman to agree to it, so stop tripping. Hello, babies!" I watched her play with the kids. At least she was not nervous anymore.

 **Tank POV**

"That is another reason I love Georgie. Did you know it's a whole bedroom on that there plane?" Ew.

"Daddy, please stop telling me what you and Momma do at night." He laughs.

"Boy, please. It don't have to be night time to get your groove on. Do I really need to give you the whole talk? I thought you might have lucked up and got you a little freak or something. So you only have relations at night? That's too bad." He looks out the window. I will not rise to the bait. I know he just wants me to talk about my baby and that is not happening. So, I change the subject.

"Have you heard from Vivvy?" He rolls his eyes. My baby sister Vivienne was married and she lived in Shreveport. She ran a children's clothing store and she was eight months pregnant. That is why she was not coming to the wedding.

"Yes, and she said she would mail you a gift. She is as big as a house. Your momma thinks she is having triplets instead of twins. As big as your head was, I hope she gets that cesarean thing or it is game over for poor Derrick." I shudder. This is his daughter he is talking about, but Daddy is just blunt like that.

"Oh look, we are here. It is the house on the left, Daddy. Now be nice to Lula or I will break your fishing pole." He shrugs at me. We are the same height and build, but I have youth on my side. I open the door and follow the sounds of laughter. My baby is down on the floor playing twister with the kids while Steph is holding the puppies.

I clear my throat and the kids pull their guns. I love them. "Hello, Fifi and Alex. Hello, Steph. Lula, baby. This is my daddy, Leon Thibodaux. Daddy, say hello to Lula." She gets up off the floor and I look her over. She is wearing red and I love that. Her hair is in a French braid down her back and she looks elegant. She smiles at Daddy and looks him up and down.

"Damn, Tankie. This is what you will look like when you grow up? Your daddy is all Denzel looking. Give me a hug you sexy man, you!" She hugs daddy and he looks at me over her shoulder and winks. He pats her back and pulls away.

"Mmmhmm. I approve. You have good birthing hips on you, girl. Now, let me talk to you for a spell. I heard from Petey that you all only make hay at night? You are missing out on the good stuff, Queenie. Being a freak is in our blood. You are gonna have to teach Petey because he gets all squeamish when I try to talk to him." Steph howls laughing and Lula joins in while she is still hugging my daddy. Good.

"Gyp, get your hands off my man." Great, Momma is here. She walks over to Lu and examines her closely.

"Look at you all dressed up like you are all of that. I like that red dress. It looks horrible on you, though." Lula looks offended.

"It is best if you just take it off and give it to me. Yes, I will rock that and be the bomb. You look tall enough and I see you can work them shoes." Lula smiles and sighs with relief. Momma has a crazy sense of humor.

"I like your smile, little girl. You can call me Momma. Now bring your little white friend and come into the kitchen with me. Did you make her fix you breakfast?" Lula nods.

"Good girl. I need a white slave myself. Ricky is too slow. Take my things next door, Ricky. Leon, you are dismissed. The next time I catch you flirting with some child young enough to be your daughter, I will stop talking to the mic for a whole week and I know you like karaoke nights, don't you?" Daddy looks scared and he nods. I will not think about my parents having oral sex, I chant to myself.

"Oh, Tankie, I love your parents! They are crazy and freaky like us!" She goes into the kitchen with Steph and Momma leaving me and Carlos with the bags because daddy ran outside to wait for Frank. I just shook my head. This was going to be a wild week.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own none of JE's characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews and messages. There is some language in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **Steph POV**

Have you ever been afraid for your life? I was hoping someone would come to my rescue but I had to face this monster all on my own. I knew tears would not work. She really had a good grip on my dress, though. She looked me dead in the face and yelled at me.

"White Girl, you are the maid of honor. Make this shit stop before I lose my mind up in here!" I am afraid of Lula right now. She was breathing heavily, but she still looked great. The wedding ceremony had been short as she requested, and they had even jumped a broom which I thought was a cool idea.

We took our pictures and her elegant wedding was beautiful. The problem is that our party is being upstaged. The room next to us has the 1990 class reunion of some black high school going on and they are really blasting their music. I kind of like it and Lula is irked that people are grooving to the wrong music.

"Lula how about I go over there and talk to the DJ and see if they will give us time to do our speeches before the next set of songs?" She growled at me.

"Hell no." Wow.

"Lu, just let me try to talk to them." She puts her hands on her hips.

"Like I said before. Hell. No." She just did a movie quote on me from the color purple. At first, she was not worried because she said at least some crazy insurance people having a convention would not ruin her reception. Then the music started and we were all guilty of chair dancing.

I study Lula's face. She is really pissed. The guys are all giving her a wide berth and Tank's parents are missing. When I asked Tank where they were, he hugged me and said please don't ask. I have Carlos giving me heated looks because he wants wedding sex, and the kids are sleepy but they are fighting it because they want cake.

Lula won't let the cake be cut until we have our toasts. I need a plan. I could send some Range guys next door to cut the power. No. That would just be mean and the last four guys I sent over there have not returned yet.

I tried again. "Lula, what if we have the cake now and then we do like Run DMC and combine parties? We can use their DJ and do line dances with them. You had your elegant wedding and we can still eat our food because it is buffet style."

If she punches me, I will deserve it. This is like my Hail Mary pass. She sucks her teeth and turns away from me.

"Hector, come get video of me and Tankie cutting this damned cake. This is my wedding day! I am supposed to be HAPPY dammit!" She storms away and grabs Tank. She did another movie quote. I mentally did our cycle math and determined that Lula was not PMSing. She is just pissed.

The cake is so delicious and creamy. Oh, I loved this cake. Mmmmm. I got so lost in the cake that I did not notice Lula standing over me with steam coming out of her. Okay, I am going. Geez.

I enter the high school reunion and see that my missing four Rangemen are doing the Humpty Dance. I go over to them and get their attention. The song changes and they play "It Takes Two" By Rob Base and I have to dance and talk at the same time. I manage to convince the guys to leave because the parties will be combined.

I get up on stage and people oooh and ahh at my dress. They give me the microphone and I take a deep breath.

"Hello Lincoln High School Class of 1990. My name is Stephanie and my best friend just got married. We are in the room next door and I wanted to know if we could combine parties. Ladies, we have some hunky single men there, and fellas, they can all dance. If you guys all agree, my best friend will have a happy night." There is complete silence.

I pull out the big guns. "I am willing to pay for your bar tab." They all cheer.

I get off stage and go to the administrators. They come and open the partitions within fifteen minutes. I had already asked Ella to take the kids home.

When the reunion people saw Lula's dress they clapped for her and the DJ played "Doin the Butt" at my request. Finally, I saw Lula smiling. Tank looked happy and Hector continued to film things. We did the Mississippi slide and Tank's parents came back. Miss Georgina's dress was on backwards and I sent Gram to help her out while daddy gave him a cigar.

Daddy said he wanted to come to this wedding so he could enjoy himself because he knows that my mother is coming to mine and Mr. Leon said it would be more fun with his homie Frank. They were in a corner trying to do the Superman and it was hilarious.

When they played Beyoncé, Ray developed a fan club and I was front and center with Lula. Women were fawning all over him, but Ray said he had a lady and kissed Gayle. That was special and the men who brought them as dates were very happy to get their women back.

I felt like I had dodged a bullet with the reception. I danced with several brave souls before I was snatched out of the room and pulled into what had to be a closet. I would have screamed but I recognized my fiancé.

"May I help you, Carlos?" He starts kissing me and raising my dress.

"Babe, I have been patient with you, but Daddy wants this ass right now." Wow, he must have had more to drink that I knew about.

"Carlos, we will be going home soon. I am not having sex in the same damned closet as Tank's parents."

He ripped off my panties and kissed me. I was wrestling with him and he was opening his pants. Before he could figure out the buckle on his belt, the door flew open.

"Yo, playa, sorry about that. Is this room taken?" Great. They were trying to have reunion sex. I pushed Carlos away from me.

"Nope. The room is all yours. I need to get home to my man anyway." Carlos looks betrayed.

"Damn, Sis. You must have pimp juice." Hell yes! I laughed and pulled Carlos out of the closet and we ran into Ray. He was shaking his head at us.

"I can't take you anywhere, Santana. I thought you would behave yourself for your homie's reception. The bachelor party was bad enough. Now can you still do your toast or do you want me to do it?" He turns to me.

"Princess, go and put on your emergency panties and take those from your man. I will get him back into the room. You have to do your toast to Eva." I smiled. Ray was so responsible.

He kept nagging Carlos. "Come along, Desi. You are a disgrace to best men all over the world. I cannot believe you still ain't fuck yet. I got mine before the wedding. You are losing, Jose." Wow. I walked away from them. They were a mess.

I fixed my hair and removed my makeup and thought about this crazy week we had. My favorite time had to be when Miss Georgina helped Lester with a skip because Gram was at the slots. She made a huge scene and used her purse to beat the poor guy up. He begged for Rangeman to take him back to jail.

Having to run around and get things done for Lula has cut into my alone time with Carlos and I know that is why he ambushed me. Well, it's one reason.

Apparently they have until the end of the reception to prove they are the man by having sex with us. Lula told me that she had sex with Tank before the wedding. Actually, Lula made me guard the room. She said she would return the favor and they were quiet as promised.

Mr. Leon even beat Carlos. He must be going crazy. He is so silly. If he had told me about it, we could have finished his little challenge during dinner. Oh well.

In the hall, Carlos is on stage smiling and all of the women are paying rapt attention. "When I met Tank, we were both eighteen and we thought we were men. We had hopes and dreams and we have helped each other over the years to reach many of our goals." People were quiet and he had all us listening.

"Life and many experiences have shown us what it really takes to be a man. I know for Tank, he had one of those moments when he met Lula. He fell hard for her and then he hid from her for almost a month." People laughed.

"She finally wore him down at the library and today they said their vows. The groom is my best friend. He is a man that deserves to be happy. Now that he has his bride, his dreams will come true. I want to congratulate my best friend Tank on finding and marrying the love of his life. Please raise your glasses with me, everyone." People cheer.

Ray was next to me. "You better bring it, Princess. Jorge did the damned thing." He sure did.

I walked up on stage and kissed Carlos like we were alone. People oohed and ahhed. "Ladies, I got him with a cake." There was laughter. Good.

"When I met Lula, she was standing outside on the corner and my car had broken down. Now you may not know it, but my girl loves wild flashy clothes. Of course I thought she worked on that corner and I was a little shocked when she leaned into my window and said, 'Girl, just come with me. I will take care of you.' I was a little scared, but I let her take me away. I figured she was cute and she could teach me a few things." I looked up at people laughing.

"Lula told me to abandon that piece of shit and she gave me a ride to what has become our favorite Chinese restaurant. She criticized my clothes, my job, and my car. We had a ball, though. That was the day I met my best friend and because of her advice, I met my man. She always has time for me and her advice is usually on point." I learned that from Ray.

"The bride is my best friend and we have had some great times together. I am thrilled that this is just one more memory we can smile and laugh about one day. Please raise your glasses to my girl, because she got her man and she got her ring, by any means necessary." Everyone clapped and I left the stage to find Lula standing there crying.

"Aww, White Girl. I love you!" Oh no, she is drunk and she still has a bridal dare left. No, Lula. Don't do it I think to myself one second before she kisses me. The music stopped and people gasped. One guy yells, This is the best reunion ever!" She pulls away and smiles at me.

"Let's get the bouquet thrown, Girl so we can go get our groove on. I win!" Dammit! We had our own bridal dares and Lula just did the lesbian kiss in front of a crowd. I had been afraid to do that one because of the gossips in town.

I had car sex last night at freaking lookout point and she wins with the lesbian kiss. I stand there fuming while she throws the bouquet. I do not join the free for all that develops. Tank waves to us and whisks Lula out the door. Gayle had promised to collect the favors and all of that since she is the new girl to our crew. I am happy they had a good time.

I look around the room and Hector gives me the thumbs up. That means he filmed the kiss. That does it! Where is Carlos? I look around and he is in the center of a group of men, drinking and they are cheering him on.

"Go, go, go!" He is doing shots and dancing around. I pull him away. "Come along, Ricky. It's time to go home." He pulls away.

"We can't, Babe. We have to have sex!" Men cheer. I sigh. "Okay, let's go have sex, Carlos." He gets fist bumps from all of the men and we hit two closets on our way out of the hotel. We were not quiet and I hope no one filmed it. I am just glad I had Ella take the cake home with her. I was going to need it tomorrow. Right after The Cure.


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own JE's characters. I just like playing with them.**

 **A/N: The rating is earned in most of my chapters. This chapter is the wedding with a side of slight Helen and Morelli bashing. The next chapter is the Epilogue. Thank you for all of your reviews and messages.**

 **Steph POV**

It was the week of our wedding and Lula and Tank were back from their honeymoon. I am not even nervous. We had our spa treatments today and I feel very relaxed. I was waiting for Carlos to finish putting the kids to sleep. It was his turn.

Most of the details for the wedding and our honeymoon were finalized. We had just a few last minute items. The biggest one was what we would do with the kids while we were in Fiji. Fiji!

How can I go all the way around the world and leave the babies? They will miss me too much. I suggested that we go to Spain and take his mother and Lester. Carlos was not thrilled with my suggestion and he had glared at me.

He had stopped speaking to me halfway through dinner. We agreed to talk about it later. Lula told me that she would gladly take the trip because the people on the islands love her. Ray said to stop being stubborn and to have fun with Pablo. Fine, I will agree to the trip, but I want to video chat with them every day. That crosses one more thing off the list.

Carlos comes into the room with his shirt opened. We stare at each other. He walks toward me and kisses me. He removes my nightie and lays me on the bed. I look at him and love the way he makes me feel. I feel so desired.

He bends his head and takes one nipple into his mouth making me arch into him. I tunnel my hand into his hair and hold him to my breast hoping he will not stop sucking. His hand is on my back pulling me closer and his other hand is on my other breast squeezing the nipple that is not in his mouth. He switches back and forth driving me crazy I am a moaning mess. He trails his hand down to my panties and rips them right off me.

As soon as his fingers graze my clit I shoot up off the bed and an intense orgasm hits me making me scream his name.

"Si, Estefania. Tilt your hips for me Babe." I spread my legs and plant my feet to give myself more leverage as Carlos uses his tongue on my pussy. He slams two fingers into me and that makes me cum again. It's like a never ending orgasm. He keeps lapping at my pussy drinking my juices as I come two more times. I am now fucking his fingers while he teases my clit.

"I have wanted this since I first saw you baby. Damn you are gorgeous." He moans and starts a slow steady rhythm while kissing me. He swallows my screams and I beg for more. Carlos is biting the skin between my neck and my ear.

"Yes, yes, yes, Carlos." Shit I just keep coming. I wrap my legs around his back to try to get him deeper. He grabs my thighs and pushes my legs back so my knees are near my ears. Thank you, yoga. Oh God, he is so deep right now and he is really starting to pound into me deeper and faster.

"Good girl, take it all, I'm gonna fill you up, damn you're so tight." He murmurs to me as he strokes me. I grab onto the headboard and meet his thrusts; it's like I can feel him everywhere. I can tell he is close because he is talking English and Spanish and is rubbing my clit.

Oh damn. I can hear some of what he is saying. "Say it."

"I'm yours." He thrusts again.

"Louder."

"I'm yours!" He grinds into me.

"Again!"

"I'm yours, Carlos! You are mine!" This makes him go even faster. My next orgasm hits me so hard I black out.

I wake up to the feeling of a cool washcloth bathing my face. I smile at Carlos. He kisses me, and then he glares at me.

"Carlos, I am sorry that I said we should do the pre-Cana questions. I did not mean that I have doubts about us. I was trying to get your mother to stop bugging me about having your sister Celia in the wedding. I spoke with Celia and she said if I ask her to be a bridesmaid, she will cut me. I love you, Carlos. We have our issues handled." He sighs and kisses me.

"Steph, I love you, too. It made me feel worried that you doubted us. Celia called me as well. She said she will shoot me with my own gun if I make her participate in the ceremony. She agreed to come to the wedding as a spectator and that is all." I giggle. We hug.

"Good, I am glad that is settled, now get off me." He rolls away from me. He had been trying to start round two. We needed sleep. Tomorrow was the rehearsal dinner and my mother would be there. Lula moved it up so we can have the bachelorette party the next night. She kept dangling it in front of me. It had better be fun, dammit! Plus it was the night before the wedding.

"Goodnight, Babe." I hug him.

"Goodnight, Carlos. I love you." He pulls me closer and we go to sleep.

 **Ranger POV**

The phone woke me up and I checked the time. It was 0300. "What, Anfernee?"

"Tank said we have to give you your list of bachelor challenges to complete. Get a pen, Pancho." I hate them. I get out of bed and get a notebook and a pen. Babe had a million of these because she is planning the rest of my life. That is not fair. She is just planning the next week. I can't believe she wanted to take the kids and my mother to Spain. My mother!

I pick up the phone and get back into bed making Babe moan and reach for me. "I am here, Carmello, tell me the list."

"It sounds like someone has been studying the NBA player's names. Try harder, Horatio. Now you have ten items to complete or we will not give you the wedding rings." I hate him.

"First, you have to get a public blow job." Is he crazy?

"Can it be with Babe?" He growls at me.

"Time out, homie. Who the fuck else were you going to let go down on your Mexican ass? Are you thinking about cheating on Princess? I will shoot you! No, I will help her leave you and get custody of Quan's little homies, too! I am calling Tank." I sigh. Why am I friends with this guy.

"Darryl, calm down. If you had said no, I would have just bought new rings. I will have no other." He calms down.

"Fine. Don't get me all hyped like that, Lino. Next, you have to get a lapdance." That does not sound so bad.

"Every time someone says Princess' name, you have to say something you love about her, but just use one word each time." People will think I am having a fit.

"You have to pass out cake at the bakery and ask all of the women about their men. You have to do that for an hour so go early." Why do they hate me?

"You have to dress like Miami Vice." I snort. He is funny.

"You have to dress like Bruce Wayne. Pick your times, Mario. The rehearsal dinner is tonight." I write down the challenge.

"You have to have sex at work." I just sigh and write it down.

"You must get all the Range guys to line dance with you outside the building. We are putting it on Youtube." That one will be surprisingly easy.

"After each challenge you have to do a shot, so you have an assigned driver today." They really do hate me.

"The last item is that you have to strip for the ladies." I gasp.

"Which ladies?" He laughs.

"Edna and her friends. You can wear boxers, but you have to strip. They said they will be waiting at the Clip N Curl." I just growl.

"Fine, Kanye. Who is my driver?" He giggles.

"You will be driven by Cal and he has a belt for you to wear." What?

"What belt?" He laughs some more.

"It says 'El Cubano'. Tank said we had to advertise correctly." Maybe this would be fun.

"Fine, Kareem. I will be ready at 0600."

"Okay, then. Have fun, Nestor. We will be watching. Peace out!" He hangs up.

I look at Babe and her hair is all wild and curly. I think about how sweet she looked the first time I saw her. She is worth going through all of this tomfoolery. I go to my closet and start taking out clothes. This was going to be a long day.

 **Stephanie POV**

"Babe?" It is too fucking early.

"Yes, Carlos?" He is already dressed. What year does he think it is? He is dressed like Don Johnson on Miami Vice.

"Will you come to the office at lunchtime so I can have sex with you?" Is he serious?

"What?" He kisses me.

"Please, Babe?" Fine, he did say please.

"Okay. Where are you going?" He looks like he is moving out.

"I have a big day and many errands, Babe. I will see you for our lunch time meeting. Tell the kids I love them. Bye, Love." He leaves with all of his garment bags and I lay there.

"Mami!" I smile even though I want to go to sleep. I get up to see what my babies need. In their room, they are standing up in the crib and I pick them up and give them a bath. I talk about how they will be with Abuela today and then we were having dinner at Rossini's and it would be fun.

Once they got dressed, they were eager to play with the puppies. I let them play while I got their breakfast together. I am nervous about tonight. I know how crazy my mother is and she is bringing the Kloughns with her.

We had a backup restaurant already planned. All I could do is cross my fingers and hope for the best. Lula and Connie were coming by with Gayle so we could relax and have mini meals as Ray suggested. Mary Lou was coming to dinner but she said she could not hang all day. Who was I kidding? This day was going to be a doozy.

 **Ranger POV**

"Good morning, Ladies." Edna has a packed house in this hair salon.

"Take it off!" It starts. I already had so many conversations with women today and it is only 7am. I am glad to be out of the bakery and I wore the Miami Vice outfit and now I am going to take it off. I will change into my regular work clothes and leave after that.

I start stripping and they play "Got to Give it Up" and some of them are dancing as well. I take off the jacket and throw it. I already gave Cal my weapons.

"Shake that money maker!" I smile and take off my belt but I give that to Cal as well. I dance over to Edna and take off my shirt and give it to her. The ladies swarm her. I keep going and I turn my back to them and let my pants fall.

"I got to feel that booty!" The ladies converged on me and I was no match for them. Cal and Hal have to rescue me from the crowd and I did not make it out with my boxers. I dressed and left out the back door. I am traumatized. They were brutal.

Hal hands me my shot and I needed it at this point. Since we were already outside, I called the guys and announced a fire drill and told Cal to crank some music. When the guys came outside, they joined in on the dancing. We did three songs before the police came and made us break it up. We went inside and I drank my shot. Whew! It was going to be quite a day.

In the morning meeting, Ace asked how Steph was holding up. I said, "Gorgeous." They looked at me like I was crazy and Tank laughed and said I was losing it.

It kept going like that. I would try to have the meeting and someone would say her name. I had answered adorable, loving, sweet, intelligent, lively, sexy, soft, curly, and delicious. I blame the shots for my last few answers. I was waiting for Babe to come to my office. She showed up and I took her into my attached bathroom and we made love against the wall.

"Carlos, are you drunk?" I looked her in the eyes and said, "Probably." I kissed her and I asked if she would give me a blow job at the rehearsal dinner and she said yes and left. I told Hal to give me my drink. The guys all cheered. I hate Moses. I know he told them. Maybe it was Tank. I drank another shot.

"Boss?" What?

"What is it, Hal?" He was starting to bug me.

"Why did you take that shot?" What is he my mother?

"I don't know. What do I have left?" He looks at the list.

"You have to dress like Bruce Wayne and act mysterious. You forgot to put the belt back on, Boss. Take another shot and put it on. You also have the public BJ." If I could fasten the fucking thing, I would.

"I have that scheduled for later. I am hungry, Halden. Get me chicken. I want jerk chicken. Chop chop." I stumble back into my office to hide, but not before Lester can say I am lucky to have Stephanie.

"Tight." They all howl laughing.

The next thing I remember, food is placed in front of me and I pig out. I don't even care right now. They said they were holding all of my calls today. Good.

I took a nap and the guys helped me get dressed for the rehearsal dinner. I had a standby restaurant for a reason. Tank went over the plan and I just wanted to go to bed.

I am not feeling optimistic about tonight. I took two advil and a vitamin and made them drive through McDonald's and I got some fries. There, I felt better. I am ready for tonight.

 **Stephanie POV**

I had just returned from giving Carlos head with three witnesses. I was under the table. They could not see me, but Carlos must have made faces because they laughed. Whatever. I was greeting guests.

"Wow, Stephanie. You rented out Rossini's. What a waste of money. Are you certain you want to be squandering your future husband's income like that? Now that you will be a housewife instead of just playing house and living in sin, you need to be more mindful of your family budget." Is this bitch really insulting me?

"You have a lot to learn about keeping a man happy. You don't want another episode like your last marriage." I can almost see the puppet strings my mother must be pulling behind her back.

I looked at Carlos and he kissed my cheek and said, "Independent." Hal handed him a glass and he drank a shot. Okay. I am getting no help there.

I turn to Valerie in her proper Sunday dress and smile. "If Richard Orr wanted to fuck a skank, I was not going to stay around to catch whatever STDs he got from her. That was his doing, not mine. It is really crass of you to bring that up right now." I get louder.

"I know you did not tell me I cannot keep my man happy. Didn't your first husband leave you for the fucking babysitter? I guess you did not keep him happy, huh?"

I lean in closer to her. "Valerie, I have my own money. Even if Carlos was poor, I would be fine. You were invited here to share in our happy evening. If you are going to be a proxy to Mom, you can go home right now. I don't need you and your condescending attitude here." I look at her with disdain.

"I am marrying the man I love and he does not expect me to become a housewife. He just wants everyone to know I am his and he is mine. Make a choice and keep your husband away from the candles. I have no desire to call the fire department." I move away from her and take Carlos with me.

Ana glomps onto me. "Estefania, have you decided about the honeymoon?" I smile and nod at her.

Carlos says, "Breathtaking." Then he kisses me.

"Yes, Ana. We want to go to Fiji. We will leave Fifi and Alex with you. Lula and Ray will respond to any emergencies you may have." She nods and kisses my cheek. Carlos hugs me.

"Babe, I love you!" I laugh at him. He is a little tipsy. I know Ray did something.

Suddenly there is a ruckus at the door. "I am a police officer, I am allowed into a public restaurant." Dammit. I am in a black knee length LBD that has a sparkly bodice and thin straps. My shoes are kickass. I also have a gun. I motion for Hal to hold onto Carlos and I get Lula and Gayle and Mary Lou and Connie to walk with me to the door. We all look awesome.

"What seems to be the problem here, officer?" He smiles at me.

"Hello, Cupcake. I heard this was your rehearsal dinner and I thought I would come by to say hello and give you a chance to escape all of this madness." He is wearing a sharkskin suit. He looks like a mob boss.

"Who told you to come here, Morelli?" He does not answer, but his eyes track over to where my mother is sitting with a satisfied grin on her face. Is this all she's got?

"You know what? You can eat with my mother at her table. Just give us a few moments." He looks all smug and I tell Vince plan B. He tells the guys on comms and people start using the other exits to leave.

I go over to Carlos and tell him that Tank wants him. He kisses me and walks away with Cal helping him. I shake my head and turn to my mother and the Kloughns. Daddy left already.

"You could not even let me have one night of fun with my friends without trying to take over could you? I love that man and I am marrying him. You have just ensured that you are no longer welcomed at my wedding. I am very happy with him and I know that you told Valerie to try to put me down and I know you told Morelli to come here. Well, enjoy your meals, Helen. I will not eat with you again. Dinner is on me and my future husband. Goodbye." I pass Morelli and he tries to touch me. I punch him in the face.

"Keep your hands the fuck off me, Morelli. I am getting married whether you and your friend Helen likes it or not. Stay away from me. That punch was a warning. You don't want to see what I come up with next." I storm away. Ray was shadowing me. We left and headed to Bella Mariposa. The night was fun after that even though Carlos was drunk and acting like a crazy person. I knew she could not help herself. I wonder how much fun they had eating alone.

 **Ranger POV**

I woke up because my phone alerted me I received a video. I watched it and it was me all day yesterday as I progressively got drunker. Also included was Babe punching Morelli. Good. He needs to keep his hands off my wife. Wow. I am getting married tomorrow. Man, I feel hideous. I am so glad I did my bachelor party checklist and tonight we can just chill. Poor Babe, I know what Lula has in store for her.

 **Stephanie POV**

All day I have been dreading this moment.

"Okay, Lula. What is this party about?" She shoves some material at me.

"Just put the outfit on." I look at the cute but short and tight dress. It is a white baby doll type of slip dress. I have to wear white fishnets and thigh highs. I am wearing my LaPerla. I am wearing my silver 6" spakly FMPs. I have to wear a veil. When I come out of the bathroom, Lula, Connie, Gayle, MaryLou and Gram are dressed in "bridesmaid" dresses. We go and get into the stretch hummer. Lula hands me a list:

1\. Kiss a girl.

2\. Give a guy a lap dance.

3\. Collect a stranger's panties.

4\. Collect a stranger's boxers.

5\. Sing a sexy karaoke song.

6\. Do a shot off of a guy's stomach.

7\. Flash someone's mother.

8\. Line dance in front of the police department.

9\. Have phone sex in front of someone—just talking.

10\. Pick a dildo that is the same size as the groom.

11\. Give a blowjob in public.

12\. After each item is completed you must do a shot.

"Lula! There is no way I am doing number 11. I don't know where Carlos is."

"Girl, we are not taking you home until you complete the list. Happy Bachelorette Party." I just stand there and glare at her.

"So, where are we going Steph?" I think about it

"The Fish Market!" At the strip club, I spot the waitress from before and ask her if I can give her a lap dance and kiss her. I also ask her if she is someone's mother. She says yes. With that, I cross off 1,2, and 7.

I take my three shots and tell the girls that we should head to the TPD now. We lined up in the parking lot and blasted Mississippi slide from the hummer's speakers and did our dance. By the time the song was over, we have cops doing it with us. They cheered and we left. That took care of 8.

I took my shot. I told them we needed to go to Treasure Pleasures. Caroline was very helpful and I picked an impressive dildo that made the girls jealous. That took care of number 10 and I took my shot.

I told them to find us a karaoke place and we went to Lust. They let us right in and we got up on stage. I sang Red Light Special by TLC. People threw their underwear at me and I picked 2 pair. That took care of 3,4,and 5.

I took my shots and walked over to an obvious Rangeman and lifted his shirt and did one off his stomach. This took care of number 6. I took another shot. We stumbled to the car.

I only had 2 left and so I called Carlos. He answered with back that thing up playing. "Sweetness, how are you doing baby?" He was drunk, good.

"Listen, where are you?"

"Why, Baby?"

"I need you to help me with something right quick." He agreed to meet me at the park. I looked at Lula and she said to just do it. I made them promise no videos and they had to stand at least ten feet away.

Carlos was glad to help me and he had a trench coat with him to hide us. I did the BJ and swallowed to the cheers of the girls, then took another shot. Carlos hugged me then left with his own driver.

"Lula, I can't do the last one." She crosses her arms and stares me down.

"Then your ass ain't going home." I almost whine at her.

"But who will I call?" She snatches my cell phone from me.

"Give me that phone and I will pick someone." She gave me the phone and I heard someone answer.

"Hello?" I hate Lula.

"Vera? Hi! This is Steph. Do you have a minute to talk to me?"

"Sure thing, Steph. Okay, now I am in my bedroom." Wow.

"Really, Vera?" She is in a mood.

"What are you wearing?" I answer her.

"I am in fishnets and a babydoll dress." She moans a little.

"Steph I am naked. You sound so sexy." I look at Lula and she points to the phone.

"Vera, will you spread your legs for me?"

"Oh, Steph, yes." I try to move this along.

"Are you going to be a good girl, Vera? Good girls get my tongue on their pussy." This went on through 3 orgasms for Vera before she would let me hang up. I took another shot and asked Lula can I please go home. She said sure.

Of course I woke up feeling like I was in hell, but my food was waiting and there was a note that I should go ahead and work out and all of that and that my clothes were waiting in the guest room and the girls would be here with the hair stylists.

I went through my regimen and thought about when I met Carlos. Our courtship has been quick, but I have loved it. I get him and the kids and I will shoot anyone who ever tries to take them from me. I am so happy Carlos did not shoot me. I go and run five miles.

I return to my bathroom and take a shower and exfoliate and all of that. I put on my robe and go to my room. When I looked at the bed my breath stopped. There was my dress; it is a beautiful off white sundress styled gown with blue flowers around the hem.

It almost looked Hawaiian. It had an embroidered hem that would be at my ankles and with me barefoot with the flowy way it fell, it would be spectacular. I would wear my princess shoes at the church, but the dress would be fine with me barefoot at the beach later.

Being the Burg raised girl that I am, I put on a silk slip that added flair to the dress and a blue lacy garter that I couldn't wait for Carlos to find later. Finally, I slipped the dress over my head and turned to look at my reflection. Lastly, I put on my secret sparkly headband. In this dress I felt like a grown up princess. I switched my things my clutch. My hair is down and curly. I am ready to be Stephanie Manoso.

 **Ranger POV**

Last night was fun. I had food and the guys had video games for us and pool tables. Apparently I never had fun. I endured all of their teasing about the video, but mostly I thought about Babe. I knew about the public BJ and Lula promised they would not film it or stand too close.

I loved how Steph was so carefree and having fun. I called Ella and made sure she had Babe's food ready. Now I am here with the crazy woman known as my mother running around the house. The kids keep trying to shoot my sisters and they are throwing things. I know they are practicing for the ceremony.

We leave in a half hour and I am ready. She will be my wife. I hope she is proud of herself. She set out to get my kids and she has them. She also gets me and that is the part I am the most thrilled about. I pick up the kids. Coolio is over there sweet talking my Tia Juanita. He just can't help himself. I give him the head nod. He motions to Tank. It's go time.

 **Stephanie POV**

Alex, Quan and Fifi walk the aisle together looking so adorable. Fifi drops flowers and Alex and Quan have the rings. They are still armed. I watch the girls walk down the aisle. Connie with Lester, Ray with Gayle, Bobby and Mary Lou and Lula with Tank.

The music changes, playing 'When I'm With You' by Tony Terry, and we start towards the altar where I see Carlos is waiting for me. Once my dad places my hand into his, Carlos lets out a breath he was holding.

We stare into each other's eyes and recite our vows and exchange rings. We begged for a short ceremony and not a full mass. I hope someone is filming this because I do not know what is happening.

All I know is when Carlos sweeps me into his arms says, "I love you, Babe," and kisses the life out of me. My husband (squee) looks at me and says, "Hello Mrs. Manoso."

I beam at him, and say, "Hello, husband." He adores me; I can tell by the way he looks at me. I love him right back. We are stuck staring until our family and friends surround us and hugs are passed out.

A caravan of cars drives us to Point Pleasant where we meet at the beach reception venue. We stay on the beach for a while to take pictures both serious ones and joking ones.

A tent has been erected for us to eat in. We all have a great time and I remember not to drink too much. Ray and Lula both give toasts that make us all laugh. We convince the guys to line dance with us and it's hilarious.

Our first dance as man and wife was to Adore by Prince and it was almost like dirty dancing. He dipped me; he grinded on me, kissed me and sang the words to me. In front of everybody! It was so fucking sensual.

Lester broke the sexual tension and came over and pulled me away and put me over his shoulder like a caveman. Carlos took me from him and kissed me and bent me backwards. The guys were doing catcalls the whole time and Lula, Connie, Mary Lou and Gayle looked faint.

Grandma told to me to grab a hold of that package and don't let go. LMAO. Ray caught the garter and Gayle caught the bouquet. I'm glad someone recorded that too. When we cut the cake I smeared it all over Carlos. We even let Rafael and Sofia smear cake. I hope there are pictures of this. It is really the best day of my life so far. I am officially a married woman. Go me.


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own JE's characters, they are just fun to play with.**

 **A/N: This story has been fun to write and I really appreciate all of your messages and comments. Thanks for reading! This is the Epilogue.**

Kids: Rafael Alejandro Manoso (age 6) Sofia Mariela Manoso (age 6) Zoe Andrea Manoso (age 4)

Xavier Miguel Manoso (age 4) Jaquan Mason Banks (age 6) Jacqueline Elizabeth Thibodaux (age 4)

Alex, Fifi, Drea, Mikey, Quan, Lizzie

 **EPILOGUE- FIVE YEARS LATER**

 **Steph POV**

"Babe." I tried, but based on the one word in that tone of voice, I could not determine what was wrong. As parents of four children, we have a lot of these conversations. Something happens and he calls me, or something happens and I don't tell him until after dinner with a massage.

Carlos had better not have broken one of the kids; plus I was at the spa. He and Tank agreed to take the kids after first grade for Fifi, Alex and Quan and daycare for Mikey, Drea and Lizzie. Jacqueline Elizabeth, or Lizzie was Tank and Lula's daughter and she was four like our twins Zoe Andrea and Xavier Miguel. We called them Mikey and Drea.

I was being massaged by a woman as agreed and I was trying to relax. Our kids had birthdays one day apart. We agreed after the first birthdays for the younger twins to have birthday weekends and combine it for them. Their birthday party weekend this time was quite the spectacle and I was still cataloguing gifts. All the guys got them things. It was ridiculous. They were too little for night vision goggles. Oh, right, Carlos is on the phone.

"Yes, Carlos?" He growls and I hear a door close.

"Steph, they pranked Zip." I sigh. This is going to be a long story.

"What did they do to Zachary?" He was a sweetie pie and he always volunteered for kid duty and when I went to the market or something. He was so polite and he smiled, unlike the other Rangemen. Why would the kids prank him? I thought they liked him. They were hanging with him a lot lately.

"Babe, they found out he is afraid of spiders and they got into his apartment and placed glow in the dark plastic spiders all over his shower. " I snorted laughing. "Carlos, how do you know they did it?" He was not going to accuse my babies all willy nilly.

He sighs. "Babe, they admitted it and wrote him a ransom note for his teddy bear." I howl laughing and Ingrid or Bridget or whoever is not thrilled with my moving around. Lula and Gayle shushed me. "What does the ransom note say?" I hope he saved it. This was going into the baby boxes.

"Babe, they pasted it like in the movies. It says he has to buy them ice cream and stop staring at your booty and Lula's booty or the bear gets it. There is a picture of him with the bear sleeping." I put the phone down and get up. I put on my robe and pick up my phone and leave the room. Lula is too blissed out to say anything to me. Gayle is in her zone so she waves me off. Once I was in the hall, I laughed for a whole minute.

"Carlos, how did they do it?" He mumbles something. "What was that, Ricky?"

"They asked Ella if they could help her with the laundry. They sent Drea and Lizzie after the bear while Quan and Alex did the bathroom. Fifi and Mikey distracted Ella, and they asked Hector to delete it from the cameras." I took another breath and laughed.

"Zero screamed so loudly that the guys ran up there to see him cowering in his bathroom, Babe. He was holding the note and rocking back and forth." I was still laughing.

"How did they find out he was afraid of spiders?" They are the bomb.

"They asked him after they said they had nightmares. They told him what they were afraid of and said they wanted to be big like him and not be scared of anything." Wow. They are so smart.

"So, what do you want me and Lula to do?" I am not leaving spa day, man. He can forget that.

"Can you get Jay Jay to come get the kids? He is not speaking to me." He and Ray are so funny calling each other names.

"Carlos, just apologize for calling him Kunta Kente." He growls again.

"Babe, he started it." I look upwards like the answer is on the ceiling. I have five children ladies and gentlemen.

"Carlos, he was on the phone with his mother at the time. That was racist." I had sent her a dozen roses and some donuts with a note. She said she understood, but she was acting outraged so Ray would visit more often. Plus she wanted a spa day.

I thought that was fair. When I told Lula, she almost smacked Carlos in the face. I had to take her for ice cream and today's spa day is my treat. Not that she needs the money. She has a boutique now and she sells kids' clothes like her sister-in-law. She does really well.

"Babe, he does it in front of my kids and Drea and Mikey still call me Marco sometimes." I laugh again.

"Carlos, they know your name. They do that when they want you to play with them. Do it to them and play along, Baby. Calm down. Tell the kids they can have make your own sundaes after dinner and send Zachary to the spa. He needs it. I love you, Baby."

I really do. Being married was great and we loved living at the mansion. Tank and Lula lived near us and Ray came over all the time threatening to move into the guest house. He traveled for work and Quan stayed over at least twice a week.

Gayle said they could get married, but she wanted a quick wedding with no reception and she wanted to adopt kids. Quan said he would like to shop for a new brother. He cracked me up. My new book series about spy kids was doing very well, too.

"Give Ray a gift card for the Crab Shack and Game Stop." At least no one got hurt this time. When one of the kids skinned their knees, five men took them to the emergency room. Those poor doctors thought they were being invaded.

"That's all he wants?" Carlos cannot believe it.

"No, his mother deserves a spa day and he also wants to be invited to your basketball games on Sundays, Carlos." He scoffs.

"He is not a Rangeman, Babe." I just shake my head.

"He will do your investing if you invite him, Carlos. He already does mine."

"Fine, Babe. I will make up with Rashawn." I giggled.

"Good one. Write that down, Carlos. I have to go. Kiss the kids and tell them good job and that they should get ice cream for Ella and Hector, too. Do not take Zachary to the mats. Lula and I like that we still have guys looking at us after having kids. It's a woman thing. We will never cheat. I love you. Bye, Ricky." I hang up and finish my spa treatment. When Zachary comes, Lula and I hug him. Poor thing. I hate spiders, too.

 **Fifi POV**

"How long do we have to sit in here, Fi?" I looked at Lizzie. She was a cool homie and she did not like pink or spandex like Auntie Lu. She was good for Drea and Mikey to play with.

"We are waiting until Papi stops breathing hard. He is probably calling Mami right now." Quan colors his picture. We were all coloring right now. The pictures were Alex's idea. My brother is so smart. I wait my turn for the red crayon.

"So, when do we get the ice cream, Fi?" I smile at Quan. He was so much fun on our missions.

"It will be after dinner. That is not the point, guys. We showed the Range guys that we can do an op like them. Now they will respect us more and be afraid. Plus Zach will get the rest of the day to go to the massage place like Mami and Auntie Lu." And he would stop looking at Mami like she is food. It is bad enough that Papi does it. They kiss all the time, but that leaves us more time to play.

"I feel bad that we made him cry." Poor Mikey. He was too nice. He has blue eyes and his hair is like Mami's. Drea has brown eyes and hair like mine. When we want to ask Mami for a favor, we push Mikey on her. He likes hugs the most.

"Mikey, would you rather we made him cry or Papi and Uncle Tank made him cry? They would break his arm or something." There, that should make him believe me. He was always the one who wanted to be nice and not use our BB guns. He was a good shot, too.

"You are right, Fi. You are the best big sister!" He smiles at me and looks like Mami. Nope.

"Mikey, you cannot have my cookies." He frowns, and Drea gives him one of hers. Good. They should stick together. The door knob shakes. I clear my throat.

Papi opens the door and comes inside with Uncle Tank. "Kids, I am glad you planned a successful op. I hope you had a backup plan." We nod. "It was bad that you made a grown man cry." Uncle Tank turns around and snorts.

"Kids, please let me know about any ops that happen here before you do them. This is a workplace and I cannot have people hurt." We nod again.

"I talked to Babe and Pookie and you can have ice cream after dinner. Nena said she is proud of you, too." We smile. Pookie? They are so funny. I wink at Drea.

"Thanks, Pedro, I mean, Papi." We all smile and nod at Papi. He sighs.

"Kids, how would you like to go to laser tag before dinner? Quan, Farad is coming as well." Wow. Mami must have told him to do this, but it is nice. They all look at me and I smile and nod, too.

"Thanks, Papi. We still want more puppies." He shakes his head.

"Sofia, you have two puppies." I know this. I love Padfoot and Moony. They could attack with the right words.

"Papi, there are four of us that live there. We should have a puppy each and since Lizzie and Quan are getting puppies, it is only fair. We cannot have half a puppy." I learned math from Hector.

"Fine, if Quan and Lizzie are getting puppies, I will take Mikey and Drea to the farm this weekend." I watch Drea and Mikey hug each other. I knew I could do it. They will have their puppies first, then Lizzie and Quan would get theirs. Heh heh. I tap Alex's hand. He speaks next.

"Thanks, Papi. We made you more pictures." We hand them over.

"Rafael, why are there men tied up or killed in these pictures?" I smile. This was a good idea. I tap Alex's hand again and he answers.

"Papi, please hang these up so your men know we are badass." Uncle Tanks turns around and laughs again. We are for real.

"Rafael, watch your language. Nice pictures. Go use the bathroom and meet me in my office with your backpacks, kids." We all leave the room and they give me high fives in the hall. Go us!

 **Ranger POV**

"You know we ain't get a puppy yet for Lizzie, right, man?" I just nod and smile at the pictures. She is a little Jefaza. Rafael is still her partner in crime. They are so serious.

"Si, I know, but this will stop them from asking to learn about knives. I am not going back to a parent teacher meeting, Tank." He sighs.

"Man that was rough. It was just easier to agree to their demand." He slaps me on the back.

"So, date night tonight, huh?" Yup and Trey was babysitting. I hope they tied him up.

"Yes, and I am asking Babe to have another baby." Tank looks at me like I am stupid, and then checks outside the door.

"Man, you better ask the kids. If they say yes, then you ask Lula. If she says yes, then you ask Steph. Otherwise, you will turn blue or your hair will fall out, man. They are strict about their little crew. Last time, I thought they were going to hurt you. They said you made their Nena sick. They wanted to run away with her."

I smile at the memory. They said I had to give the babies back and no thank you. Then they asked for a pony each. They had tantrums for a whole week everywhere we went and they shot at me all the time that week, too. Fifi and Alex would ask people if they wanted a baby and would hand me phone numbers of the people I could give the babies to.

Once I told them they could have new members of their crew and they could help pick the names, Fifi, Alex and Quan stopped protesting the babies. Babe also told them she would still love them the same, so that probably decided it for them.

They are a handful and once Xavier and Zoe started walking, Sofia and Rafael spent more time with them. I love my kids. I am also glad that Raheem has to go through this but with adoption. The kids told him they want to interview Quan's new brother before he can say yes.

"Lula already said yes so congratulations. I will ask the kids at laser tag." I have a plan.

"Good luck and thanks for telling me the plan, man," I just smile and nod. I love my life and I look forward to it getting better.


End file.
